


Siempre te encontraré

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del fic francés Je vous retrouverai toujours de Bonne Ame. ¿Y si Emma no hubiera tenido un hijo, sino gemelos? ¿Y si esos dos hijos, que no se conocen, se encontraran por casualidad? ¿Y si, gracias a esos niños, Emma conociera al amor de su vida? Adaptación de la película Tú a Boston, yo a California, o la más moderna de Lindsay Lohan, que yo no conozcohttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/11483676/1/Je-vous-retrouverai-toujours





	1. Dos por uno

 

 

«¡Felicidades, Emma! ¡Son dos hermosos varones!» la voz del médico se veía apagada por los gritos estridentes y llenos de vida de los recién nacidos.

«No, no puedo…» suspiró la joven madre de 17 años, exhausta

«¿Cómo los vas a llamar?» preguntó con curiosidad el médico federal destinado en la prisión de Phoenix, en Arizona. Sin decir nada ante la angustia de Emma, continuó «Ah, sí eso seguro, no será fácil criar a los dos entre estos muros, pero después de todo, no vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí, ¿eh? Entonces…¿esos nombres?»

Emma no reaccionó. Nunca había querido a esos hijos. Neal, el padre, la había seducido, empujado a hacer cosas ilegales y por su culpa, había acabado entre los muros de la prisión federal. No, definitivamente, no quería tener el menor recuerdo de él, aunque fueran esos seres indefensos. Y además, ella, ¿cuidar de los niños? Imposible…

El Dr. Jones se acercó a la joven recostada, con un bebé en casa brazo, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de la tristeza de la joven madre. ¿Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando ella se negó a cogerlos para el primer contacto piel con piel? Él nunca había visto eso. No lo comprendía.

«Emma…cógelos…Te ayudará, pero míralos, al menos. ¡Son hermosos y en plena forma!»

«No, por favor…Estoy segura que encontrarán una familia cariñosa y mucho más respetable que yo…Compréndame, no soy capaz de criar a esos niños, yo no…»

Sus palabras se ahogaron en un sollozo. El Dr. Jones, estupefacto, dejó a los dos hermanos en un gran capazo doble, los cuales, aunque con pocas horas de vida, ya se parecían como dos gotas de agua. Una enfermera se los llevó al nido de la cárcel.

«Emma, los pequeños se quedarán en el nido dos días, lo justo para darles los cuidados pertinentes y hacerles los exámenes necesarios…Si cambias de idea…»

«No será así, gracias doctor» giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, dando por concluida esa conversación con el médico, quien se levantó, y salió de la habitación, con el entusiasmo por los suelos.

Por estar embarazada, unos meses después de entrar en prisión Emma tuvo derecho a una celda equipada medicamente, con una cama confortable. Aunque no era de un gran lujo, al menos había tenido la suerte de estar sola en su habitación, y no ser molestada por los ronquidos y otras preguntas indiscretas de otras detenidas. Fue en ese momento, cuando las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, que ella apreció la soledad de la que se había beneficiado.

«Toc, toc, toc, ¿se puede?» preguntó una vocecita tras la pesada puerta de metal verde oscuro.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Emma, que se secó las lágrimas lo más discretamente que pudo, una joven enfermera de 18 años apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Jane era recién diplomada y había obtenido su primer puesto en la prisión federal para mujeres de Phoenix. Sí, era duro y ella, al principio, había tenido miedo, pero finalmente se había acostumbrado a las presas y a la vida carcelaria. Siguiendo el embarazo de Emma, había acabado por conocerla. En prisión, las relaciones con los otros cambian y Emma, que no se relacionaba con las otras presas, apreciaba la presencia de Jane que la sacaba un poco de su  monótona rutina de cada día. Casi tenían la misma edad y se llevaban muy bien.

«¡Les he visto, a tus pequeñines, son hermosos!  ¡Felicidades a la joven mamá!»

«No te entusiasme, Jane, no me voy a quedar con ellos…» respondió Emma con voz monocorde

«¿Cómo es eso de que no te los vas a quedar? ¡Están muy bien de salud, son super guapos, serán el orgullo de su mamá!»

«¡No, voy a rellenar los papeles para darlos en adopción, Jane! ¡No puedo quedármelos!»

«Pero…»

«No, nada de “peros” ¿Tú me ves, madre soltera, de 17 años, con dos gemelos y recién salida de la prisión? ¡Qué bella estampa! Te apuesto a que no soporto ni dos meses en la vida real. Sin hablar de la super educación que voy a darles, eh…Yo misma no tengo un modelo de madre para ayudarme…»

Emma soltó ese discurso sin detenerse y los sollozos comenzaron una vez más…Abandonada al nacer y yendo como una pelota de familia en familia, Emma nunca conoció el amor materno. Esa herida bien hundida en su interior reaparece hoy con fuerza. Le echa en cara a su madre ese comportamiento, el que nunca pudiera amarla y criarla, pero de cierta manera, hoy más que nunca comprendía a esa madre que nunca había conocido, y comprendía el miedo y el sentimiento de impotencia que habría debido sentir al nacer su hija.

«No puedo, Jane…Serán mucho más felices sin mí…» retomó ella con voz rota entrecortada por los sollozos.

«Ohh…venga, llora, te hará bien…Comprendo tus miedos, Emma. No puedo decir que sé lo que sientes, pero comprendo que no te sientas capaz de criarlos como querrías. Eres su madre, la elección es tuya, y sea cual sea, lo comprenderé y te ayudaré…»

Las palabras dulces de Jane aliviaron a la bella rubia. Abrazó a la joven enfermera, mientras su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose por los sollozos.

«¿Y Neal? Quizás quiera reconocerlos y criarlos»

«¿Neal?» dijo Emma, con un rictus burlón en sus labios «¡Neal ni sabe que existen! Me mandó a prisión cuando ni yo misma sabía que estaba embarazada. Ni sé dónde está en ese momento y de todas maneras, ya no quiero oír hablar de él. Otra más que tendría que haber evitado…»

La mirada que era triste se transformó en oscura cuando habló de su ex.

«¿Quieres ir a verlos, al menos una vez? ¡Solo para que veas lo monos que son, venga!»

«Por favor, Jane, no insistas…»

«Perdón, Emma, yo…bueno, voy a dejar que descanses, y paso mañana para ver si la cicatrización va bien, ¿ok?» ¿El entusiasmo de Jane era fingido? Emma lo ignoraba, pero la sonrisa de su única amiga en ese sitio tuvo el don de tranquilizarla y calmarla.

«Sí, de acuerdo, hasta mañana, gracias por todo, Jane…»

De nuevo sola en su celda, Emma se sentía devastada. El cansancio físico y la perspectiva de abandonar a sus hijos la entristecían. Ella sabía que era lo mejor, que no sería un peso para ellos, que ella no sabría criarlos y que acabarían, en el mejor de los casos, los últimos de la clase, en el peor, delincuentes…al cabo de dos horas de reflexión intensa, se quedó dormida, exhausta.

Ni siquiera se había cruzado con la mirada de sus dos hijos.

 

Al despertarse con las primeras luces del alba, Emma había tomado su decisión. Con pie firme y con una voluntad más segura, esperó a que la oficina administrativa abriera. A las nueve en punto, estaba delante de la secretaria.

«¿Emma? ¿Estás en pie? Deberías descansar, ya sabes, no es conveniente…»

«Ya, ya veré…Bueno…Yo…¿Tendría los formularios…? Euh, ya sabe…¿para los bebés…?» Emma no se  atrevía a pronunciar la palabra adopción. Ponerle nombre a su gesto le daría una pátina de realidad ante la que no podría retroceder.

«¿Hablas de los formularios de abandono para una adopción cerrada?» La secretaria alzó una mirada suspicaz por encima de sus gafas.

«Euh, sí…Yo…No puedo quedármelos, ya sabe…»

«Sí, tienes razón, creo que así es mejor para todo el mundo, en efecto…» no ocultaba el desprecio en su voz para nada, pero Emma logró contenerse.

Después continuó

«El problema es que no nos quedan aquí. Partos en la cárcel no suceden a menudo, y aún menos seguidos de un abandono. Tengo que pedirlos a la administración…No los tendré antes de mañana…»

«Sí, vale, esperaré…»

«De todas maneras, ¿qué otra cosa tienes que hacer aquí sino esperar, eh? Jajajajaja No es como si estuvieras desbordada de trabajo, ¿eh? Es más, seguro que si hubieras tenido uno, no habrías aterrizado aquí…»

Ya fue demasiado para Emma

«¡CALLESE, CALLESE! ¡No conoce nada de mi vida, no sabe nada de mi historia! ¡Me juzga, pero no sabe lo que he vivido! ¿Usted piensa que es mejor para esos niños que no me conozcan? ¡Pues bien, sí, le voy a dar ese placer, estoy de acuerdo con usted! No sirvo para nada, y lo único bueno que voy a hacer con 17 años de maldita existencia va a ser darles una mejor oportunidad a esos niños. Así que no me menosprecie, ya lo hago yo por las dos…»

Fue como si todos los dolores contenidos desde su desgraciada infancia, su arresto, su parto salieran a flote con el doble de intensidad. Sin respiración, miró a la secretaria  y añadió

«Regreso a mi celda. Volverá mañana»

Y cerró la puerta dando un portazo. La secretaria trabajaba en la prisión desde hacía veinte años, y había visto pasar jóvenes enfrentadas con el mundo entero y no se enfadaba al tener que recibir vasos de agua que le tiraban, insultos o escupitajos…No tenía por costumbre  inquietarse por las presas, pero la angustia de Emma  no la dejaba indiferente. Descolgó el teléfono.

_«¿Diga?»_

«¿Sí, Jane? Buenos días, soy Kate, del despacho. ¿Te molesto?»

 _«No, en absoluto, buenos días, Kate. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otro problema informático?»_ bromeó la enfermera

«Jane, es sobre Emma. Se ha pasado esta mañana y creo que no está bien. Quiere dar a los niños en adopción, bueno, no digo que no sea lo que haya que hacer…»

_«Sí, lo sé, está decidida y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…»_

«No es eso lo que me preocupa, Jane. Digamos que la he encontrado…hm…frágil. Tengo miedo por su estado de ánimo, ya sabes…Entonces me decía que como tú eres como una amiga para ella, si podías pasarte a verla, a hacer que piense n otra cosa…»

Jane se sintió agradablemente sorprendida de que tras esas pequeñas gafas y los moños siempre perfectos de Kate, un ser humano se escondiera. No podía creer lo que oía…

_«Euh, sí, de todas maneras, tenía que ir a verla este mediodía para los cuidados post-parto. Intentará hacerla sonreír…Gracias por haberte preocupado, Kate»_

«Ya, bueno, buen día»

_«¡Buen día a ti también! Ah, por cierto, si quieres, en cuenta tengas los formularios, démelos, yo se los llevaré. ¡Eso evitará un nuevo escándalo!»_

«Buena idea, te lo agradezco. Hasta luego…»

 

La tarde en compañía de Jane fue para Emma una válvula de oxígeno. Rio, lo que no había hecho desde hacía días, y ambas tomaron mucho cuidado para no mencionar a los pequeños o la adopción.

Cuando cayó la noche, y Emma se encontró de nuevo sola en su celda, pensó en esos dos pequeños seres que seguramente debían estar durmiendo apaciblemente dos pasillos más lejos…Por la primera vez en casi 24 horas, ella sintió un deseo repentino de verlos « _Solo verlos, para a ver a quién se parecen, es todo…»_

Se levantó y golpeó la puerta de metal blindado. Una corpulenta guardiana de voz rocosa apareció ante la ventanilla

«Sí, ¿qué quieres, Swan?»

«Euh…querría estirar las piernas, estoy entumecida»

«Jajajajaa, espera, ¿en serio? Con el tiempo que llevas aquí, ¿crees que puedes salir así como así?»

«Por favor, solo quiero ir…(bajó la voz como si no se atreviera a confesarlo)…a la maternidad»

«¿Quieres ver a tus pequeños? Ok, está bien, porque eres tú, Swan…»

La puerta se abrió y la guardiana condujo a Emma hasta la puerta del nido.

«¡Tienes 5 minutos, y después vengo a buscarte y te arrastro por el cuello!»

«No voy a necesitar tanto, gracias…»

Cuando Emma entró en la sala cuya suave calidez contrataba con el frío de los pasillos de la prisión, se sorprendió al sentir su corazón latir más rápido. La joven se acercó despacio. Por nada del mundo querría que los niños se despertaran y comenzaran a berrear. Caminaba como en un campo minado. Su corazón latía tan frenéticamente que tenía miedo de que se escuchara. En la habitación dormían en silencio cuatro bebés de baja edad: dos pequeños entre 1 y 2 años, nacidos en prisión y criados por sus madres aún presas y, al otro lado de la estancia, en un pequeño capazo sobre ruedas, dos nuevos recién nacidos, cara a cara, sujetándose las manitas.

Al llegar al capazo, miró a los dos bebés. Era verdad que se parecían: la misma naricita respingona, sus ojos cerrados en una misma expresión…se podría haber dicho que dormían frente a un espejo. Ella los observó un tiempo, con una sonrisa apenas esbozada en su rostro. No se atrevía a tocarlos, por miedo a lastimarlos.

De repente, uno de los bebés comenzó a moverse, agitó los bracitos y, finalmente, abrió los ojos.  Emma se quedó paralizada. Cuando él giró la cabecita y su mirada, llena de vida, se cruzó con la mirada verde esmeralda de su madre, Emma no pudo contener las lágrimas que hacía minutos que no veía aparecer.

«Hola, peque…¿te preguntas que estoy haciendo aquí, eh?...A tu lado, quizás incluso te preguntes quién soy…Pues la verdad…es que ya no sé quién soy…¿una adolescente? ¿Una presa?¿Tu…mamá?»

No, no era posible, él no había comprendido lo que ella decía. Un bebé no comprende lo que le dicen, intentaba convencerse la joven. Sin embargo, al finalizar esa frase, el bebé sonrió.

Fueron esos minutos en el nido de una prisión federal de Arizona que cambiaron el curso de la vida de la joven Emma Swan.

 

 


	2. Salida de vacaciones

**11 años después**

«¡Date prisa, Matt, vamos a llegar tarde y perderás el autobús!»

Emma Swan estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del pequeño apartamento de Boston en el que vivía con su hijo desde aquella breve mirada intercambiada hace once años atrás en la maternidad de una penitenciaría estatal.

El muchacho era bastante grande para su edad, para desesperación de Emma que jamás hubiera querido verlo crecer y prender el vuelo, como lo hacía hoy. El joven con una bonita cara redonda había heredado de ella su testarudez mezclada con algo de amabilidad. Físicamente, había heredado los cabellos rebeldes de su padre, y no tenía muchos rasgos maternos, a no ser sus ojos verde esmeralda. Pero Emma no se sentía mal por ello, aunque las expresiones de su hijo le trajeran a veces a la memoria el mal recuerdo de Neal.

«Maaaaattt, ¿qué haces?»

«Sí, mamá, ya voy, no te preocupes, vamos a coger el autobús»

«Sí, bueno, eso espero porque como tenga que cargar con tu presencia estos diez días…¡Yo también quiero vacaciones, eh!» a Emma le encantaba chinchar a su hijo, sabiendo que él  no se quedaría callado.

«¡Ja, ja, muy divertida! De todas maneras, si no lo cogemos, tendrás que llevarme en coche, y todos verán al pequeño Matt Swan con su mamá, así que, ya te digo que, ¡no te preocupes, vamos a coger el autobús!»

La pequeña familia corrió bajo el frescor primaveral de Boston, con una mochila en la espalda el chico, y un gran bolso de viaje sobre el hombro su madre. Jadeantes, llegaron al sitio del encuentro, fácilmente reconocible por las decenas de niños acompañados de sus conmovidos parientes, delante de un autobús de turismo.

«¡Y voilà, el autobús para el campamento Chippewa, justo a tiempo, bufff! ¡Venga, sube, hijo, y pasa unas buenas vacaciones!»

Emma mantenía la pose, pero estaba angustiada. Era la primera vez que se separaba de su hijo más de un fin de semana, y aunque no lo dejara aparentar, estaba triste de verlo crecer y comenzar a abrir las alas tan rápido. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar cuando…

«¡Hey, mamá, no vayas a llorar! ¡Qué vergüenza…!»

«¡Oh, Matthew, está bien…Solo me pregunto a quién voy a ganar al Zelda en estos diez días sin mi pequeño!»

Matthew estrechó la cintura de su madre con afecto

«¡Ten buenas vacaciones, granuja, y diviértete!»

«Gracias, mamá, y tú, espérame para la noche de pizas y helado delante de la tele, ¿eh?»

« _Los niños con destino el campamento de vacaciones Chippewa prepárense para subir al autobús. Saldremos enseguida»_

Matthew y Emma se sonrieron y el pequeño subió al autocar lleno de niños ruidosos y agitados. Se sentó junto a una ventana. Su madre y él se saludaron con la mano, y se sonrieron de oreja a oreja, cuando el coche se puso en marcha. Matthew hervía de entusiasmo ante la idea de pasar diez días en ese campamento de vacaciones para niños. En cuando vio la publicidad del “ _Campamento Chippewa, el mejor campamento de todo Maine, allí donde los niños se convierten en grandes aventureros”_ en la revista, no había dejado de rogarle a la madre para que lo inscribiera.

«¡Por favor, mamá, tiene que estar genial, y haré muchos amigos!»

«Pero ya tienes amigos en el cole, ¿no?»

«Pero no es lo mismo, ¡amigos de vacaciones! Y además, siempre dices que estás cansada…bueno, así también tú podrás descansar…o pasar algo de tiempo con quien quieras, sin hijo que cargar a la espalda, si sabes por dónde voy…»

«¡Matthew!» Emma se hizo la ofendida, pero los dos no tenían tabúes sobre ningún tema y la vida amorosa de Emma no era un secreto para su hijo. Ella continuó «Pero, es muy caro…¿Crees que voy a pagarte tal estancia con mi pobre salario de sheriff?»

El dinero nunca había sido un problema más importante que otro en la vida de los Swan, pero la vida en Boston no era regalada y tenían que tener cuidado. Al salir de la cárcel, Emma había decidido retomar su vida y, teniendo como horizonte la educación de su hijo, había opositado para trabajar en la policía, como una especie de revancha personal.

Finalmente, los argumentos de Matthew consiguieron sus frutos y una tarde, mientras cenaban, Emma anunció a su hijo que pronto tendría el privilegio…

«¡…de ser un aventurero Chippewa, en ese campamento de lujo a todo tren!»

«¿De verdad? ¡Wow, de puta madre, mamá, gracias!»

«Oh, cuida tu lengua, ¿eh? Quiero que estés contento, pero tienes que moderar ese lenguaje de camionero, ¿eh?»

Y con una impaciencia alegre Matthew pasó varias semanas preparando su viaje, empaquetando sus cosas, memorizando las lecciones de supervivencia en plena naturaleza y otros trucos y astucias dignas de Robinson Crusoe…

 

Aunque esperaba ese viaje con impaciencia, el muchacho sentía recelos de pasar diez días lejos de su madre. No lo habría confesado por nada del mundo, pero era la primera vez que se alejaba de ella durante más de algunas horas, y temía un poco ese alejamiento. Desde su nacimiento, habían vivido de una manera fusionada, como si estuvieran solos en el mundo, apoyándose y ayudándose mutuamente. Ambos sabían que podían contar con el otro y Mattew jamás le había mentido a su madre, ni siquiera cuando había robado una vez en el supermercado, o más a menudo, cuando sacaba mala nota en clase.

Emma nunca se lo echaba en cara, también ella había pasado por eso y sabía por experiencia que discutir con un niño era la peor de las soluciones. Algunas veces sus compañeros más conservadores le reprochaban su manera más o menos laxa de educar a su hijo, pero ella pensaba que querer a su hijo no consistía en privarlo de juegos o de salidas. Por otra parte, el joven Matthew no era un niño malcriado, al contrario. Era amable y educado, y a Emma le gustaba pensar que, al final, no lo había hecho tan mal. Así que, sí, quizás no era el mejor de la clase, pero después de todo, un niño no necesita ser el primero para ser feliz, se decía a menudo Emma. Y la constante sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo se lo confirmaba…

Mattew sabía que había nacido en prisión, nunca le había ocultado su pasado. Evidentemente no lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, pero sabía que si quería, podía hablar libremente con Emma sin que ella se molestara. La vida era apacible en casa de los Swan, madre e hijo…

Sin embargo, todas las noches, en el momento de irse a la cama, ella pensaba en su otro hijo, el pequeño bebé que no había abierto los ojos aquella noche en la maternidad. Se preguntaba lo que habría sido de él, si era feliz. Todas las noches le dirigía unas « _buenas noches»_ en silencio antes de caer en el sueño. Nadie nunca había escuchado nada de él. Matthew era hijo único para todos, y ella nunca lo diría. Era su único secreto y vivía con ello, como una especie de culpable recuerdo, un recuerdo de otra vida.

 

«Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?» preguntó el vecino de Matthew, un muchacho de unos diez años, pelirrojo con gafas redondas que le comían la mitad de la cara. Matthew, perdido en sus pensamientos desde el comienzo del viaje, ni siquiera se había fijado en él.

«Matthew Swan, pero todos mis amigos me llaman Matt. ¿Y tú?»

«Leo» respondió el pequeño pelirrojo «¡Encantado! ¿De dónde vienes? Yo de Edimburgo, ¿sabes? está en Europa, en Escocia de hecho. ¡Al norte de Inglaterra!»

Leo parecía orgulloso de hablar de su país. Matthew comprendió entonces por qué de ese raro acento…

«No la conozco, Europa. Yo soy de Boston. Pero   
¿cómo es que vienes de tal lejos para un sencillo campamento de vacaciones…?»

«¿Un sencillo campamento de vacaciones? ¿Estás de broma? ¡Es super famoso el campamento Chippewa! ¡Vienen de todas partes del mundo para quedarse ahí!»

«Aaah, por eso es tan caro» murmuró Matthew

«¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?»

«No, no nada…¿Y has venido solo o con compañeros?» Matthew, como niño sociable que era, continuó la conversación con interés

«He venido solo, mis padres me han dicho que aquí haré amigos»

«Eso ni lo dudes» respondió sinceramente Matthew

Los chicos no vieron pasar las horas de viaje, ocupados contándose y comparando sus vidas americanas y europeas. Solo cuando vieron un bosque de pinos a través de la ventana, se dieron cuenta de que pronto llegarían.

«¡Wow, va a ser genial!» exclamó Matthew. Como buen urbanita americano no había puesto los pies en el bosque, aunque su madre iba a menudo con él a pasear a los parques de Boston. Pero los árboles de las ciudades no eran nada comparados con los majestuosos pinos que parecían tocar el cielo.

«¡Es bonito, se parece un poco a las Highlands!»

«¿Las qué?» preguntó, curioso, Matthew

«¡Las Highlands son un parque natural en Escocia y es así, con mucha naturaleza y bosques! ¡Venga, ven, hemos llegado, bajemos!»

El autocar acababa de detenerse en un claro y la excitación comenzaba a sentirse entre los niños, impacientes por bajar lo más rápido posible. Cuando Matthew y Leo pusieron el pie en el suelo, el fresco olor del bosque les asaltó. Ante ellos, un gran panel se levantaba a la entrada de una extensión donde se leía

 

**Campamento Chippewa**

**¡Bienvenido jóvenes aventureros!**

 

El campamento estaba formado por decenas de pequeñas cabañas construidas alrededor de un lago azul grisáceo, y los árboles creaban un manto protector por encima de estas. Un ambiente de aventura y de convivencia emanaba del sitio _«¡Wow, van a estar de puta madre, estas vacaciones!_ » pensó Matthew

Fue arrancado de sus ensoñaciones por la voz de una joven monitora, de unos veinte años que gritó por el megáfono «¡Bienvenidos al campamento Chippewa, chicos! ¡Coged vuestro equipaje y dirigíos hacia el punto de encuentro de los recién llegados, donde se pasará lista y se os asignará cabaña!»

Matthew y Leo recogieron, con algo de dificultad, sus maletas, entre las de todos los niños, y entraron en el campamento.

«¡Es genial!» se entusiasmó Leo «¡Mira, en el lago hay un embarcadero, eso quiere decir que podemos bañarnos! ¡Y hay kayaks! Y allí, ¿has visto? ¡Un trampolín! ¡Y muchas bicicletas! ¡Es super guay!»

«Sí, y a lo mejor incluso podremos hacer fuego, como verdaderos aventureros»

«¡Los nuevos, acercaos, acercaos! ¡Por aquí! ¡Por favor!»

Vista de más cerca, la joven animadora era bastante guapa y Matthew se dio cuenta de sus pecas que iban a juego con sus cabellos rojo fuego. Una vez que todos los niños del autocar estuvieron agrupados, ella continuó con voz fuerte y alegre

«¡Hola a todos aventureros! ¡Me llamo Liz y soy una de las monitoras del campamento! Algunos de vosotros han llegado esta mañana, y ahora hemos recibido al autocar de Boston. Nuestro pequeño equipo está ahora al completo. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: os voy a llamar uno por uno, diré el nombre de vuestra cabaña, y tenéis una hora para instalaros. Y a las siete, todo el mundo se reunirá en la cabaña-cantina que está…justo detrás de vosotros»

Como una sola persona, la veintena de niños giró la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver la cabaña-cantina, de la que salía un rico olor a comida.

«Entonces, en la cabaña Haya: John Barrymore, Lucas Clayton, Jack Johnston y Mick Hamilton! ¡Bienvenidos chicos!» Cuatro chicos salieron de la fila y se dirigieron hacia una cabaña cuya puerta estaba decorada con un hoja de haya, y que Liz apuntó con el dedo.

«En la cabaña Roble: Michael Houston, Henry Mills, Jack Ferguson y Leo McArthur»

«¡Hey, soy yo! ¡Estoy en la cabaña Roble! Pero, qué mal, no estamos en la misma…» se lamentó Leo.

«No es grave, ¿ya sabes? ¡Nos veremos durante todo el día! ¡No pienso estar encerrado en la cabaña! ¡Hasta ahora!»

Y Matthew siguió con la mirada a Leo que se dirigía hacia su cabaña en compañía de otros chicos que casi ya habían llegado a la puerta.

«Ahora pasemos a la cabaña Pino: tenemos a Matthew Swan, Brian Miller, Harry Jones y William Jones»

Matthew recogió su mochila y su bolso de viaje y se dirigió hacia su cabaña. Era la más cercana al lago y la vista desde las ventanas era de verdad magnífica, pensó. Otros tres chicos su unieron a él en el camino. Él entabló conversación

«Hola, soy Matthew…Matt, vengo de Boston, ¿y vosotros?»

Un muchacho moreno de ojos negros le respondió en primer lugar

«Yo soy Harry y él es William» dijo señalando a un muchacho más joven que caminaba a su lado «Es mi hermano pequeño. Venimos de Nueva York, pero hemos cogido el autocar en Boston contigo»

«¡Hola! ¿Y tú?» preguntó Matthew girándose hacia un muchacho pequeño y rubio, que parecía muy joven y tímido.

«Brian…vengo de Boston también» respondió con una voz muy fina

«¡Bueno chicos, presiento que vamos a divertirnos!»

 

El fin de la tarde pasó en una alegre animación. Los cuatro chicos desembalaron sus cosas lo más rápidamente posible, para poder ir a explorar el campamento. Pero las siete llegaron más pronto de lo previsto y su paseo tuvo que acortarse. Se dirigieron  hacia la cabaña-cantina, y se sentaron en uno de los cuatro bancos que rodeaban dos gigantescas mesas de madera maciza. Matthew charlaba con Harry cuando vio a Leo dirigirse hacia él a grandes pasos. Matthew lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

«Entonces, Leo, ¿ya te instalaste? Yo estoy con chicos de Nueva York y…

Pero Leo lo cortó en su impulso

«Matt, espera, tengo algo que decirte»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Qué? ¿Ya ha encontrado un tesoro?» bromeó Matthew

«No, para, es super raro: hay un chico en mi cabaña, que parece que eres tú. Incluso creí por un instante que me habías seguido a mi cabaña, pero cuando le hablé, me dijo que se llamaba Henry. ¡Pero se te parece tanto!»

«¡Dicen que todos tenemos un Sosias por ahí, quizás haya decidido también venir a pasar las vacaciones conmigo!»

«¡Pero te lo juro, Matt! ¡Es de locos como os parecéis! ¡Tienes que verlo enseguida!»

La excitación enrojecía las mejillas de Leo, que hablaba cada vez más rápido y parecía en estado de trance. Matthew, al comienzo pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero comenzaba a creer a su compañero. Después de todo,  muchachos morenos de ojos verdes, sin marcas físicas particulares, había muchos. Quizás ese muchacho se le pareciera un poco y la imaginación de Leo se había disparado. Al final, no se conocían muy bien. Podría haber visto una semejanza allí donde no la había. Pero la curiosidad de Matthew había sido picada.

«Ok, ok, no te alteres, voy a ir a verlo, a tu compañero. Y vas a ver que te estás montando películas. ¿Dónde está?»

«Me ha dicho que en unos minutos vendría,  te darás cuenta…» respondió Leo, con una sonrisa ladeada.

En efecto, algunos instantes más tarde, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y la estupefacción petrificó a Matthew. En el umbral de la puerta, había…¡un espejo! O al menos, es lo que pensaba Matthew. Un muchacho, de la misma altura, de la misma complexión, con los mismos cabellos rebeldes, y el mismo rostro redondo y mofletudo acababa de entrar en la cantina. Ya no era cuestión de una vaga semejanza o de una sencilla confusión por parte de Leo, Matthew lo estaba viendo: ese muchacho era idéntico a él. La única diferencia residía en su ropa. Mientras que Matthew llevaba unos simples vaqueros usados, tenis y una camiseta suelta, el otro muchacho estaba mucho más elegante: unos pantalones se salir, acompañado de un polo de marca, y una bufanda gris con rayas rojas.

Una vez recuperado de su sorpresa, Matthew  se levantó y se dirigió con paso poco seguro hacia el otro aventurero. Cuando este último lo vio, hizo un ligero movimiento de retroceso. Desorbitó los ojos como bolas de billar.

«Euh…buenas tardes…» dijo tímidamente el desconocido con una voz limpia, dejando transparentar el miedo en sus ojos verdes esmeralda desorbitados.

«Hola…pero…¿quién eres tú?


	3. Conociéndose

«¿Quién soy? Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta…» respondió el espejo, a la defensiva

Matthew intentó calmar el ánimo de ambos, no quería que el desconocido se cerrara y no poder obtener ninguna respuesta. Así que se lo llevó aparte para evitar las miradas que ya comenzaban a recaer en ellos. Los dos muchachos se observaron en silencio, cada uno podía leer en el rostro del otro su propia estupefacción y su propia curiosidad. Todo era idéntico, los mismos ojos verdes, las mismas mejillas redondas, las mismas orejas un pocos hacia fuera…Tras haberse recobrado, Matthew continuó calmadamente la conversación

«Me llamo Matthew Swan…sí, como el cisne, es divertido, ¿no?»

Su broma cayó en saco roto, y su interlocutor le respondió en un tono aún de desconfianza

«Henry, Henry Mills. Soy oriundo de Storybrooke, en Maine»

«¿Eso dónde es? Yo jamás he salido de Boston»

«Es un pequeño y coqueto pueblo que se sitúa en…pero espera, no vamos a hablar de Geografía en esta situación…»

Lo incongruente de la escena saltaba a la vista para Matthew. ¡Estaba hablando de ciudades americanas, cuando estaba viviendo la situación más extraña de su vida!

«Tienes razón, vayamos a cosas serias: ¿me encuentras tan guapo hasta el punto de robarme mi cara? Felicita a tu cirujano, ¡lo ha logrado a la perfección!»

Matthew intentaba aligerar la atmosfera, a falta de poder relajarse él. Quería parecer despreocupado, cuando en realidad por dentro estaba que pegaba saltos de los nervios.

«Muy divertido, puedo devolverte el mismo cumplido. ¡Yo soy así desde siempre, eres tú sin duda el que me ha copiado!»

«En serio, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que dos personas sean tan idénticas?»

«¿Crees que somos tan idénticos?» Henry intentaba encontrar la más pequeña diferencia en el rostro de Matthew, sin gran éxito «Sí, mira ese hoyuelo. Es más profundo que el mío y tienes más pecas…»

«Para un poco, Henry. No niegues lo que tienes frente a las narices, somos iguales, es muy raro, y ahora, hay que comprender por qué…»

«Sin duda tienes razón…»

 _«¡A la mesa, chicos! Y…buen provecho!»_ gritó una voz desde la cabaña

Los chicos, obligados a tener que sentarse, hubieran querido seguir charlando, pero la presencia de numerosos vecinos los obligaba a dejar la charla para más tarde. Ya estaban llamando suficientemente la atención. La mayoría de los otros chicos pensaban que, sin duda, eran dos hermanos que pasaban sus vacaciones juntos y no les prestaron mayor atención. Pero sus compañeros de cabaña comenzaron a preguntarles con mucha curiosidad. Fue Leo, siempre tan parlanchín, quien comenzó primero. Presa de la excitación, se pasaba el tiempo subiéndose las gafas en su nariz, y su voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

«¡Bueno, entonces, chicos, lo encuentro bastante loco! ¿Estáis seguros de que no os conocéis? No, porque bueno, no es posible que dos personas que no se conozcan se parezcan tanto. He leído en una revista que los seres humanos tenemos al menos 30.000 genes. Vosotros los tenéis todos iguales, es imposible y…»

«Sí, gracias Leo, pero por favor…¡no estamos solos en la mesa, eh!»

Leo se puso rojo de la vergüenza y se excusó por haber compartido con toda la mesa su excitación sobre los dos muchachos. Harry, el compañero de Matthew, habló, en voz baja

«Estoy bastante de acuerdo con Leo. Os parecéis tanto que mañana, cuando os cambiéis de ropa, habrá que poneros una etiqueta para reconoceros»

«Quizás sois hermanos» dijo tímidamente una pequeña voz. Los chicos giraron la cabeza y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Brian, el pequeño rubio de la cabaña Pino.

«No, es imposible…» respondió Matthew, pero sin estar realmente convencido «Bueno, chicos, por favor, hemos hecho un largo viaje, estoy cansado, y tengo hambre. ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para más tarde?»

Lanzó una mirada a Henry que asintió. También él parecía trastornado ante la presencia de Matthew y lo último que hubiera deseado era hablar de eso con toda la mesa. Así que comenzaron a cenar en silencio. Pero la idea lanzada por Brian comenzó a germinar en sus cabezas.

 

Al acabar de cenar, Henry y Matthew salieron discretamente, poniendo cuidado en no ser seguidos por los otros chicos. Una vez fuera de la ruidosa y abarrotada cabaña, el aire fresco y la calma del bosque les alivió. Entonces, se dirigieron hacia el lago, y Henry rompió el silencio.

«Bueno, comencemos por el principio, ¿quieres?»

Matthew rio discretamente, mientras los dos se sentaban en un tronco frente al lago.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?»

«No, nada, es solo tu manera de hablar, tu manera de vestirte…se ve que eres de lo alto»

«¿De lo alto? ¿Quieres decir con educación? Está claro que si se te mira…»

«Oh, oh, oh, Henry, stop. No vayamos por ahí, ¿eh? ¡Bromeaba, es todo! Entonces, ok, comencemos por el principio. Soy de Boston, tú eres de Streetbook…»

«Storybrooke» le corrigió Henry «En primer lugar, nunca he ido a Boston y tú no conoces Storybrooke…Veamos, ¿qué edad tienes?»

«11 años, cumpliré 12 el 11 de octubre…»

«¡Yo también!» le cortó Henry «También yo cumpliré 12 el 11 de octubre. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia»

«Ok, eso ya sí es verdaderamente flipante. Pensaba que Brian podría tener razón cuando dijo que éramos hermanos, pero si es así, somos más que eso, somos…»

«…gemelos»

«Pero, ¿cómo puede ser posible? Vivo solo con mi madre, me tuvo cuando estuvo en la cárcel, y…»

Henry desorbitó los ojos, sorprendido ante esa información tan íntima sin venir a cuento.

«¿En la cárcel? ¿Tu madre ha estado en la cárcel? Bien, super, tu familia…La mía es alcaldesa del pueblo» respondió con orgullo

«¿Y? ¡Sin duda, cometió errores en su juventud, pero es la mejor de las mamás!» Matthew muy raramente se enfadaba, solo lo hacía cuando de verdad pensaba que valía la pena. Y defender a su madre era la mejor de las razones.

«Sí, perdón Matthew, te ruego que me disculpes.  Entonces decías que tu madre te tuvo en prisión. Bien, eso no nos aclara nada, todo es…»

«No, en efecto…y tú, ¿tu madre entonces es alcaldesa?»

«Sí, es alcaldesa de Storybrooke, es una mujer importante en nuestra ciudad. Ella me…»

De repente, Henry se detuvo, asombrado, después continuó bruscamente

«¿Dónde estuvo encarcelada tu madre?»

«Euh, en Arizona, creo…¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Nada, pero, euh…es tarde…Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos a dormir» Mientras lo decía, Henry se fue levantando de su improvisado asiento

«¡Henry, espera! ¿Por qué te marchas así? ¡Aún tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte!»

«Sí, bueno, ya veremos, hasta luego, buenas noches!»

Y tras decir eso, Henry entró en su cabaña, dejando a Matthew solo en la oscuridad de la noche.

«¡Okeyyyyy, wow….el hermanito!» se dijo para sí mismo. Y a paso lento y lamentando esa corta charla, se dirigió hacia la cabaña Pino.

 

La noche fue agitada para ambos muchachos. Entre el frescor del bosque, el ulular de las lechuzas y las cuestiones que les rodaban por la cabeza, la noche no fue nada reposada. Matthew se preguntaba por qué Henry había cortado la conversación tan abruptamente. Pasaba la película en su cabeza y buscaba comprender lo que había podido decir o hacer que hubiera podido herirlo, pero esas preguntas quedaban sin respuesta…Henry se había cerrado cuando Matthew había comenzado a hablar de Emma. ¿Sería acaso porque se negaba a estar con el hijo de una ex presidiaria? No, no era eso…Se había callado cuando Henry había empezado a hablarle de su propia madre…¿Qué tenía ella de tan terrible que Henry no podía contarle? Todas esas preguntas le atenazaban y no hacía sino dar vueltas en la cama, sin poder pegar ojo, solo algunos minutos intermitentemente.

En la cabaña Roble, Henry también pensaba en Matthew, en su cama en la cabaña de al lado. Matthew entonces había nacido en una prisión de Arizona. ¿Podría ser que…? No, era imposible…Al charlar con Matthew hace un momento, Henry lo había comprendido todo, pero no quería confesárselo, aún no…

A la vez excitado y asustado por ese descubrimiento, pensó en su madre, completamente sola en su gran casa de Storybrooke. ¿Qué diría ella si supiera lo que estaría viviendo Henry en este exacto momento? Y, de todas maneras, ¿qué estaría ella haciendo a estas horas? Quizás haya aprovechado la ausencia de su hijo para convocar un consejo municipal extraordinario para poder estar más disponible cuando Henry volviera. O quizás, haya salido con Graham. Henry adoraba a su madre. Alta, morena, y extremadamente carismática, imponía respeto en cuento se la veía. Su estatus de alcaldesa lo había obtenido después de una gran lucha, y nunca había dejado de lado sus deberes como primera ciudadana, aunque Henry sufriera un poco la ausencia de su madre al salir de clase, o las reuniones tardías que hacían que Henry, a menudo, se hubiera dormido sin una «buenas noches» por parte de su madre. Sin embargo, cuando conseguía tiempo para estar con él, la relación que ambos tenían era tierna y maternal, pero…tenía que conseguir tiempo para él…Henry había construido una personalidad solitaria, hundiéndose en la lectura para llenar esos días y colmar su fértil imaginación.

Pensando en ella, Henry se durmió, un sueño ligero y entrecortado.

 

Al día siguiente, Henry y Matthew, sin haber descansado mucho, se dirigieron a la cantina a desayunar. En la pared estaba colgado el programa para ese día. Antes de desayunar, cada aventurero debía elegir una actividad entre la cuatro que había para elegir e inscribirse en el panel. Cuando él llegó delante del panel, Matthew vio que Henry estaba pensando.

«¡Hey, hola Henry! ¿Has dormido bien? Te confieso que yo no mucho…¿Te parece si seguimos con nuestra conversación hoy? Soy curioso por naturaleza, te habrás dado cuenta, ¿no?»

«¿Qué te parece? ¿Equitación o tiro con arco?» respondió Henry, sin mirar a Matthew «La equitación me encanta, pero ya la practico, así que tiro con arco podría estar bien, sobre todo en un bosque como este…»

«Oh, Henry, ¿me escuchas? ¿Qué hacemos con lo nuestro, entonces?»

Henry se giró hacia él y respondió

«Escucha Matthew…»

«Matt»

«Matt, sí, como prefieras…Da igual…Me encuentro en una gran negociación conmigo mismo para saber qué hacer en mi mañana, así que por favor…»

«¡Jolín, Henry! ¡Me la suda, la mañana! Hay cosas más importantes, ¿no? Venga, coge caballo, si quieres…»

«Equitación…»

«En todo caso, elijas lo que elijas, yo cogeré lo mismo que tú. Voy a pasar la mañana contigo, y voy a sonsacarte. Voy a descubrir lo que me escondes y si debo acosarte hasta que lo digas, lo haré»

Tras esas palabras, Matthew dejó al otro muchacho y fue a servirse un bol de cereales y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Después, se sentó dejando su bandeja con rabia frente a Leo, ya a la mesa.

«Buen apetito, Matt» le dijo amablemente el pelirrojo

«Sí, igualmente…» respondió él con expresión refunfuñada

«Entonces, ¿has podido hablar con tu hermano? ¿Habéis desentrañado el misterio?»

«No, tengo la impresión de que me está escondiendo algo, pero no logro saber el qué y ya no quiere hablar de eso…Es increíble que no quiera comprender…»

«No creo que no busque comprender, ya sabes. Ayer por la noche, estaba bastante conmocionado cuando volvió a la cabaña. Quise sacarle lo que había pasado, ya sabes cómo soy, pero no dijo nada, pero aun así parecía completamente desubicado. Y en su cama, no dejaba de dar vueltas. Lo sé, porque el ruido de los muelles me impedía dormir»

«De todas maneras, pasaré mi estancia con él, voy a pasar mis diez días de vacaciones siguiéndolo, acosándolo incluso si no quiere contarme nada. Pero  voy a descubrir lo que esconde. No tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz…»

Durante el desayuno continuó hablando con excitación no fingida de todas las futuras actividades que iban a poder realizar durante la estancia. Al salir de la cantina, Matthew volvió al panel de las actividades y vio que Henry se había inscrito en la clase de equitación.

«Super» pensó con ironía «nunca he montado en una de esas bestias, va a ser coser y cantar…»

Cogió el bolígrafo y añadió con rabia en la columna «Equitación» un «Mathew Swan» 

 

Al llegar al punto de encuentro para la actividad de equitación, Matthew se llevó la agradable sorpresa de encontrarse a Liz, la joven monitora que los había acogido la víspera. Ella comenzó la actividad con una breve presentación del material necesario para la equitación, así como las diferentes consignas de seguridad. Matthew estaba poco atento, ocupado en buscar a Henry entre la veintena de niños que habían elegido esa actividad. Pero nada, no lo veía.

«…entonces, solo nos queda encontrar a nuestra orgullosa montura ¡Seguidme!»

Liz se dirigió hacia las caballerizas, seguida por los niños, entusiasmados ante la idea de montar en un caballo, por primera vez, para algunos.

«Pero, no es posible, no me voy a pasar mi tiempo sobre un caballo si Henry no está por aquí…He elegido esta actividad para poder hablar con él. Pero si él no participa, yo tampoco…» gruñó Matthew que, discretamente, tomó el camino hacia la cabaña. No quería que los otros vieran que había abandonado la clase, así que se marchó apurando el paso, con la mirada baja, y cuando se dio la vuelta…

«¡Henry! Pero…»

«¿A dónde vas? Ya llegó tarde a la clase de equitación…He visto que estabas inscrito también. ¿Por qué te vas?»

«Bueno, porque creía que no vendrías. ¡Pero ahora esto lo cambia todo!» dijo Matthew en tono travieso

«Pff…no podré deshacerme de ti nunca, ¿eh?» replicó Henry, con una sonrisa ladeada

«¡Nunca! ¡Venga, vamos, que si no solos nos van a quedar los cabellos locos que nadie quiere!»

Matthew se puso en marcha hacia las caballerizas, donde todos los campistas habían elegido su caballo y esperaban luz verde por parte de Liz para comenzar a dirigirse hacia el bosque.

«Espera, Matt…He estado pensando…Para evitar cualquier incidente mientras estés a caballo, debería decirte, de una vez, lo que me estaba dando vueltas desde ayer. Después de todo, también te concierne…»

Matthew se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia Henry, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

«Bien, no pensaba que sería tan fácil hacerte escupir. Entonces, dime…»

«…Me dijiste que tu madre había dado a luz en una prisión de Arizona…¿no?»

«Euh, sí, en efecto, pero…»

«Matt, yo soy adoptado. Lo he sabido siempre, mi madre nunca me lo ha ocultado. Y ayer, uní los cabos porque…fui adoptado en un orfanato de Phenix…Matthew, ¡yo también nací en Arizona!»

 

 

 

**Sé que todos conocemos la historia de la película de _Tú a Boston y yo a California,_ lo siento, yo por edad, me quedo con la antigua, y porque no soporto a la Lohan. Pero habrá cosas muy diferentes que en la película, este fic tendrá cosas muy divertidas, pero también habrá drama, os lo aseguro. **

 

 


	4. ¿Quiénes somos?

«Wow, ¿puedes repetir, por favor?» Matthew, asombrado por esa revelación, parecía ahora completamente abatido. Su madre entonces le había ocultado que tenía un hermano gemelo, que no había dado a luz a uno sino a dos…Pero, ¿por qué nunca se lo había contado? ¿Por qué se sentía excluido y sobre todo, por qué el pasado de su madre, que le era lanzado a la cara de forma tan violenta, le parecía ahora tan extraño? Él que siempre había vivido solo con su madre, se sentía ahora engañado, un engaño tan grave que pensaba que no iba a poder perdonar nunca a su madre por haberle ocultado ese pasado…

«Matthew, somos gemelos y tu madre también es la mía…nos hemos reencontrado…»

Los ojos de Henry, llenos de lágrimas y listas para caer, miraban los de su hermano, esperando una reacción que no llegaba.

«¿Matt? ¿Estás bien?»

«Sí, bien, bien…Es solo que has tenido la noche para hacerte a la idea de que tenías un gemelo…Yo, hace 45 segundos que sé que: uno, tengo un gemelo, y dos: que mi madre con la que pensaba que compartía todo me ha mentido. Es más duro, ¿sabes?»

El tono de Matthew era seco, sarcástico, rayando lo hiriente.

«Comprendo, Matt. Es verdad que es más fácil para mí, pues siempre he sabido que era adoptado. Mi madre nunca me lo ocultó y en cuanto tuve edad de comprender, me explicó de dónde venía. Tú debes digerir todo esto de golpe y no debe ser fácil, lo comprendo. Sin embargo, pienso que si no te lo dijo, seguro que no fue para herirte y creo que ella…»

«Cállate, no la conoces. Todo lo que yo veo es que me ha mentido haciéndome creer que era su único hijo adorado y que compartía todo conmigo»

La mirada de Matthew era oscura y su rostro reflejaba la cólera.

«Matt, no te lo tomes así, estoy seguro que ella y tú…»

«Henry, sin querer faltarte al respeto, no es a ti a quien ella ha mentido durante 11 años. Así que, deja de querer comprenderla, no la conoces…»

Las palabras y el tono de Matthew eran secos y no dejaban ver ninguna comprensión ante el acto de su madre. Rápidamente, un velo de tristeza se abatió sobre el rostro de Henry al escuchar esas palabras. Matthew se sintió inmediatamente culpable. No quería herir a su hermano, pero el hecho era ese, acababa de excluir claramente a Henry de su familia.

«Perdón, no quería…no es lo que quería decir, Henry…»

«En efecto, no la conozco, desgraciadamente…¿Sabes? A menudo pensaba en ella, me preguntaba cómo era, si era alta o baja, lo que hacía en la vida, si tenía otros hijos…y sobre todo por qué tuvo que abandonarme. Pero siempre que lo hacía, me decía que si lo hizo, fue porque tenía una razón y que no lo hizo llena de alegría. Pero ahora, al verte aquí, al ver que a ti si te mantuvo con ella, eso me duele, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué decidió abandonarme y quedarse contigo? ¿Por qué me tocó a mí? ¿Por qué…?»

Henry había dicho todo eso en calma, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban despacio por sus mejillas. Después, retomó la palabra

«Por supuesto, no me quejo de mi familia. Mi mamá es maravillosa, y siempre le agradeceré el gesto que tuvo al adoptarme. He sido criado con amor y me da la mejor educación posible, pero hubiera querido tanto ver a mi madre biológica solo una vez…»

«Henry, perdóname. No quería decir que Yo conocía a mi madre y tú no, y meter el dedo en la llaga. Solo que no comprendo por qué hizo esto, y por qué nunca me ha dicho nada…»

«Matthew, ¿tienes una foto de tu madre por ahí?» dijo de repente Henry, como si no hubiera escuchado las excusas que acababa de darle Matthew.

«Euh, sí, siempre llevo una…¿quieres verla?» le propuso tímidamente

«Me gustaría mucho, sí…»

«Bueno, al final creo que la equitación será aplazada para otro momento, ¿eh?»

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de los dos hermanos que tomaron tranquilamente la dirección hacia la cabaña de Matthew, con el corazón más ligero.

 

«¿Estás listo?» preguntó Matthew, con la foto en la mano

«Sí, enséñamela…» el corazón de Henry latía a todo galope. Iba, finalmente a ver el rostro de su madre, después de habérsela imaginado tantas veces en sueños.

Matthew le tendió la fotografía y Henry descubrió a una joven rubia, sentada en una manta de pic-nic, en lo que parecía ser un jardín público, con una gran sonrisa que le cogía toda la cara.

«Es una de las primeras fotos que le hice, acababa de regalarme mi primera cámara de foto y le estuve sacando fotos toda la tarde. Y creo que en esta está muy bonita, por eso me la he traído para pensar en ella cuando me voy a la cama»

«¡Oh, sí, ella es bonita! Matthew, tienes que contarme todo de ella, edad, dónde trabaja, lo que le gusta…quiero saberlo todo, por favor, Matthew…» Henry estaba sobreexcitado.

«¡Bien, de acuerdo! Y tú me cuentas cómo vives en Storybrooke, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡De acuerdo, trato hecho!»

Los dos muchachos pasaron el final de la tarde hablando de sus vidas y de sus respectivas madres, paseando por el lago. Henry se enteró de que Emma era una apasionada del chocolate a la canela, de las veladas delante de la tele o jugando a videojuegos y que era la sheriff de Boston. Matthew se sorprendió más al saber que la madre de Henry, Regina Mills, era una figura notable de la ciudad y que tenía un papel muy influyente en la comunidad. Tras algunas horas de charla, diseminadas con risas, de «oh» y de «¿Ah sí?» de sorpresa, la charla llegó al padre de los niños. Fue Henry quien lanzó el tema

«Matthew, y…¿qué sabes sobre nuestro padre? Quiero decir, ¿lo conoces? ¿Cómo es?»

«No lo conozco. Todo lo que mamá me ha dicho es que ella estuvo en prisión por su culpa, que la abandonó cuando fue encarcelada y que ni siquiera sabía de mí, perdón…de nosotros. Creo que hemos heredado de él los cabellos castaños»

«¡Es verdad, ella siendo rubia, podría preguntarse de dónde venían estos pelos! Matt…»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Ha rehecho su vida…un marido?» Henry estaba incomodo al hacer esa pregunta, pero tenía que saber

«No. Ha tenido algunas aventuras, pero nada serio. Creo que nunca ha querido volver a confiar en alguien después del golpe de nuestro padre. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Tiene a alguien?»

«Sí, se ve con Graham. Es amable, pero no creo que sea su novia, solo es para no sentirse sola…»

«Sí, mamá me ha dicho eso a veces. Cuando tiene algo con un hombre o una mujer, solo es para pasar el tiempo, dice que…»

«Espera, para, ¿qué has dicho?»

«Bah, ¿que es solo para pasar el tiempo? ¿Te choca?»

«No, eso no…antes. ¿Ha salido con…mujeres?»

«Sí, algunas veces. ¿Por qué?»

«No, por nada. Digamos que Storybrooke es un pequeño pueblo bastante convencional y no estoy acostumbrado. Pero está bien, eh, no voy a desmayarme, ¡no temas!»

«No te preocupes, puedo entenderlo…¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría conocer tu pueblo, ¡sería un cambio con respecto a Boston!»

La mirada de Matthew se perdió en el lago y se quedó mirando al sol que comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, como si intentara imaginar cómo podía ser la vida de su hermano en una ciudad de provincia. Henry se quedó quieto un momento, parecía estar asimilando lo que acababa de decir su hermano. Una idea loca comenzaba a germinarle en la cabeza…

«Matt, acabo de tener una idea»

«¡Suelta, te escucho!»

«Bien…nos parecemos, ¿estás de acuerdo?»

«Como dos gotas de agua, tengo que admitirlo»

«Acabas de decir que te gustaría conocer Storybrooke»

«Bueno, sí, alguna vez, podría estar bien»

«Y yo muero de ganas por conocer a nuestra madre…¿Ves por dónde voy?»

«No realmente, pero tengo miedo de comprender. Continúa….» Matthew comenzaba a estar intrigado. Miraba el rostro de Henry, intentando leer en él alguna señal.

«¿Y si nos intercambiamos?» dijo abruptamente Henry, con el rostro radiante y con una sonrisa de victoria, como si acabara de inventar la máquina para teletransportarse. Matthew se quedó estupefacto algunos instantes. ¿Cambiarse? Pero, ¿cómo podrían hacerlo?

«Entonces, ¿qué piensas? Por supuesto, nuestras madres no sabrían nada, interpretaremos el papel del otro y unos días más tarde, nos cambiaríamos de nuevo, ¡y visto y no visto, cada olivo en su mochuelo!»

«…»

«Por favor, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a nuestra madre…»

«Henry, ¿te das cuenta de que habrá que hilar super fino para no hacernos descubrir? Y si lo descubren, ¿cómo se lo tomarán? Ellas no nos conocen, tendrían miedo…sobre todo tu madre, que no sabe que yo existo…Va a flipar…»

«Por eso, Matt, tenemos toda la semana para hacer que ellas no lo descubran. Tenemos que aprendernos nuestros papeles de memoria y conocer todo de nuestras vidas»

«Escucha, Henry, sí, me gustaría conocer Storybrooke, pero lo decía por decir, un día, me s a visitarte, pero no descubrir la ciudad siento tú, ves…»

«…»

«Déjame al menos la noche para pensarlo, ¿ok?»

«Por supuesto, mañana hablamos, entonces…»

El sol ya estaba casi escondido detrás de la línea del horizonte dibujado por el lago y el aire comenzaba a refrescar. Ya era tiempo de volver para cenar. De camino, se cruzaron con los pequeños jinetes que volvían de su paseo. Liz, la joven monitora, apuró el paso de su caballo y llegó a la altura de los dos muchachos.

«Hey, chicos, os habéis apuntado y no habéis venido. ¿Por qué?»

«Lo siento, Liz, tuvimos un impedimento» respondió Matthew

«Ok, Henry, pero la próxima vez…»

«No, yo soy Henry» respondió el aludido «Él es Matthew»

Liz ya no sabía a dónde mirar. ¿Matthew, Henry? ¿Henry, Matthew? Volvió a hablar

«Sí, bueno, sea quien sea, si os inscribís a una actividad, al menos avisadme si no vais a venir, eh»

«Sí, prometido, ¡lo sentimos!» Y la jinete se marchó al encuentro del grupo, para quitar las sillas y cepillar a los cansados caballos.

«¿Ves, Matt? Todo el mundo se pierde, nadie  nos reconoce, ¡puede ser factible!»

«Si, bueno, entre una monitora que nos ha visto dos días y nuestras madres que nos han criado 11 años, hay una pequeña diferencia…De todas maneras, es hora de cenar, y tras esta tarde llena de emociones, tengo hambre»

Los dos hermanos cenaron en compañía de sus compañeros de cabaña que no ahorraron elogios para las actividades del día, tiro con arco para unos, kayack para otros…Algo era seguro, para todos los niños la tarde había estado llena de emociones. Pero mañana lo sería aún más, si Matthew aceptaba la propuesta de Henry.

 

La noche fue agitada para Matthew. No había dejado de pensar en lo que Henry le había pedido. Por supuesto, era su hermano y él no tenía el derecho de negarle poder conocer a la que también era su madre, pero sin querer reconocerlo, sentía un pinchazo de celos en el fondo de su corazón. Su querida mamá, la que lo había criado desde hacía 11 años, su mamá, él no quería compartirla, no quería que su hermano recién llegado ocupara el lugar que en el corazón de la joven ocupaba él desde hacía más de una década.

Y aunque lo aceptara, ¿lograrían que no los desenmascarasen? A Emma no le llevaría demasiado tiempo percibir que ese joven muchacho que tenía delante no era su querido Matthew, al que conocía de memoria. Pero por otro lado, a ella ni se le puede pasar por la cabeza que sus dos hijos podrían conocerse en un campamento de verano…y esa Regina, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando descubriera a un desconocido bajo su techo? Henry había dicho que ella podía ser bastante dura. ¿Y si él se llevara la bronca del siglo? Las cuestiones crecían una tras otra y se multiplicaban en la cabeza del muchacho que, esa noche, no pudo dormir mucho.

A la mañana siguiente la decisión sería tomada.

«¡Buenos días Matthew!» lo saludó con tono jovial Henry cuando llegó a la mesa para desayunar

«Hey, hola, hermano…» le respondió un Matthew aún adormilado.

«¿Has dormido bien?»

«No muy bien, ¿y tú?»

«No, yo tampoco…He pensado mucho en lo que te pedí, ¿sabes? Y finalmente, no creo que sea una buena idea. No puedo obligarte a ir a Storybrooke, a una ciudad, a una casa y a una familia que tú no conoces»

«Espera, Henry, stop. Sí, se me va a hacer raro aparecer un una ciudad nueva y ver a tu madre, pero no tengo el derecho de negarme…»

«Yo…»

«Espera. Lo he pensado durante la noche. No puedo negarte el derecho de ver y conocer a nuestra mamá. Así que sí, te confieso que estoy un poco celoso de que te vayas con mi familia, con mi mamá, pero después de todo, es la tuya también»

Una sonrisa se había dibujado, poco a poco, en los labios de Henry, y una inmensa gratitud brillaba en sus ojos

«Oh, Matthew, si supieras lo feliz que estoy de escuchar eso…»

«¡Hey, Henry, acabo de tener una idea! Mamá y yo tenemos una tradición: damos nombres de misión a todo lo que hacemos, eso vuelve las cosas más divertidas y le da un lado como a  agente secreto. ¿Te parece que le pongamos un nombre a nuestra aventura? Será nuestro secreto»

«¡Claro, puede ser divertido!»

«Entonces, te propongo la Operación…espera, euh…¡cangrejo ermitaño! Sí, la Operación Cangrejo ermitaño, ¿sabes? Como el crustáceo que cambia de casa con otros mariscos. ¡Seremos cangrejos ermitaños y vamos a cambiar de casa!»

«¡Vale, me siento muy alegre con la Operación Cangrejo ermitaño!»

«Joder, Henry, ¡pero cómo hablas! A veces parece que no tienes 11 años»

Y Matthew se echó a reír con una sonora carcajada, ante el rostro serio de su hermano

«¿Qué? No te lo tomes a mal, eh…Es solo que tu vocabulario me hace reír, que…»

«No podemos hacer que nuestras madres nos desenmascaren. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante…Tenemos que trabajar nuestra forma de hablar, de vestirnos, de caminar, de pensar, incluso…»

«Oh, es verdad…Bueno, vamos a tener mucho curro…»

Los dos hermanos hundieron la cabeza en su bol de cereales, aplastados por la amplitud de la tarea que se avecinaba. Solo le quedaban algunos días…

 

 


	5. Operación Cangrejo ermitaño

Dispuestos a aprovechar sus vacaciones, los dos hermanos decidieron participar en las actividades, mientras seguían hablando de todo de la vida del otro. Hoy, los monitores les proponían un paseo de orientación por el bosque durante la mañana, seguido de un paseo en kayak en el lago después del almuerzo.

Mapas en la mano y botas en los pies, Henry y Matthew se hundieron en el bosque. Tenían tres horas para encontrar a los monitores en el punto de encuentro para hacer un pic-nic. El sentido de la orientación de Matthew, así como el de Emma, como verdaderos urbanitas que eran, no estaba muy desarrollado. En cambio, Henry tenía la costumbre, desde muy pequeño, de pasear por el bosque de Storybrooke, ya fuera con su madre, o con sus compañeros de clase. Así que se puso a la cabeza de la operación y los dos muchachos comenzaron a buscar atentamente las señales que les indicaba el camino: una roca, el musgo, la posición del sol…

Pero, sin embargo, no se olvidaban de su misión: convertirse en el otro. Así que mientras caminaban, se hacían preguntas sobre sus respectivas vidas. Henry, como una esponja, parecía tragarse todo lo que Matthew le enseñaba. Este último, por el  contrario, y como siempre le había costado aprenderse la más sencilla de las tablas de multiplicar, tenía más dificultad en asimilar la información que Henry le daba.

«¿Y cómo se llama mi tutora?»

«Miss…espera, euh…¡Miss Blanchain!»

«¡Blanchard! ¡Mary-Margaret Blanchard! ¡Haz un esfuerzo, Matt, te lo he dicho tres veces!»

«Perdón, perdón…Me toca: ¿cómo se llama mi amigo de Boston?»

«¡Tu amigo, Kennedy! ¡Y tus compañeros son Mike, Jake y George, uno bajito y gordito, el otro alto con gafas y el otro rubio!»

«Bien…»

«Venga, una al azar, ¿el número de mi casa?»

«¡El 108!»

«¿Dónde está mi habitación?»

«En el primer piso, la primera puerta a la derecha. Cenáis a las 19:00, después tienes permiso para leer y tu madre va a arroparte sobre las 20:30. En fin…cuando no está trabajando…¿Cuál es el autobús que cojo para ir de mi casa al cole?»

«El 96, en la parada de «Parque de Boston» hasta el colegio. Allí, bajas, todo derecho y después cruzas el hall y la clase está la final del pasillo ¿Cuál es la flor preferida de mi madre?»

«¡Las rosas! ¡No, los lirios, los lirios!»

«¿Por qué?»

«¡Porque su padre las ponía a menudo en su habitación cuando ella era pequeña! Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamaba su padre? No te lo he preguntado…

«Se llamaba Henry también…Nunca lo conocí, murió cuando ella era joven. Lo quería mucho, así que decidió llamarme como él en homenaje»

«Ah, eso quiere decir que cuando nacimos, nuestra madre ni siquiera nos había dado un nombre…»

Los rostros de los gemelos adquirieron una expresión de pena mezclada con  lamento. Si Emma no hubiera dado a luz en prisión, ¿se habría quedado con los dos niños? Sin duda sus vidas habrían sido completamente diferentes hoy en día…

El juego de preguntas continuó a lo largo del paseo. Cuando finalmente llegaron al claro, lugar de encuentro, tuvieron la agradable sorpresa de ver a dos jóvenes monitores, ocupados instalando en un inmenso mantel el pic-nic: ensaladas, sándwiches y otras delicias para picotear. Los muchachos tenían el estómago en los pies, y Matt no pudo contenerse y exclamó «¡Ah, genial, tengo más hambre que un perro ciego!» acercándose al mantel, y ante un Henry estupefacto. Un monitor lo detuvo en su impulso, diciéndole que esperara la llegada de los otros chicos.

«¡Hey, Matthew, ¿y si aprovechamos para trabajar en nuestro vocabulario?»

«Sí, tienes razón. ¡Estamos perdidos si hablamos así!»

«Entonces, destierra las palabrotas, las vulgaridades, y otras familiaridades»

«¿Qué? ¿También tengo que llamarla «madre»?» bromeó Matthew

«Hablo en serio, Matt. Si hablas de esa manera, en una hora estás de regreso a Boston, y además con una buena bronca encima…»

«Me das miedo. ¿Es así de mala tu madre?»

«No, no es mala. Digamos que puede ser algo fría y distante, pero tiene un buen fondo»

«Bueno, entonces, tú también tienes que currártelo. Deja tus «siempre que», «en la medida de lo posible» y «evidentemente», ¿ok?»

«Oh, Dios mío, ¿en qué nos estamos metiendo?» Ahora es cuando Henry se daba cuenta de la altura del desafío.

«¡Tengo una idea! A partir de ahora y hasta el final de las vacaciones, hablamos como el otro: yo hablo como tú, y tú como yo, ¿ok? Quiero decir…¿trato hecho?»

«¡Ok!» respondió Henry aceptando la propuesta con entusiasmo

Los últimos niños salían del bosque y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el mantel. Cuando el monitor dio luz verde a todos los pequeños hambrientos para servirse, Matthew miró a su hermano, carraspeó, y se dirigió a todos los niños

«Hum…¡bien, os deseo a todos buen apetito, deleitémonos, queridos amigos!»

«¡Vale, tampoco te pases, eh!»

«¡Hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer, querido!» concluyó con un guiño

Y así durante días los gemelos trabajaron asiduamente en sus papeles. Se podría haber dicho que tendrían que interpretar una obra teatral que solo conocían desde hacía una semana ante una sala llena de Broadway. Pero, a diferencia de un papel interpretado en un escenario, se arriesgaban a mucho más que un lanzamiento de tomates o silbidos por parte del público. Ponían en riesgo más, muchísimo más…No podían equivocarse.

El último día se habían marcado un desafío: comprobar en la realidad, con los monitores y sus compañeros de campamento, el intercambio de roles. Todo comenzó antes de la salida del sol. Se habían citado antes de la hora oficial para levantarse con el fin de intercambiar sus sitios en sus camas, antes de que sus vecinos de cabaña se despertarse. Así que a las cinco de la mañana, de puntillas, salieron de sus respectivas cabañas y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña del otro.

«¡Hey, hola!» susurró Henry al cruzarse con Matthew que salía de la cabaña Pino, con expresión refunfuñona, medio adormilado.

«Sí, hola, a más tarde. Perdón, quiero decir «Hasta  más tarde…»

Sin hacer sonar los goznes de las puertas de las cabañas, ni las lamas del parqué, sin despertar a los otros chicos, y sin casi respirar, los dos muchachos entraron en las camas calientes y cerraron los ojos, para intentar aprovechar los últimos momentos de calma y de serenidad que tendrían en mucho tiempo.

 

«¡Venga, Matt, arriba! ¡Es el último día de nuestras vacaciones, hay que aprovechar! ¡Harry, Will, venga, despertaos, arriba todo el mundo!»

Sobre excitado, Brian había decidido despertar a todos en la cabaña Pino, a golpe de voces y gritos sobreagudos. Henry había tenido dificultad en dormirse al meterse en la cama de Matt y solo se había quedado dormido minutos antes del despertar ruidoso del rubio. Así que con expresión refunfuñona y humor gruñón Henry puso un pie en el suelo.

«¿Has dormido bien, Matt? ¡Yo, como un lirón, y estoy en suuuuper forma para este último día!»

«Sí, bien, pero tu despertar ha sido un poco brutal…»

«Perdón, pero es porque vamos a hacer muchas cosas hoy. Liz me dijo ayer que teníamos que recoger todas nuestras cosas, y después iríamos a elegir nuestras últimas actividades del día, antes de la gran velada de la noche»

Los chicos de la cabaña parecían que no se habían enterado de nada al tener la cabeza en sus maletas u ocupados aseándose. Henry se sentía cada vez más en confianza. Así que él retomó la palabra.

«Eh chicos, ¿y si desayunamos todos juntos con los chicos de la cabaña Roble?»

«¡Sí, super! ¡De todas maneras, creo que querrás a disfrutar de tu hermano este último día! Pero, por cierto, ¿qué vais a hacer? ¿Vais a volver cada uno a vuestra casa y nunca más volver a veros?» se atrevió a preguntar Harry, con mirada inquisitiva

«Bueno, sí. Pero no es grave, ¿sabes? No nos conocemos, después de todo…» respondió Henry, fingiendo indiferencia

«Bueno, pero sin embargo durante esta semana habéis estado muy cerca…»

«Oh, no tanto…y además cada uno tiene su vida…»

Ante el aire despegado de su amigo, los tres muchachos intercambiaron una breve mirada de asombro, pero nadie dijo nada.

La hora de hacer las maletas llegó. Y las cosas se complicaron para Henry, pues si los gemelos habían trabajado sus papeles y aprendido sobre sus vidas respectivas, se habían olvidado completamente de hablar de cosas tan tontas como sus maletas y las cosas que habían traído al campamento. Así que cuando Henry quiso recoger tres veces seguidas las cosas que no eran suyas, o cuando pasó de largo de su propio cepillo de dientes o de una camiseta que estaba por el suelo, los chicos comenzaron a hacerse preguntas en silencio, y las miradas fueron de nuevo inquisitivas. Pero Henry no se dio cuenta de esa suspicacia en el ambiente.

Cuando finalmente tuvo todo recogido, y lo mayor de sus cosas estaba en la maleta, Henry y los tres chicos se dirigieron a la cabaña Roble, donde estaban ocupados con sus propia cosas Matthew, Leo, Jack y Michael, echado en suelo boca abajo, buscando un zapato perdido de Leo.

«¡Hey, hola! Hen…Matt. Hola Matt» gritó Matthew al ver a Henry en el umbral de la cabaña, dándose cuenta de su error solo cuando salió de su boca. En un instante, Matthew casi tira todo por la borda, y la oscura mirada de Henry le recordó la importancia de su misión en común.  Si uno de los dos fallaba, todo se iría por el desagüe, y eso, Matthew no lo quería por nada del mundo. Había prometido que su hermano conocería a su madre y mantendría su palabra. Aunque parecía que iba a ser más difícil de lo previsto, impulsivo como era él. Por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de la importancia de pensar antes de actuar y hablar. Eso le iba a demandar esfuerzos sobrehumanos, pensó suspirando desesperadamente.

 

Aunque los gemelos tuvieron que prestar atención a cada gesto que hacían y palabra que decían, el día transcurrió muy bien, al ritmo de las últimas actividades, el pic-nic de mediodía y el buen humor de los compañeros. Nadie había notado el intercambio operado entre los dos hermanos. No es que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio, sino que, como el primer día, todo el mundo los confundía. La semejanza, acentuada por el juego de imitación de los chicos, les parecía por primera vez asombrosa. Y pensaron que su misión iba por el buen camino.

Finalmente, la hora de la gran velada del fin de las vacaciones llegó. Para la ocasión, los monitores habían pasado la tarde decorando la cantina, y cuando los chicos entraron, les costó reconocer el sitio, por tantos globos y guirnaldas que invadían el espacio.

Cuando todos los pequeños campistas hubieron llegado, Liz abrió el micro y dijo con voz alegre

«¡Buenas tardes a todos! ¡Como ya sabéis, esta noche es la última con nosotros!»

«¡Ohhhhhhhh!» gritaron todos los niños a la vez

«Pronto os reuniréis con vuestros padres…»

«¡Uhhhhhhh!»

«…el colegio!»

«¡Uhhhhh!»

«…vuestra vida normal y aburrida!»

«¡Uhhhhh!»

«Así que, ¿queréis mi consejo? ¡Esta noche es de ustedes! ¡Apro-ve-chad-la!»

Y antes esas palabras de entusiasmo, los altavoces resonaron con una animada música, arrastrando a los niños a un endiablado baile. Solo Henry y Matthew sabían que, para ellos, el día de mañana no sería exactamente el regreso a sus vidas normales y aburridas.

 

 


	6. Hacia lo desconocido

Cuando esa mañana sonaron sus despertadores, las dos mamás se levantaron con el corazón a cien por hora. Separadas por decenas de kilómetros e ignorantes de la existencia de la otra, sin embargo tenían el mismo sentimiento: cada una iba a volver a ver a su hijo. Estos tendrían muchas cosas que contarles, sus hazañas deportivas o sus nuevos compañeros…Incluso querrían enseñarles las fotos.

Estaban contentas ante la idea de volver a ver a sus hijos queridos de los que llevaban separadas diez días. ¡Cómo les había parecido de largo el tiempo sin ellos! ¡Qué difícil era la vida cuando ellos estaban tan lejos! Con el corazón lleno de alegría se pusieron en marcha, cada una por su lado, para ir a buscar a su querido pequeño.

 

La salida del campamento había tenido lugar a lo largo de toda la mañana. Como a la ida, dos autocares habían sido dispuestos: uno para Boston y otro para Maine. Los seis compañeros de las cabañas Pino y Roble se habían agrupado en círculo, y las lágrimas parecían querer caer por sus rostros.

«Prometamos que nos escribiremos, chicos, ¿de acuerdo?» había preguntado tristemente Leo

«Prometido, nos escribiremos e incluso podremos llamarnos» había respondido Matthew

«Sería guay que nos volviéramos a ver el año que viene…» se había proclamado tímidamente el pequeño William.

«Oh, sí, sería una buena idea, y sin duda podríais venir a verme a Escocia, prometido, en cuento llegue, hablo con mis padres» parecía que Leo había reencontrado su entusiasmo en un parpadeo. Después se dio la vuelta hacia los dos hermanos, lado a lado y se había dirigido a Henry, que llevaba como estaba planeado, las ropas de Matthew.

«Matt, de verdad espero que puedas ir a verme, estoy muy contento de haberte conocido…¿sabes?»

«Yo también, Leo, y haré lo que pueda, te lo prometo»

En ese momento los monitores del campamento les pidieron  a cada uno que subieran a sus respectivos autocares. Henry y Matthew se habían alejado algo del grupo y se habían mirado seriamente. Uno podía leer su propio miedo mezclado con la excitación en los ojos de otro. Henry habló primero

«Bueno, ¿estás listo? Aún podemos dar marcha atrás, ¿sabes?»

«No, Henry, estoy más que listo. Creo que es lo más excitante que he hecho en toda mi vida. Y quiero que conozcas a nuestra madre»

«Ok…entonces, tienes mi número de teléfono, el número de mi madre. Por mí…lo tengo todo…» había dicho Henry verificando por la sexta vez no haberse olvidado de nada.

«Henry, recuerda, mamá estará en la parada del autobús, alta, rubia, seguramente en vaqueros y con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro cuando te vea, ¡no te puedes equivocar!»

«¡Sí! Y tú, recuerda, tu parada es Storybrooke, y normalmente el único que se baja ahí. Mamá también estará en la parada. Y mañana nos llamamos, ¿ok?»

«Sí, ¡mañana nos llamamos!»

«Tengo miedo, Matt…»

«Yo también…¡Valor, hermano!»

«¡Chicos, al autobús, por favor, nos tenemos que ir!» había ordenado Liz al pasar por delante de los últimos atrasados.

Sus miradas no se habían desviado sino cuando los dos autocares tomaron direcciones opuestas. Por suerte, Leo había podido sentarse al lado de Henry, en el autobús hacia Boston, y esa presencia amiga había logrado hacerle  pensar en otra cosa.

Ya hacía una hora que los chicos había dejado el campamento, Leo se había quedado dormido y Henry no lograba dejar de pensar: ¿la reconocería? Y después, ¿cómo se comportaría? Sobre todo, no estar demasiado tenso, se daría cuenta, pero tampoco ser uno mismo, no olvidar el papel que tenía que interpretar, nunca dejar que su naturaleza se superponga al personaje de Matt. En fin, ¿qué decirle? Y sobre todo, ¿qué no decirle? No estar demasiado emocionado al verla, pero tampoco demasiado poco…y además también, recodar a todas las personas que pueblan la vida de Matthew, no olvidar un rostro, un amigo…

En el autocar en dirección a Maine, Matthew estaba menos tenso. Aunque había aceptado ese plan y todas sus consecuencias, realmente lo consideraba un juego. Un plan algo  peligroso, con cosas en juego y riesgos, pero un juego sobre todo. A fin de cuentas, él no tenía ningún lazo biológico con Madame Mills y no sentía la misma excitación que Henry ante la idea de conocer a la madre de su hermano. Sin embargo, había aceptado jugar a ello, e interpretaría su papel a la perfección, por Henry y por Emma «Y ya veremos lo que saldrá…» fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido, acunado por el ronroneo del motor.

 

«Pero, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué ocurre?» hacía 30 minutos que el autocar tendría que haber llegado y Emma Swan ya no se mantenía en el sitio, mirando cada 17 segundos aproximadamente su reloj o su móvil por si recibía un mensaje catastrófico o algo por el estilo de «El autocar se ha salido de la carretera, todos los niños están en el hospital» o «A causa de una abducción extraterrestre, los niños jamás serán devueltos a sus padres»

«¿Es la primera vez que lo deja ir de campamento?» preguntó una joven que esperaba igualmente a su hijo

«Euh, sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?»

«Yo estaba igual la primera vez. No se preocupe, llegarán, hay atasco a la entrada de Boston hoy»

«Pero tal retraso no es normal, les ha pasado algo…Es mi único hijo, ¿sabe? No puedo perderlo y…»

«Mire a la esquina de la calle» la cortó su vecina con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

En efecto, por la esquina de la calle había parecido el autocar a cuyas ventanas se habían asomado los sonrientes niños haciendo señas a sus padres, agrupados en la acera. Henry la reconoció inmediatamente: alta, rubia, sonriente, en vaqueros y chaqueta roja. Ni siquiera se lo cuestionaba, era ella y lo sabía. A pesar de haber estado separados 11 años, había reconocido a su mamá en lo más profundo de su corazón, desde la primera mirada.

Tras una emotiva despedida a Leo, seguida de una promesa de volver a verse, Henry inspiró profundamente y bajó del autocar.

«¡Mattheeeeeew!» gritó Emma sin la más mínima piedad hacia los oídos de los otros padres, corriendo hacia Henry.

«Ma…mamá…» tartamudeó el muchacho, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Emma se precipitó sobre su hijo y lo estrechó contra ella frotándole su cuero cabelludo.

«¡No puede ser que llegues a esta hora, estaba preocupada…30 minutos de retraso y ni siquiera me has mandado un sms, habrías podido, por lo menos! Espera, deja que te mire…Has crecido, ¡ya no eres el pequeño muchacho que dejé hace diez días! Has conocido a alguien, es eso, picaruelo…Ohhh, tienes que contarme todo, eh»

Henry estaba conmocionado ante la parrafada de su madre. Matthew le había advertido que era un poco exagerada, pero nunca hubiera pensado que hasta ese punto. Estaba incomodo por sentir las miradas de los otros padres posadas en ellos, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención en Storybrooke. Pero sobre todo, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar: estaba tocando y observando finalmente a su madre, la que lo había traído al mundo y con tres días lo había abandonado. No dejaba de mirarla y no lograba desviar su mirada de la de ella. Incluso cuando las maletas fueron sacadas del autocar y Emma se dirigió a recoger la suya, él no vio a nadie más, con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. Emma, excitada como una niña pequeña, no se dio cuenta de esa llama en los ojos de Henry.

Mientras se dirigían al apartamento, Emma, algo más sosegada y tranquila por haber recuperado a la niña de sus ojos, retomó, maliciosa, la palabra.

«Entonces, hijo, ¿ha estado bien? ¿Te ha gustado ese campamento que cuesta un riñón?»

«¡Sí, ha sido verdaderamente increíble, quiero decir, sí, genial!» _“Vocabulario, Henry, vocabulario_ ”, pensó

«¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has hecho amigos? ¡Vengaaaa, quiero saberlo todo! Y por si quieres saberlo, para mí ha sido demasiaaado largo diez días sin ti» dijo lanzándose al cuello de Henry, y cubriéndolo de besos.

«Pues hicimos kayak, montamos a caballo, un paseo de orientación y he conocido a gente super, sí» _“No lo creerías si te lo contara”_

«¡Genial! Has hecho fotos, espero. Yo he trabajado, trabajado y trabajado tanto que… ¿adivina?…mi jefe me ha dado tres días de descanso. Vamos a poder pasar tres días juntos, ya que para ti las vacaciones no han terminado, ¿bien, eh?»

«¡Extraordinario!» soltó Henry con naturalidad _“Ay, nada de extraordinario, Henry, mira que eres tonto…”_

«¿Extraordinario? ¿Desde cuándo dices “extraordinario”?» dijo Emma asombrada, pero rápidamente continuó «¡Y por cierto, esta noche, habrá una pequeña sorpresa para celebrar el regreso de mi hijo pródigo!»

«Gracias, mamá, estoy tan contento de verte. Es como si hiciera una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi» dijo Henry, las lágrimas deslizándose libremente por sus mejillas

«Yo también, hijo, estoy contenta…Pero, ¿por qué me miras así, Matt? ¿Tengo algo en la nariz?»

«No, no, solo que eres muy guapa y que creo que lo había olvidado…»

«¡Ya, bueno, venga, deja de llorar ya, mira que yo me he contenido!»

Con una carcajada Emma y Henry atravesaron el umbral del pequeño apartamento bostoniano de los Swan.

 

Una hora más tarde, el autocar de Matthew hizo su entrada en Storybrooke. Henry no le había mentido, era realmente un pequeño pueblo. La noche que ya empezaba a caer hacía el ambiente bastante sombrío y el joven comenzó a preguntarse cómo Henry había hecho para sobrevivir 11 años sin deprimirse. Cuando el bus entró en Maine Street y se detuvo ante lo que le pareció ser un campanario o un reloj, el conductor gritó captando su atención «¡Henry Mills, tu parada!» Matthew se levantó, con el corazón saliéndose por la boca, y divisó, con cierta angustia, a la mujer morena con expresión severa que esperaba bajo la marquesina de la parada de autobuses. Cuando el conductor abrió las puertas y ella vio al joven muchacho en los escalones, su expresión estricta desapareció y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Matthew la encontró inmediatamente magnífica.

«Buenas tardes, mi amor» dijo dulcemente Regina estrechando a Matthew en sus brazos

«Ho…Buenas tardes, mamá» respondió Matthew algo incómodo por ser abrazado por los brazos de una desconocida.

«¿Has tenido un buen viaje? ¿Cómo han ido estos días?»

«¡Ha sido formidable, de verdad! ¡Hemos hecho muchas cosas y he hecho grandes amigos!» Matt se sorprendió al estar interpretando el papel a la perfección

«¡Estoy muy contenta! Vamos a casa y me cuentas todo en la cena, ¿de acuerdo?»

Ante el porche número 108 de Mifflin Street, Matt se quedó impresionado ante la imponente grandiosidad de la casa de los Mills. ¡No pasaban hambre, no! Matt se divirtió imaginándose cuántas veces cabría su apartamento de Boston en el espacio de esa mansión. ¡La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas cuando pensó que bien podrían caber cinco apartamentos en ella! Regina Mills lo invitó a subir sus cosas a la habitación y refrescarse antes de cenar juntos. Ella se dirigió hacia la cocina, y dejó a Matthew en el hall. Hizo trabajar su memoria para recordar la disposición de las estancias de la mansión, y sobre todo de su habitación en «primer piso, la primera a la derecha» Cuando entró en la habitación de Henry, le golpeó al atmosfera serena y estudiosa. Mientras que calcetines, comics o incluso CD fuera de sus cajas estaban esparcidos por el suelo de su habitación en Boston, la habitación de Henry estaba bien ordenada y llena de libros científicos y literarios. Dejó la maleta en la mullida cama que se erigía en el centro de la gran pieza, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Casi ya había acabado cuando escuchó tocar a la puerta.

«Henry, corazón, ¿quieres otra toalla? Creo que solo hay una en ese cuarto de baño»

«Sí, gracias…» respondió él enrollándose en la única pequeña toalla que acababa, en efecto, de encontrar. Vestido de esa manera incómoda abrió la puerta, intentando más mal que bien esconder su cuerpo a los ojos de Regina.

Ella le pasó una gran toalla suave y esponjosa. Matthew se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando la mirada de Regina se posó con expresión interrogadora en el hombro de Matthew.

«Oh, pero…¿qué es esa marca en tu clavícula?» preguntó observando una pequeña cicatriz que Matthew se había hecho a los seis años al caerse de la bicicleta.

«Oh, no es nada, me hice una herida en el campamento, pero no es grave, ¡ya está curada!» respondió él intentando cerrar la puerta.

«Espera, déjame ver, a lo mejor tengo que desinfectarla…» y sin miramientos ante un Matthew medio desnudo y rojo como un tomate, Regina empujó la puerta y comenzó a observar la cicatriz.

«Es extraño, parece que ya está muy bien cicatrizada. ¿Estás seguro de que te la has hecho en el campamento? Parece más antigua…Bueno, en fin, en todo caso está sanada, así que todo está bien. Date prisa en vestirte y baja a cenar, ¡me muero de hambre!»

«¡Sí, me doy prisa!» respondió Matthew cerrando la puerta y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

 

Como ella había prometido, al abrir la puerta del apartamento, Emma desveló la sorpresa que había ideado para su hijo: una inmensa pancarta sobre la que estaba escrito «Welcome home» a todo color se elevaba en mitad de la sala de estar, y sobre la mesa del salón, un gran pastel de chocolate solo esperaba a ser degustado. Henry estaba estupefacto al ver cómo Emma amaba a Matthew y todo lo que hacía por él, y se sintió algo avergonzado por disfrutar de una atención que no le estaba destinada. Pero sobre todo, lo que conmovía a Henry era la amabilidad de esa mamá que se sacrificaba por criar a su hijo y ofrecerle la mejor vida posible.

«Hey, Matt, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, perdón, mamá, solo estoy super emocionado por ver todo esto, es que no estoy acostumbrado, en fin, quiero decir que había olvidado, que…yo…gracias, me conmueve…de verdad»

«Bueno, estás extrañamente emotivo hoy, hijo…¿Quieres hablar de ello? Sabes que puedes contármelo todo, no lo has olvidado, ¿no?» le tranquilizó Emma

«No, por supuesto que no, lo sé muy bien…Pero estoy bien, te lo aseguro»

«Bueno, entonces, cuéntame de ese campamento…»

Y Henry comenzó a contarle sus vacaciones que han cambiado su vida, la de Matt y sin ninguna duda, cambiarán las de sus madres también. No omitió ningún detalle, le contó todas las actividades, los compañeros, lo que comió, los animales que pudo ver en el bosque…Todo, salvo, evidentemente, el encuentro con Matthew.

Henry se deleitaban haciendo reír a Emma, y cada una de sus sonrisas y cada una de sus miradas cómplices lo conmovía profundamente. Hubiera querido tanto dejar vía libre a sus emociones y llorar en sus brazos. No solo conocía a su madre biológica, sino que era más buena y amable de lo que se había imaginado en sus sueños más locos…La devoraba con la mirada en cada una de sus frases y se contenía para no tomarla en sus brazos y estrecharla contra él. Al acabar la cena, ayudó a su madre a quitar la mesa y fregar la loza, lo que no dejó de sorprenderla y dijo riendo

«Bien, te dejo diez días en ese campamento, y vuelves todo un hombrecito de casa, ¿quién lo hubiera creído? Gracias Matt…»

 _“Ay, Matt no me había avisado de que él nunca quitaba la mesa”,_ se dijo Henry para sí mismo

«Bueno, a ver, ya que mañana no trabajo, he pensado que podríamos hacer un pequeño “día Swan” solos tú y yo. Dime qué quieres hacer, da igual lo que sea, ¡hoy estoy de humor para concederte todo!»

«Euh…no sé realmente…¿Tú qué quieres hacer?»

«Bien, digamos que he pensado en dormir hasta tarde. Después un pic-nic en el parque municipal, piscina después de comer y si te portar muyyyy bien, quizás un cine por la tarde…¿Qué te parece?»

Emma estaba emocionadísima ante la idea de pasar ese día con su hijo. Henry, por su parte, no tenía la costumbre de ser el centro de atención de Regina durante un día entero, ya que a menudo tenía demasiado trabajo para consagrarle a él aunque fuera media tarde. Así que ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, entre sus juegos y libros. Así que no fingió su entusiasmo ante la propuesta de Emma.

«¡Wow, es genial, lo apoyo al 100%, va a ser lisa y llanamente increíble!»

«Euh, Matt…me estás dando miedo…¿”lisa y llanamente”, en serio? Te has comido un diccionario en el campamento, ¿o qué? Ok, trato hecho. Entonces, venga, hop, hop, a la cama, ¡mañana hay que estar en plena forma!»

«Buenas noches, mamá»

«Buenas noches, chico…»

Henry tenía, en fin, una buena excusa para tomarla  en sus brazos y no se privó. La estrechó fuertemente contra él, mientras rezaba para que ella no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían de nuevo por sus mejillas.

Una vez en su habitación, listo para acostarse, se lanzó hacia el teléfono y marcó su propio número para hablar con su hermano.

«¿Hola, Matt? ¡Operación Cangrejo ermitaño informando!

_«Henry, ¿eres tú? ¿Pero no debíamos llamarnos mañana?»_

«Lo sé, Matt, lo sé, pero no podía esperar…¡Ella es geniaaaal!» exclamó susurrando para que Emma no lo escuchara, ya que debía estar ya en su cama en la habitación de al lado.

_«Espera, Henry, dos segundos, me meto en tu armario, tengo miedo de que tu madre me escuche…¿Decías?»_

«Nuestra madre, es super, Matt, es buena, es muy guapa y me ha planeado un día de locos para mañana: ¡vamos a ir a la piscina y al cine, Matt!»

_«¿Sí, lo ves? Ella es genial, ¿eh? Estoy contento de que la hayas conocido, Henry…»_

«Gracias, Matthew, de verdad…¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va por allí?»

_«Muy bien, también, no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Solo una pequeña cicatriz que tú no tienes, pero nada más. Hemos visto las fotos del campamento, hemos cenado en tu palacio y ahora, estoy en tu suite real»_

«¿Mi palacio?...¿Mi suite? ¿Qué…?»

_«¡Es que, joder, es inmensa tu casa! ¡Es excelente! Joder, si hace 15 días me hubieran dicho que tenía un hermano que vivía en un palacio, me habría echado a reír. No, en serio, podrían vivir ocho aquí dentro, hay tantas estancias. Os debéis aburrir los dos solos…»_

«Un poco…pero…Bueno, ¿y qué hacéis mañana?»

_«Me ha dicho que iba a ir a trabajar temprano para intentar quedar libre antes para estar conmigo en la sobremesa, así que…»_

«Sí, es lo que dice a menudo…» Matt percibió el tono triste de Henry, pero no comentó nada.

_«Así que he pensado ir a dar un paseo por Storybrooke por la mañana. Voy a intentar descubrir el pueblo y sus habitantes. ¡Siento curiosidad por conocer tu universo, hermano!»_

«Buena idea, nos llamamos mañana, ¿ok?»

_«¡Ok, buenas noches!»_

«Buenas noches»

Matthew empujó despacio la puerta del armario y salió haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se dirigía de puntillas a su cama cuando vio a Regina en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, expresión de asombro, una sonrisa curiosa en los labios.

«¿Desde cuándo has elegido como domicilio el armario, Henry? ¿Es una costumbre del campamento?» bromeó Regina

«Euh…había perdido un calcetín…pero…no está en el armario…veamos si debajo de la cama» mintió Matthew en pánico, fingiendo que se ponía a buscar bajo el lecho

«Hm, harías mejor en ir a dormir…Sin duda seguirás durmiendo cuando yo mañana salga, así que nos vemos a la sobremesa, ¿de acuerdo? Te llamaré cuando salga del despacho. Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños, cariño»

«Buenas noches, mamá…»

El primer encuentro con sus madres respectivas había ido bien para los dos hermanos. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría?

 


	7. Desenmascarados

El sol ya se había levantado desde hacía rato cuando Henry abrió los ojos. Por un breve momento se preguntó dónde se encontraba, antes de que todo le viniera a la memoria: el intercambio con su hermano, el mágico encuentro con su madre biológica y la promesa de un día que se anunciaba increíble. Pero solo cuando escuchó un ruido en la cocina se decidió a salir de la cama. Emma lo acogió con una gran sonrisa.

«Hola, hombrecito, ¿al fin de pie? Toma, tu chocolate. ¿Has dormido bien?»

«Muy bien, mamá, ¿y tú?»

«¡Genial! De hecho, es la primera noche que duermo tan bien desde hace diez días…No estaba tranquila sabiéndote lejos de mí. Pero ahora que estás aquí, voy a poder recuperar mi cuota de sueño»

El desayuno transcurrió entre alegría y despreocupación, pero Emma dijo

«Por cierto, le he propuesto a Ingrid que pase a vernos mañana, ¿qué te parece?»

A pesar de su prodigiosa memoria, Henry no conseguía ponerle una etiqueta al nombre de “Ingrid”. ¿Qué le había dicho Matthew? ¿Quién era ella? Era imposible que se acordara si su hermano no le había contado nada. Ante la ausencia de respuesta de su hijo y su rostro que seguramente debía enarbolar una expresión de desconcierto como nunca, Emma continuó

«A ver, si no quieres, no pasa nada, eh…Pero como ella te cae muy bien, pensaba que te gustaría volver a verla…»

Su expresión inquisitiva inquietó por un momento a Henry que se dio prisa en añadir

«Ok, no, mamá, ningún problema, no te preocupes, es solo que pensaba pasar el fin de semana contigo, por cierto….»

Y Henry cambió de tema enseguida, no quería que la conversación derivara hacia esa Ingrid de la que ignoraba todo. Habló de lo que iban a hacer durante ese bello día. Pero Emma parecía ida y se quedó pensativa. Al final, se prepararon rápidamente y su bello día comenzó por un paseo por el parque y el pic-nic al mediodía. Hacía un tiempo radiante y Henry admiraba la cabellera dorada de su madre que resplandecía bajo el deslumbrante sol del verano. Tenía la impresión de formar parte de la foto que le había enseñado Matthew en el campamento, la primera vez que había visto el rostro de su madre, y sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de hacer su aparición. Emma lo observó en silencio un momento antes de preguntarle, con tono inquieto

«Escucha Matt, veo que no te encuentras bien desde tu regreso. Lloras mucho más que de costumbre, estás distante, recoges la mesa y te salen palabras raras. ¿De verdad no quieres contármelo? ¿Ha pasado algo en el campamento?»

«No, de verdad, estoy bien, te lo juro, ¡no te preocupes! Es verdad, el campamento me ha cambiado, pero es normal, me estoy convirtiendo en un adolescente y diez días en convivencia, ¡eso te hace un hombre!»

«¡Jajajajaj, ahí estás mi hijo! ¡Venga, comete el sándwich, y nos vamos a la piscina!»

Henry había sabido salir del paso a tiempo. Pero ¿había Emma dejado sus sospechas de lado?

 

En Storybrooke, Matthew desayunó solo en la gran cocina y como lo había planeado, fue a dar un paseo por el pueblo. El aire marino era agradable y era un cambio con respecto a la polución de Boston. Caminaba a grandes pasos cuando llegó delante del Granny’s Dinner. Por naturaleza curioso, entró en el café. Tras la barra se encontraba una joven morena, muy alta, delgada y vestida de manera como poco extravagante para tal pueblo. A su lado, una señora mayor que parecía ser la dueña le daba las comandas que la joven se apresuraba en servir a los clientes sentados en las mesas.

«¡Buenos días!» exclamó Matthew entrando en el establecimiento

«¡Hey, hola Henry!» le respondió la guapa camarera «Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido ese campamento? ¿Fue bien o bien? ¿Cuántos corazones has roto? Venga, cuenta…»

«¡Ruby!» gritó la dueña «Los clientes esperan, harías mejor en servirles en lugar de decir tonterías a este pobre niño que no son de su edad»

Ella se dirigió hacia Matthew y lo hizo sentarse

«Toma, cariño, un chocolate caliente ofrecido por la casa para celebrar tu regreso. ¿Has pasado unas buenas vacaciones entonces?»

«Gracias. Sí, muy buenas, señora, he hecho…»

«¿Señora? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas señora? ¡Acabáramos!. ¡No tengo 70 años aún, jovencito!»

«Perdón…Granny…» se atrevió Matthew, que aunque sabía su nombre porque su hermano se lo había dicho, se sentía avergonzado por tener que llamar con tanta familiaridad a esa mujer que estaba conociendo por primera vez.

«Di, Henry, te encuentro cambiado…No sé, hay algo…Bueno, por supuesto, eres tú, pero pareciera que has crecido. Sí, debe ser eso, has crecido. Bah, entonces, cuéntame…»

Aliviado de que Granny no buscara por más tiempo eso que había realmente cambiado en ese niño que pensaba conocer, Matthew comenzó a contar sus vacaciones de la manera más neutra posible. Una buena parte de la mañana transcurrió en Granny’s, donde el niño le contó a Granny sus aventuras vividas en el campamento…y a Ruby que, mientras atendía, intentaba no perderse nada de esas hazañas deportivas…a falta de ser hazañas amorosas, para desesperación de la bella camarera.

A continuación, pasó la sobremesa paseando solo, descubriendo el bosque, la playa y otras curiosidades del pequeño pueblo. Se disponía a volver a casa cuando un señor mayor de media melena lo detuvo en la acera. Parecía poder leer en Matthew, y su mirada penetrante le puso la carne de gallina.

«¿A quién quieres hacer creer lo que quieres hacer creer, hum?»

«Euh, buenos días señor, perdóneme, tengo que volver a casa…» Y Matthew pasó por un lado del inoportuno que continuaba llamándolo

«¿A tu casa? ¿Pero estás seguro de que es _tu_ casa? Que sepas que todo lo que se esconde un día sale a la luz, créeme…»

Matthew apuró el paso. Henry le había prevenido que ese M. Gold era un poco especial. Era el anticuario del pueblo, pero su espíritu parecía haberse  perdido en el batiburrillo de su tienda. No era malo, pero los habitantes de Storybrooke tenían por costumbre evitarlo. Pero en ese momento Matthew estaba sorprendido ante la clarividencia de la que había hecho gala. ¿Y si lo había comprendido todo? Es más, ¿cómo lo había podido comprender? Y además, ¿y si se lo decía a los demás? ¿A Regina?

Intentó no pensar en esa opción y volvió al 108 de Mifflin Street con el corazón en la garganta.

 

El final de la jornada pasó muy bien para los dos muchachos: peleas de agua en la piscina y la última de _Harry Potter_ en el cine para Henry, y cocina para Matthew y Regina, que había conseguido quedar libre al final de la tarde. Cuando cayó la noche, los dos hermanos se lanzaron sobre sus teléfonos para contarse sus aventuras del día. Como la víspera, Matthew se escondió en el armario de su habitación, y Henry aprovechó la ausencia de Emma, que había bajado a tirar la basura, para poder llamar desde el salón. Se contaron su día y sus sentimientos. Matthew habló de su encuentro con Ruby y Granny y el mucho más sorprendente con Gold, y Henry le expuso su felicidad por haber pasado ese bello día con su madre.

«¿Te das cuenta, Matt, que nunca habría podido conocerla, o conocerte? ¿Cómo he hecho para vivir 11 años lejos de vosotros?»

«No creo en la casualidad, Henry, ¿sabes? pero confieso que encontrarnos los dos en ese campamento, fue, ouf, no sé, ¡es como si…como si estuviéramos destinados a conocernos!»

«¡Sí, es absolutamente eso y estoy tan contento! Hace un mes, era hijo único, solitario y adoptado, y ¡ahora tengo un hermano gemelo y una madre genial!»

«No digas eso, Henry. Aunque no sea tu madre biológica, Regina te ama, también es tu madre a su manera. Es ella quien te ha criado desde siempre, y estoy seguro que jamás podría reemplazarte en su corazón…¡Digamos que tienes dos madres geniales!»

«Por supuesto, Matt, evidentemente. La amo con todo mi corazón y siempre será mi mamá, pero me faltaba algo en mi interior que se ha visto colmado cuando os he conocido a los dos…Gracias por todo, hermano…»

Cuando estaba diciendo esas palabras, se giró sobre sí mismo. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta, asustado, de que Emma estaba de pie en el umbral, inmóvil, con los brazos caídos y las lágrimas perlando sus mejillas.

 

«¿Quién eres? ¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono? Joder, ¿por qué estoy preguntando esto, si ya conozco la respuesta? Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Además, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada? Aaaahhh, tengo demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza…»

Emma estalló en llanto lanzándose a los brazos de Henry. El niño no sabía cómo actuar: ¿iba a regañarle? ¿Debía retroceder y huir o por el contrario responder a sus abrazos y dejarse acunar? Tras un momento de vacilación que le pareció una eternidad, él la condujo hacia el sofá y le enjugó tiernamente las lágrimas. Tras un corto instante, se atrevió a tomar la palabra, sin mirarla, con la mirada baja.

«Perdón, mamá, te debo una explicación, es verdad…Siento mucho haberme impuesto en tu casa y…»

«Espera, no para nada, no te has impuesto. ¡En fin, sí, sí, pero estoy tan contenta! Estoy contenta y enfadada a la vez…y ¿cómo habéis? ¿Dónde habéis?...y además ¿por qué?»

Emma ya no sabía por dónde coger la conversación y no lograba esperar la respuesta antes de encadenar otra pregunta.

«Mamá, te lo voy a explicar todo. Escúchame y después, podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo» respondió ella entre resoplido y resoplido y la mirada clavada en la de Henry, a quien ella había obligado a alzar la cabeza.

«Entonces, me llamo Henry, y…»

«¿Henry? ¿Por qué Henry? A ver, es elegante como nombre…»

«Mamá, si me cortas a cada frase, nunca llegaré al meollo»

«Sí, perdón, venga, venga…Pero de todas maneras, woww, ¡es de locos esta historia!»

«Recapitulemos, me llamo Henry, como mi abuelo, vivo en Storybrooke, en Maine. Fui adoptado siendo bebé en el orfelinato de Phoenix. Mi madre se llama Regina Mills y es la alcaldesa de nuestro pueblo»

«Alcaldesa, wow, bien, podrías haber ido a parar a un sitio peor…»

«Sí, es ella genial. No es mi verdadera mamá, de acuerdo, pero la amo como si lo fuera. Nunca me ocultó que había sido adoptado, pero siempre he querido saber de dónde venía. ¡Quién iba a creer que me enteraría de esta manera!»

«¡Es terrible, mis dos pequeños se han encontrado a mis espaldas, solos, como adultos, ah, ah! Y pensar que fue Matt quien me comió la cabeza para ir a ese campamento. Era la primera vez que me pedía marchar de vacaciones sin mí…»

«Yo voy a ese campamento todos los años. Eso deja tiempo a mi mamá para trabajar y a mí me gusta, respiro aire fresco, hago deporte y…conozco a otras personas. Y este año he tenido la suerte de encontrarme a Matthew. Al principio, negué la semejanza, pero nadie supo diferenciarnos, ¡realmente somos hermanos!»

«Eh, eh, tenía mis sospechas…Desde ayer, tenía sospechas sobre ti, ¡no se engaña a una madre perfecta como yo! Sabía que había algo que no encajaba, pero nunca habría podido imaginar por un instante esta historia de locos» respondió  Emma orgullosa como nunca. «¿Pero quién ha tenido esta loca idea?»

«Para ser sinceros, fui yo» respondió enrojeciendo ligeramente «Cuando supe que tenía un hermano gemelo, que vivía con nuestra madre, y que teníamos la oportunidad de llevarnos bien los dos, aproveché la ocasión. No hubiera tenido otra oportunidad para conocerte, así que le pedí que nos intercambiáramos»

«¡Ah, pero es genial! ¿Y aprendisteis todo del otro? ¡Es excelente, sois hijos de vuestra madre!» bromeó Emma

«Sí, pasamos casi todas las vacaciones juntos aprendiendo nuestras vidas, y cuando los compañeros del campamento no lograron distinguirnos, pensamos que estábamos listos. Matt se ha ido a mi casa en Storybrooke, y yo vine aquí…incluso le dimos un nombre a esto: lo hemos llamado “Operación Cangrejo ermitaño”»

«¿Por qué “Operación Cangrejo ermitaño”?» preguntó Emma, estupefacta

«Porque es un animal que durante toda su vida va cambiando de concha. Pensé  que podría simbolizar lo que íbamos a vivir»

«Mi pequeño, estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes…Pensaba que nunca más volvería a verte y eso me roía desde el día en que te deje atrás. No podía contárselo a nadie, ni a Matt…»

«Él estaba tan sorprendido como yo cuando me vio en la cantina» Henry estaba recordando la escena de su encuentro con una sonrisa. Después, Emma continuó, en tono más solemne

«Si supieras cómo he lamentado mi gesto, en la maternidad. Pero no tenía más que 17 años, no tenía recursos y no podía quedarme con los dos. Me dije que quizás tendrías una vida mejor que la vida fracasada que, sin duda, te iba a ofrecer. Jamás hubiera podido criaros a los dos. Siempre he intentado hacer lo mejor para Matthew, pero a veces ha sido muy duro, sobre todo porque la mayor parte del tiempo he estado completamente sola para cargar con todo…¡Pero ni un día ha pasado sin que haya dejado de pensar en ti, ni un día! Lo más duro eran las mañanas de vuestros cumpleaños. En el fondo de mi corazón, esperaba que tuvieras una familia que te quisiera y que te llenara de regalos así como yo hacía con Matt. Ni un día de mi existencia he dejado de pensar en ti, en lo que sería de ti, en lo que te gustaba, en cómo serías…»

Se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo reencontrado, los sollozos volvían a hacerse presente. Había hablado sin parar, como si se librara del peso que llevaba soportando once años. Nadie estaba al corriente de la existencia del hermano gemelo de Matthew y al fin hablaba libremente, aliviada y feliz.

«¿Has sido feliz, Henry? Quiero decir…tu familia…¿te quiere, te respeta…?»

«Por supuesto, mi madre es cariñosa y he estado rodeado de todo lo que he necesitado, tengo un gran habitación llena de juguetes y de libros. ¡Y mi mamá me lee cuentos antes de dormir, y cuando no tiene demasiado trabajo, juega y me ayuda a hacer los deberes!»

«Me siento muy aliviada al escuchar eso, Henry…¿sabes? Cuando te dejé, en la maternidad, toda mi infancia me vino de golpe. No sé si Matt te lo ha dicho, pero yo también fui adoptada. Lo que ocurre es que, bueno, digamos que no siempre fui a parar con buenas familias. Y mi gran angustia era que revivieras lo mismo que yo…»

«No, te lo prometo, mamá. Regina es una mamá excepcional conmigo»

«¿Y no tienes papá? ¿Esa Regina no está casada?»

«Euh, no…A veces ha tenido compañeros. En ese momento, está con Graham, es el sheriff del pueblo. Pero no es nada serio…»

«Bien, bien…»

«Pero, dime, mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?» Henry vacilaba en preguntar lo que le perseguía desde que había descubierto la existencia de Matthew.

«Por supuesto, hijo mío, por supuesto, todo lo que quieras…»

«¿Por qué te quedaste con él y me abando…y yo el que fue adoptado?»

Henry bajó la mirada, avergonzado, pero necesitaba saberlo. Emma también parecía tan incómoda como él, y le confesó

«Bueno…simplemente porque en la maternidad, fue él quien me miró. Y vi su mirada. Sentí que…no sé…tú dormías apaciblemente…perdón, Henry, perdón…»

«Gracias por decirme la verdad, mamá…Ahora, sequemos nuestras lágrimas y recompongámonos, ¿de acuerdo? No vamos a abatirnos, ¡tenemos tanto que recuperar!»

«Tienes razón, pero bueno, ahora, me perdonarás, ¡pero vas a tener que darme ese teléfono para darle una buena bronca a ese granuja de Matthew!»

 

Media hora más tarde una gran decisión había sido tomada. Tras una llamada agitada, entre risas y lágrimas, en la que Emma, Henry y Matthew charlaron por primera vez de sus vidas juntos, la madre y el hijo llenaron a toda prisa una mochila con algunas prendas y snacks para picar. Se había decidido que partirían los dos a Storybrooke esa misma noche, mientras que Matthew anunciaría tranquilamente la noticia a Regina, para evitarle un shock al ver aparecer en su puerta a un clon del niño que ella creía estar durmiendo en la planta de arriba.

Al subir en el pequeño escarabajo, Henry comenzó a angustiarse. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Regina ante el anuncio de la farsa montada por los dos? Le hubiera gustado estar presente y decírselo él mismo. Sabía muy bien que ella podía llegar a ser muy intimidante cuando estaba enfadada. ¿Es más se enfadaría mucho? ¿Pelearía con Matthew? Se echaba la culpa por haber metido a su hermano en esa situación. Había sido él quien había insistido en intercambiar los lugares, por su culpa Emma lo había descubierto todo, y ahora era Matt el que iba a pagar el pato…Los remordimientos le corroían y Emma veía que no estaba cómodo. Por otro lado, ella misma tampoco parecía la mujer más relajada del mundo, insultando a todo conductor que iba un poco más lento y echando peste contra los semáforos que parecían que no querían dejarle abandonar la ciudad. Ignoraba cuál sería la reacción al ver a sus dos hijos lado a lado, once años después de haberlos separado. Sentía tanta angustia como impaciencia y hubiera querido estar ya en Storybrooke así como también temía el momento en que llegaran.

Dos horas más tarde, ya bien entrada la noche el escarabajo amarillo traspasó el panel de “Bienvenidos a Storybrooke” La angustia se sentía en el coche. Emma estaba concentrada en el camino que Henry le iba indicando. Y ambos se circunscribían a su rol, sin decir una palabra a no ser para indicar el camino a seguir para llegar a Mifflin Street. Cuando Henry anunció a su madre que habían llegado y que tenía que pararse delante de la gran mansión blanca que tenía delante, Emma le preguntó dónde estaba su casa, sin poderse imaginar por un segundo que ese castillo podría ser la casa en la que Regina y Henry vivían.

«Bueno, Henry, quédate en el coche, espérame aquí. Voy a presentarme a tu madre y vuelvo enseguida a buscarte»

«No, quiero ir…»

«¿Quieres de verdad provocarle un ataque al corazón? Aunque Matt se lo haya contado, no quisiera que ella muera en el umbral de la puerta, ¿sabes?»

«Pero…»

«Nada de peros, Henry. Vengo en tres minutos»

La determinación de Emma parecía sin falla y nunca había estado tan segura de sí misma. En realidad, sentía tal tremenda angustia por tener que enfrentarse a esa desconocida y tener que pedirle perdón por las tonterías de su hijo que temía su propia reacción. Y no quería que Henry la viera entrar en pánico cuando abriera la puerta. También sentía cierto complejo de inferioridad social frente al estatus de la alcaldesa y la bella mansión que tenía frente a los ojos. Y por nada del mundo quería mostrar su incomodidad a Henry.

Al llegar al poche inmaculado, respiró profundamente y tocó. Rápidamente escuchó pasos apurados, que parecían descender de una escalera de piedra o de mármol. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Emma vio, de repente, aparecer ante ella a una mujer de una exquisita prestancia, vestida con un elegante vestido gris ceñido a su cintura con un cinturón de cuero. A pesar de su palidez-sin duda debido a la reciente noticia que seguramente no había tenido tiempo de digerir-emanaba un carisma que asombró a Emma que pensaba que ya había tenido su lote de emociones en ese día. Enfundada en sus simples vaqueros y con su chaqueta roja de todos los días, se sintió sencillamente lamentable.

Sin un buenas noches, Regina Mills se acercó a Emma Swan, clavó sus ojos en los suyos, y con voz  neutra le preguntó

«¿Es usted la madre biológica de Henry?»

Emma se esperaba todo menos eso. Habría podido preguntarle dónde estaba su hijo, qué era esa broma o incluso qué hacía en su casa…Su pregunta que iba directo al grano había desestabilizado a Emma, y esta última no pudo  expresar nada más complicado que un sencillo «Hola…» avergonzado, que enseguida lamentó.

 

 


	8. Primer encuentro

Inmediatamente tras colgar, Matthew había sentido que un peso se le iba de los hombros. Tenía que anunciarle a Regina que aquel al que había acogido en su casa no era su hijo, y temía su reacción. Había bajado al salón y la había encontrado en el sofá, leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Ella le había sonreído tiernamente al verlo llegar ante ella.

«Tengo que decirle una cosa…señora Mills»

«¿Señora Mills? ¿Por qué me llamas así, Henry? ¿Y por qué me tratas de usted?» el rostro de Regina, normalmente impasible, había adquirido entonces una expresión de incomprensión total.

«Voy a ir derecho al asunto. No soy Henry» había respondido el joven Swan, que ya no sabía dónde meterse «Disculpe haber abusado de su amabilidad y su hospitalidad. Henry está llegando y yo voy a tener que irme»

«Espera, ¿qué estás contando, Henry? ¿Me estás gastando una broma, es eso? ¿Le has pedido a tus amigos que se escondan tras las cortinas para ver mi reacción y reíros juntos mañana?»

Regina se había echado a reír abiertamente, pero la expresión seria que Matthew tenía en su rostro inmediatamente la calmó.

«No, Regina, no es una broma. Me llamo Matthew, Matthew Swan, y vivo en Boston. Henry es mi hermano gemelo»

«Pero no, ¿cómo es posible…? Pero…» el pánico se podía leer en los ojos enloquecidos de Regina

«¿Se acuerda de la cicatriz en mi clavícula?»

Como Regina no respondió, él continuó

«Me caí de la bicicleta cuando era pequeño. Aterricé sobre una gran piedra y me hice un profundo corte. Tardó un mes en cicatrizar completamente. No me herí en el campamento. Perdón por haberle mentido…»

«Pero, ¿entonces dónde está Henry?» había preguntado Regina que parecía de repente haber entrado en razón.

«Bien, en este momento, diría que  ellos no deben estar lejos de Portland»

«¿Ellos? Pero ¿con quién está mi hijo?» Regina casi había gritado esta última frase, una angustia sorda le oprimía el corazón

«De hecho, él quería conocer a nuestra…madre. Está con ella, en ese momento…»

Matthew no se había atrevido a mirar a Regina, temiendo su reacción cuando comprendiera que Henry había preferido marcharse a Boston para conocer a una desconocida sin decirle nada a ella, que lo había criado desde siempre. Ante la ausencia de reacción de Regina, aún con la boca abierta, y que parecía hervir de rabia, él había continuado

«Parece que ella ha descubierto nuestra pequeña…broma esta noche. En este momento, están de camino. No deberían tardar mucho. Le pido perdón. Lo he hecho por él, no quería molestarla»

«¿Cómo es que te llamabas?»

La voz de Regina era calmada, reposada, pero en el interior, gritaba. No quería dejar transparentar nada, como era su costumbre. En su profesión o en su vida, la señora alcaldesa era la reina del comedimiento. Jamás elevaba el tono, jamás se dejaba invadir por la cólera o la emoción, prefiriendo la fría venganza o el desprecio más absoluto.

Pero en cuanto se trataba de Henry, de su hijo, era otra cosa. En esos momentos, cuando sentía a su hijo en peligro, sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor anormal, y sus emociones, por costumbre tan bien escondidas, no podían ser disimuladas. Su hijo era toda su vida, todo lo que tenía, y todavía no había nacido nadie que le pudiera tocar un pelo de su cabeza sin sufrir la ira de su madre.

Pero en ese momento preciso, más que cólera, era tristeza lo que envolvía la negra mirada de Regina. Ahí estaba, el momento que tanto temía había llegado, el momento en que Henry querría conocer a su madre biológica. Se lo esperaba desde siempre, sabía que un día pasarían por ello. Pero nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría tan pronto y sobre todo que le hiciera tanto daño.

«Matthew»

«Matthew, sé que Henry puede ser muy convincente cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. No te culparía por el hecho de haber aceptado intercambiar tu sitio con él al lado de tu madre. Pero, hubieras podido decírmelo, no tendrías que haberte hecho pasar por él»

«¿Y habría dejado usted a Henry en Boston? No lo creo. Lo siento, pero era el único modo»

«Yo…¿Cómo te atreves…? Bueno, ¿dices que están de camino? Yo…tengo que…»

Y sin decir nada más, se había encerrado en su cuarto. Hubiera querido hacerle pagar a ese extraño por haberse metido en su casa y haber abusado de su confianza, hubiera querido hacerle tragar su última frase tan insolente, hubiera querido romper todo y gritar…Pero ya no tenía fuerzas para ser malvada, y se había derrumbado en la cama.

Matthew se había puesto discretamente tras la puerta, y al pegar la oreja en la madera, había escuchado sollozos apagados.

 

La mansión Mills jamás debía haber conocido tal tensión planeando en el aire. Tras un corto momento de vacilación sobre el umbral, Regina, finalmente, había invitado a Emma y a Henry a entrar al  salón, y rápidamente Matthew se unió a ellos.

«¡Matt, hijo mío! ¡Joder, qué bien volver a verte!» gritó Emma, con los brazos alzados de felicidad, al ver a Matthew bajar las grandes escaleras de mármol.

«¡Mamáaaaa!» respondió su hijo en el mismo tono histérico y alegre, corriendo por las escaleras para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre.

Si una banda de delincuentes se hubiera introducido en su casa, destruyendo todo a su paso, la mirada de Regina no habría sido diferente a la que tenía en ese momento. Una mezcla de piedad y de disgusto podía leerse perfectamente en sus ojos. Pero, ¿quién era ese tornado rubio sin vergüenza que se permitía gritar en su hall de entrada? ¿Y ese chico que corría por su mármol de Carrara que valía un ojo de la cara, para ir abrazar a su madre de esa manera tan desvergonzada? Incluso Henry parecía algo incómodo ante esas efusiones a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando la joven rubia se dio cuenta finalmente de la mirada de los Mills, lado a lado y con la misma expresión de asombro, se calmó repentinamente y soltó a su hijo, algo avergonzada por dar semejante espectáculo. Vio inmediatamente en la oscura mirada que había hecho algo que seguramente no debería haber hecho…

«Bien, miss Swan, ¿eso es todo? ¿De esta manera recupera a su hijo? ¿No le dice nada sobre su mala educación? Se metió en mi casa, abusó de mi confianza y, ¿no le llama la atención? Bravo, he ahí la gran educación que le da…»

«Euh, sí, por supuesto…» Emma realmente no tenía la costumbre de dejarse dar lecciones de educación, sobre todo por parte de una desconocida, pero no sabía explicar por qué esta vez, ante esa mirada azabache, no le vino ninguna ácida réplica sobre su educación. Así que amonestó amablemente a Matthew, más para guardar las formas que realmente echarle la bronca. Después de todo, no podía recriminarle haberle permitido reencontrarse con su otro hijo…

«Bien, ahora que las cosas se han aclarado, le rogaría que no vuelva escupir su lenguaje barriobajero en mi hall de entrada. En mi casa, eso no se hace. Bueno. Ahora, si consiente en emplear un tono y un vocabulario humanamente inteligible, le pediría que se portara como una persona civilizada y tomara asiento en el salón»

La tirada de Regina dejó petrificados a los Swan, aterrados e impresionados por esa mujer. Henry, aún a su lado, parecía completamente anulado y no se atrevía a penas a mirar a Matthew y a Emma. Le echaba en cara a su madre que los hubiera recibido de esa manera. ¿Qué imagen se harían ellos ahora de ella? Cuando él le había explicado a Emma que Regina era una buena persona…¿Lo iba a tomar por un mentiroso…? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué su madre adoptiva estaba tan agresiva?

Lamentó el pensamiento que tuvo, pero en ese momento, ante la frescura y la amabilidad de Emma, tuvo vergüenza de la maldad de Regina.

 

Algunos minutos más tarde, instalada en el sofá de lujo, Emma estaba admirada ante los dos muchachos, sentados lado a lado. Hubiera podido estar horas así, admirándolos. Todos se habían calmado, y aunque el ambiente no era el mejor, estaba menos tenso que hacía unos minutos. Regina, por su parte, era una bola de nervios. Observaba a la intrusa rubia, a su hijo, y al otro muchacho, exasperada por la sonrisa tonta pegada a los labios de su madre biológica. En cuanto a los gemelos, ellos bajaban la cabeza, solo atreviéndose a mirarse las rodillas.

Fue finalmente Henry quien rompió el pesado silencio, al volverse hacia Regina.

«Bueno, mamá, todo es mi culpa. Yo quise ir a Boston a conocer a Emma. Ya está, todo dicho. Ahora, déjame sin postre durante una semana, si quieres, pero Matthew no tiene culpa de nada, y Emma tampoco. No se lo tengas en cuenta…»

Henry muy pocas veces se atrevía a enfrentarse a su madre, pero esta vez, ella vio una determinación nueva en su mirada. Tomó la palabra, esforzándose por emplear un tono lo más calmado posible.

«Henry, comprendo las motivaciones que te han conducido a ir a conocer a esta…persona. Ya hablaremos, pero eso solo nos incumbe a nosotros, y no quiero tener una discusión de ese tipo delante de extraños»

Emma y el otro gemelo sintieron inmediatamente que estaban de más ante la frialdad de Regina. La joven rubia tomó la palabra.

«Señora, yo también estoy tan ch…asombrada como usted. Nunca hubiera imaginado por un instante que mis hijos se encontrarían un día, menos que nos montaran todo esto. Pero bueno, ahora que todos nos hemos conocido, es gracioso, ¿no?»

«No, no lo creo»

«Ah, bien, ¡yo sí lo encuentro divertido! Tuvieron la idea ellos solos y nos la jugaron incluso durante horas»

«Quizás, la haga reír, pero a mí no. Así que se lo agradezco, pero ahora, cada uno a su casa y todo irá bien»

Los dos muchachos intercambiaron una mirada, confusos. Henry particularmente estaba avergonzado ante la actitud de su madre. Contrastaba tanto con la flema y la indiferencia de la que hacía gala Emma que parecía mucho más psico-rígida.

«Bien, para ser sincera, tengo que confesar que ahora que me he reencontrado con mi pequeño, tengo ganas de…»

«¿Ganas de qué?» la cortó una Regina que parecía a punto de explotar de rabia. Sus ojos echaban chispas de un negro ardiente

«Euh…bueno, tengo ganas de verlo, de pasar tiempo con él…»

«¡Si se cree por un segundo que me va a quitar a MI hijo, está muy equivocada!»

«No, espere, yo no…»

«La conversación se ha acabado, buenas noches. Di adiós, Henry» concluyó Regina, mientras que se dirigía a la entrada para ir a abrir la puerta, dando a entender a Emma y a Matthew que era mejor que se marcharan rápidamente.

Los dos muchachos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, dándose a entender que, de todas maneras, iban a volver a verse. Emma, por su parte, estaba estupefacta. No veía que mal podría haber hecho, y no comprendía la agresividad de Regina. Sin embargo, pensó que no era el  momento de ponerse a discutir y salió calmadamente, no sin dirigirle una hipócrita sonrisa, y decirle

«Buenas noches, señora, ha sido un placer conocerla»

 

Una vez fuera de la mansión, Emma y Matthew respiraron el aire nocturno. Les parecía a los dos que esa bocanada de aire era la primera que tomaban desde que Emma había puesto un pie en la casa. Y solo cuando estuvieron dentro del escarabajo amarillo comenzaron a hablar de ese encuentro con la alcaldesa

«¡Wow, qué mujer! ¿Intimida, eh?»

«No sé qué le habrá dado. Hasta el momento no la había visto así. ¿Creía que te ibas a ir con Henry bajo el brazo o qué?»

«De todas maneras, Matt, veré a mi hijo si quiero, y lo quiero, así que no será ella quien me lo impida. Además, no quiero que piense que le tengo miedo»

«¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Nos quedamos?»

«¡Por supuesto que nos quedamos! Quiero conocer a mi Henry, y además…¡ella me ha enfadado y no me gusta que me hagan enfadar!»

Un resplandor que pocas veces Matthew había visto en los ojos de su madre comenzó a brillar en la mirada de Emma. Pero habría sido incapaz de darle un nombre a esa emoción.

Matthew había pasado la mañana en Granny’s y sabía que había una pequeña pensión sin grandes lujos, pero que podría alojarlos algunas noches. Así que con paso decidido, madre e hijo se dirigieron hacia el motel. Granny se sorprendió al ver llegar a Henry acompañado de una desconocida. Emma y Matthew creyeron que sería más fácil si ella supiera la verdad, así que le revelaron toda la historia. Al principio, se sorprendió un poco, pero su mirada se iluminó cuando finalmente comprendió por qué había encontrado a su pequeño Henry tan diferente. Tras unos minutos de sinceras risas compartidas los condujo a sus habitaciones.

Emma se sintió inmediatamente conquistada por la amabilidad de la anciana y se dijo que los pocos días que iban a pasar allí sin duda no serían tan desagradables como se podría pensar.

Mientras Matthew se preparaba para irse a la cama, Emma se puso a pensar. ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a quedarse? Había cogido algunos días de descanso, pero ¿qué pasará cuando tenga que volver al trabajo en Boston? ¿Y cuando Matthew tenga que volver a clase tras las vacaciones…?

Y si volvían, ¿iba a poder vivir normalmente a varias horas del lugar donde vivía el hijo que no había visto desde hacía tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo haría para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido?

Al dormirse, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que nunca más podría separarse de él de nuevo.

 

En el 108 de Mifflin Street, el ambiente era completamente diferente. Tan pronto como Emma y Matthew se hubieron marchado, Henry se lanzó contra su madre, por primera vez en su vida.

«¿Cómo te has atrevido a hablarles así? ¡Me has avergonzado!»

«Y tú, Henry, ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Por qué hacía falta que fueras a ver a esa…a esa…?»

«¿Esa qué, mamá? ¿Ella no es tan buena para ti? ¿No es lo bastante rica? ¿O no es lo bastante distinguida?»

«¡Henry! ¡No me hables así!»

«¡Ella quizás es lo que es, pero es mi VERDADERA madre!»

Regina estalló en llanto. Y Henry lamentó sus palabras que no hubiera querido que sonaran tan hirientes. Se tranquilizó y se acercó poco a poco a Regina.

«Perdón, mamá, no quería herirte. Es solo que me gustaría conocerla. Te quiero, tu eres Mi mamá, pero ella también es mi madre, y quiero saber de dónde me vienen estos ojos, este cabello…»

«Henry…»

«Sé que ella no te gusta, que es demasiado vulgar para ti, pero…»

«No, Henry, para» lo interrumpió Regina «No la detesto porque sea demasiado vulgar, como tú dices. No soy tan elitista, por Dios. No, no me gusta porque tengo miedo…que te arranque de mí, que me quite a la única persona que me es querida, al único ser…que me queda»

Las últimas palabras de Regina fueron dichas en un mar de lágrimas y ella se hundió en los brazos de su hijo al que estrechó contra su pecho con la fuerza de la desesperación. Henry nunca hubiera sospechado que el dolor de su madre pudiera ser tan profundo. Así que, para tranquilizarla, hundió su cabeza en los cabellos negros y le murmuró con todo el amor del que era capaz.

«Nadie nunca me arrancará de ti, mamá. Te lo prometo»

 


	9. Acuerdo cerrado

A la mañana siguiente, con paso decidido, Emma se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Había pasado la noche pensando en Henry, en Matthew, en su vida en Boston, en Ingrid, sus amigos y su trabajo en la PJ e incluso en esa alcaldesa de Storybrooke que tanto la había molestado. Le había dado vueltas al problema en su cabeza infinidad de veces perfectamente consciente, otras,  en un duermevela. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo quedarse? ¿Lograría construir una relación con Henry, una relación que deseaba tanto? ¿Y dejaría la arpía de su madre que se acercara a él? ¿Iba a aceptar que lo viera? En el fondo, sentía una punzada de culpabilidad. Después de todo, ¿tenía el derecho de imponerse en casa de los Mills y exigir ver a Henry? Regina Mills también era su madre, la que lo arropa, lo alimenta, y lo cría desde hace once años…

Y Matthew, ¿cómo está viviendo él esta situación? ¿Cómo llevaría el hecho de que su madre de repente se interese tanto por otro niño que no es él? Tantas preguntas la asaltaron toda la noche, que por supuesto no la dejaron descansar bien.

Una vez duchada y vestida, se acercó a la cama de su hijo y le murmuró dulcemente a la oreja que ya era de levantarse. Matthew no se lo hizo repetir dos veces, contento ante la perspectiva de pasar el día con su hermano y su madre, todos reunidos por primera vez en su vida.

Ante el desayuno, sentados cara a cara en la mesa de Granny’s, madre e hijo comenzaron a elaborar un plan de ataque. Matthew, que siempre había adorado organizar sorpresas y otras bromas para sus amigos, se tomaba ese juego muy a pecho, y estaba muy agitado. La excitación brillaba en sus ojos, y muchas veces casi hizo caer su chocolate caliente.

«Bueno, Matt, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: en cuento terminemos de desayunar, nos vamos derechos a casa de Henry. Con un poco de suerte, su madre estará de buen humor, y aceptará dejarnos pasar el día con él. Además, bueno, si nos da con la puerta en las narices, no tendremos otra opción que irnos, no sé…a hacer turismo. Seguro que habrá cosas interesantes que ver en este pueblo, ¿no?»

Ante la expresión desolada de su hijo, ella continuó

«Lo siento, pero no tengo nada mejor…¿tú tienes una idea?»

«Hum, quizás…He pensado que podríamos llamar a Henry, no, mejor: podríamos mandarle un mensaje, es más discreto. Le pedimos que salga de su casa y nos reunimos con él en algún sitio donde su madre no pueda encontrarnos»

«No, me niego a hacer esto a sus espaldas. También es su hijo y no tenemos derecho de pedirle que se fugue con nosotros…»

«Jooo, tampoco es “fugarse”…Bueno, vale, hacemos como tú dices, pero habrá menos posibilidades de que funcione…¿Y sabes qué? Ahora que la Operación Cangrejo ermitaño ha terminado, vamos a tener que encontrar otro nombre de operación, la operación para pasar tiempo con Henry…a ver…heu…»

Matthew estaba tan concentrado estrujándose las meninges intentando encontrar un nombre en calve que no escuchó la campanilla de la puerta del restaurante. Emma alzó la cabeza y divisó, avanzando hacia la barra con paso regio, a Regina Mills en persona, vestida con un conjunto sastre negro perfectamente ceñido que añadía un aire severo a su rostro, que, aunque magnífico, no era muy cordial.

«Euh, chico, cambio de planes, deja estar la operación un momento…»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó alzando la mirada y viendo que la alcaldesa de Storybrooke les observaba con expresión despectiva.

«Buenos días, señora alcaldesa» dijo Emma educadamente

«¿Qué hacen aquí los dos todavía? Creía que había sido clara, ¿no?»

«El pueblo es de todo el mundo, ¿no? Hemos decidido disfrutar de este hermoso mes de agosto para hacer un poco de turismo en este hermoso pueblo de Maine que…»

«¿Qué está buscando al final?» la cortó Regina «Sé muy bien por qué aún sigue aquí. Pero _Mi_ hijo es _mi_ hijo, el suyo es el suyo, punto. No espere recuperar la custodia»

«Escuche…¿Regina? ¿Es así, Regina?» ante la ausencia de reacción de la susodicha, ella continuó «Nunca he tenido la intención de quitarle la custodia de Henry, ni cualquier otra cosa, quiero tranquilizarla sobre ese punto. Compréndame, solo quisiera conocerlo…Espere, siéntese con nosotros, estaremos más cómodos para hablar»

Unió sus palabras a los gestos, y empujó a Matt al fondo del asiento, para dejarle el sitio que ella misma ocupaba antes de que Regina entrara en la cafetería. Esta última pareció dudar un instante, pero finalmente retrocedió, cogió su café de la barra y le dijo a Emma, con un tono más calmado

«Escuche, tengo prisa esta mañana. Pero reúnase conmigo…digamos a las 12:30, aquí mismo. Y hablaremos de todo esto más reposadamente»

«¡Sí, super! De todas maneras, no teníamos nada previsto, ¿no, Matt?« _“Y de todas maneras, ella no me ha pedido mi opinión_ ”, pensó Emma

«Bueno, si, por cierto, señora, ¿podríamos ver a He…?»

«Maaatttt» susurró Emma entre dientes. Matthew supo inmediatamente que de momento no había que decir nada más.

«Perfecto, entonces, hasta mediodía» dijo Regina girando los talones. Emma la siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo doblado la esquina.

«Mamá…¿mamá? ¡Oeeee, maaaa!»

«Euh, ¿qué?» respondió Emma saliendo de sus pensamientos

«Bien, ¿no vamos a ver a Henry esta mañana?» Matthew se había despertado todo contento ante la idea de ver a Henry esta mañana que su decepción se leía en su cara. A Emma le pareció que incluso estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

«No, chico, lo has visto» intentó tranquilizarlo su madre, tomándolo en sus brazos « Quizás nos conceda una oportunidad  para verlo, así que no vamos ahora a estropearlo todo. Pero, ¡te permito que lo llames!

 

A falta de verlo y pasar su primer día juntos, Emma y sus gemelos charlaron una buena hora al teléfono. Pasada esa primera decepción, Henry comprendió la importancia de no traicionar la confianza de Regina quien acababa de devolvérsela, y aceptó no verlos esa mañana.

Así que fue de forma virtual que madre e hijos comenzaban su reencuentro. Se contaron sus vidas,  sus amigos, lo que les gustaba hacer, la gente que conocían. Emma nadaba en la felicidad. Tras la barra, Granny y Ruby no se perdían migaja de esa conversación. La joven camarera había sido puesta al corriente por su abuela y contaba con descubrir más sobre esa increíble historia. Pero sobre todo, lo que no se le había escapado a su agudizado ojo era la larga mirada que Emma había posado en Regina cuando esta había salido de la cafetería. Y eso, ella pensaba ver a dónde iba a parar.

«Hola gente, soy Ruby, pero me podéis llamar Rub’. Me presento oficialmente, eh» dijo mirando al chico con una sonrisa, «porque la última vez se suponía que tú eras Henry»

Matthew rio dulcemente y Emma respondió por los dos

«¡Hola Rub’! Ya veo que conoce a mi hijo, o más bien, a mis hijos. Yo soy Emma, Emma Swan, y este es Matthew»

«Lo sé. Granny me lo ha contado todo. Y francamente, si no conociera la historia, aún ahora caería en la trampa. ¡Son de verdad como dos gotas de agua, estos dos pequeños!»

«Sí, es de locos, ¿eh? Y quién hubiera creído que un día volvería a ver mi pequeño, a Henry…»

«Entonces, ¿venís de Boston? Algún día me gustaría vivir en una gran ciudad. Debe ser más movido que nuestro pequeño pueblo, y además, es un sueño, salas de concierto, los teatros, los bares con música en directo…Uno se debe sentir libre, se puede vivir la vida como uno quiera, sin temer las miradas de los otros, sobre todo cuando a veces uno se siente diferente…»

El tacto y la delicadeza no eran las primeras cualidades de Ruby. Había soltado su discurso de sopetón, con una mirada maliciosa, buscando una reacción por parte de Emma. Quizás respondiera a propósito de su vida diferente, quizás la curiosidad de Ruby se vería satisfecha…pero Emma no dijo nada y se contentó con un

«Sí, está bien…Dígame…¿conoce un sitio guay para ir esta mañana? No sé, una paseo o algo de ese estilo por aquí…»

Ruby frunció el ceño, decepcionada por no haber obtenido respuestas a lo que deseaba, pero respondió amablemente

«¡En primero lugar, vamos a tutearnos, es mejor! Te propongo ir a la playa, al puerto, a la biblioteca, al bosque…Después, si prefieres las compras, hay un anticuario. Presta atención, él es un poco especial, pero se puede encontrar cosas bonitas y vintage. Ya está, no es Boston, pero de todas manera es agradable nuestro pueblo»

«No lo dudo, gracias Rub’. Matt, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Hay algo que te tiente?»

«El bosque ya lo conozco, es agradable, pero bueno, es un bosque. Vamos a la biblioteca y después damos un paseo por el pueblo, ¿ok?»

 

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Emma y su hijo comenzaron por visitar la biblioteca, atendida por la joven Belle, que casi se cae para atrás cuando descubrió que su cliente más fiel tenía un hermano gemelo. ¡Sin duda sería tan amante de la lectura como Henry! Para ser un pequeño pueblo, la biblioteca de Storybrooke estaba bien abastecida, completa y bien ordenada. Emma, normalmente,  tenía poco tiempo para leer, pero apreciaba el ambiente y la calma que reinaba en esos lugares y se sentía bien en ellos. Le recordaba su infancia, cuando Ingrid la llevaba a descubrir libros a la gran biblioteca de Boston. Había transmitido el amor y el respeto por los libros a Matthew que nunca rechazaba leer un buen libro, después de una hora de video juego. Se detuvieron un rato en la sección «Historia del pueblo» y descubrieron, asombrados, que Storybrooke no era muy antiguo. Había sido construido por entero a partir de nada solamente algunas décadas atrás. Sin embargo, parecía como si hubiera existo desde siempre.

Después, tras haberse despedido de Belle, continuaron su camino, deambulando por las calles y las tiendas. Finalmente, acercándose la hora de la cita con Regina, Emma y Matthew decidieron volver a Granny’s. Se encontraron con Ruby en el umbral de la puerta, que les acogió calurosamente. Después, apartadamente, ella se dirigió a Emma con una sonrisa traviesa

«Se acerca la cita con Madame Mills, ¿no? Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Ansiosa, angustiada…excitada?»

Emma la miró como los ojos como platos.

«¡RUBY!» le gritó Granny desde la barra «¿La quieres dejar tranquila?»

«Joo, estamos de broma, ¿no? Venga, os acomodo» dijo ella guiándolos hacia una esquina tranquila al fondo del establecimiento.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. A mediodía en punto, Regina atravesó el umbral de la puerta de la cafetería, y saludó a Granny con una pequeña sonrisa, que significaba «Para mí, lo de siempre…» Cuando divisó a Emma al fondo de la sala sonriéndole y haciéndole un gesto con la mano, caminó hacia ella y se sentó en el asiento de frente a Emma. Rápidamente apareció Ruby, con bandeja en mano. Le sirvió su acostumbrada ensalada así como los pedidos de los Swan. Una idea le vino a la mente en ese instante y se dirigió al pequeño

«Ven, vamos a dejarlas a solas, es una charla de adultos…» y se llevó a Mathew aparte, bajo la mirada atenta de su madre. «Y además…» dijo cuando estaba fuera de la vista de ambas «es un poco como una cita»

«¿Qué es una cita, Rub’?» preguntó Matthew, curioso

«No importa, chico…¡solo tengo curiosidad por ver a dónde va a parar todo esto!»

 

Por primera vez solas, cara a cara, Emma y Regina parecían haber perdido la ferocidad que habían demostrado en presencia de sus hijos. Se sentían incómodas, como si encontrarse frente a frente, sin sus chicos, las volviera vulnerables. Ya no tenían que interpretar un papel, no tenían a ningún granujilla moreno a quien proteger o asombrar.  Solo eran dos jóvenes mujeres con sus diferencias, pero que habían decidido llegar a un acuerdo. Era mucho más fácil detestarse. Lo sabían, y eso las asustaba.

Emma, con su natural ligereza, intentó aligerar al atmosfera.

«Bueno…buen provecho. Sin duda voy a parecer una gran tragona con mi hamburguesa en comparación con su pequeña, muy pequeña ensalada…¡Pero de verdad quisiera conocer a qué saben las vacas de Storybrooke antes de morir!»

Regina apreció su intento de relajar la atmosfera y le ofreció una breve sonrisa contenida. Pero ella no era de las de permitirse desbordamientos emocionales, y su frialdad natural tomó la delantera, casi a su pesar. Emma, sin embargo, había notado esa pequeña sonrisa en sus hermosos ojos marrones. A Regina le había gustado su chiste, incluso le había sonreído y no era fingido…Ese breve, tan breve instante le dio la impresión de estar descubriendo a una persona completamente diferente a aquella que le había abierto la puerta la noche pasada. Se sorprendió apreciándolo.

«Buen apetito a usted también. Bien, vayamos al grano. Cuánto más rápido solucionemos  este problema, más rápido las cosas se  arreglarán»

Regina Mills, la alcaldesa, la mujer seria y seca que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, estaba de nuevo ante Emma. La había olvidado demasiado rápido.

«Euh, no hay «problemas» como usted dice. Tengo la impresión de que subestima mis sentimientos hacia Henry»

«¿Sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso los tiene? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoce? ¿Una semana? Y ya está, ¿se siente madre de familia realizada?»

Emma desorbito los ojos. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser siempre tan agresiva? Ya se estaba volviendo exasperante, pensó Emma. Pero ella ya no estaba herida. Solo sentía que su violencia escondía algo mucho más profundo, mucho más escondido. Se sintió intrigada por esa mujer compleja y misteriosa.

«Espere, vamos a respirar un poco, ¿eh? ¿Ok? Se supone que nos veíamos este mediodía para hablar tranquilamente de todo esto sin tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza, ¿no?»

«Sí, tiene razón. Le pido que me disculpe. Bien. Entonces, para resumir la situación, usted me dice que Henry es su hijo y…Pero después de todo, ¿quién me lo prueba?»

¿Debía Emma echarse a reír? ¿Estaba Regina gastándole una broma? Media sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de responderle

«Euh…bien, ¿aparecer por aquí con su clon al que he criado desde su nacimiento, no es prueba suficiente? Créame, soy policía, ¡sé de pruebas convincentes!»

Regina se sintió avergonzada y en ese momento pareció comprender la tontería que acababa de soltar. La semejanza entre la joven y su hijo era palpable, y le había saltado a la vista la noche anterior, bajo su porche.

«Tiene razón…otra vez. Henry es efectivamente su hijo. Pero lo abandonó oficialmente al nacer hace once años…»

«Y créame, es uno de mis mayores remordimientos…»

«¡Me da igual sus remordimientos, haberlo pensado antes de haberlo dado en adopción y ceder todo derecho sobre él! Ahora yo soy su madre» dijo más calmada «oficial y legalmente, y nunca podrá tener la custodia»

«Espere, Regina, yo…»

«Madame Mills»

«Perdón, madame Mills. De verdad creo que se está imaginando muchas cosas. Nunca he dicho que quiera tener la custodia de Henry, ni arrancárselo. Una vez más, como le dije esta mañana, solo se trata para mí y para su hermano, de pasar tiempo con él, conocerlo…Soy muy consciente de que usted es su madre, nada podrá deshacer eso ni romper el lazo que tiene usted con él. Y yo nunca lo querría, por otro lado. Pero…» siguió con un tono doloroso «me gustaría tanto conocerlo e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hijo. Solo le pido un derecho de visitas»

«¿Entonces solo un derecho de visitas? ¿No intentará nada?»

«¡No, por supuesto que no! Y además, ¿piensa de verdad que Henry la abandonaría así como así, después de once años?»

«No lo sé…Me pregunto…Usted es…tan diferente a mí. Henry, después de todo…quizás quiera vivir con su madre «guay» Sé muy bien que yo no lo soy…»

Su mirada se perdió en el vacío, y bajó sus ojos hacia su plato. Una vez más, Emma fue golpeada por esas flaquezas que escondía tan mal.

«Regina, él la quiere, se lo puedo asegurar. Y usted también lo quiere, ¡eso salta a la vista! Dele un voto de confianza…»

Y en un gesto de consuelo, ella posó su mano sobre la de su interlocutora, que pronto volvió en sí y retiró su mano con un gesto brusco a la vez que alzaba la mirada.

«Yo…bueno, de acuerdo, le autorizo, a usted y a su hijo Matthew, que vean a Henry cuando quieran. Con una sola condición»

«¿Cuál?»

«Yo tendré que estar siempre presente en esos encuentros»

«¿De qué tiene miedo?» le pinchó Emma con una pequeña sonrisa «¡Pero lo acepto, se lo prometo, gracias Regina!»

«Ahora tengo que irme. Si quiere verlo esta tarde, estaré en casa a las seis. Los esperamos allí»

«¡Muy bien, hasta esta tarde, entonces!»

Regina se levantó, se recolocó su traje sastre, y tras un breve saludo a Granny salió del establecimiento. Emma ni siquiera había atacado sus papas fritas, pero ya no tenía hambre. La estúpida sonrisa pegada a sus labios le impedía comer.

Iba a ver a Henry, estaba más que contenta. Pero, ¿era esa sola la razón de su expresión bobalicona?

 _«¡Oh, Emma, cálmate. Ruby y Matt van a volver, haz desaparecer eso inmediatamente!»_ una pequeña voz interior le obligaba a recobrar su compostura, pero parecía que esta se había ido al mismo tiempo que Regina. Y en ese exacto momento reapareció Ruby con Matt que aún tenía su paquete de papas en la mano.

«¿Yyyyy? ¿Qué tal ha ido esa ci-perdón-esa charla con la hermosa Madame Mills?»

«Muy bien, ¡vamos a poder ver a Henry cuando queramos!» respondió ella volviendo a adquirir una expresión lo más despegada posible.

«¿Y es por eso que tienes esa sonrisa como una tonta desde que esas bellas nalgas han salido de la cafetería?»

«Por supuesto que es por eso, ¿qué crees? Solo estoy feliz por poder pasar tiempo con mis dos chicos»

«Claro, claro…quizás yo sea una provinciana, pero mi gayradar es agudo, ¡te lo puedo asegurar!»

Recogió los restos de Regina y se marchó rápidamente a la cocina, dejando una Emma completamente pensativa.

«Mamá, ¿qué es el gayradar?»

«Nada, hijo, ya te lo explicaré, pero ahora no…¡Venga, acabamos las papas y nos vamos!»

Mientras acababan  su comida, Emma le contó a Matthew cómo había ido su conversación con la madre de Henry. Cuando fue el momento de marcharse, dudó un corto instante al abrir la puerta, y se giró hacia Ruby

«Por cierto, hace un momento querías saber cómo me sentía, ¿no es verdad? Pues bien, ahora puedo decírtelo…» se acercó a ella y le dijo a la oreja «Muy pocas veces mi corazón ha latido tan fuerte» con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa cómplice.

Y se marchó, agarrando a Matthew por sus hombros, dejando a una Ruby en el sitio, que saltaba por dentro

«¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!»


	10. Aprender a conocerse

«Entonces, mamá, ¿qué quiere decir eso que ha dicho Ruby hace un momento? ¿Qué es un “gadar”?»

La curiosidad natural de su hijo hizo sonreír a Emma. Entonces comenzó una explicación que deseaba que fuera breve, mientras se encaminaban  la habitación de la pensión.

«El “gayradar”, Matt, gayradar…Digamos que…quiere decir que Ruby está convencida de ver cosas que cree que yo querría ocultarle…»

«¿Qué cosas?»

Definitivamente, ese chico no lo dejaría tan fácil. Mejor explicarle todo…de todas formas, Emma nunca le  había ocultado nada a su hijo y no iba a comenzar ahora.

«Bueno…¿te acuerdas de Lily?»

«Claro, era simpática, me gustaba mucho…»

«Pues bien, ¿te acuerdas que las dos nos dábamos besos? Ya sabes, ¿besos de enamorados?»

«Sí, por supuesto que me acuerdo. ¿Por qué ya no la ves más a Lily?»

«Bueno porque ella eligió ir a darle besos alguien a escondidas…y eso no es correcto, ¿sabes?»

«Es verdad, recuerdo que me lo habías contado. Y también me dijiste que podíamos darle besos de enamorado a quien quisiéramos, chicas o chicos, siempre que los dos lo quisieran»

Matt parecía estar recitando un tema, orgulloso de mostrar que se había aprendido lo que Emma le había enseñado. Ella recordó con emoción ese momento en que le había intentado explicar a Matthew el comportamiento de ciertos cretinos homófobos  de Boston que les habían insultado en la calle a ella, a Lily y a Matt. El joven, con ocho años en la época, no había comprendido por qué la estaban tomando con ellos. Y Emma tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para explicarle calmadamente por qué algunos no aceptaban su modo de vida, cuando lo que deseaba ella era acercárseles y romperles la cara.

Después siguió un pequeño periodo de auto aceptación. La frescura e inocencia de Matthew había conmovido a Emma. Para él como para ella, salir con chicos o con chicas les parecía totalmente natural y no comprendía por qué eso no podía ser aceptado por todos.

Matthew preguntó, curioso

«Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con Ruby y con lo que ella cree?»

«Bien…digamos que Ruby piensa que yo le escondo cosas en relación con…la señora Mills…»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Deseas darle besos de enamorado a la señora Mills?» gritó Matt, sorprendido

«Calla, Matt, ¡no deseo que todo el mundo esté al corriente!»

«Pero, la señora Mills, ¿ella también desea hacer eso?» preguntó él, curioso, bajando la mirada

«Bueno, ese es el problema, no lo sé. No lo creo…y recuerda, solo tenemos el derecho de hacerlo si las dos personas están de acuerdo…»

«Es complicado…»

«Y que lo digas, chico…Bueno, pero mira, es un secreto, ¿eh? No lo vayas soltando por ahí. ¡Solo faltaba que ella estuviera al corriente de eso!»

«Bah, mamá, ¿cómo quieres que ella te dé besos si no le dices que tú lo deseas?»

Emma sonrió de orgullo ante la lógica de su hijo

«Sí, la vida es complicada, ¿eh? No crezcas demasiado rápido, mi príncipe, ¡tendrás tiempo de darte cuenta por ti mismo!»

 

Cuando dieron las seis en el reloj del ayuntamiento, los Swan ya esperaban desde hacía un buen cuarto de hora en su coche, impacientes. Emma había decidido meter todas las bazas a su favor para no enfadar a Regina, y le había aconsejado a Matt que cuidara su lenguaje, su comportamiento  y todo lo que pudiera molestarla. Con el corazón a mil, tocó a la puerta. Casi inmediatamente, pasos apresurados se escucharon y la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

«¡Emmaaaaaa! ¡Matt! ¡Qué feliz estoy de veros!»

«Hola, chico, ¿cómo estás? Tu madre ha aceptado que pasemos algo de tiempo juntos esta tarde. ¡Así que espero que tú estés en forma, porque tengo la intención de aprovechar a fondo de mis dos muchachos!»

«¡Perfecto! Mamá ahora está con Graham, pero creo que no debe tardar en llegar…»

«¿Con….quién?» preguntó Emma. No lograba recordar a esa persona. ¿Ya le había hablado Henry de él? En todo caso, lo había olvidado rápido.

«Graham, ¿ya sabes? Es su novio del momento, el sheriff. Ya hace algunos meses…pero estoy seguro de que te lo conté, ¿no?»

«Tal vez, Henry…» Emma no conocía a ese Graham, pero ya lo detestaba. Ella continuó «Pero espera, no podemos entrar, fue bastante clara cuando me dijo que quería estar presente cuando nos viéramos. No puedo traicionarla entrando sin que ella…»

«¿Traicionarla? ¿No crees que exageras? No te preocupes, debe llegar de un momento a otro. De todas maneras, ¿no pensarás quedarte esperando en el umbral?»

De todas maneras, pensó Emma, Matt ya había entrado y casi subido ya a la habitación de Henry. Así que franqueó la puerta, pero se quedó en el hall de la entrada.

«Escucha, Henry, no voy más lejos. Tu madre ya ha dado un gran paso aceptándonos bajo su techo para que nos veamos, así que no quiero enfadarla si ve que he entrado sin su permiso. Así que, o vais a jugar los dos solos arriba, o la esperamos los tres aquí. Pero yo, en todo caso, no me muevo de aquí»

Henry no respondió nada, pero una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, y corrió hacia su habitación. Los dos muchachos volvieron a bajar casi inmediatamente con la caja del Monopoly en las manos. Emma rio al comprender la idea de su hijo, y se instalaron los tres, bastante incómodos, dicho sea, en el suelo del hall. Rieron de buena gana, y Henry comenzó en serio a arruinarlos, cuando escucharon el ruido de la cerradura tras ellos. Un terror frío recorrió a Emma es ese instante.

Cuando Regina traspasó la puerta, seguida de cerca por Graham, encontró a Emma y a los gemelos sentados con las piernas cruzadas ante el tablero del juego, también extendido en el suelo de la entrada.

«Buenas tardes, señora Mills» dijeron a la vez Matthew y Emma.

«Pero...¿qué ocurre? ¿Ya no tenemos mesa? ¿Nos han robado?» una sorpresa sincera se leía en su rostro

«¡Claro que no, mamá! Emma no quería entrar al salón sin que tú los hubieras invitado así que jugamos aquí»

Regina se relajó y apreció la iniciativa de Emma. Al final, quizás fuera menos bruta de lo que pensaba. Con una relajada sonrisa, invitó a todo el mundo a sentarse en el salón, los dos pequeños en la mesa para continuar la partida, Emma y Graham en los sillones. Después, ella fue a buscar algo de beber para todo el mundo.

«Entonces, ¿da la casualidad de que usted también es sheriff?» le preguntó Emma al joven. No tenía unas ganas particulares de entablar conversación, pero quería a todo precio romper ese incómodo silencio que se había creado entre ellos.

«En efecto, aunque supongo que ser sheriff en Boston y ser sheriff en Storybrooke no debe ser el mismo trabajo» respondió él humildemente

«Desengáñese, aunque esté en un pequeño pueblo, debemos defender la ciudad, a las viudas y  los huérfanos de la misma manera. Los dos nos batimos por lo mismo, de cierta manera…»

En cuanto hubo pronunciado  esas palabras, Emma se dio cuenta del doble sentido. Felizmente, Graham no lo había notado. Pero en efecto, Emma y él iban a batirse para obtener lo mismo, o más bien a la misma persona…

Regina salió de la cocina y comenzó a distribuir los vasos. Emma se levantó, le dio las gracias y se excusó

«Ya sabe, hace un momento, esta es su casa.  Sé que no quiere que vea a Henry si usted no está delante. Si hubiera sabido que aún no había llegado, no habría tocado. Discu…»

«Se lo ruego, miss Swan» la interrumpió ella «No pasa nada. Es mi culpa, he llegado tarde, y siento que hayan tenido que esperan en el suelo. Deberían haber entrado…Pero, en todo caso, aprecio su respeto…»

Regina estaba particularmente amable esa tarde, pero Emma no se hizo ilusiones. Sin duda no querría parecer desagradable ante su compañero. Pero apreciaba mucho más a esta Regina que a la Regina de la noche pasada.

Graham sonrió y se acercó a abrazar la cintura de la alcaldesa, y a darle un beso rápido en los labios, ante la mirada consternada e Emma.

«Basta de disculpas, señoras. Voy a poner a todo el mundo de acuerdo, ha sido mi culpa, ya está. Si no hubiera retenido a Regina para ese corto…hum…para ese…breve, digamos…ese asunto importante, hubiéramos llegado a la hora»

Graham rio impúdicamente al recordar el pequeño escarceo de esa tarde, en el despacho del sheriff. Regina enrojeció y se despegó de su amante, avergonzada de que hubiera podido soltar de ese modo sus recientes escarceos. Emma se sintió, de repente, completamente incómoda y dijo, con un tono que espera que fuera ligero.

«Bueno, discúlpeme, pero estaba a punto de que me arruinaran en el Monopoly, ¡tengo que volver para vengar mi honor!»

Y dicho y hecho, se sentó en la mesa de juego. Regina y Graham se encontraron en mitad del salón, sin saber qué hacer.

Regina se encontraba en presencia de su compañero, debería tener cosas que decir, cosas que hacer, y no sentirse de esa manera. Sin embargo, observando a la madre y a los dos muchachos reír contentos y compartir ese momento, ella sintió de repente una horrible sensación. La sensación de estar sola, la sensación de estar demás.

Como si hubiera sentido que algo no encajaba, o simplemente por buena educación, Emma se dio la vuelta y echó una mirada hacia su dirección

«Diga, ¿quieren jugar con nosotros? De todas maneras, estoy a punto de perder, así que un poco más o un poco menos…»

Aunque su orgullo solo apreciaba a medias haber sido “aceptada” en su _propia_ mesa, para jugar con su _propio_ hijo, Regina no dudó sino un breve momento y aceptó la invitación, dejando a Graham plantado en el salón. Él había sentido el cambio de actitud de Regina y se culpaba por haberla puesto en una embarazosa situación.

«¿Graham? ¿Te unes a nosotros?» le preguntó ella sin una gran convicción y sin una mirada

«Euh, no. Os voy a dejar en familia…»

El corazón de Emma saltó a esas palabras. «Una familia», ¿lo eran de verdad? Emma se puso a imaginar con agrado otros momentos en familia como el que estaban viviendo juntos. Las risas de los muchachos hacían saltar su corazón. ¿O quizás era la presencia de Regina a su lado? No sabía nada. Solo sabía que estaba bien.

 

La partida acabó con la victoria por KO de los dos hermanos. Emma y Regina, lamentablemente, habían tenido que vender hasta la última calle y acabaron arruinadas. La joven rubia no aceptó ser ganada  por sus hijos y comenzó a refunfuñar

«Bah, todo esto es porque habéis avanzado la partida mientras yo hablaba con Graham. Es trampa, eh…»

«¡Ah, ah, eres una mala perdedora, mamá! ¿Ves, Henry? ¡Si hay algo que tienes que saber sobre mamá es que es una mala perdedora! No acepta perder, ¡es una verdadera niña en cuanto a eso!»

«¡Eso no es verdad, Mattew! ¡De todas maneras, tampoco sabes nada porque normalmente gano todo el tiempo!»

La madre y los gemelos estallaron en risas, bajo la mirada de Regina. Para dejarlos en completa complicidad, sintiendo de nuevo que no estaba en su sitio, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

No se había dado cuenta de que Emma la había seguido.

«¿A dónde va? ¿No estábamos bien los cuatro?»

«¿Los cuatro? Querrá decir, los tres, ¿no? Nadie me estaba haciendo gran caso, le señalo…»

«Oooh, ¿pero la señora Mills está acaso celosa?» la pinchó Emma

«No se lo permito, Miss Swan. Y siéntase feliz de que aún no la haya echado» el rostro de Regina había vuelto a ensombrecerse, su cuerpo escultural apoyado en la nevera.

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«¿Por qué la echaría?»

«No. ¿Por qué se auto excluye de la felicidad de su hijo?» le lanzó bruscamente la joven rubia

«¿Perdón?» respondió ella fríamente

«Ha entendido muy bien. Se siente demás, así que se auto excluye. Créame, conozco ese sentimiento y sé que no es lo que hay que hacer…»Emma  no se creía que la estaba enfrentando de esa manera

«No tengo por qué recibir lecciones de usted, Miss Swan» la cortó secamente Regina «No me siento en absoluto demás. Es solo que…»

«Tiene miedo»

Regina se quedó perpleja ante la insolencia de Emma y de repente sintió unas ganas locas de darle una bofetada. Pero, no supo por qué, bajó la guardia y se lanzó a una confidencia en tono suave.

«Sí, tengo miedo, ya está. ¿Está contenta? Tengo miedo de que mi hijo se me escape de entre los dedos como todo el mundo lo ha hecho siempre…»

Regina parecía haberse derrumbado en un momento. Tan orgullosa hacía solo unos segundos, ahora estaba tan…¿asustada? Así que la grande, la poderosa Señora Mills era una mujer aterrada, comprendió Emma. Una mujer aterrorizada ante la vida y ante el resto del mundo. ¿Su frialdad aparente no era más que una fachada destinada  a protegerla? La joven rubia se sintió, de repente, conmovida ante ese descubrimiento, y sintió la necesidad de ayudar a esa mujer frágil. Nadie duda de que Regina jamás le confiaría nada ni le confesaría jamás las razones de sus flaquezas. Pero, a pesar de todo, Emma se prometió, interiormente, que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.

Ella retomó con voz dulce, tras haberse acercado poco a poco a la alcaldesa. Sus cuerpos no estaban sino a pocos centímetros. Emma le levantó despacio el mentón y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Para su gran sorpresa, Regina la dejó hacer. La tristeza que leyó en el fondo de esas pupilas oscuras le rompió el corazón.

«Se lo he dicho, Regina, confíe en usted. No se auto excluya, busque su cachito de felicidad y luche por mantenerla»

«¿Cómo…sabe todo eso?»

«Lo aprendí bastante pronto. A la fuerza, ahorcan _…”Cada uno en lo suyo, y si quieres algo, lucha por conseguirlo”_ La vida me lo ha enseñado»

«Cuénteme…» le pidió suavemente.

 


	11. Descubrir el pasado

«Cuénteme…» le había pedido Regina con un tono suave.

Entonces Emma comenzó el relato de su agitada vida, entre abandonos y repetidas adopciones, pequeños actos de delincuencia y primeros amores, de su nacimiento hasta su encarcelación. Le contó su vida en las diferentes familias de acogida, las familias que había amado y las otras que le habían hecho daño. Le habló de Ingrid, que la había acogido cuando tenía 15 años, que había soportado su adolescencia difícil con amor y que, aunque no era su madre biológica, la consideraba hoy en día, como su única y verdadera madre. No le ocultó nada. No sabía explicar por qué, pero hablarle le hacía bien. Regina, sin embargo, era una extraña que conocía apenas unas horas, pero se sentía en confianza y, extrañamente, no se sentía juzgada.

Regina bebía sus palabras y la escuchaba atentamente. Cuando llegó al nacimiento de los gemelos, las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer y Emma tuvo que hacer una pausa en su relato.

«Regina…Me gustaría que los chicos estuvieran aquí. Será la primera vez que les hable y me gustaría compartir este momento con los dos. Vamos a buscarlos, por favor…»

«Lo comprendo. Vamos…» respondió Regina amablemente

Emma se dirigió entonces al salón y escuchó un débil «gracias» a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Regina que la miraba fijamente, con una mirada tan profunda que clavó a la rubia al suelo.

«Gracias» repitió «por lo que acaba de contarme. Creo que nadie se había confiado de esa manera a mí. No sé cómo reaccionar. Veo que su vida ha estado jalonada de constantes pruebas y le pido, por favor, que me perdone  por haberla juzgado tan rápidamente a su llegada»

Emma le sonrió sinceramente y las dos caminaron hacia el salón. Ninguna huella de los chicos…

«¿Henry? ¿Matt?» gritó Emma

«Creo tener una idea de dónde se esconden» le respondió Regina «Cuando era pequeño, Henry tenía un escondrijo en el jardín. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, imaginándose historias de caballeros, princesas y reyes. ¡A veces, no lograba que saliera en horas! Pienso que ha querido enseñárselo a su hermano»

¿Emma estaba soñando? ¿Regina acababa de decir “su hermano”? Esa sencilla palabra hizo sonreír a Emma. Ya está, parece que ella ha aceptado a un recién llegado a su familia tan cerrada. Quizás haya aún un pequeño lugar para su madre biológica, pensó Emma con esperanza.

 

La suavidad de la tarde de verano volvía la atmosfera mucho más respirable que durante el día. Emma apreció el aire fresco que soplaba y le daba dulcemente en el rostro. Divisó, presidiendo regiamente el centro del jardín, un magnifico manzano.

«¡Qué hermoso árbol…! ¡Supongo que debe amar las manzanas!»

«¡Las adoramos, y me gusta cocinarlas también! ¿Sabe? Este árbol es importante para mí, lo planté el día en que traje a Henry a casa. Necesitaba algo que pudiera simbolizar su nacimiento y llegada a mi vida, ya que no lo había llevado en mi interior. Y el símbolo del árbol que entierra sus raíces en mi jardín era bastante significativo para mí»

«Es magnífico…» Emma no sabía si hablaba del árbol o de lo que le acababa de confiar Regina. En ese instante, supo que Henry no habría podido tener mejor madre que Regina. El esplendor de ese árbol, además de simbolizar la llegada al mundo de Henry, evocaba mucho más. Representaba el amor de una madre por su hijo. Y Emma se conmovió.

«¡Mire, están allí! ¡Henry, Matthew, vengan aquí, por favor!»

«¿Qué? ¡Espera mamá, le estoy enseñando mi castillo a Matt!»

«Creo que ya es suficiente. Ven, por favor, Emma tiene algo que contaros»

Su tono no dejaba lugar a discusión. No era seca, pero sabía hacerse obedecer. Emma sintió algo de envidia, ¡ya que su hijo había aprendido el arte de la negociación desde muy temprana edad! Regina se giró entonces hacia ella y le dijo

«¿Se quedan a cenar, verdad?» Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, y Emma en realidad por nada quería rechazarlo.

«¡Si no le molesta, será un placer!»

 

«A ver chicos, quería hablaros de vosotros, del día de vuestro nacimiento»

Emma nunca se había puesto tan seria. Matthew y Henry supieron inmediatamente que les iba a dar el mejor de los regalos: el relato de su llegada al mundo, un secreto que llevaba guardando once años.

Sentados los cuatro en los sillones del salón, Regina parecía incómoda y no sabía dónde meterse. Al final, decidió levantarse, poniendo como excusa que tenía que sacar la lasaña del horno.

«No, quédese Regina…»

«Tengo que ir a apagar el horno de todas maneras, esta historia no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Tiene que ver con usted, con usted y sus hijos»

«Al contrario, Regina, también tiene que ver con usted. Quiero que escuche mi historia. Tiene derecho a conocer el pasado de Henry…Quédese…por favor…»

La joven no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo a los ojos suplicantes, esos ojos de un verde brillante. ¿Dónde estaba la Regina Mills orgullosa y fuerte? Por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba con alguien que se atrevía a confrontarla, y sobre todo, con alguien a quien ella no conseguía decirle que no. 

Después de todo, gracias a ese relato, conocería un poco más de su hijo. Como madre de Henry, tenía que conocer su pasado y saber de dónde venía. Sí, si aceptaba, era por él, y nunca confesaría que esos hermosos ojos llorosos habían tenido, sin duda, algo que ver en ello…

Emocionada, se volvió a sentar en el primer sillón que vio, pensando haberse sentado al lado de su hijo. La sorpresa se leyó pronto en todos los rostros. Emma, que no tenía ningún problema en reconocer a sus dos hijos, abrió los ojos de par en par. Regina estaba sentada al lado de Matthew y había cogido sus manos en las suyas, como si fuera Henry.

«¿Bueno, qué? Ya estoy aquí, puede comenzar»

«Euh, sí, voy…Pero me emociona que aprecie a Matt hasta ese punto» bromeó Emma

«¿Qué quiere decir? Ya estoy algo cansada de sus incesantes sarcasmos, miss Swan»

«¡Bueno, es solo que está apretando entre sus manos…las de Matthew! ¡Henry es el que está a mi lado! ¡No dudo de que sea voluntario por su parte mostrarle cariño a mi hijo, pero quería prevenirla!» rio Emma de oreja a oreja, sabiendo muy bien que Regina nunca se habría atrevido a tocar a Matthew de esa manera.

Henry se metió en la broma y se dirigió a su madre

«Bien, mamá, ¿ni siquiera reconoces a tu propio hijo? ¡Muchas gracias! Si es así, voy a vivir con Emma. ¡Al menos ella no es una madre indigna!»

Regina, roja como un tomate, soltó rápidamente las manos de Matthew, y no pareció aceptar muy bien la broma. Se recobró y con un tono seco, que no quería dejar transparentar que se había desconcertado por el complot  Swan, dijo

«Sí, bueno, yo, yo…Lo sabía. Bueno, y bien, hable, ya que estamos aquí para eso»

«Mamáaaaaaa, por favor, no estropees todo, estábamos bromeando» dijo Henry con voz dulce sentándose a su lado en el sillón grande.

Regina, refunfuñona, hizo señal con la cabeza de que se daba por rendida. Se hundió en el sofá, con el rostro serio, y se quedó ahí, rodeada por los dos gemelos.

 

Durante largos minutos, Emma contó tanto a sus hijos como a Regina su encuentro con Neal, su arresto, su vida en prisión y…su parto. Matthew ya había escuchado esa historia, pero redescubrirla ese día, con  la presencia de su hermano gemelo en el relato, lo conmovió.

«Fue doloroso. Largo y doloroso. No sabía que estaba esperando gemelos, ¿sabéis? No hay ecografía en prisión…Así que cuando el médico me dijo tras el nacimiento del primero que no había terminado, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Y finalmente cuando ellos…en fin, quiero decir, cuando vosotros nacisteis…» dijo ella admirando con sus ojos brillantes a los dos chicos, uno tras otro, sentados frente a ella, cada uno al lado de Regina «tuve miedo»

«Ya pensaba no poder criar a un niño, pero saber que tenía dos me mató. Acababa de romper con mi compañero, estaba encerrada por un tiempo, no tenía trabajo, ningún futuro al salir de la prisión…tomé la decisión de abandonaros a los dos. Me sentía una pobre cobarde. Pero estaba sobre todo aterrorizada, por el hecho de que no tendría nada que ofreceros, nade que enseñaros…Tenía miedo de convertiros en unos fracasados como yo…»

Su voz se quebró al final de su relato, pero alentada por los tres pares de ojos frente a ella, siguió

«Así que no quise cogeros, ni veros, ni siquiera miraros, y pedí al médico que os sacara de allí. Y al día siguiente, corrí a rellanar los papeles de adopción. Solo que, bueno…una noche, quise ver cómo erais. Oh, nada más, me decía, solo ver qué carita teníais. Llegué frente a vuestra cama y entonces, Matthew, tú me miraste y me sonreíste. Todas mis certezas se rompieron en mil pedazos. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Ya no podía abandonarte, pero aún no me sentía capaz de criarte. Y además, me sentía tan mal por quedarme contigo y dejar a tu hermano. Hicieron falta todas las opiniones de los consejeros de la prisión para que tomara la decisión menos horrible, quedarme contigo y abandonar a tu mitad. Siempre me he sentido culpable por ese abandono. Desde ese día, mi corazón estaba roto en dos pedazos. Desde que he encontrado a Henry, me siento de nuevo completa, como si mi corazón hubiera encontrado la mitad que había perdido hace once años…»

Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que siguió al relato de la joven. Incluso Regina parecía emocionada, aunque no lo dejaba ver. Los chicos estaban en lágrimas. Todo el mundo sentía el desgarro con el que Emma había vivido durante esos once años.

Emma observó, sin decir nada, a las tres personas que tenía delante. Se sentía infinitamente mejor. En fin, su secreto que la corroía ya no era un peso. Pero su plenitud competía con cierto malestar. No tenía la costumbre de quejarse, ni de confiarse y sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que había pronunciado un relato lacrimógeno.

Durante algunos minutos más, los chicos la interrogaron y ella respondió lo mejor que pudo a todas sus preguntas. Regina estaba extrañamente muda. Sin duda no quería inmiscuirse en su historia, en la de los tres, pero no era muy de ella quedarse a la zaga. Emma se preguntó lo que podría estar incomodándola tanto, pero pensó que no era el momento para molestarla con preguntas indiscretas.

La cena transcurrió muy bien, a pesar del gusto un poco a quemado de la lasaña casera de Regina. Nadie se enfadó y Emma de todas maneras la encontró mucho mejor que todas las que había comido en su vida. Las charlas habían vuelto a su tono ligero y nadie vio las horas pasar.

Hacia las once, los Swan se dieron cuenta de la tardía hora y comenzaron a prepararse para marcharse. Para gran sorpresa de Emma, Regina aceptó que Henry pasara el día siguiente solo con ellos, mientras ella trabajaba en el ayuntamiento.

En el momento de decirse adiós, Emma estrechó a Henry en sus brazos, y después lo hizo Matthew. A continuación se dirigieron a la puerta, seguidos de cerca por Regina. Allí, la joven rubia le habló a Matthew.

«Dale las gracias a la señora Mills, Matt, y ve a esperarme en el coche»

«Pero, ¿por qué…?»

«Haz lo que te digo, Matt»

«Adiós, señora Mills y gracias por la cena» le dijo a Regina con sinceridad.

«Adiós, Matthew» respondió Regina con una sonrisa no fingida. Las dos madres lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se hubo sentado en el asiento del pasajero.

Emma retomó la palabra, sin atreverse a mirar a Regina a los ojos

«Pfff, bueno, gracias por esta agradable noche. Surrealista, pero agradable…»

«De nada. Efectivamente, ha sido bastante…¡surrealista!»

«Bueno, ya me voy, creo…Yo…»

«Pienso que era lo que había que hacer, en efecto…»

«Bien…una vez más gracias por todo, de verdad. No solo por la cena, ya sabe…»

«Lo sé, miss Swan» concluyó ella con una sonrisa ladeada

«Bueno, entonces, hasta luego…»

Con un gesto suelto, Emma le extendió la mano. Hundiendo sus ojos en los de ella, Regina estrechó la mano y tiró de ella, atrayendo a Emma hacia ella. No estaban sino a unos centímetros una de la otra. Emma podía sentir su propia respiración entrecortarse. Tras un tiempo que le pareció eternamente largo, Regina depositó dos castos besos en las mejillas de Emma. Esta dio gracias a la oscuridad por no desvelar la coloración que acababa súbitamente de enrojecer su rostro.

«Hasta pronto, miss Swan…»

Sin decir nada más, la rubia se metió en el coche, y arrancó rápidamente hacia el motel.

 

«¿Querías decirle algo?»

«¿De quién hablas?»

«¡De la señora Mills, mamá! ¿Le has dicho que querías darle besos?»

«¡Matt!» se enrojeció Emma «¡Ya te he dicho que era un secreto, ok! ¡No se habla más! Y además, de todas formas, no, no le he dicho eso, quería solo darle las gracias por la cena»

«¿Y necesitabas estar sola con ella para eso? Hum, hum, ok…»

«¿Qué quiere decir ese “hum, hum, ok”, jovencito, eh? Bueno, venga, ya hemos llegado, corre a ponerte el pijama y a la cama, y ¡ya hablaremos de todo esto cuando tenas edad, pillín!»

Matthew quería pinchar a su madre, pero no deseaba enfadarla tampoco, así que dejo de buscarle las cosquillas, y obedeció. Se refugió en el baño, corrió hacia su móvil y tecleó un sms.

«¡Henry, soy yo! ¿Bien, no?»

_«Absolutamente, ganas de la próxima vez»_

«¡Por cierto, es guay tu madre!»

_«¿Por qué? ¿Lo dudabas? ;-)»_

«No, pero mamá ha comenzado a verlo también, si sabes lo que quiero decir…;)»

_«Está bien que se lleven bien…¡En cambio, al principio no estaba todo ganado!»_

«Ya, ok, entonces no te has dado cuenta de nada…»

_«?»_

«Bien, ¿puedo llamarte?»

_«Sí, ;)»_

«¿Hola Henry?»

«Sí, ¿qué querías decirme?»

«¿Puedes hablar? ¿O tu madre está por los alrededores?»

«Euh, no, está bien, estoy solo en mi habitación…»

«Ok, bueno, no sé muy bien cómo lo vas a tomar, de hecho…»

«Me das miedo, ¿sabes?» bromeó Henry para intentar relajarse. Ya estaba muy inquieto

«A ver, ¡tengo una super idea! ¿Te gustaría que estuviéramos juntos para siempre?»

«Oh, sí, ¡por supuesto que me encantaría!»

«Pero mi madre tiene sus compromisos en Boston, tiene su trabajo, su madre adoptiva, sin hablar de mi colegio…¡Lo que haría falta es que tuviera lazos tan fuertes aquí, en Storybrooke! Ya te tiene a ti, eso ya es un peso en la balanza»

«No veo en absoluto a dónde quieres llegar, Matt. Francamente, ¡no comprendo nada!»

«Bueno, Henry, he aquí la idea del siglo» dijo con tono solemne «Hay que hacer que ella ya no quiera marcharse, crear algo tan fuerte que quiera quedarse aquí. ¡Y todos seríamos felices! ¡Tú, yo, mamá! ¡Y ese algo, creo haberlo encontrado con…tu madre!»

«¿Mi madre? Matt, de verdad me preocupas. Es tarde, debes estar cansado y creo que deliras. Si quieres, mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?»

«No, espera, Henry, hablo muy en serio. A lo que quiero llegar es: nuestra madre tiene que crear lazos aquí, en Storybrooke. Lazos como…una pareja, ¿lo ves? Y creo que tu madre sería perfecta para eso» encadenó Matt entusiasta y excitado como nunca

Ante la ausencia de respuesta de su hermano, continuó

«¡Ok, quizás te parezca un poco extraño, pero creo que nuestras mamás enamoradas serían lo más hermoso que podría pasarnos!»

Aún sin respuesta.

«Hola, ¿Henry? ¿Sigues ahí?»

«Sí, sí…Solo estoy estupefacto…Matt, estás delirando. No sé si estás al corriente, pero una pareja debe estar enamorada, y nuestras madres están muy lejos de eso»

«¡Jajajaja…ahí te equivocas, hermanito!» Matthew reía tan fuerte que Henry podía escucharlo por teléfono

«¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De verdad crees que mi madre siente algo por Emma?»

«Euh, no, eso no lo creo. Pero en todo caso, ella me ha dicho algunas cosas que deberías saber…»

Y durante largos minutos, Matthew le contó a su hermano lo que su madre le había dicho sobre los besos de enamorados que le gustaría darle a Regina. Por supuesto, le hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto, y sobre todo que no le desvelaría  nada a Regina. Al principio, completamente estupefacto ante la noticia, Henry logró al final hacerse convencer de que las miradas que Emma había lanzado a su madre esa noche no eran nada anodinas.

«Pero, ¿cómo haremos para que mamá sienta lo mismo? No sé si lo sabes, pero ella…hum…digamos…»

La incomodidad de Henry era notable. Matthew lo ayudó, sin gran tacto

«Ella no es lesbiana, ¿es eso? No conoces a nuestra madre…cuando ella quiera a alguien, ¡no hay nadie que se le resista! Bueno, es verdad, habrá, sin duda, que ayudarlas un poco, no he pensado en eso todavía, pero voy a hacerlo y volvemos a hablar, ¿ok?»

«¡Sí, pero creo que empiezas la casa por el tejado, Matt!»

«¿Empiezo qué? ¡De verdad, aún me haces reír con tus expresiones de los años 50! ¡Venga, buenas noches y hasta mañana!»

«¡Sí, ciao, hasta mañana!»

Henry colgó el teléfono, completamente circunspecto. No se imaginaba por un segundo a su madre en pareja con otra mujer, y mucho menos con Emma que, era consciente de ello, no tenía gran cosa en común con ella. Sin embargo, estaba bastante encantado con la propuesta que acababa de hacerle su hermano. Le gustaría tanto que finalmente pudieran vivir juntos, para siempre… Y si había que pasar por eso para poder vivir con ellos todos los días, estaría dispuesto a intentar esa locura.

Algunos instantes más tarde, la puerta de la habitación de Henry se entreabrió y Regina apareció en el marco.

«¿Con quién hablabas a esta hora?» le preguntó, amablemente

«Solo era Matthew, me deseaba las buenas noches» respondió él adoptando un tono lo más indiferente posible.

«Ah muy bien, es un buen chico, ese Matthew. Buenas noches, Henry…»

«Mamá» la interrumpió él

«¿Sí?» respondió ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama

«Son buenos, ¿verdad?»

«Euh, bueno, sí, en efecto. Estoy contenta de que los hayas conocido»

«Mamá, me gustaría que se quedaran en Storybrooke» dijo de repente, Regina le sonrió dulcemente

«Lo comprendo, cariño, pero sabes que no es posible. Viven en Boston…»

«Pero, si fuera posible, ¿te gustaría que se quedaran?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«No sé, pero…¿te gustaría?»

«Esa no es la cuestión, Henry. Buenas noches» le respondió más secamente de lo que hubiera querido

«Buenas noches, mamá»

Regina depositó un beso en sus cabellos y sonrió dulcemente.

¿Qué habría querido decir? ¿Por qué se imaginaba Henry que los Swan iban a quedarse en Storybrooke? ¿Acaso Emma le ha hablado de un eventual proyecto de traslado a Storybrooke?

Regina había hecho esfuerzos, se había mostrado lo más amable posible, y ¿así era pagada? ¿Iban a inmiscuirse en su vida? ¿No había comprendido esa miss Swan que nunca le quitaría a su hijo?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa cólera naciente. Mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama, pensó en esa noche. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero le había gustado. Había creído a la joven Swan maleducada, hosca y sin modales, pero se había revelado agradable, divertida, y había salido adelante a pesar de su duro pasado. E involuntariamente, pensó en el relato de la vida de la joven Swan. Extrañamente, por primera vez en años, tuvo un raro sentimiento: comprensión, incluso cierta simpatía por aquella que se había esforzado frente a una vida difícil…En cuanto al pequeño Matthew, parecía haber sido muy bien educado.

Entonces, ¿por qué les tenía rencor? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada  ante la idea de su simple presencia en Storybrooke? Le llevó tiempo quedarse dormida, los dolores que creía superados para siempre le rondaban sin cesar por la cabeza.

Pero, después de todo, no tenía ninguna prueba de que iba a quedarse definitivamente. Sin duda solo era el deseo de Henry. A la espera de hablar con la cabeza fría con Emma, decidió intentar conservar una relativa paz entre ella y los Swan.

 

 


	12. La Operación Tórtolas

Los días que siguieron transcurrieron apaciblemente. Como Regina había aceptado finalmente que Emma y los chicos se vieran sin estar ella, los Swan pasaban sus días con Henry. A veces, para su gran placer, Regina se unía a ellos. Los cuatros comenzaban a conocerse mejor. La madre de Henry había finalmente, si no aceptado, al menos tolerado la presencia de los dos nuevos habitantes en su ciudad. Aunque sabía que en algún momento debería pensar en ello, Emma nunca había abordado el tema de su presencia en Storybrooke, temporal o definitiva. Y Regina evidentemente no había lanzado la conversación por miedo a sugerirle la mala idea de quedarse.

La joven rubia apreciaba cada vez más la vida en Storybrooke y a sus habitantes. Ya había adquirido sus costumbres en Granny’s y le gustaba bromear con Ruby o Belle. Sus nuevas amigas inmediatamente la habían acogido, y eso era un cambio con respecto a  la impersonalidad de la vida en Boston.

No se volvió a presentar un momento tan íntimo como el de aquella noche. El último deseo de Emma era incomodar a Regina, así que no forzó las cosas y esperó a que la ocasión se presentara de nuevo. « _Esto me basta_ » se auto convencía « _veo a mis dos hijos y eso me basta para hacerme feliz_ » De todas maneras, ¿qué más podría desear? ¿Cómo una mujer como la señora Mills podría ni siquiera mirarla? Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en esa magnífica velada y sus despedidas, el corazón de Emma se encogía en su pecho.

Emma no dejaba transparentar nada y no se confiaba a nadie. Pero, aunque no fuera más que un niño, Matthew sabía cuándo su madre no estaba tranquila. La conocía mejor que nadie. ¿Cuántas veces se había confiado a él cuando un colega de la oficina no le caía  bien, o cuando se había peleado con su novio o novia del momento…?

 

Una tarde, Matthew decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos. Y pronto no sería el único para las confidencias… Aprovechó la ausencia programada de su madre, invitada a casa de Ruby con su grupo de amigas, para pasar la noche en casa de los Mills y confiarle a su hermano sus futuras impresiones.

No  había tenido que suplicarle mucho tiempo a Emma, que se alegraba ante la perspectiva de una velada entre chicas, por una vez sin niños por los alrededores. En cuanto a Henry, el azar hacía bien las cosas, ya que Regina pasaba también su noche fuera.

«¿Estás seguro de que no vamos a molestar a tu madre?» había preguntado Matthew, inquieto ante la idea de que Regina pudiera escuchar todas las ideas alocadas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza.

«Te aseguro que no, sale con Graham esta noche. ¡Tendremos la casa para nosotros solos!»

«Vale, ok» había respondido, poco contento ante la idea de que Regina saliera con el sheriff. Tendremos que hablar de ese, había pensado.

 

Desde que ella lo había abordado, un día de primavera, en la comisaría, Graham no lograba aún verse como el «novio» de la gran y poderosa alcaldesa Regina Mills. Aún no comprendía lo que ella hacía con él y por qué lo mantenía, cuando era conocida por sus numerosas aventuras de una noche. Él sabía que podría ser tirado a la calle de un día para otro sin explicación, pero no se quejaba. Como hombre pragmático y poco romántico que era, aprovechaba de las maravillosas noches con Regina sin pensar en el mañana.

Para Regina, Graham era el compañero fácil por excelencia. Nada de peleas, nada de celos, se veían cuando sentían la necesidad, y eso les convenía a los dos. Regina se negaba a cualquier historia que conllevara implicación y sentimientos. Ya las había tenido, hace mucho tiempo, y ya no tenía ni fuerzas ni voluntad.

Esa noche, simplemente tenían ganas de pasar un buen rato, comer bien y pasar la noche juntos. Así que se citaron, sin emoción ni prisas.

Sin embargo, mientras elegía el vestido para la velada, Regina de repente había pensado en Emma. Era verdad que a ella le gustaba arreglarse bien cuando salía con Graham. Le gustaba sentirse observada con ojos deseosos, ya fueran los de Graham o los de un desconocido cruzado en los restaurantes o bares a donde iban. Pero esa noche, se sentía diferente. Al elegir su vestido en el armario, sacó ese vestido soberbio que no se había puesto en años. ¿Por qué quería ponerse ese vestido tan provocador? Más que de costumbre, quería verse hermosa y deseable. ¿Para Graham? No, él nunca le hacía ningún cumplido sobre su ropa. Sin una mirada, esta acababa siendo retirada sin ternura, tirada al suelo, o a los pies de la cama. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué, entonces, la imagen de la joven sonriente aparecía en su mente en ese momento? Sacudió la cabeza para recomponerse, pero de todas maneras se puso el magnífico vestido ceñido, azul petróleo.

«Bueno, ¿estás lista?» gritó Graham desde las escaleras «¡Vamos a llegar tarde al restaurante!»

«Voy» suspiró Regina. Detestaba tener que obedecer a alguien y estaba a poco de anular esa velada. Se maldecía preguntándose por qué  había aceptado. Ni tenía ganas ni necesidad de salir esa noche, y habría preferido pasar la noche tranquilamente con Henry. Pero cuando Graham había propuesto que se vieran, no había tenido el valor de negarse. Tras su larga semana de trabajo, había pensado que esa velada la relajaría.

El sheriff y el pequeño Mills charlaban normalmente en el salón cuando Regina bajó. Sin un cumplido a su ropa, Graham la estrechó contra él y le estampó un posesivo beso. Regina, rápidamente, se tensó.

«Bah, ¿qué te ocurre?» preguntó el sheriff, sorprendido ante su inhabitual reacción

«Nada…Solo que…no me gusta que me beses delante de la gente, es todo»

«¿Delante de la gente? Pero, ¡solo es Henry! ¡Sabe muy bien que estamos juntos!»

«No me gusta, es todo. Graham, ¿puedes intentar comprenderlo, no?»

El joven desorbitó los ojos. No se lo podía creer. Conocía a la Regina Mills que se burlaba perdidosamente de la mirada de los demás. ¿Qué podría haber cambiado en ella cuando, no hace mucho, podía lanzarse encima y devorarla con depredadores besos? ¿Por qué estaba tan incómoda con él? Viendo el giro de los acontecimientos, Henry se dirigió a su habitación, no quería asistir a una pelea entre los dos. Solo esperaba que esa pelea no les hiciera anular su velada. Quería pasar la noche con su hermano.

«Ok, perdón Majestad, no sabía que había que pedir permiso antes de besar a mi mujer…» respondió él amargamente

«Aún no estamos casados, que yo sepa…»

«¿Tienes miedo de que él se lo diga a Emma?» preguntó bruscamente el sheriff, observando la reacción de Regina

«¿Emma? Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en esto?» preguntó ella, sinceramente sorprendida ante la aparición de la joven rubia en su pelea de enamorados.

«¡Déjalo, Regina, he podido ver que te preocupa lo que ella pueda pensar de ti! ¡La última vez casi me dejas petrificado en el sitio solo porque me atreví a abrazarte delante de ella!»

«No digas tonterías y prepárate, pronto saldremos» concluyó ella, sin saber qué añadir

No sabía qué replicarle a Graham, pues en su interior, sentía que no podría negar que los gestos posesivos de su amante delante de Emma la habían incomodado. Pero sabía que era incapaz de explicar por qué.

 

Emma quería agradecer en persona a Regina haber aceptado que sus hijos pasaran su primera noche de pijamas  en su casa. Así que llevó a Matthew al 108 a la hora convenida, y tocó el timbre.

Cuando Regina le abrió la puerta, Emma no pudo contener una exclamación y pareció que su mandíbula no podía cerrarse. Ante sus ojos sorprendidos estaba la alcaldesa vestida con un espléndido vestido de noche azul petróleo, con una apertura en los muslos y que ceñía de maravilla sus perfectas curvas.

Desde el fondo del salón, la voz de Graham se escuchó

«¿Quién es, querida?»

«Son Matthew y su madre» le respondió ella, molesta ante la mala educación del sheriff que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de venir a saludarlos.

«Buenas noches, Matthew, buenas noches, miss Swan» les dijo ella girándose hacia ellos.

«Yo…bien…Euh, sí, buenas noches, señora Mills. Aquí estamos, en fin…aquí está Matt, para que nosotras tengamos nuestra noche, euh, en fin, cada una la nuestra, por supuesto, hum…»

Emma se maldecía por ser tan emotiva. Se dejaba llevar con facilidad, sobre todo al volante, cuando un automovilista, quien no sabía con quién se las tenía que ver, le robaba un paso prioritario o se saltaba un stop. Pero ante Regina, sus emociones se volvían diez veces más fuertes, y se sentía como una adolescente presa de las hormonas, enrojeciéndose a la mínima mirada _«¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza, Emma, oh! ¡Recomponte, muchacha, respira y mira para otro lado!»_

«Perfecto, entra, Matthew. Hasta pronto, miss Swan»

«Euh, sí, ciao Matt, buenas noches Re…»

Y la visión de Regina dándose la vuelta para cerrar la puerta acabó por matar a la joven que ya estaba bastante acalorada. A su espalda, a guisa de una columna vertebral metálica, una larga cremallera descendía sensualmente desde su nuca hasta el comienzo de su magnífico trasero. Emma se quedó plantada ahí largos segundos, intentando borrar todas las imágenes poco católicas que le habían venido a la mente en un instante.

 

«¡Hey, hola, belleza! ¡Entra, entra, Belle acaba de llegar!»

Con una gran sonrisa, Emma le dio un beso a Ruby en la mejilla y le pasó una botella de vino como agradecimiento. Después, se dirigió directamente al sofá donde ya estaba Belle quien la acogió calurosamente.

«¡Holaaaaa, Emma! ¿Cómo estás?»

«¡Genial, gracias! Esperaba esta noche con impaciencia, al menos aquí podremos arreglar el mundo sin que Ruby nos tenga que dejar plantadas cada dos minutos para ir a atender a alguien» bromeó la joven. Las tres amigas, a menudo, habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse, con o sin Matthew, durante el trabajo de Ruby en la cafetería.

«Mira, es más, hablando de servir, ¿alguien quiere algo de beber? Podemos comenzar ahora, mientras esperamos a Mary…Ah sí, Emma, no te lo había dicho, pero también he invitado a una amiga mía, Mary. Espero que no te moleste…»

«¡Al contrario, Rub, estoy muy contenta de conocer a tus amigas!»

Emma solo conocía a las chicas desde hacía algunos días, pero si comparamos, nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con sus amigas de Boston. Estaban bromeando sobre las últimas anécdotas de Granny’s cuando el timbre sonó

«¡Ahí está Mary! ¡ENTRA, ESTÁ ABIERTO!» gritó Ruby

Emma apreciaba la convivialidad que existía entre esas chicas. No se detenían en cortesías atildadas, solo estaban relajadas y la joven rubia se sentía bien con ellas. Apreciaba poder relajarse, tendida en el sofá, sin temer ser juzgada o reprendida por su comportamiento poco distinguido. En ese momento, sonrió pensando en Regina, tan elegante en su hermoso vestido de noche. ¿Qué habría pensado de ella en ese momento, en vaqueros, una cerveza en la mano, tirada en el sofá? No pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento.

«Entonces, Mary, esta es Emma. Nos conocimos en Granny’s. Supongo que has oído hablar de ella, es la madre de Matthew, y por tanto, de Henry también. Emma, esta es mi amiga Mary»

«Hola» respondió Emma levantándose para saludar a la recién llegada «¡Contenta de conocerte!»

«Lo mismo digo» respondió la bajita morena con una sonrisa sincera «Ruby me ha contado un poco tu historia y de tus chicos, es una historia bastante loca. ¡Tengo ganas de que nos cuentes todo de viva voz!»

Aunque era la nueva en ese grupo de amigas, Emma participaba en todas las charlas y se sentía de verdad cómoda entre ellas. Mientras degustaban unas pizzas, arreglaron el mundo durante horas, hablando de todo y de nada, de sus trabajos, de sus últimos flechazos cinematográficos o literarios, de sus familias y por supuesto de Matthew y Henry…Ese tema las mantuvo ocupada un largo rato. Ruby, Belle y Mary parecían hipnotizadas ante el relato de Emma, que deliberadamente  había escogido pasar de largo sobre la prisión, para concentrarse más en su encuentro con su hijo y el momento en que comprendió que ese niño que estaba en su salón no era el que ella se esperaba.

«¿Sabéis? Cuando comprendí que el niño que estaba ahí, delante de mí, y que vivía desde hace unos días en mi casa, no era mi Matthew, sentí en mi corazón como, no sé…las cataratas del Niagara mezcladas con una erupción volcánica…Tenía calor y frío a la vez, tenía ganas de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo…»

Las tres chicas que tenía delante se tragaban sus palabras, Mary incluso tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

«Voy a decir algo que a lo mejor os parece ridículo…pero…no sé, es como si supiera que algún día lo iba a encontrar. Es como si, en la maternidad, hace once años, le hubiera dicho «no te preocupes, chico, siempre te encontraré» Es tonto, ¿no?»

«Oh, no, Emma, es magnífico…Es lo más hermoso que nunca he escuchado»

Las lágrimas rodaban ahora libremente por las mejillas de Mary, que parecía particularmente conmovida por el relato de la joven. Belle y Ruby se quedaron sin voz.

«Entonces, cuando finalmente comprendí que era él, salté de felicidad, y sentí que mi corazón reencontraba ese pedazo que había perdido once años atrás. Finalmente me sentí entera de nuevo»

«¡Bien, querida, es ufff!» replicó Ruby, que había vuelto a recuperar el uso de su voz «Francamente, a menudo se dice, pero lo de «el azar hace bien las cosas» aquí se cumple de verdad. ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti, y por los muchachos!»

«Pero, Emma, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Te vas a quedar en Storybrooke?» preguntó inocentemente Belle

«Euh…No lo sé, no, no creo. Nuestra vida está en Boston…Tengo un trabajo, Matt va a la escuela. Yo…me gustaría poder quedarme, pero…»

La pregunta había cogido a Emma de improvisto. Es verdad, tendría que volver a Boston, un día. Esos pocos días lejos de su hábitat le habían hecho olvidar la vida real, y efectivamente, tendría que volver al trabajo y pronto empezarían las clases…Sin embargo, sentía un pinchazo en el corazón ante la idea de ya no vivir todo esto, y no solo por el hecho de que no podría ver tan a menudo a Henry…La imagen de la bella y majestuosa morena invadió su mente por un breve instante.

La noche continuó agradablemente, y las chicas charlaron de temas ligeros. Cuando Belle lanzó el tema de los amores, Ruby se giró inmediatamente hacia Emma, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento con impaciencia.

«¡Ahhh, sí, super tema! ¡Gracias Belle! ¡Creo que Emma tiene algo que contarnos!»

La susodicha fue cogida a contra pie y rápidamente enrojeció

«Euh, no, no tengo en absoluto nada que decir…»

«¡A otras con esas, jovencita! ¡Solo tu cara roja nos está diciendo que mientes! ¡Pero, en fin, no hay prisas, atacaré de nuevo!» respondió Ruby con un guiño «Bueno, ¿y tú, Mary? ¿Cómo estás con David?»

«Bueno, todo va muy bien, es realmente encantador y atento, nos queremos mucho…¿qué más decir…? Con nosotros todo va bien…»

«Ya, ¡un rollo!» bromeó Ruby, seguida de las risas de las otras amigas «¿Y tú, Belle? ¿Algo nuevo? ¿Aún gerontófila?»

«Jaja, para ya con eso, Rub. ¡Tampoco es Matusalen, eh!»

«Espera, espera, no entiendo…» la interrumpió Emma «¿Sales con un viejo?»

Las tres chicas estallaron en risas ante la incomprensión de Emma. Belle continuó

«Bueno, ok, tiene la edad de mi padre…Pero de espíritu es muy joven…»

«Ya, al menos tan joven como sus antigüedades…» murmuró Ruby riendo

«¿Sus antigüedades?...Espera…¿sales con el señor Gold?» volvió a hablar la rubia, estupefacta

«¡Eh, sí, me declaro culpable! Pero bueno, ¿me dejáis ya?» puso cara de estar molesta

«Hay relaciones raras en Storybrooke, Emma, ¿eh? Estamos lejos de esa imagen de ciudad de provincias pacata. Bueno, ok, Mary, tú eres la excepción que confirma la regla» continuó ella cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de desaprobación de la morena «Y por cierto, Emma, hablando de relaciones, algo…fuera de lo corriente…¿qué tal vas con Regina?» le lanzó Ruby sin una pizca de tacto

Belle y Mary se giraron inmediatamente hacia la joven rubia que se había puesto otra vez tan roja como su chaqueta. Sus ojos parecían querer salírseles de las órbitas, y Belle gritó

«¿QUÉ? ¿De qué va esa historia?»

El tono empleado por Belle solo dejaba ver una gran curiosidad, al contrario que Mary, cuyos ojos aún estaban desorbitados, y que parecía más asombrada que excitada. Ruby, por su parte, parecía saborear su pequeño golpe de efecto, y enarbolaba una sonrisa de victoria esperando la reacción de Emma.

«¿Entonces, Em? ¿Avanza la cosa con señora Piernas Interminables?»

«Hum…no, no hay nada…»

Emma hubiera querido que la tierra se la tragase. Ya.

«No, pero espera. ¿Se supone que tendría que haber algo? ¿Me he perdido alguna cosa?» preguntó Belle, ansiosa como nunca

«No, no, no hay nada. Es solo que…bueno, me gusta mucho, es eso. Pero nada más. Pero bueno, de todas maneras, ella no está interesada, así que…»

«¿Qué? ¿Ella te gusta?»

Belle estaba que no se lo creía, ¡esa noche estaba siendo rica en chismes!

«Porque tú lo dices, Emma, porque tú lo dices…» Ruby se había puesto sería y miraba a Emma «¿Sabes? Yo la conozco un poco, a Regina, y te digo que cuando alguien le cae mal, no lo invita a su casa a cenar y aún menos hace de canguro de un hijo que no es el suyo…»

«¿Qué? ¿Te ha invitado? ¿Hace de canguro?»

Belle parecía completamente perdida con toda esa nueva información. En cuanto a Mary, se había quedado muda desde que se había lanzado la conversación sobre Regina. Y observaba a Emma, un poco incómoda.

«¡Bueno, escucha, Belle, me caes bien , pero intenta prestar atención! Te he dicho tres veces que Matthew pasaba la noche en casa de los Mills»

Belle refunfuñó, y Emma tomó la palabra, intentando justificarse

«A ver, ella me invitó porque no tenía elección, pasamos la tarde en su casa, era tarde y los chicos…»

«¿Pasasteis la tarde en su casa? Pero…»

Pero Belle se calló cuando sintió la mirada de Ruby sobre ella.

«Y además, con respecto a esta noche, os recuerdo que no está haciendo de canguro, ya que ha salido a pasar la noche con su chico»

En su voz se percibió un tono despectivo que Ruby pronto observó.

«Hum, Graham…¿No te gusta eh? Para ser sincera, creo que a ella tampoco…Pero en fin, no soy la que debe hablar de eso. Tú se lo preguntarás directamente»

«Por supuesto, voy a recoger a Matt esta noche y le suelto: «Gracias por haber dejado que se quede, por cierto, a Graham, ¿lo quiere o solo es una aventura?» Gracias Ruby…»

Las cuatro amigas se echaron a reír. Ruby, quizás, no había obtenido las respuestas que quería, pero en todo caso, se había dado cuenta de que Emma no negaba su atracción hacia Regina.

Su velada terminó de buen humor y entre bromas. Cuando fue la hora de despedirse, Mary se marchó precipitadamente, diciendo que David la esperaba en la casa. En cuanto la morena se hubo marchado, Emma se confió a Belle y a Ruby, con el rostro contrito.

«Euh, espero no haberla molestado, parecía completamente incómoda cuando hablábamos de Regina»

«¡No, no te preocupes, ella es muy buena, pero algo estrecha!» dijo Ruby estallando en una risa.

 

Por su lado, Graham había llevado a Regina al mejor restaurante de Storybrooke. Sabía que a ella le gustaba la buena cocina, así que había reservado una mesa en ese restaurante que siempre estaba repleto.

La noche de Regina fue mucho menos agradable y divertida que la de Emma. Los dos amantes disfrutaron de su comida sin entusiasmo, aparte del culinario. Sus conversaciones, incluso, parecían sosas a ojos de Regina, que se aburría. Solo deseaba volver a casa y acostarse…Si Graham la seguía hasta la cama, ella lo aceptaría y disfrutaría de su presencia para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas. Pero si decidía volver a su casa, no le suplicaría que se quedara. Realmente, le importaba poco.

Ante la ausencia de conversación con el sheriff, dejó que su mente vagara y pensó en su hijo y en el pequeño Swan, solos en su casa, en esa gran mansión. Se preguntó por un breve instante si todo iría bien, si no se habrían quemado con el fuego, o cortado con los cuchillos de cocina, o incluso ahogados en la bañera. Se sorprendió sintiendo un doble instinto de protección, y eso le hizo sonreír.

 

«¡Bien, querido camarada, si nos hemos reunido esta noche, es porque quería contarte una gran noticia, así como el nacimiento de una nueva operación!»

El tono a la vez solemne y divertido de Matthew provocó una carcajada a su hermano, que entró en el juego.

«¡Soy todo oídos, caro amigo! ¡Estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi misión con entusiasmo!»

«He bautizado esta operación…¡La Operación Tórtolas!»

Una vez más, Henry no pudo evitar reír a mandíbula batiente. Se sentía bien con su hermano. Por supuesto, tenía compañeros en la escuela, pero no era la misma complicidad, la misma comprensión que la que podía tener con Matthew. A veces, ni tenían necesidad de hablar para comprenderse, leían en los ojos del otro.

Y esa noche por primera vez solos desde el campamento, los gemelos apreciaban el hecho de poder reír y decir tonterías sin ser reprendidos por sus madres. Estaban echados sobre la mullida alfombra del salón que ahora estaba invadida por paquetes de caramelos y de dulces. Henry nunca había pasado una velada como esa, y se sentía libre por primera vez en su vida. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía miedo de lo que su madre pudiera decir, pues sabía que su hermano estaría ahí, con él, para apoyarlo.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, Matthew explicó la situación.

«Escucha, como te dije el otro día por teléfono, quiero quedarme contigo en Storybrooke. Y la única solución para quedarnos aquí es que nuestras madres se enamoren. De ahí, las «tórtolas» ¿Ya sabes? Se dice que los enamorados son tórtolitos, así que en el caso de nuestras madres, serían tórtolas»

«Pero, Matt…¿no crees que no se puede mandar en ese tipo de cosas? ¡No somos Cupido! ¡No tenemos arcos ni flechas mágicas para hacer que se enamoren…!»

«Lo sé, Henry, lo sé muy bien…Pero estoy seguro que mamá siento algo por tu madre, lo sé, lo presiento…Ella no puede esconderme casi nada, ¿sabes?» dijo lleno de orgullo «¡Siempre ha sido así!»

«Pero mi madre…¿Y Graham?»

«Bueno, tu madre, digamos que vamos a hacer lo posible para que sienta lo mismo. Y Graham, no será un problema…Desarrollaré mi teoría en tres puntos. Primera etapa: hacer el mayor número de cosas juntos, los cuatro, nuestras madres y nosotros. Eso la va a ir acostumbrando a nuestra presencia, y a nuestro humor encantador y nuestra alegría de vivir. Y eso, creo, que le vendrá bien…Pero sigamos. Segunda etapa: cuando todo esto ya esté en su punto, lo iremos cociendo a fuego lento dejándolas a menudo solas a las dos. ¿Cómo?, me dirás. Lo he pensado mucho y ahí, lo siento, compañero, vamos a tener que mentir. Y ahora la tercera etapa…¡tenemos que deshacernos de Graham!»

La expresión de asombro de Henry hizo sonreír a su hermano, que siguió

«Hey, estoy de broma, no vamos a hacerle daño, eh…Pero tenemos que hacerle comprender que si quiere formar parte de la familia va a tener que vérselas con los dos monstruos más horribles de la tierra…¡NOSOTROS! ¡Quizás así se le pasen las ganas de estar mucho tiempo con tu madre! ¡Y para acabar, tú, yo, Regina y nuestra mamá viviremos los cuatro en Storybrooke para siempre!»

Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, Matthew extendió los brazos ante la victoria anunciada de antemano que parecía tan fácil alcanzar. Su expresión satisfecha y el optimismo que irradiaba todo su ser maravillaban a Henry. Aunque no estaba totalmente convencido del éxito de la operación, Henry aceptó entrar en el juego. Después de todo, eso le permitiría ver aún más a menudo a Emma y a su hermano, estaba listo para intentar esta loca experiencia. 

«Eh, bien, Matt…¡Estoy de acuerdo! Lo que nos jugamos es tan importante que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Espero de verdad que funcione…»

«¡Yo también! Así que mañana, le proponemos a nuestras madres una salida en conjunto, ¿hecho?»

«Hecho»

Los dos hermanos continuaron charlando durante un largo rato, poniendo al día los detales de la Operación Tórtolas, entre risas y nervios. Cuando sintieron que el cansancio los vencía, Matt quiso subir a acostarse, pero Henry lo detuvo

«Eh…si dejamos todo esto en la alfombra, no habrá necesidad de montar ninguna Operación, pues mañana por la mañana serás mandado a casa de tu madre y no nos veremos nunca más…¡Tú verás!»

Matthew haría jurado ver un brillo de malicia en los ojos de su hermano, ese brillo que malicia y de provocación que veía a menudo brillar en los ojos negros de Regina. En ese instante, no pudo negar que era hijo de su madre.

Finalmente, y tras hacer ordenado, recogido y limpiado el salón, subieron a acostarse, exhaustos por esa velada.

 

«Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a tu casa?»

«No creo que sea una buena idea, Graham. Los niños están en casa y no quisiera que nos escucharan…»

«Ya, normalmente no te molesta tanto…Pero, en fin, si no quieres…Te llevo a casa de todas maneras, vamos…»

Al llegar frente a la casa de los Mills, el sheriff besó de forma mecánica los labios de la alcaldesa que se quedaron inertes. Regina salió del coche y miró cómo Graham se alejaba. Se sentía liberada de un peso, sin poder explicarlo. Pensó en lo que él le acababa de decir. En efecto, ¿por qué no deseaba que se quedara? Normalmente, no rechazaba nunca acabar la velada en la cama con él, aunque su hijo durmiera en la habitación de al lado.

Asombrada, pero sin embargo con el corazón más ligero, abrió despacio la puerta, feliz ante la idea de ir a echarles un ojo a los gemelos que dormían en la planta de arriba.

 


	13. ¡Todos a la playa!

Apenas había amanecido y ya el sol de verano golpeaba intensamente sobre el pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke. Con la boca pastosa por el alcohol de la víspera, Emma se despertó prontamente, impaciente ante la idea de ir a buscar a su hijo a casa de los Mills. Se preparó rápidamente y se puso sus últimas prendas limpias, un sencillo top blanco ajustado y unos vaqueros ceñidos. No estaba muy vestida, pero con ese calor, no podría soportar nada más, de todas maneras.

Bajó con rapidez a la cafetería donde se sorprendió de no cruzarse con Ruby en su lugar, sin duda no estaría aún despierta, tan temprano un domingo. Se disponía a pedir su tradicional carburante de la mañana, un gran chocolate caliente espolvoreado con una fina película de canela, cuando pensó en la señora alcaldesa. Seguro que apreciaría un café a tan temprana hora, pensó ella.

Así que con dos grandes vasos de cartón en la mano se dirigió hacia Mifflin Street, con el corazón ligero.

Tras esperar en el porche unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, la puerta del 108 finalmente se abrió

«Buenos días, mamá, ¿has dormido bien?» le preguntó Henry con una sonrisa haciéndola entrar

«¡Hola, chico! Sí, he dormido muy bien, ¿y tú? Espero que no hayáis hecho demasiadas locuras y que os hayáis portado bien ayer por la noche, ¿eh?»

«Por supuesto mamá, ya nos conoces…»

Emma no sabría decir por qué, pero notó un deje de ironía en las palabras de su hijo.

«Ya, precisamente por eso…» Además, sorprendida de que haya sido el muchacho quien hubiera abierto la puerta, continuó «¿Tu madre no está?»

«Sí, sí, pero aún duerme, creo. Bueno, voy a buscar a Matt, acababa de levantarse. ¡Entra, ya vengo!»

Henry subió las escaleras, dejando a Emma sola en el gran salón. Con las dos manos aún ocupadas por los vasos, no sabía dónde sentarse. Tenía miedo de manchar, de estropear el perfecto orden de esa casa perfecta…Así que se quedó plantada en mitad del salón, de espalda a la entrada, observando los colores del sublime jardín a la luz de la mañana.

«Miss Swan…»

La voz había aparecido de la nada, y cuando Emma se dio la vuelta, se encontró casi nariz con nariz con la alcaldesa, que parecía que solo había tenido tiempo de ponerse una bata. Emma se quedó subyugada por la belleza de la morena: sin maquillaje, los cabellos apenas peinados, tenía la impresión de estar descubriendo a una nueva señora Mills, diferente, más natural, pero sobre todo…mucho más vulnerable. Emma tenía consciencia de que ella no se mostraba así ante nadie y su corazón se hinchó de placer. Le parecía que Regina le estaba concediendo un privilegio, un favor, y ella tenía que mostrarse a la altura.

Se acercó instintivamente a ella para saludarla.

«Buenos días, Regina…Yo…le he traído un café» recordó de pronto «Espero que no esté frío…He supuesto que lo querría sin azúcar, así que tenga…»

Regina no respondió inmediatamente, ni siquiera le cogió el café de las manos. Se contentó con observarla, lo que dejó algo incómoda a la rubia. ¿Habría hecho algo que no debía? Finalmente, Regina rompió ese silencio perturbador y cogió el vaso que Emma le tendía. Le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas de política, que era difícil decir si eran sinceras, mientras continuaba mirándola a los ojos, como si quisiera sondear su alma. Regina parecía disfrutar de un placer malsano desestabilizándola, y viendo cómo su rostro de descomponía.

«Gracias. Ha supuesto bien…»

«Hum…Bien…Voy a recoger a Matt y a marcharnos» dijo Emma, que quería sobre todas las cosas acabar con ese malestar entre ellas «Pero, ¿dónde se ha metido…?»

«No se impaciente de esa manera. Estoy segura de que no tiene para muchos minutos…»

«Por cierto, gracias otra vez por haberlo acogido. Espero que no la haya molestado mucho y que no haya montado mucha jarana…»

«Lenguaje, miss Swan…»

«¿Perdón?»

«Vigile su lenguaje, ya le he dicho que su familiaridad no me gustaba, mucho menos si tiene la intención de continuar viendo a mi hijo»

« _Nuestro_ hijo» dijo ella, molesta con los aires de superioridad de su interlocutora

« _Nuestro_ hijo, estoy de acuerdo…»

Una ligero brillo de malicia brillaba en el fondo de los ojos de Regina y Emma habría jurado que su frialdad no era sino fachada y  que se estaba divirtiendo avergonzándola.

«Sí, perdón, decía que esperaba que no hubiese molestado mucho…»

«Oh, no, cuando regresé, todo estaba en orden. Pero supongo que Henry tuvo que decirle que recogiera»

El ligero brillo aún estaba ahí, y añadía ahora una leve sonrisa ladeada, otorgando a Regina una expresión de estar satisfecha de ella misma y del efecto de enervamiento pronunciado que tenía sobre Emma.

«Hey, ¿sabe? Le he enseñado a Matt que recoja, que limpie y lave, ¡eh! No solo usted sabe educar correctamente a su hijo. ¡No porque tengamos menos medios que usted significa que vivamos en una pocilga!»

«Nunca he dicho eso, miss Swan…Pero, en fin, quizás le mortifique no poder darle un cómoda vida a su hijo»

Y le dio la espalda a la rubia, dejándola llena de rabia, satisfecha de su pequeño golpe. Regina apreciaba la combatividad  de Emma y su manera de enfrentársele. Pocos eran los habitantes de Storybrooke que se atrevían a hacerle frente y responderle, asustados por el carisma y la prestancia fuera de lo común de la alcaldesa. Había encontrada en Emma una adversaria a su altura y eso le encantaba.

 

Algunos minutos más tarde, los dos hermanos, aseados y vestidos, estaban lado a lado en el salón, frente a sus madres. Habían decidido poner en marcha la Operación Tórtolas desde esa misma mañana. Y para ello, los dos se habían vestido prácticamente iguales: una sencilla camiseta y unos vaqueros. Y, si normalmente se les diferenciaba por su peinado, siempre bien cuidado en Henry, un poco menos en Matthew, ese día se habían peinado exactamente de la misma manera.

Por un breve instante, Emma dudó sobre la identidad de los muchachos, pero queriendo mostrar su orgullo de madre, no lo dejó aparentar. Regina, por su parte, estaba completamente perdida. Estaba incluso asustada por no poder reconocer a su hijo, y la angustia podía leerse en el fondo de sus temblorosos ojos.

«Estamos listos» dijeron los dos muchachos con la misma voz

«Euh, ok, pero creo que esta mañana Regina querría quedarse a Henry…y yo irme con Matthew» respondió Emma

«Muy bien, pues solo tienes que logar saber quién es Matthew» continuó uno de los chicos.

Emma y Regina estaban completamente desconcertadas. Observaban de arriba abajo a los chicos con atención, y Regina, con un tono de molestia, habló, dirigiéndose a uno de los chicos que, para ser honesta, había elegido completamente al azar

«Bueno, Henry, ya basta, sube a tu habitación. Hoy estoy apurada, y estás haciendo retrasarse a miss Swan que seguro tiene cosas que hacer»

«Euh, bueno, de hecho, no tantas, no…»

«Sí. Usted tiene muchas cosas que hacer, una de ellas salir de aquí con su hijo»

«Euh…»

La joven rubia no supo qué responder. Estaba divirtiéndose con el juego de sus hijos y no comprendía por qué la alcaldesa quería ponerlos tan rápidamente de patitas en la calle.

«Escuchad, mamás…He aquí lo que os proponemos…» dijo el primero de los niños

«Si lográis distinguirnos, nos quedaremos cada uno con nuestra madre respectiva durante todo el día…» continuó el segundo

«Pero si os equivocáis, entonces pasaremos el día los cuatro…»

«¡ _Todo_ el día…!»

«¡Henry, basta! No tengo tiempo para tonterías…»

«Bueno, escuche, Regina, si es la única manera para recuperar a nuestros hijos, venga» la cortó amablemente Emma «De todas maneras, ¡estos dos mocosos no van a lograr engañar a nuestros instintos de perfectas madres!»

Emma y Regina se pasearon alrededor de los chicos durante largos minutos, observándolos, escrutándolo de los pies a la cabeza. Pero ninguna de las dos parecía estar muy convencida. Finalmente, Emma comenzó

«Pienso que tú eres Matthew…»

«Estoy bastante de acuerdo con usted, miss Swan» continuó Regina

«Bueno, bah, venga, no vamos a estar aquí por mucho más tiempo»

Y Emma agarró al chico por la mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo cuando sintió la mano que tenía agarrada resistírsele.

«Quizás sea Matthew…pero quizás no»

«Quizás sea yo…»

Los dos muchachos se sonrieron, orgullosos de su broma y seguros de que lograrían sembrar la duda una vez más en sus madres. Las dos mujeres estaban molestas por dejarse manipular completamente por sus hijos, así que Regina se alteró

«Bueno, os lo hemos dicho, tú eres Henry, así que te vienes conmigo. Adiós a los Swan»

«¿Es tu última palabra?» interrogó el chico a su lado

«¡SÍ!» respondieron en coro la dos mujeres

«Pues bien…os habéis equivocado. YO soy Matt» respondió el que estaba al lado de Regina

«Y YO soy Henry» continuó el que estaba agarrado a la mano de Emma

«Así que, como prometido, ¡tenemos que pasar el día juntos!»

Regina, bastante enfadada por haberse dejado engañar por unos niños, les lanzó una mirada atravesada.

«De todas maneras, yo no puedo, tengo que ir al Ayuntamiento esta mañana»

«¿Un domingo?» interrogó Emma

«Eh, sí, un domingo. Al contrario que usted, la ociosidad no va conmigo, miss Swan…»

Emma no respondió. No quería entrar en una nueva disputa con ella, sobre todo delante de los chicos. Así que dejó que uno de los gemelos hablara

«Bueno, ya que hace mucho calor hoy, ¿qué diríais de un día…en la playa?»

 

Orgullosos de su estratagema, los dos hermanos se sonreían y se lanzaban miradas cómplices mientras sus madres preparaban su pic-nic. Tras largos minutos de negociación, al final habían logrado lo que deseaban. De todas maneras, Emma no tenía otra cosa que hacer ese día, y si ellas no hubiesen aceptado, ¡jamás les habrían dicho quién era quién!

Henry no dijo nada, pero sabía que la playa no era el lugar soñado para su madre. Muy bien habría podido no unírseles y dejarlos todo el día con Emma. Encontró extraño que aceptara tan rápido unírseles después. ¿Quizás no querría dejarlos solos tanto tiempo? Pero…¿y si Matthew tuviera razón? ¿Y si Regina apreciaba pasar tiempo con ellos y…con Emma?

Tras haber envuelto los últimos sándwiches, Emma se dio cuenta de repente de que ellos no habían traído bañador de Boston y se lo dijo a sus hijos. Pero nada podía frenar la determinación de los dos chicos. Uno de los dos soltó, con un brillo en sus ojos, orgulloso de lo que iba a decir

«Ningún problema, Henry prestará un bañador a Matthew. De todas maneras, tenemos la misma talla. En cuanto a ti, Emma…¡Regina también te prestará uno!»

Las dos mujeres detuvieron en seco todo movimiento, asombradas y muy incómodas. Ninguna se atrevía a mirar a la otra, pero Emma rompió el silencio en primer lugar.

«Euh, no, chicos, no puedo obligar a Regina. No pasa nada, voy a conseguirme uno ahora»

«No» la cortó Regina «No pasa nada. Puedo prestarle uno. Tengo muchos, después de todo. Mientras le sirvan…»

«Yo…gracias Regina, pero ¿está segura de que no le molesta?»

«Miss Swan, si me molestara, no se lo habría propuesto, créame» le respondió, mirándola a los ojos «Y además, eso le evitará perder una hora en una tienda cuando podría estar relajándose en la playa…»

«Bien, muchas gracias, Regina, estoy realmente conmovida» le respondió sinceramente Emma roja como un tomate

«¡Cálmese, solo es un bañador, eh!»

Esa pequeña escena no había pasado desapercibida a los ojos de los dos chicos, contentos del giro que tomaban las cosas. El día se anunciaba bueno…

 

Sola, en el cuarto de baño, Emma, desvestida, no se atrevía a ponerse el magnífico bañador de una pieza azul noche que le había dado Regina unos instantes antes. Estaba incómoda, y la idea de pasar su cuerpo por ese tejido que Regina ya había llevado la perturbaba.

La suavidad de la tela, el olor del detergente mezclado con el perfume de su propietaria, el corte que imaginaba sublime en el cuerpo de la morena…todo la hacía desestabilizarse, y todos sus sentidos estaban alterados.

«Entonces, ¿le sirve?» preguntó la voz de Regina al otro lado de la puerta del baño

«Euh, espere, no estoy del todo lista…»

No había más tiempo para devaneos, pensó Emma. Se puso el bañador, que, para su sorpresa, le iba como un guante. Y habló

«¡Sí, me queda muy bien, muchas gracias!»

«Enséñeme cómo le queda…»

Tomada de improviso, Emma salió del baño, turbada por tener que mostrarse tan poco vestida. Pero Regina no parecía incómoda en absoluto, y la miró sonriente.

«¡Bien, está perfecto! A mí ya me queda un poco pequeño, pero estaba segura de que a usted le quedaría bien. Vamos, póngase su camiseta y venga, los chicos nos esperan»

Recomponiéndose como pudo de sus emociones, Emma recogió su ropa, y se unció a los otros en la planta baja. No había podido ver el resplandor en los ojos marrones. Un resplandor muy oscuro. Y que había aparecido en los ojos de su propietaria en el momento justo en que la rubia había abierto la puerta del baño.

 

«¿Bronceador?»

«Listo»

«¿Cesta de pic-nic?»

«Lista»

«¿Toallas?»

«Listas»

«¿Juegos de playa?»

«Listos»

«¡Ok, entonces al coche, chicos, la mar nos espera!» dijo Emma, impaciente, finalmente, por pasar ese día en la playa con sus hijos.

Los chicos ya estaban en el coche y su madre al volante cuando Regina apareció en el umbral, con una sombrilla en la mano.

«¡Esperad, olvidabais la sombrilla!»

«Oh, está bien, ya estamos muy cargados, no hace falta…»

«Escuche, miss Swan. Si usted quiere morir de un cáncer de piel, allá usted. Pero me niego a que mi hijo pase un día en la playa sin tener un sitio de sombra. Así que o coge esta sombrilla, o me veré en la obligación de privar a mi hijo de esta salida»

El tono de la morena no dejaba ningún lugar a negociación. Así que Emma cedió suspirando y colocó la sombrilla en el maletero, y finalmente arrancó.

Uno de los chicos tomó la palabra tras algunos minutos de camino

«Por cierto, mamá, ¿sabes? Antes, en el hall, cuando dijiste que yo era Matt…Pues bueno, ¡tenías razón!»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿entonces habéis tramado todo esto? ¡Joder, qué manipulador! Espera, ¡yo no te he criado así!»

«Oh, perdón mamá, pero era el único modo…»

«¿El único modo para qué?»

«…para pasar un día en familia…» respondió en un suspiro

«En familia…» repitió ella, soñadora

¡Qué bien sonaban esas dos palabras a oídos de Emma! Sonrió discretamente, esperando que Regina pudiera unírseles rápidamente.

 

El sol golpeaba verdaderamente fuerte esa bella mañana estival. Emma apreciaba poder disfrutar de la sombra refrescante de la sombrilla. Regina había tenido razón al insistir para que la trajeran, aunque no lo confesaría por nada del mundo. Recostada sobre su toalla, observaba a los dos chicos jugar en el agua. Finalmente se sentía serena. Se sentía bien. Sus dos hijos jugaban juntos, estaban en la playa los tres y los miraba jugar como si lo hubiesen estado haciendo desde siempre…como si fueran una familia…tomó conciencia de que su familia tenía que ser reconstruida, pero lucharía por ello. Se dio cuenta de que era  lo que siempre había querido…Estar con _su familia_.

Más miraba a su hijos, más evidentes se hacían las diferencias entre ambos: una actitud, una manera de caminar, de mover las manos, o incluso una mirada…su dos hijos eran físicamente idénticos, pero sentía en su interior más profundo que tenían su propia individualidad. Habría podido reconocerlos con los ojos cerrados. Y extrañamente, cuanto más observaba a Henry, más semejanzas con Regina le veía. Por extraño que pareciera, el muchacho tenía los mismos aires que su madre, los mismos gestos que ella encontraba encantadores, como su manera de elevar una sola ceja, de sonreír de lado o incluso a veces la pequeña expresión de satisfacción que enarbolaban en ciertas situaciones. Sonriendo, se preguntó cómo ellos habían podido engañarla esa mañana.

Tras haber degustado su delicioso pic-nic y haber hecho una corta siesta, decidieron darse un baño juntos, divirtiéndose como tres niños, riendo alto y jugando a las ahogadillas. Fue ese momento en que aparecieron Regina y Graham, aún vestidos, en la playa. Mientras los buscaba en el agua, un sonido melodioso llegó a oídos de Regina, un sonido del que sabía que ya no podría prescindir…la risa cristalina de Emma.

«Allí, mira, Graham, están allí abajo» dijo girándose hacia los tres.

De repente, su corazón se encogió ante la escena que se le ofrecía ante ella: Emma, con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, llevaba a uno de los niños en sus hombros. Ella se divertía salpicando al otro niño que tenía frente a ella, que no se quedaba corto, y que también salpicaba abundantemente a sus dos adversarios. Después, completamente cegados, ella se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevándose consigo al niño que tenía sobre sus hombros, y los tres sacaron sus cabezas del agua tosiendo, escupiendo y riendo de felicidad.

Regina admiraba esa escena y una sonrisa nació en sus labios. Estaban felices, eso se notaba, se veía. Se sintió infinitamente aliviada por la visión de su hijo feliz. Pero un pequeño demonio interior comenzó a torturarla: «Tú no tienes nada que hacer con ellos, deberías marcharte…» le decía «No te necesitan, están felices así…Vete, déjalos, te arriesgas a hacerles daño»

Se giró hacia Graham. Él no había visto nada de la turbación de Regina, ya que sus lágrimas que comenzaban a descender estaban escondida bajo las grandes gafas de sol. Emma los vio y gritó

«¡Hey, Regina! ¡Graham! ¡Venid, está super buena!»

Los dos hermanos, dándose cuenta también de los recién llegados, se alejaron un poco de Emma. Matthew comenzó a susurrar

«¿Qué hace él aquí? Bueno, hermanito, ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha la Operación Tórtolas: Parte 2: la expulsión del pretendiente»

Se hablaron al oído algunos segundos, después Matthew dijo

«¿Listo?»

«¡Listo!»

Bruscamente, Henry y Matthew salieron del agua corriendo, y se dirigieron derechos hacia Graham. Sin que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, cada uno de los hermanos agarró una muñeca y lo arrastraron hacia el agua. En pocos segundos, el sheriff aún vestido estaba en el agua, empapado de la cabeza a los pies, y la mirada más oscura que nunca.

La escena no había pasado desapercibida para las dos mujeres. Emma se había echado a reír, y Regina parecía apreciar la broma de los dos chicos, ya que una fina sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

«¡PERO QUE OS PASA! ¡NO TENGO MUDA, PANDA DE IDIOTAS!

«Graham, nadie trata a mi hijo de idiota, que te quede claro» dijo Regina, más divertida que enfadada

«Pero, ¿están tontos o qué? Estoy empapado…Bueno, pues nada, me voy, adiós»

«No, espera, Graham…»

«No, está bien, adiós Regina. Nos vemos más tarde…cuando esté seco»

Y Graham, molesto, tomó el camino a la inversa, dirigiéndose hacia su coche con paso firme.

Regina lo siguió con la mirada, algo apenada por él, pero se giró rápidamente hacia los chicos y Emma, aún sin parar de reír. Los tres salieron del agua y se dirigieron hacia ella. Comenzó a entrar en pánico.

«Ni intentéis hacerme lo mismo, os lo advierto…»

«No te preocupes, mamá, no queremos que tú te vayas…» dijo uno de los hermanos en tono divertido

«¿Ah? ¿Quieres decir que no querías que Graham se quedara? Eso no ha sido muy amable…»

«¡Bueno…él no forma parte de la familia! ¿Vienes hermano?»

El corazón de Regina dio un salto «Él no forma parte de la familia» ¿Los cuatro formaban entonces una familia? Imposible, se dijo ella desterrando de su mente esa imagen incongruente.

Y los dos chicos, aún riendo por su gamberrada, corrieron de nuevo hacia el agua. Emma y Regina se encontraron solas en la arena, admirando a sus hijos, con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus rostros.

«Bueno, ¿y si nos sentamos bajo la sombrilla? Está pegando fuerte» propuso Emma

«¿Ve? Hice bien en insistir. Voy a aprovechar para ponerme el bañador, antes de que esos dos diablillos me hagan lo mismo que al pobre Graham»

Y así lo hizo. Emma, roja como un tomate, apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta púdicamente.

«Lo siento por él, espero que no esté muy enfadado. ¡Le juro que no tengo nada que ver!»

«Lo sé, y no se preocupe, se recuperará. Y además, le debo confesar que no me desagrada…»

«¿Qué? ¿El qué Graham fuera humillado delante de todo el mundo?»

«No, miss Swan…el encontrarme aquí con los tres»

El corazón de Emma se aceleró. Se obligó a mirar hacia el horizonte para no cruzarse con la mirada de la alcaldesa. Tenía miedo de que lo pudiera leer en sus ojos. Así que cambió de tema, sin perder de vista a los dos chicos que se divertían a lo lejos.

«Entonces, ¿ha podido acabar su trabajo super tostonazo?»

«¡Lenguaje miss Swan! Y sí, he podido terminar. Lo hice algo a las prisas, pero me dije que era una tontería que me encerrara un domingo mientras mi hijo estaba en la playa quemándose al sol y ahogándose en el agua helada con desconocidos. ¡Era de tontos perderse eso!»

«¡Oh! ¡Desconocidos! Espero, señora alcaldesa, que ya no nos considere unos desconocidos. ¡Incluso me ha prestado un bañador! ¡Eso une!»

Las dos mujeres rieron, con una risa cómplice, con una risa feliz. Regina pensó de repente que no se había sentido tan bien desde hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo…Desde…Daniel. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, serena.

Sentada a su lado, Emma se atrevió finalmente a pasar sus ojos por el cuerpo de la alcaldesa. Todas sus formas estaban perfectamente proporcionadas, sublimes en un magnifico biquini negro. Su color natural de piel, ambarino, la atraía irresistiblemente. Ideas poco castas le vinieron a la mente a una rapidez endiablada. No le costaba imaginarla desnuda, sin esos dos pequeños, muy pequeños, trozos de tela…Sí, las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes, si hubieran estado solas en la playa, si los chicos no estuvieran a unos metros de ella, si…

La voz grave interrumpió bruscamente sus pensamientos.

«Dígame, miss Swan…»

«Euh…¿sí? Pero ¿sabe? Puede llamarme Emma…»

«Emma…¿qué piensa hacer?»

«¿Euh? ¿Sobre qué?»

El pánico invadió a la joven. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso podía leerle la mente?

«A propósito de Henry. ¿Cómo hará cuando tenga que marcharse a Boston?»

«Pues, para ser sincera, aún no lo he pensado» respondió, volviendo a la realidad «Pronto llegará el final de mis días libres, y tengo que volver al trabajo en Boston…»

¿Entonces sería así? ¿Los Swan se marcharían a Boston? ¿Cómo si nada? Regina debería estar feliz. Todo volvía finalmente a la normalidad, nadie le quitaría a su hijo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa punzada de dolor en su yo más interno? ¿Por qué ese miedo que conocía tan bien, el miedo al abandono, volvía a martillearla?

 


	14. Cara a cara

La noticia acababa de dejar petrificada a Regina en el sitio. Emma iba a volverse a Boston. «Ella no es nadie para mí, es mejor que se vaya…», se auto convencía la morena. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué ese dolor sordo que le oprimía extrañamente el pecho impidiéndole incluso respirar y pensar con claridad?

«Y…¿cuándo terminan sus días libres?»

«Aún me queda una semana» respondió tristemente «No sé qué hacer…Sé que no estamos lejos de Boston, y que podré volver, pero no logro concebir mi vida sin mis dos hijos, ahora que ellos se han conocido. Y al mismo tiempo, no puedo imponerme más tiempo aquí, con vosotros»

La voz de la joven rubia se rompió. De repente, Regina tuvo ganas de cogerle la mano, estrecharla en sus brazos…Una violenta empatía se amparó de ella.

«Emma…que sepa que no os estáis imponiendo en nuestra casa. Vuestra presencia le hace bien a Henry, y…me hace bien a mí» dijo ella bajando la mirada. Las dos mujeres parecieron, repentinamente, muy interesadas por todo, la arena, el horizonte, los niños a los lejos…Todo, salvo la mirada de la otra mujer que cada una tenía al lado.

«¿Sabe? Creo que la comprendo…Un hijo es lo más preciado que tenemos, y sé que no podría vivir sin mi hijo a mi lado diariamente. Así que, sé que usted no podría vivir sin sus gemelos…»

«Yo…gracias Regina…Gracias por comprenderme»

La morena abrió la boca, pareciendo querer añadir algo, pero se contuvo y sonrió tristemente.

 

Las dos mujeres se habían quedado dormidas desde hacía varios minutos cuando fueron despertadas por un alegre grito a los lejos.

«¡EH! ¡EMMA, SEÑORA MILLS!»

Las dos susodichas alzaron la cabeza y divisaron a Ruby, dirigiéndose hacia ellas a paso ligero. «Oh, no, no es el momento», pensó Emma, angustiada ante la idea de que pudiera decir cosas que no debía delante de Regina.

«¡Hey, hola Rub!» dijo la rubia con una alegría fingida

«Hola, preciosa, ¡buenas tardes señora alcaldesa!»

«Buenas tardes, Ruby»

«Euh…quizás os moleste» dijo ella dándose cuenta de la incomodidad de Emma

«Ah, no, en absoluto» respondió esta última, demasiado bruscamente

«Bien, espero que lo estén pasando bien. Las he visto a lo lejos, y me dije que iba a pasar a decirles hola. ¡Bueno, no las molesto por más tiempo…Les deseo un buen día y…que se diviertan, chicas!» dijo en un tono pícaro

Cuando la intrusa se hubo ido, el corazón de Emma volvió a su ritmo normal «Bueno, podría haber sido peor, está bien…» se dijo. Pero no era esa realmente la opinión de Regina, que preguntó

«Euh, ¿qué quiso decir  con eso?...Me irrita con sus eternos sobrentendidos…»

«Oh, no es nada…Pero ya sabe cómo es ella, ¿no? ¡Siempre la primera para gastar un broma!»

«Sí, sin duda tiene usted razón…Bueno, ¿y si vamos precisamente a “divertirnos” con nuestros hijos?»

«¡Excelente idea!»

Y las dos mujeres corrieron hacia los chicos, salpicándolos con el agua al tirarse al agua fresca.

 

Después de haber pensado toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente, Emma se levantó decidida. Sin despertar a Matthew, cogió su teléfono y se encerró en el pequeño cuarto de baño de su habitación de motel. Marcó el número que conocía de memoria, y esperó con el corazón en un puño.

«¡Vaya, una aparecida! ¡Hola, Swan! Entonces, ¿cómo van las vacaciones?»

«Hola, jefe. Muy bien, muy bien…Y precisamente, y hablando de vacaciones, tengo algo que pedirle»

«Me inquietas, Swan…Generalmente, cuando adquieres ese tono, no se anuncia nada bueno, pero venga, suéltalo de todas maneras…»

«Hum, bueno…Quisiera coger todas mis vacacione anuales a partir de…ahora, de hecho. Sé que me quedaban tres semanas para coger, las estaba guardando para fin de año, pero…bueno, mis planes han cambiado y quisiera cogerme esas tres semanas y usarlas de inmediato»

El comandante no respondió inmediatamente, lo que inquietó a Emma.

«¿Jefe? ¿Sigue ahí?»

«…pero, ¡joder, Swan! ¿Por qué nos tienes que dejar en la estacada cuando más trabajo hay en la brigada? Sabes que no puedo negarte nada y te aprovechas, eso está feo, muy feo…»

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Emma. Supo que lo había conseguido, iba a aceptar.

«Te lo juro, más te vale trabajar el triple cuando vuelvas, ¡no te voy a quitar ojo! Además, la banda de Leroy aún está haciendo de las suyas y sin ti en el caso, puedo decirte que estamos en…»

«¡Graciassssss, jefe! Le prometo que no se arrepentirá, trabajaré duro y los cogeremos, a esos desgraciados, ¡se lo prometo!»

«¿Emma?» dijo él más dulcemente, y Emma supo de inmediato lo que le iba a preguntar. Ella y su compañero se conocían muy bien.

«¿Sí, jefe?»

«Dime…¿La razón de estas vacaciones extras no será grave al menos?»

«¡Oh, no, todo lo contrario…Yo…bueno, de hecho, he reencontrado a mi hijo!»

Pasada la sorpresa, Emma le contó toda la historia a su comandante, y su deseo de quedarse algún tiempo más en Storybrooke para pasar tiempo con Matthew y Henry…La imagen de Regina se ancló en su mente por un breve instante, y sonrió.

Matthew se puso más que contento al saber la noticia. De todas maneras, a él también le quedaban tres semanas de vacaciones antes de empezar las clases. La perspectiva de pasar esas tres semanas en compañía de su madre y de su hermano le entusiasmaba. «Y eso…» pensó «nos dejará más tiempo para avanzar en la Operación Tórtolas»

 

Los días que siguieron transcurrieron de forma agradable. Los chicos se solían ver solos, o Emma pasaba el día con ellos, y a menudo, se encontraban los cuatro, Regina, Emma y sus hijos. Eran esos momentos los que preferían Matthew. Comenzaba a apreciar cada vez más a Regina. Ya no le tenía miedo e incluso le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Un día, a media tarde, Regina decidió salir del ayuntamiento antes de lo acostumbrado. Se dirigía con paso esbelto hacia su casa, cuando  vio aparecer ante ella la silueta del anticuario. Ella lo acogió fríamente

«Gold…¡qué desagradable sorpresa…!»

«Siempre tan encantadora, querida» respondió él con ironía

«¿Qué quiere?» le preguntó ella, molesta y queriendo acabar rápido con la conversación.

«Solo quería prevenirla, eso es todo. Me preocupo por usted» dijo, sin intentar ni siquiera esconder el sarcasmo tras sus melosas palabras.

«¿Prevenirme sobre qué?» Regina ya estaba bastante enfadada «La amenazas nunca me han dado miedo, Gold, y no voy a comenzar a sentirlo con usted»

«Oh, nada más lejos de mí que amenazarla…Solo acuérdese de Daniel…Quizás esté bien que ella esté al corriente, ¿no?»

«¿Y en qué le concierne a usted esto?»

«Tiene razón, no me concierne…Pero reflexione. No estoy seguro que usted quiera atentar contra su felicidad y…su vida…Buen día, señora alcaldesa»

Y Gold se dio la vuelta, dejando a Regina plantada en la acera. Ella estaba hirviendo interiormente de cólera contra Gold, al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo de Daniel hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a llorar. Tras un momento, se recobró y retomó su camino.

Al llegar a su porche, retazos de voces y de risas se escucharon a través de la puerta. Regina sonrió y se dirigió hacia  los gemelos y a su madre que jugaban alrededor del manzano. Toda su cólera había desaparecido, calmada por la sencilla presencia de esas tres personas  en su jardín.

Sin denotar su presencia, se apoyó en el marco de la cristalera y observó. Emma reía muy fuerte corriendo tras los niños, sus cabellos dorados volaban a lo largo de su espalda. Tenía una manera particular de reír, sus labios parecían estirarse hasta la comisura de sus ojos. Y los niños se le parecían de verdad. La misma expresión pícara, los mismos hoyuelos en las mejillas…Regina sintió que ya no tenía corazón para separarlos, y supo que Emma formaría parte de su vida para siempre…de una manera u otra. ¡Y qué le dieran a Gold y sus amenazas, estaría lista para asumir todas las consecuencias!

Cuando la rubia divisó a Regina, se dirigió hacia ella, sofocada, pero feliz.

«¿Regina? ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?»

«Buenas tardes, miss Swan…»

«Buenas tardes…» respondió ella, enrojeciéndose ante su descortesía

«No, acabo de llegar, os miraba masacrando mi jardín»

«¿Masacrar? Ha exagerado un poco, ¿no cree?»

«No se preocupe» retomó Regina sonriendo «Tenía, de todas maneras, que replantar la hierba. Además, está bien que haya un poco de vida en este sitio…es un cambio…»

«¡Mamáaaaaa!»

Henry acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de Regina y se tiró a sus brazos. Al principio, se sorprendió por esas efusiones, pero finalmente se dejó llevar y estrechó a su hijo contra ella.

«Estás en casa tan temprano…¡Estoy contento!»

«He podido salir antes hoy. ¿Y si disfrutamos de este hermoso sol para dar una vuelta los cuatro?»

Los chicos, entusiasmado por la idea, propusieron de inmediato varias salidas, pero fue el paseo en bicicleta lo que recibió la aprobación de todos. Emma y Matthew tenían pocas ocasiones para pasear en bicicleta en Boston así que aceptaron con alegría. Felizmente, Regina había conservado, ni sabía por qué, varias bicicletas en el garaje, y los Swan encontraron enseguida las que le convenían. La pequeña familia estaba inflando las ruedas cuando el teléfono de Regina sonó. Al ver quién era en la pantalla, suspiró, pero descolgó de todas maneras.

«¿Sí?...euh, no, voy a dar una vuelta en bicicleta con mi hijo y los Swan»

Emma y los chicos fingían que estaban interesados en las ruedas, pero ponían la oreja para intentar enterarse de la conversación.

«Bien, de acuerdo, estate aquí en diez minutos entonces» concluyó Regina, que parecía poco contenta. Y colgó.

«Era Graham. Quiere venir con nosotros, ¿no pasa nada, no?» preguntó esforzándose por adoptar un tono alegre.

«Ah, claro, super…» respondió Henry, con la cara girada hacia su rueda de la bicicleta.

Cuando las cinco bicicletas estuvieron infladas y listas para el paseo, se dirigieron al salón para esperar a Graham que se retrasaba un poco. Emma y Regina se habían sentado en el sofá y Matthew hacía señas a Henry para que lo siguiera. Se eclipsaron discretamente hacia el garaje. Finalmente, algunos segundos antes de la llegada de Graham  volvieron al salón. Sus madres no se habían dado cuenta de su desaparición.

Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre, todos fueron a acoger al sheriff. Después, cada uno, cogió su bicicleta y montó en ella.

«Euh, esperad, tengo un problema con mi bici» dijo Graham, que se había quedado un poco atrás.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Regina

«Mi cadena ha saltado, hay que volver a ponerla. No se muevan, señoras, solo tardo dos minutos…»

«Es extraño» dijo ella «acabamos de verificarlas todas…»

Emma no dijo nada, pero observó a los dos hermanos que se miraban sonriendo. _Tendré que tenerlos vigilados a estos dos_ , pensó ella.

 

El paseo estaba muy agradable. A esa hora de final de la tarde, no hacía demasiado calor y los cinco apreciaban poder disfrutar de ese bello día fuera. Regina estaba deslumbrante como pocas veces. Se dio cuenta de que esos momentos con su hijo los había echado de menos, y que había trabajado demasiado esos últimos años. Estaba disfrutando de la dulce sensación del contacto de la brisa en su rostro, la sensación de velocidad en esas dos ruedas, e incluso la presencia de los otras personas a su alrededor.

En determinado momento, se encontró sola con Matthew a su lado. Emma, Graham y Henry habían decidido tomar algo más de velocidad. Se reencontrarían para un descanso merecido en el bosque, en mitad del claro que se encontraba al final del camino. 

«¿Te gusta el paseo, Matthew?»

«Oh, sí, es super genial» respondió, radiante

Regina no puedo evitar una vez más fijarse en  las semejanzas entre el joven y su madre: tenían la misma forma de expresarse.

«No he tenido la ocasión de decírtelo, pero ¿sabes?, no te guardo rencor por haber venido a mi casa suplantando a Henry. Al contrario, estoy contenta de haberte conocido»

«Yo también estoy contento de haberla conocido»

La ocasión la pintan calva, pensó, y continuó

«Y creo que mi madre también está contenta. ¿Sabe? Ha decidido que se quedará tres semanas, hasta el final de las vacaciones escolares. ¡Eso quiere decir que está muy feliz aquí!»

«Sí, lo espero. Y lo comprendo. Debe ser difícil tener que dejar de nuevo a su hijo después de haberlo encontrado»

«Pero quizás no lo deje…» continuó Matthew, sibilino

«¿Qué quieres decir? No penséis marcharos con él, os prometo que…» la angustia había invadido de nuevo su ser.

«No, no, en absoluto» retomó él sonriente «Pero, quizás hay otras maneras para que podamos ver a Henry todos los días, no sé…»

El pequeño moreno no quiso decir más, por miedo a sabotear la misión Tórtolas, pero al menos había conseguido meterle la idea de que podrían quedarse en Storybrooke.

Algo más relajada, Regina continuó charlando con Matthew de manera agradable, hablaron de su colegio, de su vida en Boston, de Ingrid a la que quería como si fuera su verdadera abuela, de lo que le gustaba hacer con sus amigos, con su mamá…Una vez más, ella se conmovió ante la vida de los Swan y los esfuerzos que hacían los dos por vivir en el camino correcto, sosteniéndose y ayudándose mutuamente. La gran madurez de Matthew la golpeó, así como las responsabilidades a las que tenía que hacer frente Emma y que asumía perfectamente. Se unieron a los otros tres mientras los dos se reían por una tontería que había hecho Matthew hacía un par de años.

Estaban sentados sobre un tronco, y bebiendo de su botella de agua, cuando Emma escuchó las risas, antes de ver a su hijo y a Regina pedalear lado a lado hacia su dirección. Esa visión la golpeó en pleno corazón. Por primera vez, los observaba solos y sus risas cómplices la enternecieron más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

«Ah, bien, aquí estáis…¿Dónde os habíais metido? Ya llevamos esperando un siglo…»

Graham realmente tenía el don para estropearlo todo, pensó Emma algo avergonzada.

«Nos hemos tomado nuestro tiempo, hemos charlado» respondió secamente Regina. «No sabía que era una carrera, pensaba que estábamos dando un paseo»

Graham frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más. Emma, como contrapartida, sonrió con discreción.

Todo el pequeño grupo hizo una pausa bien merecida durante unos diez minutos. En cierto momento, Henry pretextó unas acuciadoras ganas y se aisló del grupo. Pero en lugar de hundirse en el bosque, se dirigió hacia el sitio donde estaban las bicicletas. Sin ser visto por los otros, arrancó una espina de pino y pinchó varias veces una de las ruedas de la bicicleta de Graham, después, poco orgulloso de sí mismo, se unió a los otros rápidamente.

Cuando fue la hora de volver, cada uno cogió su bicicleta, y Graham se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de descubrir su rueda delantera completamente deshinchada.

«Oh, noooo, pero no es posible…Antes la cadena, ahora una rueda pinchada…¡joderrrr!»

«Esa boca, Graham» rugió Regina, inmediatamente. Emma pensó que cuando ella la sermoneaba con su «Lenguaje, miss Swan», la morena era menos violenta…y mucho más atrayente.

«Ya sabes, Graham, son bicis viejas, sin duda la rueda no debía estar en buen estado…» dijo Henry, intentando justificar su gamberrada.

«Ya, bueno, ¿cómo voy ahora a volver? Voy a tardar una hora a pie»

«Si quiere, nosotros volvemos en bici, usted nos espera aquí, y volvemos a buscarlo en coche» propuso amablemente Emma

«No, muy amble, miss Swan, pero no importa, no es grave, vuelvo a pie. Después de todo, me vendrá bien caminar»

Así que, el sheriff retomó su camino empujando si bici, mientras que la pequeña familia volvía montando, con un Matthew y un Henry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

«Bien jugado, amigo» dijo Matthew discretamente «Ahora, vamos a dejarla un rato a solas, ¿listo para pedalear?»

«¡Listo!» respondió Henry

Y los dos hermanos comenzaron a pedalear a toda velocidad, sobrepasando a sus madres y gritándoles al pasar

«¡Tomaos vuestro tiempo, nos vemos en casa y no os preocupéis, conocemos el caminooo…!»

Tomadas de sorpresa, Emma y Regina no pudieron sino dejar a sus hijos marchar, y ellas se encontraron solas, lado a lado. Pedalearon un rato en silencio. No estaban para nada incómodas, disfrutaban  solo de ese agradable momento.

«Entonces, ¿ha decidido quedarse más tiempo en Storybrooke?»

«Sí, en efecto, me he cogido tres semanas más de vacaciones. No podía decidirme a marchar tan rápido…»

«Ha hecho bien»

Y, al decir eso, Regina giró la cabeza hacia Emma y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo sinceramente. Sin embargo, se dijo Emma, un día tendría que irse. Pero, frente a esos grandes ojos oscuros, supo que iba a hundirse en ellos, y nunca encontraría la fuerza para dejarlos.

 


	15. Un plan orquestado

Una semana había pasado desde el paseo en bicicleta. Regina había tenido mucho trabajo en el ayuntamiento, y el poco tiempo libre que lograba raspar, lo pasaba con su hijo y los Swan. La mansión Mills nunca había sido testigo de tal actividad entre sus muros. Cuando no estaban de paseo, Emma y los chicos casi se habían instalado allí. A decir verdad, los Swan solo volvían al motel para dormir, y por la mañana, todo ese pequeño grupo se volvía a encontrar en la casa de los Mills. Regina aceptaba esa presencia nueva en su casa sin hacerse preguntas. Le gustaba acoger a los Swan en su casa cada mañana y volver a encontrárselos cuando regresaba por las tardes. Sin embargo, no hacía mucho tiempo, solo habría abierto la puerta de su casa con temor, y mucho menos si ella no estaba allí…Realmente había cambiado…

Cuando la alcaldesa no estaba en casa, Emma y los niños jugaban, veían DVDs, o charlaban, simplemente. Y aunque Emma no era una gran cocinera, y los platos de Regina no tenían rival ninguno, a menudo ella preparaba la cena. Para gran sorpresa del Consejo Municipal, y fuera de costumbre, era corriente que la alcaldesa regresara a su casa también al mediodía.

Algunos rumores sobre esa joven rubia y la relación que tenía con la alcaldesa y su hijo comenzaban a correr por las calles de Storybrooke, pero nadie habría tenido el valor de enfrentarse a la señora Mills para preguntarle, así que ella dejaba que los habitantes hablaran. Sin embargo, no era algo dentro de sus costumbres. Ella no comprendía por qué, pero en presencia de Emma y de los chicos, no sentía su necesidad habitual de control. La gente podía hablar lo que quisiera, ya no le importaba. Unas semanas atrás habría intimidado, o incluso  amenazado a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a criticar su vida privada. Pero ahora, toda esa agresividad había desaparecido.

Aunque Regina lo había escondido en lo más profundo de su ser, le gustaba de verdad esa vida. Le gustaba volver a su casa y ver que era esperada. Apreciaba empujar la puerta y escuchar las risas y los sonidos de pasos. Adoraba dejar sus cosas y notar el olor de la cena haciéndose en el horno. Evidentemente, antes de conocer a los Swan, la vida con Henry la colmaba, y verlo cada tarde era su momento de felicidad del día…Pero, extrañamente, se sentía ahora mucho más serena, más tranquila. Parecía haber encontrado un hombro en el que apoyarse. Ya no estaba sola para encarar todo.

Así es como la alcaldesa de Storybrooke encaró su día rellenando tediosos informes presupuestarios y los futuros trabajos en las carreteras, con el corazón ligero.

Por su lado, Emma y los chicos pasaban la sobremesa con Ruby, que era su día libre. De común acuerdo, habían ido al parque de Storybrooke, donde había un gran castillo de madera. Los chicos jugaban a ser caballeros, mientras que las dos amigas estaban sentadas en un banco y charlaban amigablemente.

«¿Bien el trabajo en este momento, Rub?»

«Sí, sí, bien…En este momento, es bastante tranquilo, y además, ya sabes, tener a tu abuela como jefa tiene ciertas ventajas»

«No lo dudo…»

«Y tú, si he entendido bien, no te incorporas inmediatamente al trabajo»

«No, en efecto, me he cogido tres semanas más. No consigo decidirme a dejar este sitio…»

«¿Este sitio o…a los Mills?» preguntó Ruby sonriendo

«Rub…para un momento…No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar…»

«¿Qué? ¿Lo vas a negar? ¿Me vas a decir que no sientes nada por ella? Emma, ya sabes, solo se vive una vez. Inténtalo y ya verás» le dijo mirándola con dulzura

«Ruby, escucha…Acabo de reencontrar a mi hijo, lo último que quisiera hacer es ponerme a su madre en contra. No quiero enfadarla o que comience a tener miedo de mí. ¿Comprendes? No QUIERO perderlo otra vez»

«Ok, Emma, ok…Pero eso no impide que Regina ya no sea la misma desde que vosotros estáis aquí. Te lo puedo asegurar. Y todo Storybrooke podría decirte lo mismo. Ella está más calmada, más sonriente…¡Casi vivís en su casa, por Dios! Así que si no es gracias a ti, entonces es una pura casualidad, ¿no crees?»

«Quizás, pero…» respondió Emma, poco convencida. Una pequeña parte de ella tenía unas ganas locas de creer en lo que decía Ruby.

«Escucha, no te voy a dar la lata más, pero piensa en ello…»

Las dos mujeres cambiaron de tema y estaban charlando de cosas inocentes mientras vigilaban a los chicos, cuando el teléfono de Emma comenzó a vibrar.

_«Buenos días, chica, ¿yo estoy bien y tú?»_

«¡Estoy muy bien también! Estoy contenta de oírte, hace mucho tiempo…»

«¡ _Bah, sí, si tuviera que esperar a que tú me llamaras, nunca hablaríamos, eh!»_ la pinchó

«Perdón…he estado bastante ocupada de un tiempo a esta parte, pero realmente quería llamarte…»

_«Bueno, entonces, cuéntame, ¿cómo es ese muchachito?»_

Desde su llegada a Storybrooke, Emma había llamado a su madre adoptiva y le había contado todo: el abandono de Henry, el encuentro de los hermanos y su marcha a Storybrooke. Al principio estuvo un poco asombrada por la novedad, pero después finalmente había comprendido a la joven y le había asegurado todo su apoyo.

La rubia le habló de Henry, de su complicidad con Matthew, de lo que hacían juntos…La plenitud de Emma se sentía a través del teléfono e Ingrid pudo sentir que muy pocas veces había sido tan feliz. Al final de la conversación, la rubia llamó a Matthew, que aceptó con alegría hablar con su abuela. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, en las que Matt le habló de los juegos con Henry, de la playa, de la gran casa de los Mills…Sí, los dos estaban realmente felices ahí…

Después, Emma volvió a coger el teléfono

«Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Todo bien por Boston?» preguntó Emma, interesada en la vida de su madre

_«¡Sí, muy bien! Estoy bien de salud y…¡he conocido a alguien! ¡Un francés!»_

«¿De verdad? Oh, estoy muy contenta por ti. Ya tengo ganas de conocerlo…»

_«Te lo presentaré, por supuesto…Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas tú a buscar alguien, eh?»_

«Oh, no te preocupes, así está todo bien…» respondió la joven, cuya visión acababa de ser bruscamente invadida por la imagen de la bella morena sonriéndole.

_«Bueno, dime Emma, ¿podrías pasarme al pequeño Henry? Me gustaría mucho hablar con él…En fin, si no le incomoda mucho»_

«Ningún problema, le he hablado de ti. Y estoy contenta de que os conozcáis, aunque sea de momento por teléfono. Henry» gritó «¡Ven un momento! Ingrid al teléfono, ¿querrías…hablar con ella un momento?»

«Por supuesto, será un placer» dijo cogiendo el teléfono «Buenos días, Ingrid, estoy muy contento de hablar contigo finalmente…»

_«Buenos días, Henry, soy Ingrid, la mamá adoptiva de Emma. Estoy de verdad emocionada por escucharte…»_

«Yo también, ella me ha hablado de usted…»

Emma se alejó un poco de su hijo, dejándole algo de intimidad con la que él considerará algún día como su abuela. Cuando la conversación terminó, devolvió el teléfono a Emma con una gran sonrisa.

«¿Qué te hace sonreír de esa manera, chico?»

«Oh, nada en particular…Solo estoy feliz de haber hablado con ella. Ella es importante para ti…Además, ¿sabes?...es mi única abuela…»

«¿Regina ya no tiene mamá?» preguntó Emma temiendo la respuesta

«Nunca me habla de ella. Sé que aún vive, pero no la veo, no sé por qué…»

Con una pequeña sonrisa triste, Henry se marchó con su hermano. Y Emma volvió al lado de Ruby, pensativa…Intentó relajarse diciéndose que todo había ido bien entre Ingrid y su hijo.

 

El viernes siguiente Regina había trabajado duro todo el día. Finalmente había terminado los informes en los que llevaba metida varios días, y su trabajo no le había dejado mucho tiempo con los chicos. No se inquietaba por Henry, sabía que estaba a salvo con los Swan, pero sentía una punzada de tristeza ante la idea de no poder compartir todos esos momentos con ellos. Sin embargo, no era su acostumbrado miedo al abandono lo que la atenazaba, no…sino un deseo, el sencillo deseo de estar con ellos, de pasar tiempo con ellos y de reír con ellos…Y con Emma.

«Pero, ¿qué me sucede?» pensó ella. Ya no se reconocía. ¿Dónde había ido a  parar su armadura de hielo? ¿Dónde estaba la antigua Regina que habría petrificado en el sitio a cualquiera que hubiera querido llevarse a su querido hijo?

Apartó esas preguntas con un movimiento de cabeza, y cogió su teléfono.

Al entrar en casa, se encontró a la madre y a los hijos sentados frente a un tablero de ajedrez. Matthew y Emma concentrados, intentando, más mal que bien, contratacar los golpes de Henry. Ninguno de los tres había notado la presencia de Regina, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, y medio escondida entre la penumbra de la entrada. Ante esa escena tan sencilla, el corazón de la morena se aceleró. No, definitivamente, ya no podría pasar sin esa visión…

«¡Jaque mate! He ganado otra vez» dijo un deslumbrante Henry

«Definitivamente, ni siendo dos, somos malos…Ya verás cuando hagamos carreras de Mario, no seremos los últimos» respondió ella, medio ofendida, medio divertida «Bueno, venga chicos, suficiente diversión. Recojamos todo y vamos a empezar a hacer la cena para Regina. No debe tardar en llegar»

La interesada salió de las sombras y les dijo

«Nada más lejos de mi intención poner en duda sus talentos culinarios, Emma, pero esta noche, no quisiera»

Emma y los dos chicos se sobresaltaron ante la repentina aparición

«Pero, ¿de dónde sale usted? No la hemos escuchado entrar…»

«Estaba aquí, observaba a mi hijo prodigio aplastar él solo a dos adversarios, que realmente no están a su altura» bromeó ella «y para celebrar tu victoria aplastante, Henry, y  celebrar el cierre de ese interminable informe del Consejo Municipal…esta noche, ¡os invito a todos a cenar fuera!»

Todo el mundo acogió la noticia con alegría. Emma y Matthew decidieron pasar rápidamente por su habitación del motel para cambiarse.

 

Emma se metió primero en el baño. Matthew se lanzó al teléfono, y marcó rápidamente el número de su hermano.

«Sí, Henry…¿has tenido la misma idea que yo?»

«Creo que sí…¿Nada de restaurante para nosotros esta noche, no?»

«¡En efecto! Yo voy a decir que me duele el vientre, ¿y tú?»

«Euh…no sé, no puedo decir lo mismo, sería extraño…Así que, digamos…¡he cogido frío y me duele la garganta!»

«¿En pleno mes de agosto? Dudo que tu madre se trague eso, pero bueno…Bien, te dejo, va a salir del baño, ¡cuento contigo!»

«Hasta luego»

Cuando Emma salió del baño, Matthew estaba acostado en la cama, apretándose la barriga, una mueca deformando su rostro. La joven madre se preocupó por su hijo, pero él le aseguró que no era nada grave, y que estaría mejor si reposaba. Emma quiso llamar a Regina para decirle que no podrían ir al restaurante, pero su hijo la detuvo, diciéndole que no podía dejar plantados a los Mills y que no sería correcto anular la reserva tan tarde.

«Te lo aseguro, mamá, no es gran cosa. Seguramente he comido algo que no estaba muy fresco y no me ha sentado bien. Pero vete, divertíos los tres, y yo me quedaré reposando. ¿Me traerás algo de postre?»

«Oh, Matt…¿estás seguro? No quiero dejarte toda la noche solo…»

«¡Mamá, tengo once años, eh! Puedo cuidarme solo. Y además creo que me voy a quedar dormido pronto. Estoy muy cansado…»

Y para demostrar sus palabras, hizo un esfuerzo para bostezar descolgando la mandíbula. Emma ya no estaba inquieta por dejarlo solo, pero se culpaba un poco por dejarlo enfermo mientras ella se iba a divertir. Al final, tras largos minutos de negociación, Matthew logró convencerla para que se marcharse, lo que hizo, con el corazón un poco encogido.

Al llegar a casa de los Mills, Emma tocó y se sorprendió al ver que Regina aún no estaba lista.

«Lo siento, Emma, pero Henry no está muy bien. Acaba de decirme que le duele mucho la garganta y que preferiría quedarse a descansar…He intentado aliviarle el dolor, y por eso, aún no estoy vestida…Pero…¿dónde está Matthew?»

Emma comprendió inmediatamente el plan orquestado por los dos muchachos. Un ligero malestar la invadió, comprendiendo que su hijo se había burlado de ella. Pero, ¿con qué fin? ¿Por qué no querían ir con ellas al restaurante? Iban a estar ellas solas toda la noche…¿Y si era eso lo que ellos querían? Se prometió tener una buena conversación con Matthew en cuanto regresara.

«Pues imagínese que me ha dicho que tenía un dolor de vientre fulgurante. Y ha preferido también quedarse a reposar. ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Supongo que ya no se puede anular la reserva…»

«Bueno, pues parece que vamos a pasar la noche las dos solas» suspiró Regina

«¿Eso la disgusta?» preguntó Emma pinchándola

«No» le respondió sinceramente, y su profunda mirada oscura desequilibró a la rubia.

 

Regina se había encerrado en su habitación para arreglarse desde hacía unos minutos. Y Emma había aprovechado para subir a la habitación de Henry.

«Toc, toc…¿puedo pasar?» preguntó ella suavemente, desde el marco de la puerta

«Por supuesto, entra, por favor» le respondió él, acostado en la cama y leyendo una novela

«Entonces, ¿cómo es que te duele la gargantas? Es una pena…» le dijo ella, dejando ver la ironía «Supongo que no sabes que Matthew está también enfermo esta noche. Extraño, ¿no crees?»

Henry no era tonto, y supo enseguida que Emma había comprendido su estratagema, pero le siguió el juego.

«Sí, es raro…Pero id de todas formas, y pasad una buena noche las dos»

Emma se acercó a su hijo y le susurró

«Escucha, no sé lo que tramáis los dos, pero te prometo que lo voy a descubrir, y ¡ay de vuestras nalgas, chico!»

«No tan cerca, no tan cerca» le respondió el con un ligero tono de insolencia «a lo mejor lo que tengo es contagioso…«¡Divertíos mucho las dos!»

Y Henry le dio la espalda a Emma, intentando más mal que bien contener su risa. No habría podido aguantar su mirada inquisitiva mucho más. Emma solo pudo salir de la habitación, pensativa. Volvió a bajar al hall y esperó pacientemente a Regina.

 

«¿Por qué brindamos?» preguntó la morena alzando su cóctel

«Brindemos por nuestros hijos» le respondió la rubia, sus ojos verdes clavados en los ojos marrones

«Por nuestros hijos…»

Salir de la casa y dejar solo a su hijo enfermo había sido difícil para Regina. Como Emma un poco antes, no había podido decidirse a dejarlo solo, mientras que ella se iba durante la noche entera. Una vez más, Emma había admirado el amor de Regina por su hijo. Definitivamente, él había tenido la mejor de las mamás…Y su corazón se había henchido de alegría cuando los vio deseándose las buenas noches.

El pequeño restaurante de Storybrooke estaba abarrotado ese viernes por la noche. Al entrar, Emma había sido golpeada por la atmosfera  de convivialidad que reinaba. Se podían ver tanto jóvenes parejas como familias, o grupos de amigos que iban a celebrar o simplemente a charlar. Incluso le había parecido divisar al fondo de la sala a Belle con su novio, el extraño Mr. Gold.

Un camarero, rápidamente, se había acercado a ellas.

«Buenas noches, señora alcaldesa» había dicho, y enseguida se giró hacia Emma «¿Tiene reserva?»

«Buenas noches» había respondido Regina «Sí, teníamos que ser cuatro, pero finalmente solo seremos dos»

«Ningún problema, señoras. Les había reservado esta mesa, pero al final, como solo van a ser dos» había echado un mirada circular por la sala «pienso que está será mejor»

Y las había conducido a un pequeño recodo de la sala bastante íntimo, aislado de otras mesas. Les había cogido los abrigos y les había dicho

«Estarán mejor aquí. Les deseo una buena noche y buen provecho»

En absoluto era un restaurante chic como se podía uno encontrar en Boston y donde te servían media vieira de Saint-Jacques por cincuenta dólares. No, aquí, como en todo Storybrooke, todo era sencillo, modesto y caluroso. Emma, inmediatamente, se había sentido cómoda.

Regina, por su parte, estaba más tensa. Pensaba pasar la noche con los chicos. Habrían tenido de qué hablar…Pero ahora, encontrarse cara a cara con Emma la intimidaba como nunca. ¿Encontrarían temas de conversación? ¿Pasarían la velada sin aburrirse?

El camarero les había llevado la carta y habían elegido sin precipitarse, aconsejándose mutuamente sobre los diferentes platos. Regina se había deleitado explicándole a Emma lo que era un laminado o una babilla…Y juntas se habían echado a reír cuando finalmente se había decidido por la lasaña.

«Mantengámonos en los clásicos»

«Tiene razón, aunque dudo que sea tan buena como la mía»

«Podrá probar un poco» le había dicho amablemente. Y Regina le había sonreído.

 

«¿Cree que todo va bien con nuestros hijos?» le preguntó Regina, inquieta

«No se preocupe, estoy segura que todo va bien»

«Eso espero…»

Regina estaba inquieta. Emma hubiera querido decirle que no había ninguna razón para estar así, pero ella no lograba explicarle la razón de su calma. ¿Qué iba a imaginarse si le decía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejarlas solas? No quería enfadarla, y sobre todo no quería que regresara a casa para echarle la bronca a Henry dejándola a ella sola en el restaurante.

El apetitoso olor de la lasaña anunció la llegada de los platos antes de que las dos mujeres vieran al camarero. Dejó el plato gratinado ante la rubia, y un sabroso lenguado a la meunière ante la morena.

«Que aprovechen, señoras» dijo el camarero volviendo a la cocina después.

«Buen provecho, Emma»

«Buen provecho, Regina…Pero, no mire mi lasaña así, se diría que quiere fusilarla con la mirada. Ella no le ha hecho nada malo…» bromeó

«Bueno, veo desde aquí que será menos sabrosa que la mía» respondió con desdén

«Oh, ¿acaso la señora alcaldesa está celosa? Jajajaja, ¡está celosa porque he cometido infidelidad a su cocina!»

Emma estaba alegre al ver a Regina enrojecerse. ¿Así que era verdad? ¿Estaba celosa? No se lo podía creer. La rubia tragó un pedazo ardiente y el dolor deformó su cara

«Wuaww, ta calien…»

«¿Perdón, miss Swan? ¿Nunca le han enseñado a no hablar con la boca llena?»

«¡Está caliente!» rio «Pero, francamente, no se preocupe, incluso quemada, su lasaña seguirá siendo para mí la mejor…»

Aunque la joven no dijera la verdad, le era igual a Regina, y su corazón dio un brincó en su pecho. Un pequeño brinco, pero un brinco que la hizo sonreír de placer.

El resto de la velada pasó de forma muy agradable. Los temas de conversación, al final, no faltaban, e incluso los raros momentos de silencio no eran molestos. Se disponían a comenzar el postre cuando Emma dijo, algo tímidamente

«Yo…¿puedo hacerle una pregunta, Regina?»

«Por supuesto»

«Sin duda, no me incumbe, y le pido perdón si me excedo, pero el otro día, Henry habló por teléfono con mi madre adoptiva, ya sabe, Ingrid…y él me dijo que era su única abuela…Así que me preguntaba si…»

«¿Si tengo madre todavía?»

Emma asintió tímidamente

«Sí, aún vive. Pero ya no la veo, y Henry casi no la ha conocido»

Sintiendo que no iba a decir nada más y como no quería molestarla con preguntas indiscretas, Emma dejó sus cuestiones, pero para su gran sorpresa, fue la morena la que continuó

«¡Ya que estamos con preguntas indiscretas, mi turno!»

«Con mucho gusto» le respondió con sinceridad Emma

«Sé que su relación con el padre de los chicos acabó mal…»

«Es lo menos que se puede decir, sí…»

«Pero, después de ese hombre, ¿nunca se ha casado?»

Emma, sinceramente emocionada de que Regina pudiera interesarse por su vida amorosa, le respondió lo más honestamente posible

«No, nunca he estado casada…He tenido aventuras, que siempre han acabado mal. Mi historia más larga duró tres años, con una colega, Lily. Ella era genial, estaba de verdad enamorada de ella, pero…decidió ver a otras…»

«Siento escuchar eso…La traición siempre es algo difícil de aceptar, sé algo de eso…»

Emma no se lo podía creer. Le acababa de confesar a la morena su bisexualidad, pero esta ni había pestañeado. Así que, más aliviada, continuó

«Parece ser que no estoy destinada a vivir con alguien…»

«No diga eso, Emma, estoy segura que hay, en algún lugar, alguien que la espera. Una mujer como usted no puede estar sola mucho tiempo…»

Para las dos mujeres, el restaurante había desaparecido en un instante. El mundo ya no existía, estaban ellas solas, cara a cara, perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra. El corazón de Emma parecía querer salírsele del pecho. ¿Acababa ella de verdad de decir eso? ¿Estaba soñando o Regina de verdad le acababa de confesar su admiración? No, no era posible. Seguramente había comprendido mal.

«¿Y usted? ¿Ha estado casada?» dijo, no queriendo que se instalara ese pesado silencio

Las recientes palabras de Gold resonaron en ella un momento: « _Solo acuérdese de Daniel…¿Quizás estaría bien que ella estuviera al corriente, no? No estoy seguro que quiera atentar contra su felicidad y…su vida…»_   y ella tembló ante ese pensamiento.

«Lo estuve, sí…En otra vida» dijo pensativa. Pareció dudar un momento, después se lanzó «Se llamaba Daniel y éramos muy jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes, quizás…»

«¿Qué ocurrió? ¿La dejó?»

«Se puede decir así…» alzó la cabeza, decidida, y miró a Emma con lágrimas en los ojos «Murió»

Conmovida por el aparente dolor de Regina, Emma le agarró las manos y las estrechó en las suyas. La morena no las retiró. Hubiera querido decirle cómo murió, lo que realmente había pasado…Pero era demasiado pronto para eso. Así que, retomó aliento y continuó

«Esperábamos un hijo cuando él…se marchó»

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Regina, lo siento tanto…!»

«Espere» la interrumpió amablemente «déjeme seguir, si no, no podré hacerlo. Ese niño habría sido el fruto de nuestro amor. Cuando nuestro amor desapareció, nuestro hijo lo siguió…»

«Ese niño, Regina, ¿está…?»

«Sí, también se fue, lo perdí antes de nacer por el trauma de la muerte de Daniel. Perdí al amor de mi vida y a mi hijo en el espacio de un mes…»

Las últimas palabras de Regina terminaron en un sollozo. Pero se recobró, lista a encarar su pasado y a compartirlo con la rubia. La rubia sintió su corazón estrecharse. He ahí la razón de su cólera…: ella había tenido miedo de perder a Henry como había perdido a ese niño. Y ahora sentía un dolor tan fuerte que debía protegerse contra el mundo entero…

Una ola protectora invadió a Emma en ese instante. Nunca la abandonaría. Ella era mucho más frágil de lo que dejaba ver y Emma se juró que la protegería y ayudaría tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Regina siguió, parecía que quería decirlo todo, y confiarse por primera vez en su vida

«Desde ese momento, no diría que vivo. Sobrevivo…Henry ha sido mi tabla de salvación. Me salvó la vida. Pero cuando usted apareció en mi vida, orgullosa de usted misma y de sus dos hermosos hijos, le guardé tanto rencor, se lo confieso. Usted tuvo éxito allí donde yo fracasé, logró poner en el mundo dos magníficos chicos, cuando…yo…ni logré dar a luz a uno solo. La he detestado, quería que desapareciera…Después, cuando se quedó y me confesó que quería verlo y pasar tiempo con él, sentí mi cholera transformarse en unos profundos celos. ¿Cómo me iba a quitar a ese niño, el único que había logrado tener y criar como si fuera mío…?»

«Regina, lo siento tanto, y me siento tan, pero tan avergonzada. Quiero excusarme por haberla hecho sentir eso. Yo no quería en absoluto ponerla en esa situación y…»

«Lo sé, Emma, lo sé…Solo lo he comprendido más tarde. Pero sobre todo, tuve miedo…tuve tanto miedo…miedo de que mi hijo me abandonara, como lo había hecho mi hijo anterior…y mi marido antes que él. Todo el mundo me ha abandonado siempre...»

«Regina, míreme. Ellos no la abandonaron. La vida se los arrebató, pero nadie se marchó por su culpa. Y Henry la quiere, él nunca la abandonará. Y…yo nunca la abandonaré…»

«Emma…»

Pero las palabras no podían hacer nada frente al desconcierto de la alcaldesa. Así que las dos mujeres se miraron, largo tiempo, profundamente…Emma elevó una mano y enjugó con su pulgar una lágrima que se había deslizado por la comisura de los labios de Regina. En un gesto desesperado, la morena apoyó su mano en la de Emma, y estalló en llanto, con la mejilla recostada contra la palma de la conmocionada rubia.


	16. ¿Qué hacer?

Era la una de la madrugada y Regina acababa de acompañar a Emma hasta el motel. Aún imbuidas por la conversación que habían mantenido en el restaurante unos minutos antes, no lograban decirse adiós. Emma hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras eran insignificantes  frente a lo que había vivido Regina. Así que, en un impulso de coraje, le tomó las manos y le sonrió. Regina bajó la mirada, y observó sus manos unidas como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Cuando elevó los ojos, su corazón dio un salto al percibir, a pesar de la oscuridad, el oscuro resplandor en la mirada de la rubia.

Hundidas en la oscuridad de la noche, estaban bien. Se sentían protegidas como en una burbuja donde ningún mal podría alcanzarlas. Tranquilas por el confortable silencio que se había instalado entre ellas, acunadas por el dulce frescor de esa noche de verano, Emma tomó valor y avanzó despacio hacia los labios tan provocativos de Regina. Pero la morena frunció el ceño y retrocedió instintivamente. Emma comprendió inmediatamente su rechazo y se detuvo en seco, roja de vergüenza.

«Buenas noches, miss Swan…» le dijo, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Y con la cabeza baja, retiró sus manos de las de la rubia y subió a su coche.

«Buenas noches, Regina…»

Mientras ascendía las escaleras que la llevaba a su habitación, Emma se maldecía por ese gesto fuera de lugar. Ahora estaba segura, ella no querría volver a verla nunca. Pero, ¿qué se le había pasado por la cabeza? ¿Por qué tenía tendencia a estropearlo todo?

Aún estaba carcomiéndose por dentro cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Matthew. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, su respiración repentinamente comenzó a hacerse irregular y el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró. La cama de su hijo estaba vacía. Se precipitó al cuarto de baño, nadie. Movida por un instinto animal de protección, comenzó a rebuscar por los rincones de la pequeña habitación. Bajo la cama, nadie; tras la puerta, nadie…

Corrió escaleras abajo, hasta la recepción, esperando encontrar a alguien, Granny o cualquier otro cliente….¿Pero quién iba a estar levantado a esas horas de la madrugada? En pánico, cogió su teléfono y marcó el primer número que le vino a la mente. Le importaba un comino si estaba rencorosa por su intento de besarla de hacía un momento. La situación era demasiado grave como para dejarse llevar por el remordimiento.

«¿Miss Swan? Estoy en el coche, de verdad no puedo…»

«¡Regina! ¡Matthew ha desaparecido! ¡No está en su cama!»

Era la primera vez que Regina veía a Emma en ese estado y su angustia la inquietó.

«Escuche, aún no he llegado a casa. No se mueva, doy la vuelta y lo buscamos juntas»

Colgó y dio media vuelta en plena calle. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Y si se hubiera sentido mal y había tenido que llamar a la ambulancia? No, imposible…Emma habría sido avisada. ¿Habría huido? ¿Dónde podría estar? Mientras conducía hacia el hotel, los pensamientos de Regina estaban en ebullición. Casi tan angustiada como Emma, no se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, se inquietaba, se inquietaba de verdad por un niño que no era Henry.

 

«He mirado por todos lados, incluso he ido a la recepción, al comedor y a la cocina. ¡No está!»

«Cálmese, miss Swan. Su hijo es espabilado e inteligente. Seguramente no le ha pasado nada. Subamos a mirar en la habitación»

Ella no sabía si era gracias a la presencia de Regina, pero Emma se sintió un poco más calmada. Las dos lo iban a encontrar, Regina se lo había asegurado. La rubia estaba mirando otra vez debajo de la cama, cuando Regina la llamó

«¡Mire, miss Swan!»

Todo sonriente, le pasó un trozo de papel escrito

«Pero, ¿dónde lo ha encontrado?» le preguntó, arrancándole casi de las manos el papel

«Estaba sobre la almohada. Léalo…»

**Mamá, no te preocupes. Estoy mejor. Henry me ha propuesto pasar la noche en su casa, así que cuando vuelvas, yo estaré allí.**

**Hasta mañana.**

**Matthew**

Emma sintió cómo el peso del mundo se esfumaba de sus hombros, y se dejó caer en la cama. Su hijo estaba bien, incluso la había avisado para evitar que ella se preocupara. De repente, el alivio dejó pasó a la vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba hacía unos segundos. Alzó la cabeza y vio que Regina le sonreía.

«Oh, no se burle, eh…Cuando se trata de mi hijo, no respondo por nada…»

«No me burlo….al contrario, encuentro que su actitud es muy conmovedora y pienso que ellos tiene suerte de tenerla…los dos»

«Yo…gracias Regina» respondió ella, con el corazón henchido de felicidad «Bueno, ¿y si ahora vamos a buscarlo? ¡Le tengo que decir dos palabras a ese!»

 

Las dos mujeres subieron las escaleras de la mansión de puntillas, y empujaron la puerta de la habitación del niño lo más lentamente posible. Sus hijos estaban ahí, apaciblemente dormidos, pegados, en la pequeña cama de Henry. Acurrucados el uno con el otro, sus manos unidas, los gemelos instintivamente se habían puesto en posición fetal, y Emma estaba completamente perdida.

«Bueno, ¿cuál es el mío?» preguntó Emma, divertida

Las dos cabezas morenas sobrepasaban las sábanas, respirando al mismo ritmo, y eran completamente indistinguibles.

«Dejémoslos dormir…Mañana lo recoge…¿no le parece?»

En el umbral de la puerta, las dos madres se quedaron por un momento observando a los niños. Ambas parecían haber olvidado la noción del tiempo. Y el mismo pensamiento les vino en el mismo momento.

«Bueno, creo que va a ser muy duro…» dijo tristemente Emma

«Yo también lo creo. Va a ser difícil el día en que haya que separarlos…»

«Pero, ese día llegará, ¿no?»

Regina vaciló por un corto instante, después se lanzó con el corazón a mil

«¿Y si…se quedan?»

Emma se dio la vuelta hacia Regina, quien le sonreía, y su corazón se saltó un latido. Rezó para que la morena no se diera cuenta de su turbación. ¿Le estaba proponiendo Regina quedarse en Storybrooke? Había cambiado mucho desde el primer día en que habría dado todo para mandarlos a Boston de una patada en el trasero. No supo qué responder y Regina la salvó de su embarazo continuando hablando

«Bien, ¿quiere una copa de la mejor cidra que jamás haya probado para recobrarse de sus emociones?

 

Sentadas en las tumbonas bajo el manzano, con una copa en la mano, Emma y Regina estaban serenas. La suavidad de esa noche de verano era muy agradable y todo iba bien. Sus hijos estaban bien, estaban juntos y dormían arriba. Las dos mujeres, con las cabezas alzadas hacia el cielo, admiraban las brillantes estrellas del mes de agosto.

«Entonces, Emma, ¿cómo se siente? ¿Está mejor?»

«Oh, sí…estoy tan tranquila por saber que está a salvo. Si supiera lo que sentí…»

«Lo sé» le respondió ella seriamente

Emma se sintió inmediatamente culpable. ¿Cómo podía comprar su miedo irracional de perder a su hijo con el dolor, real, de Regina? Se maldijo interiormente ante su torpeza.

«En todo caso, estoy contenta de saber que están bien» retomó la morena

«Sí, estoy segura de que no era nada…»

«¿No encuentra extraño que se hayan puesto enfermos al mismo tiempo…? Y justo cuando íbamos a salir los cuatro. ¿Acaso cree usted que están cansados de que nos veamos tanto?»

«Oh, no, Regina, no lo creo, al contrario» sonrió Emma «Creo, incluso, que lo han hecho a propósito»

«¿A propósito? Pero…¿por qué? ¿Por qué habrían querido dejarnos solas a las dos? ¿Por qué…?»

Regina se calló. De repente, parecía que había comprendido la razón. Pero, para no incomodar a Emma, cambió de tema.

«Regina, hace un momento…¿piensa de verdad lo que dijo? ¿No le molestaría que nos quedáramos en Storybrooke?»

«No, no me molestaría…al contrario…»

«De verdad no sé qué decir…En Boston, Matthew tiene su cole, yo tengo mi trabajo. Y además, tengo a Ingrid. No sé si estoy lista para dejar todo aquello»

«Estoy segura de que, sea cual sea la decisión que tome, será la mejor»

«Regina, estoy realmente bien aquí. De verdad…Pero cuando las vacaciones terminen, sin duda será diferente…Me gustaría tanto quedarme con Henry…y con usted. Estoy bien con ustedes»

¿Era el alcohol? ¿Era la dulzura de esa noche de verano? ¿Eran las confesiones de Emma? Regina ignoraba la razón, pero se vio acercándose al rostro de la joven. Como movida por una fuerza irresistible, posó su mano en la mejilla de Emma, y lentamente, acercó sus labios y le murmuró en un suspiró

«Emma…Yo también estoy bien con usted…y con Matthew»

Emma no pudo luchar más. La llamada de esos carnosos labios maquillados de rojo la volvían incontrolable y ella acortó el espacio entres sus bocas. Regina pareció sorprendida, pero no soltó la mejilla de Emma y se dejó llevar hacia los labios tan dulces de la rubia. Fue un beso casto y tímido. Ninguna de las dos parecía atreverse a tomar las riendas. Ninguna de las dos quería desestabilizar a la otra. Sus labios se conformaban con bailar dulcemente contra los otros, a los que pronto se les unieron dos lenguas más curiosas. En sus pechos, sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente, y las dos mujeres jamás se habían sentido tan bien y tan en confianza como en ese momento. El mundo podría haber dejado de girar que ellas no se habrían dado cuenta, demasiado ocupadas en saborear ese dulce momento.

De repente, Regina pareció volver en sí y retiró su mano. La magia se había roto. Emma retrocedió. No se atrevía a mirarla.

«Creo que me voy a ir. Gracias por la copa…» dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, con la mirada dirigida al suelo.

«De nada Emma…Buenas noches»

Y Regina se encontró completamente sola en el jardín, desamparada, y con el gusto de esos labios ajenos aún en los suyos.

 

Emma durmió muy mal esa noche. ¿Cómo había podido atreverse a besarla? ¡Se había atrevido a besar a la gran señora Mills! ¿Cómo había podido pensar, por un segundo siquiera, que sus sentimientos eran compartidos? La culpabilidad de haber cometido ese acto tan fuera de lugar se mezclaba con el deseo de tener más. Hervía de rabia y de deseo. ¿Por qué había vuelto a estropearlo todo? Regina estaba empezando a tenerle confianza, le acababa de proponer quedarse en Storybrooke, y va ella y estropeaba todo por culpa de su maldita espontaneidad. A esa hora, Regina seguramente debía estar empaquetando las cosas de Matthew para que él se alejara lo más rápido posible de ella.

Pero algo en su memoria hizo un clik. ¿No Había sido Regina quien había agarrado el rostro de Emma? ¿No había sido Regina quien había acercado  su rostro al suyo? ¿No se había ella dejado besar cuando Emma había apoyado sus labios en los suyos?

La cabeza le daba vueltas, nunca se había sentido tan perdida. Generalmente, cuando una de sus conquistas la rechazaba, ella no se enfadaba, y pasaba a la siguiente. Pero esta vez, era diferente. Comprendía que estaba enganchada a Regina más de lo que hubiera podido pensar. E imaginar que la miraría con desprecio, tras todo lo que se habían confesado, le retorcía el estómago de dolor.

Sin embargo, tenía que ir a buscar a Matthew esa mañana. Así que, reunió valor y, sin poder comer nada, se dirigió hacia la mansión Mills.

 

Delante de la puerta de la mansión, no lograba decidirse a tocar el timbre. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, sus manos estaban demasiado húmedas. ¿Qué diría Regina la verla? ¿Cómo iba a echarla de su casa? Pues estaba segura de que lo iba a hacer…No podría soportarlo…Con los hombros encogidos en un gesto de desesperada protección, se armó de valor, levantó la mano y tocó el timbre.

Tras una espera que le pareció interminable, la puerta se abrió y Regina apareció. El corazón de la rubia se aceleró y bajó la mirada, lista a encajar todo lo que ella le iba a disparar…

«Buenos días, miss Swan…» escuchó pronunciar con voz dulce

Incrédula, la susodicha alzó los ojos y encaró la temida mirada. No estaba oscura, ni siquiera fría. Los ojos brillaban con ese hermoso color ambarino habitual. Y una sonrisa a cada lado de las órbitas volvía esa mirada aún más penetrante.

«Buenos…días, Regina. Vengo a buscar a mi hijo. No querría que la molestara más tiempo»

«No me molesta en absoluto. Está preparándose, creo. Entre, le voy a decir que ha llegado»

¿Entonces todo iba a ser así? ¿Ningún grito? ¿Ningún insulto? ¿Ninguna puerta cerrada en las narices? Regina ni siquiera había hablado de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Acaso Emma había soñado con el beso? No, ciertamente había ocurrido. Emma había besado a la mujer que tenía delante en ese momento y que parecía que ahora se había olvidado de todo. Pero, ¿por qué no le decía nada? Sin duda, porque ese beso no había significado  nada para ella y no creía necesario tener que hablar de ello. Sí, debía ser eso. Aunque eso tenía que romperle el corazón, Emma se rindió a la evidencia. Ese beso no había significado nada para Regina y así se quedarían. Nunca más le hablaría de ello.

Tras algunos minutos, Matthew, seguido de Regina, bajó las escaleras y saludó a su madre. Para gran sorpresa de su hijo, Emma le cogió la mochila de las manos con bastante brusquedad.

«Ok, nos vamos. Di adiós a Regina» dijo ella mirando a todos lados menos en dirección a la susodicha

«Adiós, Regina, y gracias una vez más por haberme dejado dormir con Henry»

«Hasta pronto, Matt. Hasta pronto, Emma…»

«Euh, sí, hasta pronto…»

Y se dio la vuelta sin dada más que añadir, seguida de su hijo,         que casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

 

«No lo hagas nunca más, ¿me entiendes?» gritó Emma, importándole poco lo que pudieran pensar los pocos paseantes que había por la calle

«Perdón, mamá, pero no pensaba que ibas a preocuparte. Había dejado una nota…»

«¡No es solo eso Matthew! Es, uno, el hecho de haberte ido solo de la habitación. Dos, que me hayas mentido diciéndome que estabas enfermo. Tres, que hayas planeado todo con Henry para dejarnos solas. ¿Puedo saber a qué estáis jugando? ¿Crees que es así como él ha sido criado? ¿Crees que obligando a su hijo a hacer tonterías ella va a apreciarnos?»

Matthew muy pocas veces había visto a su madre tan enfadada. Una vez, cuando era pequeño, al querer ir a las estanterías del chocolate en el supermercado, se había perdido y Emma lo había buscado durante largos minutos. Realmente había tenido miedo por la vida de su hijo. Se había llevado la bronca más grande en su corta vida. Pero esto, en esa calle de Storybrooke, el joven notaba que el enfado de Emma no era solo debido al miedo de perder a su hijo. Después de todo, ella sabía que él se las sabía apañar. Él sabía que ella nunca se preocupaba tanto cuando se iba de compras solo por las calles de Boston. No, en ese momento, ella no le reprochaba haberse ido solo a casa de Henry o haber mentido. Ella le reprochaba haberlas dejado solas. Y sobre todo, comprendió que ella tenía miedo de decepcionar a Regina. Así que, se atrevió a preguntar

«¿Fue tan mal? Quiero decir…el restaurante con la señora Mills…»

«¿Qué? ¡Sí, en fin, no, fue muy bien, pero ese no es el tema, jovencito Swan!»

«Sí, mamá, ese es precisamente el tema» dijo él calmadamente «Creo que me culpas por haberos dejado solas a las dos»

Y Matt sostuvo la mirada de su madre que comenzaba a dejar caer sus barreras, impotente ante la perspicacia de su hijo.

«¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?» resopló ella

«Para que pudierais conoceros mejor. Es verdad, estáis siempre con nosotros cuando os veis.  Quizás habéis podido deciros cosas diferentes»

Emma pensó en su conversación con Regina. En efecto, habían podido decirse muchas cosas…

«No lo entiendo, Matt…¿Por qué te empeñas en que nos conozcamos mejor?»

«Mamá, quiero que seas feliz y quiero quedarme aquí con mi hermano. Y creo que a ti también te gustaría. Estoy seguro que podríais ser felices, las dos»

Emma se detuvo en seco en la acera y dejó caer la mochila al suelo. ¿Se había atrevido? ¿Se había atrevido a jugar a hacer de celestina? No se lo podía creer. Se recobró y le dijo

«Matthew, creía que te había pedido expresamente que no te metieras. Esto me pasa por hablar de mi vida amorosa con mi hijo de once años» murmuró, enervada

«Perdón, mamá, no lo volveremos a hacer, te lo prometo…» respondió él

Emma no vio los dedos cruzados en la espalda de su hijo en el momento en que hubo pronunciado esas palabras.

 

Regina llevaba dando vueltas en redondo durante varios minutos en el salón vacío. No conseguía arrancar de su mente las imágenes de ese beso. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué había aceptado ese contacto? ¿Por qué no había rechazado a esa joven insolente que se había atrevido a besarla? La verdad era que no lamentaba nada. No lograba comprender por qué, pero no lamentaba absolutamente nada de esa noche, ni el hecho de que Emma se hubiera enterado de su pasado, ni haberse mostrado tan vulnerable delante de ella. Y sobre todo, no lamentaba ese beso. El recuerdo de la suavidad de los labios de Emma la hizo estremecerse. ¿O era acaso esa ligera corriente de aire? Regina ya no podía pensar con claridad. Ya no se reconocía.

Hubiera querido poder hablar con la joven. Pero le pareció que Emma quería evitarla. Sin duda, ella lamentaba ese beso. Sin duda, había sido un error, y sería mejor olvidarlo. Después de todo, la poderosa Regina Mills era una mujer fuerte. No iba a ser una joven con esa ingenua frescura aparecida en su vida la que la iba a desorientar…y sin embargo…Por primera vez desde hacía tanto tiempo, Regina se sentía viva. Se sentía tan viva que eso la aturdía. Su corazón latiendo en su pecho, sus manos temblorosas, la rojez en sus mejillas…Había olvidado todo eso desde hacía mucho tiempo.  Se sentía tan viva, pero también…tan frágil. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

«Tengo que olvidar lo que ha pasado. Es más, nada ha pasado. Ya está» intentaba auto convencerse «Ella no quiere hablar, yo no le hablaré. Y será lo mejor»

Regina no era realmente una mujer que se dejara abatir. Siempre alzaba la cabeza. A pesar de las pruebas de la vida, siempre estaba de pie. Así que, decidida a tomar las riendas de todo, cogió su teléfono y llamó a Graham, sin mucha convicción. Quedaron en verse esa misma noche.

 

Henry estaba acostado desde hacía tiempo cuando Graham llego finalmente a la mansión. Su jornada había acabado tarde a causa de una banda de adolescentes borrachos que habían cometido algunos hurtos y a los que tuvo que reprender. Se tiró en el sofá, exhausto. Regina le llevó una copa y se sentó frente a él.

«¿Cómo ha ido el día?»

«Cansado…estoy muerto. Pero bien, no ha pasado nada grave. ¿Y tú?»

«Bien…Tuve una reunión con los promotores inmobiliarios del terreno cerca del bosque, y después he terminado el informe pre-electoral del próximo semestre. Nada apasionante»

«Ok…»

Sus intercambios se limitaron a sus respectivos trabajos y ninguno de los dos parecía particularmente entusiasmado. Hablaban como viejos amigos y ninguna pasión brillaba en sus miradas. Por un corto instante, la imagen de la joven rubia sonriente apareció ante los ojos de Regina, y su corazón dio un ligero salto en su pecho. ¿Qué hacía Graham en su salón cuando se moría de ganas por ver a Emma? El joven le pareció de repente anodino. Ni siquiera se sonreían, cuando una simple mirada de Emma le bastaba para hacerla deslumbrar. Ellos no se tocaban, cuando el menor contacto con miss Swan hacía palpitar su corazón.

Estaban ocupados secando la loza cuando Graham le preguntó precisamente cómo estaba la joven. A pesar de que su corazón latía como loco, Regina adquirió el tono más neutro posible para responderle

«Bien, creo. No la he visto hoy, pero estaba bien. ¿Por qué?»

«Oh, por nada…¿Cuándo piensa marcharse?»

«No lo sé, Graham» respondió la morena que comenzaba a molestarse

«¿Ah no? Es extraño, ¿no sabe cuándo se va a marchar? Pero, ¿no tiene un trabajo? ¿Una vida allá?»

«Escucha, Graham, si realmente quieres saberlo, solo tienes que preguntárselo»

«Oh, perdón, Gina, es solo que…»

«No me llames “Gina”, te lo he dicho»

«Escucha, Regina…» dijo él suavemente acercándose a ella «Es solo que desde que ella está aquí, todo es diferente…Tú estás diferente, nuestra vida es diferente…Ya no nos vemos mucho y lo echo de menos…»

«¿Qué echas de menos?»

«Bueno, todo, que estemos juntos, nuestros pequeños momentos…»

«Ah, de acuerdo. Creí por un instante que ibas a decir que me echabas de menos _a mí,_ pero…» le dijo, herida

«Oh, por supuesto, Regina, también te echo de menos a ti…»

Graham se acercó y la estrechó contra él. Al principio, estuvo reticente al comprender que solo era un movimiento para hacerse perdonar su torpeza, pero finalmente se dejó ir en los brazos de su amante. Debía borrar las recientes imágenes que poblaban su mente, y lo haría por todos los medios. Y además, una noche con Graham nunca era desagradable, se dijo aunque sin ninguna convicción.

Sus pasos los llevaron directamente a la habitación. Sin prisa, Graham desabotonó la camisa blanca, de impecable corte, de la mujer.  Con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, ella se dejaba hacer. Una vez la camisa quitada, él bajó la mano y se acercó despacio al botón del pantalón de vestir. Lo abrió sin ternura y apoyó su mano en el cálido vientre de Regina.

Ese contacto la hizo volver en sí. No, no podría, no esa noche, no con el recuerdo de ese beso tan reciente…Cogió la mano del sheriff en la suya y la retiró con delicadeza.

«Graham, de hecho….¿podemos solo dormir, por favor?»

«Euh…por supuesto» respondió él sorprendido. No era normal que lo rechazara. Incluso ella llevaba las riendas de sus encuentros. Pero, ¿qué le ocurría? Él continuó «¿Todo bien?»

«Sí, bien. Pero me gustaría solo dormir en tus brazos, es todo. Perdón…»

Diciendo esto se estrechó contra él y se deslizaron bajo las sábanas. Él no había visto las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos de la morena.

 

Su respiración se hacía irregular, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Notaba un cálido aliento en su cuello. Era agradable, dulce y tierno. El aliento dejó su cuello y descendió por su torso. El calor de la respiración se mezcló con la suavidad de los besos dejados sobre su esternón y sus pechos. Saliendo de su torpor, ella bajó la cabeza y admiró una larga cabellera rubia. Empujada por un envolvente deseo, Regina puso sus manos en su cráneo y acarició tiernamente el cuero cabelludo. A pesar de la presencia de ese cuerpo dominante sobre ella, su torso se elevaba y se bajaba bajo la fuerza de sus irregulares inspiraciones. Un agradable calor invadió su vientre y se difundió más abajo, mucho más abajo…así que, incapaz de ningún pensamiento coherente y respondiendo únicamente a su placer, empujó la cabeza rubia hasta su entrepierna. Esa presencia en ese lugar tan íntimo la volvía loca, y comenzó a murmurar un nombre…

«Emma…»

Dulces sensaciones se expandieron por todo su cuerpo. El delicioso calor llegó hasta su corazón, a los latidos cada vez más irregulares. Creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho. No puedo contener un gemido un poco más fuerte

«Emmaaaa…»

De repente, se sintió empujada suavemente por un lado, y sus ojos aún con señales de sueño, se abrieron. La visión había desaparecido. Al girar la cabeza, vio a Graham, con el ceño fruncido. No había sido más que un sueño…y pronto lo lamentó.

«Regina, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, estoy bien, pero ¿por qué me has despertado?» preguntó, sinceramente frustrada

«Creí que te dolía algo…Estabas gimiendo»

«¿Gemía?» comprendió  al instante y comenzó a inquietarse ante lo que podría haber escuchado Graham «Y, euh…¿qué decía?»

«No lo he entendido bien, decías algo como «ma…» algo así…»

Ouf, no había escuchado nada. Regina resopló, aliviada.

«Vuelve a dormirte, Graham, no es nada, seguramente era un sueño, ya no me acuerdo…»

En efecto, había sido un sueño. Pero Regina se acordaba bien, muy bien incluso. Una angustia pronto la invadió. Había soñado con Emma. Había soñado que ella le hacía el amor. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Emma era una mujer. Regina tenía un amante. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esas cosas? Se había jurado que nunca más volvería a tener sentimientos. No podía permitírselo. No tenía ese derecho.

No volvió a dormirse en toda la noche. Había tomado una decisión.

 


	17. La decisión de Regina

Era temprano cuando Regina salió de la cama. Graham dormía aún a pierna suelta, acostado boca abajo y la cabeza hundida en una almohada. Sentada en el borde de la cama, la joven se tomó unos minutos para observarlo. Un débil resplandor solar atravesaba las persianas y se posó sobre el rostro del joven. Era guapo. Una ligera mueca en el rostro, su cabellera brillaba al sol y la luz le daba un aire a la vez infantil y angelical. Con paciencia y atención, ella fue detallando esa espalda que normalmente le gustaba besar, esos cabellos morenos en los que adoraba hundir sus manos, esos brazos en los que en otro tiempo se sentía tan bien…

Pero esa mañana, Regina no sentía ninguna emoción. Lo miraba como si estuviera mirando a un amigo o un hermano. Pero, en ningún caso, como a un amante. Eso no la entristecía. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos nunca había sentido esa pasión loca. Siempre había sido tranquilo y sereno.

Hace algunos meses, esa relación cómoda le convenía, le bastaba, incluso. Se conformaba con poco y no esperaba nada más. Nada de sentimientos, nada de atadura, solo sexo, y todo iba muy bien.

Regina comprendía que ese hombre no tenía culpa de nada, pero sabía que todos los esfuerzos que él hiciera no serían suficientes. Pues hoy, finalmente había alguien que le hacía sentir cosas mucho más fuertes.

Esa mañana, esa hermosa mañana de verano, Regina Mills tuvo una revelación: nunca sentiría por Graham lo que estaba sintiendo por Emma Swan. Como hundido en ella desde hacía años, un sentimiento desconcertante acababa lentamente de despertarse. La quería, quería a Emma Swan como nunca había querido a nadie desde Daniel y Henry.

Por esa razón tomó su decisión. Seguramente esa decisión le rompería el corazón una vez más, pero tenía que tomarla.

Tendría que dejar de darle esperanzas a Emma Swan.

 

«Ah, buenos días Graham» dijo Henry al sheriff sentado en la cocina

«¡Hola! ¿Has dormido bien?»

«Sí, gracias…»

Henry estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse con Graham en el desayuno. Cuando ocurría, sabía que eso significaba que su madre y él habían pasado la noche juntos. Así que no apreció verlo allí esa mañana. Pensó en Matthew, y su loca idea y la “Operación Tórtolas” Pensó en todo lo que su hermano le había dicho, los sentimientos de Emma por su madre, su futura vida estando los cuatro juntos…

Así que, inspiró profundamente. “¡La Operación Tórtolas, parte 2: deshacerse de Graham” ha comenzado! ¡Por Matthew! ¡Por nosotros!, pensó. Y se lanzó

«No te voy a hacer la misma pregunta, también has dormido bien» dijo como si nada mientras echaba su chocolate en polvo en su leche.

«Euh…¿qué quieres decir?»

«Por lo que escuché anoche, tú y mamá os divertisteis bien»

Era un farol, por supuesto, pero tenía que asustar a Graham y hacerle creer que él lo escuchaba todo.

«¿Qué estás diciendo? No hicimos nada…» respondió el sheriff, asombrado

 _“Maldita sea_ ”, pensó Henry…Comprendiendo su error, intentó corregirlo como pudo

«Ah, perdón, he debido confundirme. A lo mejor es que os he escuchado tantas veces que lo soñé. Deberíais prestar un poco de atención, ahora, ya sabes. Estoy creciendo…¡y comprendo muchas más cosas, eh!»

Graham parecía no saber dónde meterse. Henry daba saltos de alegría interiormente. Continuó, muy contento del malestar del joven.

«Pero bueno, ya sabes, no tienes por qué estar incómodo. Debe ser halagador para un hombre que una mujer le muestre su satisfacción de esa manera. ¿No crees?»

Henry comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante su propia audacia. Hablaba de su madre, a fin de cuentas. Pero la misión era más importante…Graham ya sí es verdad que no sabía dónde esconderse, se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Hundió la cabeza en su taza de café y no contestó nada. Aunque era muy liberal en el sexo, no le gustaba mucho hablar de eso con un niño, y mucho menos con el hijo de su compañera del momento…

Henry saboreó su pequeña victoria. Había logrado incomodar a Graham. Quizás eso bastaría para hacerlo salir de sus vidas…o al menos de su cocina, de momento. Con esos pensamientos, puso su taza en el microondas.

El minuto de espera pareció eterno. Graham, con la cabeza en su café, aún rojo, no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirar a Henry, que, por su parte, reflexionaba sobre otro modo de hacer que Graham se marchara.

«¿Has…has visto a tu madre esta mañana?» preguntó Graham

Sí, Henry la había visto. Se estaba arreglando en el cuarto de baño cuando él había bajado a desayunar. Pero se iba a guardar eso para él.

«Sí, vino a darme los buenos días a la cama temprano, y después se fue a trabajar»

«¿Ya se ha ido? Pero si son apenas las 7…

«Ahhh, ser alcaldesa, una vida sacrificada….» respondió el joven, irónico

Era la primera vez que se portaba tan mal con alguien. Antes de conocer a Matthew, nunca se habría atrevido a mentir o burlarse de alguien. Regina lo había educado muy bien.

Pero esa mañana, en esa cocina, daba saltos de alegría. ¡Qué divertido era ver la cara de desconcierto de Graham! Si acaso consiguiera que detestase a los Mills…Entonces, lleno de inspiración, continuó. Ya nada podía pararlo. _“Si Matt me estuviera viendo, realmente habría estado orgulloso de mí”,_ pensó

«Hum, es más, Graham, me dijo que te dijera que no hacía falta que la esperaras y que después de desayunar, deberías volver a tu casa»

«¿Ah sí? Bueno, vale, me voy, he acabado mi café»

«Muy buena idea, Graham. ¡Has luego entonces!»

La sonrisa de Henry no hubiera podido ser más grande cuando vio la puerta cerrarse tras la silueta de un Graham suspicaz.

Había logrado echar a Graham, ahora, tenía que lograr hacer venir a Emma.

Sabía que su madre tardaba normalmente en arreglarse, así que comenzó a pensar. Embriagado por las travesuras, como si el demonio de la mentira viviera en él, sentía cómo las ideas le venían a la cabeza…

 

El teléfono sonaba desde hacía varios segundos cuando Emma se resignó a sacar un brazo de debajo del mullido edredón. Sin tomarse la molestia de abrir los ojos para ver el nombre del interlocutor, dijo en un gruñido

«¿Síiii….?»

«¡Mamá, tienes que venir inmediatamente!»

La voz de Henry era de pánico. Su madre salió rápidamente del sueño.

«¿Henry? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«No lo sé, es mamá, está en el cuarto de baño desde hace veinte minutos y no contesta»

El corazón de Emma dio un salto. Regina estaba en peligro, tenía que ir para allá. Los accidentes pasaban tan rápidamente en un suelo resbaladizo. Colgó tras haberle gritado al hijo que ya iba para allá.

Henry se sentó en la isla de la cocina, satisfecho de él mismo como nunca.

Sin tomarse tiempo en arreglarse, la joven rubia se tiró al primer pantalón que vio y al último top que le quedaba limpio, y corrió hacia Matthew, que, como buen Swan que era, dormía aún profundamente a pesar del ruido que hacía su madre desde hacía unos minutos.

«¡MATTHEW! ¡Arriba!» gritó sacudiéndolo

«Ehhhh, ¿pero qué pasa?»

«Regina tiene un  problema, ¡vamos! ¡Levántate y ponte este pantalón y esta camiseta! ¡Tienes treinta segundos!»

«Pero, mamáaaa…¿Tengo que ir yo?»

«¡Tú vienes y no me discutas!» respondió ella, sacándolo de la cama y comenzando a quitarle el pijama.

 

Diez minutos más tarde, los dos Swan, apenas peinados, y vestidos como dos adefesios aparecieron en la mansión Mills. Henry les abrió y le costó ocultar su alegría por verlos. Había ensayado su expresión inquieta y ahora la enarbolaba en su cara.

«Henry, dime que ha pasado»

«Bueno, me he levantado hace media hora y no vi a mamá. Sabía que estaba en el cuarto de baño, como es normal, así que no me preocupé. Pero cuando fui a preguntarle dónde había guardado el Nestquik, llamé a la puerta, pero no respondió. Golpeé durante cinco minutos, pero nada. Solo un ruido de agua goteando.

«Joderrrrr…» rugió Emma que se echó a correr escaleras arriba «¡Chicos, esperadme ahí!» gritó ella desde lo alto de las escaleras

Matthew comenzaba de verdad a preocuparse. Se giró hacia su hermano, para ofrecerle  una sonrisa o una mirada reconfortante. ¡Cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver a Henry, relajado y sonriente, hacerle un guiño!

«Supongo que no habéis tenido tiempo de desayunar…¿Un chocolate, hermano?»

«Euh…sí, ¿pero…?» respondió, interrogante

«¡Hey, no te preocupes! A mamá no le pasa nada. ¡Solo que he tenido que dar comienzo a la Operación Tórtolas sin ti!»

Entonces Henry le contó todo: cómo había hecho marcharse al sheriff y la idea que había tenido para hacer venir a Emma. Matthew estaba admirado por su hermano. Él que no estaba convencido de la misión hacía unos días, ahora la llevaba adelante completamente solo. Se rieron de la situación mientras se bebían su chocolate caliente.

 

«¡Regina! Regina, ¿estás bien?»

Con la oreja pegada a la puerta del baño, Emma no escuchaba nada más sino el ruido del agua que corría. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón hacerse irregulares _«¡Por Dios que no le haya pasado nada! ¡Por Dios que no le haya pasado nada_!»

 _“Pero, ¿por qué no responde?”_ el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Intentó recobrarse y pensar correctamente. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Se otorgó algunos segundos para reflexionar. Después, retrocedió y se lanzó contra la puerta del baño. Esta, debido al impulso, se abrió con un tremendo ruido, y ella cayó violentamente al suelo. Decidida a socorrer a Regina, se alzó sin tener en cuenta el dolor que provenía de su hombro golpeado.

Ante ella estaba Regina, con los ojos desorbitados, enrollada en una toalla, con los auriculares en las orejas y un tubo de mascarilla en la mano.

Roja de vergüenza y agarrándose el hombro, Emma observaba a esa criatura onírica delante de ella. Regina estaba bien, eso era lo principal. Pero la joven rubia se sintió tan avergonzada que su tez se puso de un rojo fuego. ¡Acababa de tirar abajo la puerta del baño de Regina Mills! ¡Con Regina Mills medio desnuda dentro! No comprendió cómo era que no había sido fulminada aún en el sitio.

No se podría decir cuál de las dos mujeres estaba más sorprendida. Ninguna lograba decir esta boca es mía. La sorpresa les había cortado el aliento. Finalmente fue Emma quien tomó la palabra en primer lugar.

«Regia, ¿está…está bien?»

La interesada salió de su estupor y finalmente pareció comprender lo que ocurría. Se quitó con rabia los auriculares y apretó la toalla contra su cuerpo. Sus mejillas tomaron rápidamente un color rojo intenso, tan rojo como negros eran sus ojos encolerizados.

«Pero, ¿qué pasa Swan? ¿Se le pasa por la cabeza a menudo tirar abajo las puertas de los baños ajenos?»

«Perdón, pensaba que estaba herida…No contestaba…»

«Quizás sencillamente no contestaba porque estaba ocupada…DUCHÁNDOME! Ahora, ¡fueeeera!» gritó, señalando, rabiosamente,  la salida con un dedo

Emma no se hizo de rogar y salió inmediatamente del baño, roja de vergüenza y con el corazón acelerado. Pero, ¿qué había hecho? Inmediatamente se arrepintió. Pero, ¿es que no podía pensar las cosas dos minutos? ¿Por qué tenía que actuar siempre de manera tan impulsiva? No conseguía ver qué era más loco: haber forzado la puerta del baño de Regina, o…haber sorprendido a esta medio desnuda. Ante ese pensamiento, un agradable calor se difuminó por el vientre de la joven. Intentó más mal que bien borrar esos pensamientos, y bajó a unirse a los chicos en la cocina.

Sentada en el suelo tras la puerta que ya no cerraba, Regina hervía de rabia. Su corazón mandaba ráfagas de adrenalina y no lograba calmarse. La sorpresa, la cólera, la incomprensión…todas esas emociones se mezclaban en ella. Pero, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Emma había destruido su puerta de esa manera? Henry sabía que ella estaba preparándose, ¿por qué no había entonces detenido a Emma? ¿Con qué derecho se permitía ella meterse de esa manera en un sitio tan privado? Aún no se recomponía de la desfachatez de la joven.

Al cabo de unos instantes de reflexión, sin embargo, la cólera de Regina se debilitó, y cierto calor se hizo sentir en su pecho. Recordó las palabras que Emma le había dicho antes de que la mandar a paseo. Le había preguntado si estaba bien, así que se había preocupado por ella…alguien de verdad se había preocupado por ella, hasta el punto de venir a salvarla…su corazón se hinchó de felicidad y comprendió que Emma, al no recibir respuesta, había querido socorrerla. Y finalmente, que la hubiera visto casi desnuda no le molestó siquiera…

Pero en su interior, una pequeña voz le recordó dulcemente: «No olvides tu decisión, Regina…» Acabó de vestirse. Se puso un traje chaquea negro, y su rostro enarboló su perfecta máscara de frialdad.

 

Hizo falta largos minutos de explicaciones para que las dos mujeres comprendieran lo que realmente había pasado. Sin embargo, Henry interpretaba perfectamente su papel de inocente, sin mostrar a ninguna de sus madres su orquestado plan. Solo Matthew comprendía y se reía por dentro. Emma, tremendamente avergonzada, se excusó con Regina y le prometió pagarle la cerradura nueva. Felizmente, la puerta no había saltado de sus bisagras, el arreglo no sería tan complicado ni costoso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las excusas de Emma y sus continuos pedidos de perdón, el rostro de Regina permanecía glacial. Los chicos intentaban más mal que bien relajar la atmosfera, pero nada era suficiente, ella no lograba reírse de la torpeza de la joven rubia.

Con la mirada oscura, los rasgos endurecidos por la cólera, se giró hacia los chicos y se dirigió a ellos en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión alguna.

«Henry, sube a tu habitación con Matthew. Tengo que hablar con miss Swan. No bajéis antes de que yo os llame»

«Mamáaa, ella no ha querido…»

«Sube, Henry. Y sin discutir»

Los dos hermanos se vieron obligados a obedecer. _«Las travesuras se han acabado por hoy»_ , pensó Henry, echándose la culpa por haber metido a Emma en tal situación. Esperaba que la misión Tórtolas no se viera comprometida…

 

«Una vez más, Regina, lo siento profundamente, creí que estaba herida y actué por impulso, sin pensar…»

«Ese es el problema, miss Swan» respondió Regina adoptando un tono seco

«Le pido perdón una vez más, espero que no me lo eche en cara durante mucho tiempo…»

Emma ya no sabía dónde meterse, y ya no sabía qué decir. Ya que sus palabras no podían expresar nada más, se obligó a alzar la mirada y hundir sus ojos en los de Regina. Para su gran desesperación, solo vio una sombra de cólera. Parecía que los magníficos ojos sonrientes que había aprendido a conocer esos últimos días hubiesen desaparecido tan rápido como habían aparecido.

«Regina…¿es que me guarda rencor?» se atrevió a preguntarle tras un corto silencio

«¡Evidentemente que le guardo rencor! Tira la puerta de mi baño abajo conmigo dentro, y ¿piensa que le voy a dar las gracias? Pero, está soñando miss S…»

«No hablo de eso, hablo de nuestro beso» la cortó Emma con aplomo

Si tenía que perder lo poco que había logrado de Regina, ¿qué más daba vaciar su corazón antes? Tenía que tranquilizar su corazón, debía saber lo que ella había sentido.

Nada, ningún movimiento de la morena traicionó la turbación que pasaba por ella en ese instante. Acostumbrada a no dejar vislumbrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, continuó enarbolando su frialdad aparente. Se obligó a soltar estas palabras

«Ese beso fue un error. Habíamos bebido. No se volverá a repetir…»

«¿Se arrepiente?»

«Evidentemente que me arrepiento. No se crea tan irresistible»

Todo su ser se retorcía mientras decía esas palabras. Nunca había tenido dificultad para farolear, mentir o manipular. Después de todo, ¿no es por eso que se reconoce a los grandes políticos? Pero, por primera vez en su vida, una mentira le estaba costando tanto. Su cerebro le gritaba que parara, su corazón sangraba de dolor, y todos sus músculos se estaban resistiendo al deseo de lanzarse a los brazos de su interlocutora. Como buena política, sabía hacerse amar, lo había hecho toda su vida. Pero ahora, era la primera vez que tenía que hacerse odiar. Hacerse odiar por Emma…

«No soy irresistible. Nunca lo he pensado» respondió Emma, con lágrimas en los ojos «No tiene el derecho de decirme eso. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿No le gustaron esos momentos conmigo? Míreme y dígame que no le gustaron…»

Pero Regina era incapaz. No habría podido sostener esa verde mirada por mucho tiempo.

«No es posible» dijo ella, con los ojos bajos «De ahora en adelante, no nos volveremos a ver a solas»

«¡MÍREME!» gritó Emma, temblando

«Tengo un compañero, miss Swan. No espere nada de mí, porque nunca habrá nada entre nosotras. Olvide ese error, como ya le he dicho, y será lo mejor para todo el mundo»

«No la creo, Regina. No sé por qué, pero no me dice la verdad. Sé cuándo la gente está mintiendo y sé que ahora es así. No sé por qué, pero lo descubriré»

Eso era demasiado. Regina tenía que cortar por la sano esa conversación si no quería estallar en llanto delante de Emma. Así que, con el alma rota, dijo señalando la puerta de la mansión

«Sería mejor que se marchase. Le mandaré a su hijo por la tarde. Buen día»

Emma nunca hubiera pensado que Regina actuaría de esa manera. No solo le echaba en cara lo de la puerta del baño, sino que sobre todo, se arrepentía del beso. Sin embargo, ese momento le había parecido tan mágico…sin duda lo había sido solo para ella. Pero, sentía, en su interior, que la morena no le había dicho toda la verdad. No sabía por qué, pero lo descubriría.

Se dio la vuelta una última vez hacia Regina. Sus ojos lloraban ahora abundantemente, pero le daba igual. Ahora, todo le daba igual.

«Sepa, madame Mills, que yo no lamento absolutamente nada. No lamento haber querido salvarla cuando pensaba que estaba herida en el cuarto de baño, no lamento esa noche con usted, y sobre todo, no lamento nuestro beso…»

Y se marchó cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera, dejó escapar su rabia en un grito bestial, y corrió hacia su pequeño coche amarillo.

En el otro lado de la puerta, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Regina se dejó caer en el suelo y dejó escapar el llanto tanto tiempo contenido. 


	18. El secreto del anticuario

Estaba devastada por las horribles palabras que acababa de decirle a la última persona a la que hubiera querido decírselas, pero Regina sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Aunque su corazón nunca se recuperara, lo había hecho por Emma. Ella no tenía el derecho de amar libremente, y lo sabía.

Tras un largo rato llorando en el mismo suelo, logró calmarse y obligarse a levantarse. Tenía que acabar con todo. Tras haberle dicho a los chicos que saldría y haberles pedido que se portaran bien, tomó la dirección de Main Street, con el alma en los pies.

Se encontraba delante de la vitrina del polvoriento establecimiento lleno de objetos diversos y variados, no se decidía a entrar. Sabía que entrar ahí sería un acto sin vuelta atrás. Finalmente, tras unos minutos de reflexión, inspiró profundamente y empujo la puerta acristalada.

La campanilla sonó, y rápidamente la joven compañera del anticuario apareció tras el mostrador. Sonrió amablemente a Regina, que ni se tomó la molestia de obligarse a devolverle la sonrisa. Es más, no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por parecer contenta. Estaba asolada y no buscaba ocultarlo. Belle se dio cuenta enseguida.

«Buenos días, Regina. ¿No está usted bien?»

«Estoy bien» respondió sin ninguna convicción, con voz grave «¿Puedo hablar con Gold?»

«Euh, sí, por supuesto, voy a decirle que está usted aquí…» respondió ella, algo atónita por el malestar aparente de la que siempre parecía ser dueña de sí misma.

Tras un breve instante, el propietario del lugar apareció tras el mostrador y le sonrió falsamente a Regina. Después, se giró hacia Belle, y le dijo de forma, más o menos disimulada, que los dejara solos.

«Señora alcaldesa…Imagino que tu presencia en mi modesta tienda no es una simple visita de cortesía. ¿Acaso se debe a una gran decisión?» el viejo saltaba feliz en su interior.

«En efecto…»

«Bien, eso está bien…¿Entonces le has hablado de Daniel? ¿Sabe finalmente cómo murió? ¿Sabe…los riesgos que ella corre?»

Parecía una fiera deleitándose con su presa, divirtiéndose jugando con ella antes de devorarla. Ese mismo cruel instinto depredador se leía en sus ojos, pero Regina ya no tenía más fuerzas para luchar. Ella respondió lo más sencillamente posible.

«No. Pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. No la volveré a ver más, he puesto fin a lo que ella intentaba comenzar conmigo»

Regina no deseaba realmente dar la satisfacción a Gold de ver que sus amenazas habían sido escuchadas. Pretendió dar la apariencia de que su decisión venía solo de ella. Pero el anticuario no era ingenuo y se llevó a un aparte a Regina

«Ha hecho bien. No te habría gustado que ella sufriese el mismo destino que tu querido y tierno Da…»

«Está bien, ya se lo he dicho» lo cortó ella bruscamente

No soportaba el irónico desprecio empleado por Gold cuando hablaba de Daniel. Y aún menos, las amenazas cada vez menos disimuladas contra Emma.

«Entonces le informaré de tu decisión. Creo que ella estará satisfecha…» continuó él misteriosamente

«Pero, ¿por qué después de todo?» preguntó Regina tras un breve instante, con un tono vacilante entre la cólera y la tristeza

«¿Por qué qué, querida?»

¡Oh, cómo amaba él ese juego del gato y el ratón! Ver a Regina debatirse e intentar vivir a pesar de todo lo habría enternecido si tuviera un mínimo de compasión. Pero parecía vacío de esta como de corazón.

«¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJÁIS VIVIR MI VIDA?» gritó Regina, invadida ahora por una inmensa cólera

«Porque te amamos, querida niña…» respondió él con tono almibarado «Y sencillamente queremos lo mejor para ti. Lo sabes bien, después de todo este tiempo…»

Tras decir estas palabras, se acercó lentamente a la joven que ahora estaba en lágrimas. Ella retrocedió rápidamente ante su contacto y le escupió, con rayos en los ojos

«Un día, ya no tendré miedo de vosotros. ¡Tenedlo en cuenta! ¡Un día, pagareis por todo lo que me habéis hecho!»

«Oh, me gustaría mucho vivir tanto tiempo para asistir a ese episodio» respondió él irónico «Me parece apasionante. Pero estoy viejo, desgraciadamente y…»

«Pagará, usted y mi madre. Lo juro por Emma»

Y salió de la claustrofóbica tienda, seguida por la mirada de Gold que degustaba su victoria. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Belle en la trastienda, a la que no se le había escapado nada.

 

Aunque habían concluido que no se verían nunca más a solas, Emma y Regina tenían que continuar viéndose por los niños. Se encontraron los cuatro en Granny’s para que la joven rubia recogiera a su hijo. Hacían grandes esfuerzos para no dejar transparentar nada y fingir que todo estaba como antes, pero los hermanos eran perspicaces y la frialdad entre sus madres no les había pasado de largo. Henry no pudo evitar echarse la culpa. Después de todo, era su culpa si Emma había entrado a la fuerza en el baño. Esperaba con todo su corazón que ese incidente no perjudicara la relación entre sus madres, pero al verlas tan distantes en ese momento, dudaba de que hubiera sido lo correcto. Matthew tampoco estaba muy cómodo, comprendió que algo había cambiado entre las dos mujeres. No podía culpar a su hermano por querer forzar las cosas. Pero no comprendía que una cerradura rota pudiera enfadarlas tanto. Había algo más, lo presentía.

Tras el horrible momento vivido con Gold, ver a Emma tranquilizaba a Regina. En cuanto la había visto sentada a la mesa de Granny’s, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, y tuvo que obligarse a enarbolar una expresión despegada y fría. Emma, por su parte, en absoluto había ocultado su placer al ver llegar a las tres personas que más contaban para ella. Había sonreído de oreja a oreja al verlos llegar. Pero la impasibilidad de Regina la trajo violentamente a la tierra, y se tragó su sonrisa, intentando de todas maneras no dejar ver nada delante de los chicos.

Tras algunos minutos bastante extraños, durante los que nadie sabía realmente qué decir, Emma tomó la palabra. Y le daba igual si los niños sospechaban algo.

«Chicos, ¿podéis ir diez minutos con Ruby? Me gustaría hablar con Regina»

Los dos interesados se miraron antes de asentir. No era algo normal. Henry comenzó también a sospechar que la travesura, quizás, no tenía mucho que ver…Se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron con Ruby que les acogió con dos grandes tazas de chocolate caliente.

«No se preocupe, seré breve» comenzó Emma

«La escucho…» respondió fríamente la morena, que luchaba para no derrumbarse ante la tentación de confesarlo todo lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia.

«He pensado mucho en lo que me dijo. Estoy segura de que la excusa de Graham es falsa. Usted dijo: “tengo un compañero”, pero nunca dijo que lo amara. Creo que lo que usted tiene es miedo…»

«Miss Swan…»

«No, espere. Tiene miedo de lo que siente. Y lo comprendo. Es una mujer, yo también…Puede ser aterrador. Pero he sentido que usted se siente en confianza cuando está conmigo, he visto que le gustó ese beso tanto como a mí…»

«Emma…»

Regina había bajado la guardia por un corto instante. Tan corto instante…Pero que no se le había escapado a la rubia. Habría jurado haber visto brillar los ojos marrones con un particular resplandor, ese resplandor que había brillado tan intensamente cuando se habían besado. La vulnerabilidad de la morena le saltó a los ojos bruscamente y sintió cómo, en un instante, nacía en ella un conmovedor instinto de protección. Si ella tenía miedo,  le demostraría que ella, Emma Swan, podría protegerla…

Pero ese breve instante no duró sino un segundo. La máscara impasible reapareció en el rostro de la alcaldesa. Y sus ojos recobraron su aspecto oscuro y apagado.

«No tengo miedo de lo que no existe, miss Swan. Esos “sentimientos”, quizás usted los tenga, pero yo no. Y yo jamás he tenido miedo de nada, esté segura de ello»

Pero estaba evidentemente muerta de miedo. Solo que en lo que Emma se equivocaba era en que Regina no temía a sus sentimientos, muy al contrario, los había aceptado y comenzaba de verdad a apreciarlos. Pero estaba aterrada por otra amenaza, mucho más importante y más peligrosa…Temía por la vida de Emma.

 

«Bueno chicos, ¿qué ocurre con vuestras madres?»

La joven camarera limpiaba mecánicamente las jarras de cerveza, mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas a las dos mujeres sentadas un poco más lejos. No podía evitar observarlas y darse cuenta de los pequeños gestos que evidenciaban un latente malestar: Emma retorciéndose los dedos, Regina que se agitaba en su asiento cruzando y descruzando las piernas…

«Francamente, estoy casi segura de que hay algo entre ellas…¿no creéis?»

«No sé, Rub» respondió Matthew «Están así desde esta mañana. Pareciera que hubieran discutido…»

«Hummm, no estoy segura…» respondió la camarera, pensativa

«Esta mañana, mamá nos ordenó subir a la habitación» continuó Henry «No escuchamos lo que se dijeron, pero…»

«Ya, bueno, ok, hemos puesto un poco la oreja» continuó Matthew «y…»

«Y escuchamos a mamá llorar…Creo que ha sido por mi culpa»

Henry se sentía particularmente culpable, y bajó la mirada. Después siguió

«De hecho, obligué a Emma a hacer algo no muy correcto, y creo que mamá se lo echa en cara»

Y contó a Ruby lo que había pasado esa mañana en el cuarto de baño. Más avanzaba Henry en su historia, más crecía la sonrisa de la joven. Parecía apreciar la broma del muchacho.

«Sinceramente, viéndolas de esa manera, pondría la mano en el fuego de que ha pasado alguna otra cosa y que tu madre ha tomado lo del baño como excusa para romper con ella»

«¿Romper con ella?» preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez, que casi se ahogaron con el chocolate «¿Eso quiere decir que están de verdad juntas, como pareja? ¿Pero desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué no nos habrían dicho nada? ¿Y además por qué romper ahora?»

Ruby se echó a reír escuchando las preguntas en ráfaga de los hermanos.

«¡No, esperad, solo es una suposición, eh! Además, no sé mucho más que vosotros. ¡Va a ser vuestro problema descubrir todo esto!»

«Ya, tienes razón, Rub» respondió Matthew seriamente «Estoy seguro de que también pasa algo, y pienso averiguarlo»

 

En cuanto llegaron a la pequeña habitación del motel, Matthew se tiró sobre la cama y se hundió en un libro. Emma parecía no saber qué hacer: había dado vueltas por la habitación durante unos veinte minutos, recogiendo la ropa que estaba tirada por ahí, haciendo las camas, quitando incluso el polvo de debajo de los somieres. Escondido tras su libro, Matthew la observaba. Muy pocas veces la había visto tan nerviosa, y su comportamiento probaba que le estaba escondiendo algo. Sin embargo, no pasó al ataque inmediatamente. Sabía que ponerla entre la espada y la pared no daría nada bueno, y estaba viendo que no era el momento  de cuestionarla sobre Regina.

A media tarde, el teléfono de Emma sonó. Se lanzó sobre él, leyó el nombre de su interlocutor y parecía decepcionada. Es al menos lo que sintió el muchacho. Indolentemente cogió la llamada.

«¿Sí?...no lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas, esta noche…Bueno, vale, ok, si insistes, de acuerdo. Me organizo con Matthew y te vuelvo a llamar. Hasta ahora»

«¿Quién era?» preguntó Matthew con tono despegado

«Ruby. Quiere salir esta noche. Pero no estoy demasiado…»

«¿Por qué no querrías? Es tu amiga, te hará bien salir un poco, ¿no crees?»

Matthew estaba convencido de que esa proposición de salida por parte de Ruby escondía algo más. Ella, sin duda, iba a intentar enterarse de lo que pasaba entre su madre y Regina. Así que tenía que alentar a su madre para que saliera.

«Pero, ¿y tú?»

«No te preocupes, puedo quedarme aquí, tengo mi libro y mi consola todo irá bien»

«Matt…¿recuerdas lo que paso cuando me prometiste que te quedarías solo en tu cama? Me desobedeciste y me diste el susto del siglo»

«Te lo prometo, ma…¡Esta vez me quedó encerrado aquí! Vete a divertirte, aprovecha y saluda a Ruby de mi parte»

Emma vaciló un instante, después pensó que, en efecto, esa velada le haría muy bien…o al menos, evitaría que estuviera dando vueltas en redondo, carcomiéndose en su habitación durante horas.

«Ok, chico. Estaré de vuelta a medianoche como muy tarde. Cuando vuelva, quiero verte dormir en _tu_ cama, ¿está claro?»

«¡Como el agua!» prometió honestamente Matthew, que sabía que no era el momento de faltar a su palabra.

 

El Rabbit Hole era famoso por ser el bar más animado de Storybrooke. La música la ponían bastante fuerte y la gente iba a menudo a beber, celebrar un acontecimiento o sencillamente pasar un agradable momento entre amigos alrededor del billar americano.

Pero esa noche, entre todos los juerguistas sentados o apoyados en la barra, una persona no estaba para fiestas. Sentada frente a su amiga, Emma tenía un aspecto lamentable, la espalda curvada y la nariz metida en su vaso de whisky.

«Bueno, Emma….¿Me dices lo que ocurre o te llevo a la parte de atrás, a la sala de torturas? Y créeme, he trabajado aquí antes de estar en Granny’s, así que sé de qué estoy hablando» bromeó la joven, intentando en vano hacer sonreír a su amiga.

«No pasa nada, Rub…» respondió ella, soñadora _Precisamente_ , nada…

«¿Te estás quedando conmigo, Emma? ¡Joder, solo hay que ver tu cara, todo Storybrooke está al corriente de que estás en lo más hondo del agujero!» rio Ruby antes de seguir de forma más seria «¿tiene que ver con la alcaldesa?»

Emma ni se tomó la molestia de negarlo. Después de todo, seguro que hablar con su amiga la aliviaría. Así que, se lanzó

«Sí. Digamos, para abreviar, que me han dado calabazas, ya está. Pero bueno, no es nada grave, no es la primera vez…»

«Quizás, pero algo me dice que es la primera vez que esas calabazas te dejan en tal estado. ¿Me equivoco?»

Emma alzó la mirada, sus ojos húmedos y listos para desbordarse, y dijo con un sollozo contenido

«No, no te equivocas…Pero, mierda. No tengo dieciocho años, ¿por qué reacciono como una adolescente atestada de hormonas?»

«…quizás simplemente porque estás enamorada, Emma» le respondió amablemente la camarera

Le tomó las manos cálidamente y las apretó entre las suyas. Ese contacto amistoso le hinchó el corazón _«¿Enamorada? ¿De verdad? No era más que un flirteo…¿Acaso sentiría algo más?”_ Pero lo incongruente de esas preguntas le saltó rápidamente a la mente. Evidentemente no era un simple  flirteo, Emma lo supo desde el primer momento…

«Bueno, entonces ahora cuéntame…»

Entonces Emma le contó la velada en el restaurante, el beso que había sucedido después, lo del cuarto de baño, y las horribles palabras lanzadas por Regina esa misma mañana. Ruby escuchaba a Emma con atención, pareciendo reflexionar e intentando interpretar todas las señales.

«¿Tú qué le respondiste entonces?»

«Le pregunté si lo lamentaba, y ella no me contestó. Solo dijo que tenía un compañero…» Emma reviró los ojos «…y que no era posible. Pero yo sentí que algo no iba bien. Creo que ella solo tiene miedo, y es lo que le dije cuando nos vimos en Granny’s»

«¿Entonces ella no te ha dicho que no _quería_? ¿Solo te ha dicho que no _podía_?»

«Sí, pero ¿qué cambia eso?»

«Oh, cambia todo…¿Sabes qué, Emma? Estoy segura de que tienes razón. Solo tiene miedo. Pero claro, podría haberte dicho sencillamente «no soy lesbiana» o «no la quiero» o incluso «ese beso fue la cosa más asquerosa de toda mi vida» las dos amigas rieron juntas, con el corazón más ligero «Pero no, todo lo que dijo fue «no es posible, tengo un compañero» De verdad, Emma, ¡lucha por ella!»

La combatividad de su amiga hizo saltar el corazón de Emma, que se sintió llena de esperanzas. Así que no estaba sola sintiendo que Regina no le había contado todo…Solo que, ¿cómo lograr ahora descubrir de lo que tiene miedo? ¿Logrará transmitirle a Regina la suficiente confianza para que se confié a ella de nuevo?

No, ella no iba a dejarse abatir. Regina valía la pena e iba a luchar por ella. Decidida, dejó su vaso con fuerza y se lanzó sobre Ruby para darle dos vigorosos besos en las mejillas.

El toque del teléfono de Emma interrumpió las efusiones. Se levantó y salió del bar para poder escuchar mejor a su interlocutor. Tras haber colgado, volvió a entrar y le dijo a Ruby que Belle quería decirle algo y que se uniría a ellas en unos breves minutos.

«¿Sabes tú de lo quiere hablar?»

«Ni idea, no quería contarme por teléfono. Parecía…no sé…ansiosa. ¿Raro, no?»

«Sí, es raro…Belle no es de las que se angustia, normalmente. Espero que no sea nada grave…»

Las chicas estaban aún lanzado sus hipótesis sobre la razón de la inquietud de Belle cuando esta atravesó la puerta del bar. Enarbolaba una expresión inquiera, e incluso tras haber divisado a las amigas que le hacían señas con las manos desde el fondo del bar, solo sonrió tímidamente.

Sin siquiera sentarse ni quitarse la chaqueta, miró a sus amigas  con expresión seria. Por un instante, Emma sospechó de una mala noticia. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a Matthew? ¿A Henry?... ¿A Regina? Los latidos de su corazón se embalaron.

«He estado pensando mucho hoy, Emma, y finalmente he tomado la decisión de hablar contigo de lo que he visto esta mañana en la tienda de Gold»

«Euh…¿sí? Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Belle?»

«Sí, te concierne, Emma. A ti…y a Regina»

«¿Cómo? ¿Qué has visto? ¿Y qué relación hay entre Gold y mi historia con Regina?»

Entonces, ante los dos pares de ojos que la devoraban, la bibliotecaria se lanzó

«Vamos allá…no lo he comprendido todo, así que perdóname si es algo incoherente. Esta mañana, la señora Mills vino a la tienda. Pude darme cuenta de que no estaba bien…»

«¿No estaba bien? ¿Qué quieres decir?» preguntó Emma, inquieta

«No estaba bien _anímicamente_ , Emma. No me saludó, apenas me dirigió la palabra, y ni siquiera me dio una de sus sonrisas falsas que normalmente tiene. Tenía una expresión tensa y juraría que había llorado»

«Euh…sí, lo confirmo, tus chicos me dijeron que la habían escuchado llorar esta mañana…» añadió Ruby

No estaba entre las costumbres de Emma alegrase por las desgracias ajenas, pero saber que Regina había llorado esa misma mañana le hincho el corazón. ¿Acaso se lamentaba de sus palabras? Emma así lo deseaba.

«Me pidió ver a Gold y él me exigió que los dejara solos. Pero, yo estaba inquieta por ella. No la conozco mucho, pero verla en ese estado me conmovió y me pregunté lo que tendría que decirle a mi pareja. Así que…me escondí en la trastienda y escuché. Perdóname esa descortesía, Emma…»

«Está bien, está bien…Venga, continúa…» se impacientó ella

«Regina tenía una expresión a la vez triste y extremadamente enfadada con él. No puede entender todo lo que se decían, pero hablaban de un tal Daniel, y de una mujer…Cuando hablaron de ese Daniel, comprendí que estaba muerto, pero esa muerte no parecía natural. Él le preguntó si tú sabías cómo había muerto. ¿Lo sabes?»

«¿Qué si yo lo sé? No, no sé nada de nada»

Emma no estaba comprendiendo nada. ¿Qué relación tenía eso con ella?

«Cuando él le preguntó eso, ella respondió que ya no tenía importancia porque acababa de pararlo todo contigo, creo que son las palabras que empleó»

El cerebro de Emma iba a toda velocidad. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver ella en esa historia? Seguramente habría un sentido para todo eso, pero no acababa de encontrarlo. Y, ¿por qué Gold quería saber si ella conocía la razón de la muerte de Daniel? Belle continuó

«Lo que más me chocó fue que, en ese momento, ella gritó que la dejaran vivir su vida. Sí, Emma, grito. Nunca la había visto tan perturbada. Ni siquiera era cólera, parecía…aterrada. Y Gold, él, bueno…sonreía como si estuviera deleitándose con hacerla sufrir. No le conocía esa mirada, no era el hombre que amo. Me dio miedo en ese momento…Finalmente, Regina se marchó diciéndole que un día, ya no tendría miedo y que se vengaría, o algo así…Lo juró…por ti, Emma»

Ante esas palabras, su respiración se entrecortó, y su pulso de aceleró. ¡Tenía la prueba de que Regina le había mentido! Tenía la prueba de que le escondía algo. Y sobre todo…tenía la prueba de que Regina Mills la apreciaba.

«Gracias Belle, gracias por haberme dicho todo esto. No comprendo la mitad, pero pienso descubrirlo»

«Yo tampoco, no concibo lo que él ha podido hacerle, yo misma estoy turbada por enterarme de que no conozco todo de él…Creía conocerlo y descubro que ha estado escondiéndome cosas…»

«Entiendo, pero vamos a descubrirlo juntas. Pienso que Gold y Regina están relacionados, y si descubrimos algo de uno, más sabremos del otro. No sé qué tipo de relación tienen, pero…»

Pero Belle la interrumpió

«Se conocían, Emma. Él la tuteó y le habló…como si ella fuera su hija»

 


	19. Puesta en marcha

Los días que siguieron a la salida al Rabbit Hole estuvieron bien apurados para Emma. Decidida a descubrir lo que se tramaba alrededor de Regina y de Gold, pasaba su tiempo interrogando a los habitantes, estudiando los archivos municipales y espiando por los alrededores de la tienda de antigüedades. No había informado a sus hijos de sus investigaciones, prefiriendo decirles que pasaba su tiempo con sus amigas Ruby o Belle, y los dejaba a los dos jugar en casa de Regina o en el parque. Pero sus averiguaciones no dieron como resultado nada, no estaba descubriendo absolutamente nada, y comenzaba seriamente a descorazonarse.

Como era su costumbre, los dos hermanos, inquietos ante la frialdad que empezaba a instalarse entre sus madres, se habían puesto de acuerdo para intentar descubrir lo que estaban escondiendo. Deberían acosarlas poco a poco hasta que se derrumbaran. Henry, en realidad, no estaba muy convencido del éxito de ese plan con Regina, pero aceptó de todas maneras, ya que no tenía otra idea mejor. Una tarde, Matthew tomó el toro por los cuernos y comenzó a interrogar a Emma. Esa tarde sabría lo que pasaba.

«Venga, mamá, déjalo ya…¿Qué es lo que está pasando?»

«Nada. ¿Qué quieres que esté pasando?» preguntó ella fingiendo sorpresa

«Para…hace dos días que estás rara. Pareciera que has vuelto al trabajo y estás dentro de una investigación. Sin hablar de tu humor que va de la euforia cuando hablamos de Henry y de Regina a la depresión absoluta cuando ellos no están»

Definitivamente, no podía esconderle nada…Y además, ¿para qué negarlo? Tenía el derecho a saberlo.

«Bueno…a ver…»

A Emma le costaba lanzarse. ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Por el plantón? ¿Por el beso? ¿Sus investigaciones sobre Gold? Matthew, de forma indirecta, la ayudó

«No te inquietes, de todas maneras Ruby me ha dicho que has besado a Regina…» dijo en tono de desafío mirándola pícaramente

Ante esa pillada, Emma no pudo sino asentir, y ella continuó

«Es verdad, nos besamos, fue…solo…bueno…»

«Mamá…te conozco, no lo olvides…»

«Bien, ok, fue genial, y me encantó…Realmente estoy bien con ella, me gusta cuando pasamos ratos en familia, los cuatro. Me encanta hundirme en sus magníficos ojos, me gustan sus manos, sus cabellos…Y sus labios son…»

«Sí, vale, ok, creo que lo he pillado» la interrumpió él, entre divertido e incómodo «Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?»

«Me ha rechazado, eso es. Pero para decírtelo todo, creo que me esconde algo que le impide estar conmigo. No sé por qué, pero lo presiento. Así que, estoy investigando desde hace varios días»

«¿Y…?»

«Y nada. No encuentro nada. Nadie me dice nada. Parece que Gold tiene asustados a la mitad de los habitantes de este pueblo y Regina, a la otra mitad, así que nadie abre la boca. En cuanto a mis búsquedas en los archivos municipales, tampoco encuentro nada. Me pregunto si no tengo que dejarlo estar y hacerme a la idea de que ella simplemente no quiere nada conmigo…»

«No desesperes, mamá…¿Sabes? Henry me dice a menudo que jamás había visto a su madre como ahora. Dice que cuando está con nosotros, está sonriente y…¿cómo es qué dijo? Ah, sí…radiante. ¿No es eso una prueba de que también ella te aprecia?»

Matthew había logrado, finalmente, esclarecer el misterio. Ahora estaba seguro. Emma y Regina estaban hechas la una para la otra. Y, sea cual sea la fuerza que parecía interponerse entre ellas, juró que haría de todo para destruirla.

 

Por su lado, Henry no se atrevía a cuestionar a su madre tan abiertamente como lo hacía Matthew. Reservados los dos, nunca, en toda la vida, habían hablado de sentimientos y él no tenía el valor para comenzar ahora. Así que tomo otro camino.

«Di mamá, ¿por qué a los Swan los estamos viendo menos últimamente?»

Al presentir que el hijo necesitaba hablarle, ella se acercó a él y se sentó tímidamente en su cama de niño.

«Pronto los Swan tendrán que irse a Boston, así que supongo que tienen que hacer cosas antes de marcharse y…»

«¿Quieres que se vayan?» la cortó Henry

«¿Qué? No, yo…No deseo que se vayan, pero no pueden quedarse, así que están distanciándose, supongo que por…»

«¡YO QUIERO QUE SE QUEDEN!»

El muchacho estalló en llanto. Eso fue demasiado para Regina quien, sintiendo empatía con la tristeza de su hijo, también notó cómo las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Al contrario que en su rol público, en su vida privada, Regina siempre se había negado a mentirle a su hijo o esconderle sus sentimientos. Así que, decidió confesarle una parte de la verdad.

«Oh, Henry…También a mí me gustaría tanto que se quedaran…»

«Pero, ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué no pueden quedarse?»

«Porque Emma tiene su trabajo, Matt su cole y tienen a su familia allí…»

«Somos nosotros su familia, mamá»

Un largo silencio se hizo tras esa frase de Henry. Evidentemente que eran ellos su familia. Mirando todo con retrospectiva, Regina se dijo que siempre lo había sabido, desde el día en que habían aparecido en su porche. No sabía si creía en el destino, pero después de todo, quizás no había sido casualidad que adoptara al hijo de Emma…

«…No puedo, Henry» murmuró Regina en un suspiro apenas audible.

«Yo los quiero, y haré de todo para que se queden…y tú también, tú los quieres, lo sé, mamá…»

«Escucha Henry…a veces la vida no es como quisiéramos que fuera. Pensamos que es fácil hacer las cosas que deseamos, pero de hecho, no somos libres»

«¡Siempre se es libre para querer! ¡Es Emma quien me lo ha dicho! ¡Podemos amar a quien queramos, y nadie tiene el derecho de culparnos por ello!»

Orgullosa de su hijo y su voluntad de hierro, Regina puso sus manos en sus hombros.

«Henry. Escúchame, hay cosas que tú no sabes. No puedo amarlos, ¿comprendes? No tengo el derecho»

«Pero, ¿eso qué quiere decir? Es una tontería…No se pide el derecho para amar…» respondió él, algo en pánico.

«Si los amara, les pasará algo malo, y no lo quiero»

Regina hundió su mirada en la de su hijo, intentando buscar la fuerza que le faltaba. Nunca había estado tan seria. En sus hombros, él sintió que las manos de su madre temblaban. Comenzaba a tener miedo. Pero, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Qué era esa amenaza que aterraba a su madre, la más fuerte de las mamás y que nunca tenía miedo de nadie ni de nada? Como quería ser tranquilizado al igual que quería tranquilizar a su madre, Henry se lanzó a los brazos de Regina y ese abrazo los calmó a los dos.

Cuando miró de nuevo el rostro de su madre, Henry se dio cuenta con tristeza que había derramado lágrimas.

«Tienes razón, Henry. Los amo. Aprecio mucho a Matthew. Y…amo a Emma, la amo de verdad…Es justamente por eso que tienen que marcharse»

 

Sentado en su cama, Henry daba vueltas mecánicamente a su teléfono en sus manos. Nunca había visto a su madre tan turbada y eso le había afectado profundamente. Pero, ¿qué amenaza era esa de la que había hablado sin poder decir más? ¿Quién se atrevía  a no dejar que su familia fuera feliz? No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería contárselo a su hermano, quien en seguida se lo diría a Emma? ¿Debía guardar el secreto? Su madre estaba muy asustada para que él se tomara esto a la ligera. Ya no era momento de jugar. No podía permitirse poner a sus madres en peligro, aunque ignoraba la fuente de ese peligro.

Finalmente, tras largos minutos de intensa reflexión, llegó a la conclusión de que Emma debería estar al corriente del miedo de Regina. _«Después de todo, somos más fuertes unidos, ¿no?»_ pensó él antes de marcar el número de su hermano.

Tras algunos minutos de conversación, recopilando toda la información que tenían, los dos muchachos llegaron a la convicción de que Regina les ocultaba algo. Si ella aún no podía contárselo a Emma, había que hacer que sus madres se vieran y que cortaran por lo sano. Ese silencio malsano no podía durar. Fieles a ellos mismos, montaron un nuevo plan, para reunir a sus madres sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando iban a colgar, Henry dijo repentinamente

«Por cierto, Matt, tenías razón…»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«Nuestras madres, sus sentimientos, todo eso…»

«¿Te refieres a la Operación Tórtolas?»

«Sí. Se aprecian. Yo no lo creía posible, pero al final así es»

«Lo sé, Henry. Conozco bien a mamá, siempre he podido leer en ella como en un libro abierto»

«Hablo de mi madre, Matt. Ama a Emma. Me lo ha dicho»

Un largo silencio le respondió al otro lado de la línea. Matthew veía, por fin, la conclusión de su plan y el final feliz para los cuatro. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. ¡Iban a poder vivir como una verdadera familia!

«¿Matt?»

«Sigo aquí, Henry. Solo que estoy tan feliz por nosotros…Va a funcionar, lo sé. ¡Cuando sepamos lo que ocurre, te juro que todo acabará bien!»

«¡Ahora estoy seguro!...Gracias Matt…Gracias por hacerme creer en esta locura…»

 

Descorazonada debido a sus investigaciones que no llegaban a nada, Emma había vuelto esa tarde antes de lo acostumbrado y se había echado en la cama. Miraba el techo, inmóvil desde hacía varios minutos. Matthew aprovechó ese momento de respiro para pedirle que lo llevara al parque, poniendo como excusa que hacía mucho tiempo que no salían a pasear los dos juntos. Con poco ánimo para divertirse, pero sin querer darle al hijo la impresión de que lo dejaba de lado, aceptó el paseo.

Mientras Emma se preparaba, envió discretamente un sms a su hermano

**«Salimos. ¡Nos vemos en el castillo en 10 mn!»**

En cuanto recibió el sms, Henry bajó para ver a su madre atareada en la cocina, preparando la cena.

«Mamá, ¿podemos ir al parque, por favor?» preguntó Henry con voz quejumbrosa

«¿A esta hora? Pero Henry, no es razonable, estoy cocinando…»

«Mamáaaa, por favor…Hace mucho tiempo que no damos un paseo juntos y me he pasado todo el día encerrado en mi habitación. Ya no puedo más…»

No podía fallar. Era ahora o nunca. Matthew y él se habían puesto de acuerdo y no podía permitirse fallar. Así que no dudó en poner sus ojitos de cachorro y le suplicó una vez más

«Venga, por favor, hace buen tiempo y me gustaría jugar en el castillo y ver la puesta de sol. A la vuelta, te ayudará a terminar la cena…»

Regina suspiró con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa. Se parecía tanto a Emma cuando ponía esa mirada a la que no podía resistirse.

«Bien, de acuerdo. ¡Venga, ve a por la chaqueta de todas maneras, pilluelo!»

Con la sonrisa hasta las orejas, el muchacho subió a su habitación a buscar la prenda y le mandó un sms a Matthew

**«Ya vamos! ¡Hasta ahora!»**

Siguiendo su plan a la letra, y obviando claramente señalar la presencia de la otra mujer, los dos hermanos habían incitado a sus madres a esperarlos en el banco, frente al castillo, mientras que ellos se dirigían al juguete de madera.

«Ve, mamá…Creo que necesitáis hablar…» había dicho dulcemente Henry, empujando a Regina para que continuara caminando hacia el banco.

No había comprendido en un primer momento lo que quería decir su hijo. Y, perdida en sus pensamientos, tampoco había divisado la silueta sentada en el banco, dándole la espalda.

Al escuchar pasos tras ella, Emma se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Por primera vez desde hacía días, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Sus corazones se aceleraron inmediatamente y las dos mujeres se quedaron fijas en el sitio. Solo en ese instante comprendieron la trampa en la que habían caído.

«Tenía que haber sospechado…» rezongó Regina

Tenía que fingir y hacerle creer a Emma que su presencia  la molestaba. Pero no lo consiguió, y sus labios se abrieron en una sincera sonrisa, como movidos por voluntad propia.

«Buenas tardes, Regina» pronunció Emma tímidamente «No sabía nada, se lo juro»

«Lo sé, Emma, no se preocupe…Deberíamos saberlo, ¡nuestros hijos no dejarán el asunto tan fácilmente!»

Y como cansada de tener que luchar, Regina suspiró y se sentó en el banco al lado de Emma.

Al ver que sus madres se habían reencontrado, los muchachos llegaron corriendo y se pusieron delante del banco, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados. Henry tomó la palabra en primer lugar, definitivamente decidido a luchar para que sus madres se reconciliasen.

«Bueno. Madres, sabemos que algo no va bien entre vosotras. No sabemos qué, pero presentimos que ya no es lo mismo entre las dos, y…entre nosotros cuatro. Así que, os dejaremos el tiempo que sea necesario, pero ¡vais a hablar! Nosotros estaremos allí, en el castillo, ¡tomaos vuestro tiempo! Y no nos marcharemos hasta que no hayáis aclarado todo. ¡Queda dicho!»

Matthew no añadió nada, pero sus asentimientos de cabeza señalaban que estaba de acuerdo. Las dos mujeres no sabían qué actitud tomar, estaban incómodas por tener que obedecer una orden de sus hijos, pero al final aliviadas de poder hablar de nuevo.

Tras eso, los chicos se marcharon hacia el castillo de madera, no muy lejos, en donde fingieron que jugaban, para poder observar a sus madres con toda discreción.

 

«¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Hay un malestar entre nosotras?» preguntó Regina con un tono de falsa ingenuidad

«Regina…¿está de broma?» le respondió Emma sonriendo, que sabía que la morena no era sincera

«Escuche, Emma. Yo…lamento lo que le dije la otra mañana. Sin duda fui un poco violenta con mis palabras, y me culpo de ello. Ya está, malestar terminado, buenas tardes miss Swan» concluyó ella, levantándose rápidamente.

Emma no había acabado, no podía dejar marchar a Regina tan rápido, así que le agarró dulcemente la mano y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Ese simple contacto despertó la fiebre en la morena. Pequeños fuegos artificiales hicieron explosión en su corazón, y no logró resistirse a la rubia que la miraba con esos magníficos ojos brillantes. Era tan bella…La luz del final de la tarde en sus cabellos los hacía brillar con un halo dorado. Iba a hundirse, lo sabía. Pero era tan bueno sentir que se zambullía en esos ojos amorosos…

Regina se sentó de nuevo, su mano aún en la de Emma. Tenía que retirarla. Ahora. Solo tenía que retirarla…Pero  era incapaz.

«Regina…no soy tonta» respondió Emma, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios

«¿Por qué lo dice?»

«Usted se siente incómoda porque siente algo por mí. No soy tan orgullosa hasta el punto de creerme irresistible, pero sé lo que siente. Lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo…»

«Emma…no puedo, compréndame…»

Sus ojos inquietos se buscaban y se devoraban. La voz de Regina decía no, pero todo su ser gritaba sí. Emma notaba esa ambigüedad, pero aún no lo comprendía. Quería que sintiera que ella estaba ahí, que siempre estaría ahí. Así que intentó tranquilizarla como pudo y acarició dulcemente el dorso de la mano de Regina, quien temblaba de un modo imperceptible. Incapaz de resistir por mucho más tiempo, la morena estrechó tiernamente la mano en la suya y sus dedos, instintivamente, se entrelazaron.

«Pero me gustaría tanto comprender, Regina. Pero, ¿cómo quiere que comprenda lo que ocurre si no me dice nada?»

Sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente, el uno al otro, irresistiblemente atraídos.

«Oh, Emma…si supiera, me gustaría tanto contárselo, me gustaría tanto que supiera todo…»

«Solo necesita confiar en mí. ¿Confía en mí?»

Sus labios no estaban sino a unos centímetros. Podían sentir el calor del aliento de la otra en sus bocas.

«Sí, confió en usted» respondió ella sin dudar un segundo.

«Ahora confíe en usted misma. Puede hacerlo»

«No puedo, no soy capaz de ello…»

«Sí, sí puede» le respondió ella con un tono de aliento, con sus ojos verdes sondeando las profundidades marrones.

 _“Esa boca…esos labios tan tentadores…¡Dios, qué bella es esta mujer…!”_ pensó Regina que comenzó a derrumbarse. No podía hacer eso, no debía besarla de nuevo…Si lo hacía, no habría vuelta atrás, ella lo sabía…Pero en contra de su voluntad, se escuchó decir

«Emma…Le mentí. No me arrepiento de nuestro beso…para nada…»

Un centímetro o dos. Era todo. Bastaba un pequeño movimiento para que sus labios se reencontraran de nuevo. Si Regina no podía aún decirle todo a Emma, ¡qué más daba! Pero al menos iba a mostrárselo. Iba a transmitirle con ese beso todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras. Le iba a mostrar cuánto la amaba. Así que se acercó a los labios de la rubia y posó los suyos en ellos con la fuerza de la desesperación.

Dobles fuegos de artificio en sus pechos. En un instante, Emma se sintió segura de los sentimientos de Regina. Sin duda no sabría  inmediatamente lo que le ocultaba. Pero una cosa no podía ser disimulada por la morena: los sentimientos que nutría por Emma en ese instante. Sus gestos nunca habían sido tan tiernos y amorosos.

Emma estaba que no cabía en sí, finalmente estrechaba a Regina en sus brazos, sin que ese abrazo fuera provocado por el alcohol, la fatiga o cualquier otra cosa. La pasión que Regina ponía en ese beso golpeó a la rubia y sintió que la morena la deseaba tanto como deseaba ella a Regina. Y su abrazo se hizo entonces más amoroso…aún más desesperado.

Emma notaba que ese beso apasionado significaba más que una sencilla reconciliación. Significaba, tácitamente, el comienzo de otra cosa.

Completamente abandonada en los brazos amantes de la rubia, Regina no podía luchar, y no podía hacer el menor movimiento para debatirse. Sus brazos parecían moverse de manera autónoma y acariciaban lánguidamente la espalda vestida con el cuero rojo. Con su mente perdida en la de su amante, abandonó, poco a poco, todo escrúpulo y se dejó invadir por los dulces besos de la rubia.

Un día tendría la fuerza para contárselo todo. Pero no hoy. Hoy, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para resistirse a las sensaciones de un sencillo beso, que la subyugaba. ¡Al diablo Gold y su madre! Ellos estaban muy lejos en ese momento, y nada podía alejarla de los ardientes labios de su Emma que la apretaba contra ella en un abrazo igual de desesperado que apasionado.

Solo se separaron para tomar aire y apoyaron sus frentes, perdidas la una en los ojos de la otra.

«¡Ve, la creo…!» sonrió Emma

«Emma, yo…» vaciló la morena «¿Lo sabe ahora, verdad?»

Emma asintió. Evidentemente que lo sabía. Ya no podía dudar por un instante de los sentimientos que Regina sentía por ella. Esa frase le abrigó el corazón, pero temía un «pero…» que no tardó en llegar.

«…pero esto no quiere decir que vamos a poder continuar…La quiero mucho para arriesgarme a perderla…»

«Nunca me perderá, Regina, siempre estaré aquí…» respondió ella, con la incomprensión en sus ojos

«Un día, le diré todo, se lo prometo…»

«Esperaré a que esté preparada…Siempre la esperaré, Regina…»

«Perdón, Emma…» dijo de forma inapelable mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de su compañera.

 

De común acuerdo, le dieron a sus hijos un rápido resumen de la situación, ciñéndose a lo esencial: la reconciliación. No les hablaron de sus respectivos sentimientos. Se limitaron al hecho de que todo iba mejor entre ellas, y que seguirían viéndose los cuatro. Los chicos no se atrevieron a preguntar nada sobre el futuro de la pareja. Aceptaron esa reconciliación que ellas pretendían pasar como amistosa.

Pero ellos no eran ingenuos, nada se les había escapado. Escondidos en el castillo, habían visto la conversación. Ante el apasionado beso de sus madres, habían sonreído enarbolando una expresión de victoria. Sin duda, necesitarán tiempo para que ellas hablen con sus hijos, así que ellos no las pusieron entre la espada y la pared, por lo menos ya estaban contentos de haber asistido a la reanudada amistad.

 

 

 


	20. Preparativos

En casa de los Mills existía una tradición familiar anual que Henry estimaba tanto como la de Navidad. Todos los veranos, antes de volver al colegio, Regina le concedía un día entero montando a caballo. Aprovechaban esos últimos días soleados paseando y disfrutando del aire estival por los campos de los alrededores. El muchacho montaba desde su más tierna infancia, alentado por su madre que había sido desde siempre una excelente amazona. Ese día les permitía estar juntos a los dos y Regina esperaba cada año con impaciencia a que llegara ese día para pasarlo sola con su hijo, sin trabajo, sin alcaldía, sin administrativos, sin electores…

La fecha se acercaba y Henry no se perdería ese día familiar por nada del mundo, sobre todo ahora que su familia estaba finalmente completa. Cuando habló de ello con su hermano, los dos se convencieron de que ese día llegaba como agua de mayo para consolidar el acercamiento entre sus madres.

Una tarde, Henry habló del asunto con Regina, decidido a convencerla.

«Mamá, pronto será nuestro día a caballo. ¿Y si se lo proponemos también a los Swan?»

«No sé si es una buena idea, Henry, ya sabes…»

Regina fingió sorpresa, pero en realidad, ella lo había pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

«Oh, venga, mamá…Pronto se irán y me gustaría de verdad pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos»

«Pero es _nuestro_ día, Henry. Es nuestro día en _familia_ …»

«¡Mal argumento, mamá! ¡Ellos también son nuestra familia y lo sabes!»

«Y si no saben montar a caballo, nos van a retrasar…»

«¡Mamá, deja de buscar falsas excusas! ¡Y si nos retrasan, los esperaremos y estará muy bien también porque estaremos todos juntos!»

«Siempre tienes respuesta para todo, ¿eh?» le preguntó ella con una sonrisa

«Síp…»

«¡Lenguaje, Henry!»

«Sí, mamá…Pero, por favor…Si no aceptas por ti, acéptalo por mí, por favor…» respondió subrayando la súplica, con ojos de cachorrito

«Muy bien, de acuerdo, Henry. Se lo propondré»

Regina y su hijo sabían perfectamente que los dos se morían de deseo. Pero Regina no debía dar falsas esperanzas a Emma. ¿Cómo proponerle ese paseo sin que se imaginara que era algo más que una simple salida?

Finalmente decidió llamarla esa misma noche. Reunió valor, y luchó por ignorar ese corazón que montaba demasiado escándalo para su gusto. El timbre de llamada le pareció eterno, hasta que Emma finalmente atendió

«Hola Emma»

«Buenas noches Regina, ¿cómo está?»

«Bien. ¿Y usted?»

«También bien…La echo de menos…»

Regina no se esperaba que Emma fuera tan directa. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba tanto…

«Yo tam…hum…bueno, Henry y yo queríamos proponerle una salida este fin de semana» retomó ella, incapaz de confesarle cuánto la echaba de menos también.

«Ah muy bien, ¿qué tipo de salida?»

«Una jornada a caballo. Es una tradición con mi hijo cada año, ha insistido que también os invitara»

 _“Gracias, chico”,_ pensó Emma con una sonrisa, antes de responder

«Bien, ok, gracias Regina»

«Solo es una salida para montar a caballo, no se imagine otra cosa, Emma, ¿de acuerdo?» dijo ella, con el alma en los pies.

«Es solo una jornada a caballo, nada más, ¡entendido! Ningún sobre entendido, ninguna mirada insistente, ningún beso que se muere de ganas de darme…¡Me parece un día perfecto!»

«Miss Swan, pare un poco» respondió Regina, divertida ante el pequeño juego de Emma «Sábado a las 08:30»

«¿Vestida?»

«Emma…» gruñó Regina por aparentar, su voz ronca traicionando su incipiente deseo.

«Es una broma, ¡hasta el sábado a las 08:30!»

«¡Hasta el sábado!» respondió Regina antes de colgar rápidamente, consciente de haber cometido una tontería, pero impaciente como nunca ante la idea de pasar ese día los cuatro juntos.

 

Nunca un Swan se había levantado tan pronto un sábado por la mañana. El sol apenas acaba de salir y ya ellos se estaban preparando activamente, buscando un pantalón de deporte, o un tenis desparejado. Cuando estuvieron listos, bajaron al bar y se encontraron con Ruby quien los saludó animadamente.

«Hey, hola chicos, ¿os habéis caído de la cama o qué?»

«¡Hola, Rub! ¿Nos pones dos chocolates con canela, por favor?» pidió Emma

«¡Hecho! Pero, venga, decidme, ¿a dónde vais tan de mañana un sábado?»

Emma habría deseado no contarle nada a su magia de momento, pero no contaba con su hijo respondiendo alegremente

«¡Vamos a montar a caballo con los Mills!»

«Espera, ¿no me digas que Regina os ha invitado a los dos a su día sagrado de caballo? ¿ _Su_ día a caballo? Bueno, joder, debe quereros mucho, eh…»

Se giró hacia Emma que comenzaba a ponerse roja como un tomate, y continuó

«¡Ohhh, qué mono! ¡Pero, rubia, no te pongas así de roja! ¡Es guay que todo vaya así entre vosotras! Tus esfuerzos han dado sus frutos, así que…»

«Sí, en fin, es más complicado de lo que te crees, Rub…»

«Escucha, Em’. Todo lo que yo veo es que estás loca por ella y que ella también parece muy pillada. Es todo lo que yo veo. ¡Así que lánzate! ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, chico? Cuando dos personas están hechas para estar juntas, ¡uno se lanza y disfruta!»

«¡Tienes mucha razón, Rub!» asintió Matthew, con la boca manchada de chocolate.

«Ah, si pudiera vivir en el mundo tan sencillo de Ruby…» respondió Emma bromeando.

 

En la mansión de los Mills la excitación estaba en su más alto grado. Por primera vez, Regina y su hijo iban a compartir su tradicional día en familia con otras personas. Y esas personas no eran cualesquiera: el hermano de Henry y la madre de los dos, aquella que, como nadie antes, hacía que el corazón de Regina latiera desenfrenadamente. Nunca ese día _familiar_ había hecho tanto honor a su nombre.

Regina se ocupaba de terminar el pic-nic y Henry reagrupaba los cascos y las fustas en la entrada cuando el timbre sonó. El muchacho dio un salto.

«¡Aquí están! ¡Voy a abrir, mamá!»

Solo que, cuando la puerta fue abierta, no fueron Emma ni Matthew quienes aparecieron en el umbral, sino…Graham. Henry no logró disimular su decepción.

«Ah, Graham…Buenos días. ¿Quieres algo?»

«Euh, sí…¿Está tu madre? ¿Puedo entrar?»

«Bueno, está ocupada terminando los bocadillos» respondió sin apartarse del marco de la puerta «Nos vamos a nuestro día a caballo…»

«Ah, está bien eso. Pero, ¿puedo pasar? Solo son dos minutos…»

 _“Dos minutos, y se irá, puedo dejarlo entrar dos minutos…”,_ pensó Henry mientras se apartaba de la puerta. Graham entró y se dirigió directamente a la cocina.

«¡Hola Regina!»

«¿Graham?» dijo Regina al levantar la mirada «¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Bueno, pensaba que ya hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, los dos…»

«Es verdad, pero vienes en un mal momento, hoy es el día de montar junto con mi hijo, así que lo siento, voy a tener que pedirte que…»

«Espera, espera…sé que es vuestro día. Pero, ¿cuándo nos vamos a ver nosotros? Hace días que no tengo noticias tuyas»

El sheriff parecía realmente  contrariado por no pasar tanto tiempo como antes con la alcaldesa.

«Bueno, he estado muy ocupada de un tiempo a esta parte, y…»

El timbre sonó en ese instante, haciendo saltar el corazón de Regina de nuevo _«Salvada por la campana_ » pensó ella con una sonrisa

«¿Esperas a alguien?» preguntó Graham

«Bueno, sí, para ser sincera. Emma y Matthew van a pasar el día con nosotros»

Y Regina se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Graham plantado en la cocina. Él no sabía qué decir, pero en cuanto los Swan estaban por los alrededores, notaba que Regina se le escapa de entre las manos y no lo aceptaba. Pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario descortés por el momento, y se reunió con ellos a la entrada. El contrataque no iba a tardar en llegar.

 

La visión que asaltó a Emma cuando Regina le abrió la puerta la dejó estática en el sitio. _«¡Mira qué sexy está en sus pantalones de amazona!»_ , pensó ella, con la boca seca. Era verdad que ese pantalón le sentaba particularmente bien, ajustado donde debía serlo, delineando sus curvas a la perfección. La joven no lograba apartar su mirada de esas piernas perfectamente esculpidas calzadas en esas botas. Un ligero golpe de tos de Regina la hizo volver en sí y alzó la mirada, algo avergonzada por dejarse pillar en ese instante de puro voyerismo.

Con una gran sonrisa, Regina los invitó calurosamente a entrar. Pero ante los ojos de Emma apareció aquel al que no pensaba volver a cruzarse tan pronto, el sheriff de Storybrooke. Su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente. « _Es normal, después de todo, que esté presente. Él es su compañero oficial, evidentemente tenía que estar en ese día de familia…»_ pensó ella con tristeza, la realidad golpeándole violentamente en la cara.

Ante la expresión confusa de la rubia, Graham tuvo repentinamente una idea retorcida. No quería perder a Regina y estaba dispuesto a todo para conservar su relación con ella. ¡No sería una joven desconocida quien iba a pasar tiempo con _su_ familia! Así que, en un tono que pretendía que fuera cordial, dijo

«Hey, chicos, ¿y si voy con vosotros? ¡Siempre he soñado con este día en familia y creo que es ahora o nunca!»

Nunca le había gustado montar a caballo, incluso detestaba esos estúpidos animales, pero se negaba a dejar que esa rubia ganara. Ante esas palabras, Regina empalideció y Emma enarboló un disgusto no disimulado. Pero fueron los chicos quienes reaccionaron los primeros y gritaron a coro

«¿EH? ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡Debíamos pasar este día EN FAMILIA!»

«Pero yo soy de la familia, Henry» dijo él en tono almibarado acercándose a Matthew.

«¡Eso no es verdad! Y además, ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocernos. ¡Yo soy Matthew!» replicó el interesado, rojo de cólera

«Y no, no eres de la familia, Emma es nuestra familia» recalcó el verdadero Henry

Entonces, dándole la espalda a las dos mujeres, se acercó a los chicos, y les dijo en voz baja, en un tono malvado

«¡ _Yo_ soy de la familia, y vais a tener que aceptarlo, panda de mocosos! ¡Así que voy a ir con vosotros, queráis o no, y pasaré el día con _mi mujer_! Y no me lo van  a impedir dos miserables muchachos. ¿Lo habéis entendido bien, chavales?»

Henry nunca había visto a Graham tan agresivo. Sin molestarse en contestarle a esos insultos y sin una última mirada a Graham, Henry cogió a su hermano de la mano y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el hall de la entrada.

 

«Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo hacemos? ¿Cojo los cascos y las fustas? ¿Los meto en el coche, Gina?» preguntó Graham en un tono que pretendía ser agradable, pero que sonaba falso.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Emma puso mala cara al escuchar el apelativo empleado por el joven. Soñaba con ese paseo junto a las tres personas que más amaba del mundo desde hacía varios días, estaba super entusiasmada ante la idea de compartir con ellos ese momento tan especial…Pero tras unos segundos de reflexión, se rindió a la evidencia: Regina le había dicho claramente que no se esperara nada más. No tendría nada más que aquellos dos magníficos besos que le habían dado la vuelta  a su corazón. Debería darse por satisfecha con eso. Sería demasiado duro para ella pasar varias horas a su lado sin poder tocarla, besarla o incluso mirarla. Entonces se acercó a Regina y se la llevó a un lado

«Euh…Bueno…Regina, creo que es una mala idea, de hecho…»

«¿De qué habla? ¿Qué es lo que sería una mala idea?» preguntó Regina, inquieta de lo que podría anunciarle Emma

«Voy a dejarlos a los cuatro…Es mejor así» continuó Emma, bajando la mirada. No hubiera podido soportar la bella mirada de Regina.

«No, Emma…por favor…» imploró la morena

«Es su compañero, es _él_ su familia. Id con él»

«Puedo decirle que se vaya, Emma. Si es lo que usted quiere, puede decírselo»

Emma alzó la cabeza y hundió sus ojos en los de la morena mientras le cogía dulcemente las manos.

«Regina…Lo que quiero es sencillamente pasar mi vida con vosotros. Pero lo he aceptado. He comprendido que eso jamás será posible. Así que vaya con él. Y además…»

«¿Y además…?» preguntó la morena, con lágrimas en los ojos

Regina se maldecía tanto por no ser lo bastante valiente para mandar a la mierda al mundo entero. Hubiera querido tanto tener el valor de plantar a Graham y huir con Emma. Desgraciadamente, petrificada de miedo, era incapaz de darle la menor oportunidad, incapaz de concederse la menor posibilidad, a los cuatro. Así que, movida por el miedo irracional a Gold y a su madre, se dejaba atropellar por la insípida vida y la rutina con Graham.

Pero, sin embargo, no podía evitar los anárquicos latidos de su corazón, la humedad de sus manos y ese dulce calor que se insinuaba, cada vez más a menudo, en su bajo vientre cuando se cruzaba con la mirada de Emma.

«Y además…me haría mucho daño pasar este día con vosotros sin poder acercarme. Es demasiado difícil, Regina…Prefiero quedarme aquí antes de tener que escuchar sus risas y verla feliz sin poder acercarme, y tomarla en mis brazos»

«No seré feliz hoy si no está ahí, Emma»

«Entonces, no me perderé nada» respondió con una ligera sonrisa triste.

Ella solo quería aparentar que estaba bien, pero estaba devastada por su propia decisión. No podía hacer otra cosa, era lo mejor por las dos.

«Oh, Emma…Lo siento tanto. Me gustaría tanto lograr vencer mis demonios…»

«Sé que un día lo hará» dijo Emma hundiéndose en la mirada de Regina «Y esperaré el tiempo que haga falta…porque…porque…bueno, ya sabe…la am…»

«¡Ah, estáis aquí!» la interrumpió Graham entrando en la cocina sin importarle poco si molestaba.

Las dos mujeres se soltaron las manos inmediatamente. Regina aún estaba conmocionada por lo que acababa de decirle Emma…y sobre todo por lo se disponía a decirle. ¿Lo había soñado? ¿Realmente había entendido el comienzo de esas dos cortas palabras tan especiales?

«Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo hacemos? He metido los cascos y las fustas en el coche. ¿Nos vamos? ¿Quién viene al final?»

El entusiasmo sobre actuado de Graham irritaba a Emma en sumo grado, pero no dejó transparentar nada y los tres adultos fueron a buscar a los niños que estaban en el salón. Algunos minutos más tarde, el coche estaba cargado, y los chicos se habían sentado cómodamente en la parte de atrás. Graham y Regina subieron delante y Emma se quedó parada en el porche de la mansión, bajo la mirada incrédula de los dos muchachos.

«Pero, ¿y mamá?» preguntó Matthew, inquieto al ver que Emma no subía al coche «¿Mamá?» gritó por la ventana.

Emma se acercó al coche y se despidió de los ocupantes, con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Pasad un buen día, amores. Buen día, Regina»

«Pero, mamá…Teníamos que pasar este día contigo…» sollozó Matthew.

«Es mejor así, chicos. Divertíos mucho, y no asustéis a los caballos, ¿eh?»

Sin atreverse a mirarla, Regina arrancó el coche. A su lado, Graham nunca se había sentido tan vencedor, y enarbolaba una sonrisa triunfante.

Los llantos de los chicos fueron reemplazaos rápidamente por la cólera y sus ojos se oscurecieron como nunca. Henry se giró hacia su hermano y le susurró

«La situación es grave, Matt»

«Está claro…»

«¿Estás conmigo si hago que se lamente de haber nacido?»

«¡Ohhh, sí!»

Miraron desfilar el paisaje bajo sus ojos, confiados y decididos a alejar al impostor de nuevo, y ahora, de una vez por todas.

 

 


	21. Día a caballo

Los pocos minutos que separaban a los Mills de las caballerizas de Storybrooke fueron muy largos para los cuatro ocupantes del coche. Solo Graham parecía apreciar el viaje, alegrándose por el buen tiempo, entusiasmándose por la agradable temperatura de ese final de verano…Al llegar, los chicos marinaban su cólera, saboreando su próxima venganza. Regina tampoco había abierto la boca desde la salida de la mansión, sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de fingir que se estaba interesando en las bromas que lanzaba el sheriff sentado a su lado para relajar la atmosfera.

Ella solo recobró la sonrisa cuando llegaron a su destino y el olor tan característico de las caballerizas le penetró por la nariz. Amaba ese olor más que  nada…Cada vez que aspiraba ese aroma animal, se remontaba a su infancia, junto a su adorado padre. Él le había transmitido esa pasión por la equitación desde su más tierna edad y ella había procurado hacer lo mismo con su hijo.

«Joder, ¿qué es ese olor? ¡Apesta!» lanzó Graham tapándose la nariz en cuanto hubo bajado del coche.

«¡LENGUAJE, Graham! Y “ese olor”, como dices, es el olor a caballos. No haber venido si eres tan delicado»

Regina hervía de rabia. ¿Pero qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué, simplemente no le había prohibido a Graham venir? Se echaba tanto en cara haber sido tan débil, y ahora hela ahí teniendo que soportar al sheriff todo el día…Suspiró, cansada ante el día que se avecinaba. Henry y Matthew, mientras sacaban las cosas del maletero, observaban la lucha verbal de los adultos sonriendo discretamente. ¡Si Regina también participa, su venganza sería mejor!

Cada jinete cogió su fusta y se colocó su casco. Con ternura, Regina comprobó la correa de los cascos de los niños, y esa atención conmovió a Matthew. Aprovechó que ella estaba cerca de él para hablarle en voz baja, algo avergonzado de lo que le iba a revelar.

«Euh…Regina, estoy algo avergonzado, pero realmente no sé montar muy bien. Monté  un poco en el campamento con Henry, pero en absoluto tengo el mismo nivel que vosotros dos. No quisiera retrasaros…»

Regina le sonrió y le respondió amablemente

«No te preocupes, cariño…Vas a montar un caballo muy dócil. Solo tendrás que dejarte llevar, ya verás, es muy fácil»

«Pero…¿y si me caigo?»

«No te caerás. Henry y yo estaremos a tu lado para ayudarte. Y además, ¡no quisiera devolverte a tu madre completamente rasguñado!»

«¡Gracias Regina, estoy seguro entonces que todo va a ir bien!» respondió algo más tranquilo

«Yo también estoy segura, hombrecito. Venga, vamos, hay que  ensillar los caballos»

Tras esas palabras, Regina agarró a Matthew por los hombros y se dirigieron a las cuadras. El muchacho apreció la amabilidad de la joven y pensó que, realmente, estaría muy contento de que fuera su segunda mamá.

 

«Bueno, ¿todo el mundo listo?» preguntó Regina, subida en su magnífico caballo, completamente negro.

A su lado, Henry tenía las apariencias de un verdadero príncipe, en su montura, derecho como un palo, montando un caballo casi tan grande como el de su madre, pero de un blanco inmaculado. Al lado de ellos dos, sobre un pequeño caballo oscuro, Matthew se sintió bastante ridículo. Se imaginó, por un instante, que era el sencillo escudero de la gran reina y su príncipe. Esa imagen le hizo sonreír. En ese caso, ¿qué personaje habría sido Graham, que estaba echando pestes en ese momento contra el caballo que se negaba a dejarlo montar, dando un paso hacia delante en cuanto el sheriff ponía un pie en el estribo? Sin duda el bufón de la corte, pensó Matthew, que se juró contarle sus ideas a Henry más tarde.

«¡Todo el mundo listo, mamá!» respondió con alegría Henry, ignorando completamente a Graham que aún no había escalado a su montura.

«Entonces, vámonos» dijo Regina sin una mirada hacia el pobre sheriff que aún no había logrado subirse a su caballo «Al paso, para empezar. Querría ver cómo se desenvuelve Matthew»

«¿Y yo, mamá? ¿Puede ir rápido, por favor? Nos encontramos en el árbol, allí abajo, ¿de acuerdo?»

Uniendo el gesto a las palabras, Henry señaló con el dedo un gran sauce llorón a unos cien metros adelante. La hierba ante ellos era plana, no había ningún riesgo para Henry, que era un excelente jinete, así que Regina aceptó y le pidió que los esperase bajo el sauce.

Después, ella colocó su caballo al lado del de Matthew, y lo guio, dándole las indicaciones para que pudiera hacer avanzar al animal.

Henry echó una rápida mirada a su madre y a su hermano. Estaban ocupados, perfecto. Entonces, se acercó a Graham que finalmente había logrado montar a su caballo.

«Hey, Graham, ¿hacemos una carrera?»

«Wow, no, chico, hace mucho tiempo que no monto a caballo, ya no tengo reflejos para comenzar directamente al galope…»

«Bueno, mala suerte…»

Henry hizo amago de retirarse, pero en el último momento, avanzó hasta la grupa del caballo de Graham y le dio un leve golpe de fusta. El caballo respondió rápidamente a la orden y comenzó a galopar, seguido de cerca por el caballo de Henry.

«Aaaaaaah, pero, ¿qué le pasa?» gritó Graham «¡Reginaaaaaa, esto va demasiado rápiiiidooo!»

Regina alzó la cabeza al escuchar los gritos, y vio a los dos caballos a gran velocidad en dirección al árbol, punto de  encuentro indicado. Al ver que Henry parecía controlar la situación, no se alarmó más y continuó guiando a Matthew.

Orgulloso de su golpe, pero tampoco queriendo herir a Graham, Henry agarró al caballo del sheriff e hizo que ralentizara poco a poco el paso.

«Wow, ¿pero qué es lo que ha pasado?»

«Oh, ya sabes, quizás esté un poco nervioso. Además, la llamada de la libertad, eso sin duda le ha dado ganas de correr…»

«¡Ya, bueno, menos mal que estabas ahí para agarrarlo!»

 _“Sí, menos mal que estaba aquí”,_ pensó Henry. “ _Y esto no ha acabado, amigo…_ ”

 

Matthew se sentía algo más confiado, gracias a los buenos consejos de Regina. Comenzaba a sentir las agradables sensaciones de libertad que había experimentado cuando había montado en el campamento. Así que, Regina lo empujó a tomar algo más de velocidad y al trote se reunieron con los otros dos jinetes que ya habían llegado al sauce. Al verlos llegar, Henry les salió al encuentro sonriente.

Todo el mundo parecía haberse adaptado, así que Regina propuso lanzar  los caballos a un ritmo más ágil, propuesta acogida con alegría por los chicos…Pero Graham no puso cara de estar muy contento. Todavía no se había repuesto de la loca carrera que había sufrido unos instantes antes. Sin embargo, cuando vio a los tres jinetes partir en tromba, no le quedó otra elección que seguirlos a regañadientes. Al observar a Matthew sobre su caballo, Regina no pudo evitar pensar en que era bastante ducho. Le había bastado algunos minutos de consejos para que se sintiera perfectamente cómodo…Por un instante, se puso a pensar que de verdad formaba parte de su familia. Por supuesto, no tenían ningún gen en común, ni lo había educado…Pero Regina se sentía cercana a Matthew y comenzaba a quererlo tanto como quería a Henry. _«Un día, le enseñaré todo lo que le he enseñado a Henry, un día también será mi hijo_ », se puso a pensar. Avergonzada, se obligó a pensar en otra cosa…¿Significaba eso que comenzaba de verdad a planificar su vida con él y con Emma? Sintió su corazón acelerarse ante esa idea…

Como era la costumbre, los Mills había previsto su recorrido habitual: dos horas de paseo a ritmo tranquilo, seguidas de un pic-nic en lo alto de un acantilado, al borde el mar. Los chicos estaban extasiados por todo lo que descubrían: un paisaje, un animal que se les cruzaba por el camino, o alguien conocido al que saludaban con un gesto de la mano. Trotando tras los hermanos, Regina, enternecida, los miraba a los dos con emoción. Estaban tan apegados, tan cómplices…Se sentía orgullosa de ofrecerles ese momento tan particular. Y sobre todo se sentía privilegiada por poder compartirlo con ellos. Matthew no era su hijo, pero en ese momento no hacía ninguna diferencia entre ellos, los dos eran sus hijos, al menos en su alma. Solo faltaba en esa felicidad la presencia de Emma…Los pensamientos de la joven se dirigieron sin quererlo hacia la joven rubia. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese instante? Sin duda estaría encerrada sola en su pequeña habitación de motel, llorando con toda su alma. O bien en Granny’s, echando pestes contra la morena, sola, rumiando su cólera…Sola, siempre sola…¡Cómo Regina se lo reprochaba!...Es ella, y solo ella quien la había metido en esa situación. Solo esperaba que no se lo reprochara tanto, aunque tendría toda la razón para hacerlo…Le hubiera gustado tanto compartir ese momento con ella, cabalgando a su lado…

 

Efectivamente, Emma había llorado. Tan pronto como el coche de Regina había desaparecido al final de la calle, se había precipitado a su pequeño coche amarillo y había dejado escapar algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Sin embargo, Emma no le reprochaba a Regina haberla dejado, fue ella misma la que le pidió que se marchara con Graham. No se reprochaba a sí misma haber hecho eso, era lo mejor para todos. Tampoco le reprochaba a Graham haberse impuesto, tenía tanto derecho como ella, si no más, de compartir ese día con los Mills. No, no reprochaba nada a nadie. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba. Todo lo que sabía era que le estaba haciendo bien.

Tras un corto momento, decidió regresar a la habitación a acostarse. Después de todo, un Swan no se levantaba nunca antes de las diez, un sábado por la mañana. Así que decidió disfrutar de la ausencia de los niños para descansar. Pero su reposo fue breve, porque, algunos minutos solamente después de haberse quedado dormida, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Asustada ante la idea de que algo le hubiera podido pasar a su familia, lo cogió rápidamente y leyó con sorpresa el nombre de Belle en la pantalla.

«¿Sí?»

«¿Emma? ¿Te despierto?»

«No, no, está bien…En fin, sí, pero no pasa nada…¿estás bien?»

«Sí, estoy bien, pero acabo de encontrar algo en la biblioteca y creo que estaría bien que vinieras a verlo…»

Si Belle se había tomado la molestia de llamarla tan temprano es que el descubrimiento debía estar a la altura. Impaciente, Emma se preparó a la velocidad del rayo antes de reunirse con la bibliotecaria.

 

Los caballos avanzaban desde hacía algunos minutos sobre un camino rocoso, una vez que ya habían abandonado las praderas de los alrededores de Storybrooke. Los cuatro jinetes se hundían poco a poco en el bosque cercano. Solo el sheriff no compartía el buen humor mostrado por los chicos y Regina. Le dolía la espalda, las nalgas, y la marcha renqueante de su caballo le daba mareos. No obstante, no se quejaba en alta voz, deseando mostrar, a toda costa, que le estaba gustando ese día. Sin embargo, Regina lo conocía bien y vio que algo no marchaba. Aunque su presencia no había sido realmente deseada, no quería, a pesar de todo, que él no se sintiera bien. Así que, ella se acercó a él y le preguntó si todo iba bien. Al sentir que su orgullo masculino le impedía confesarle que le dolía todo el cuerpo, ella tomó la delantera y llamó a los chicos, que estaban un poco más adelante.

«¡Chicos! Vamos a hacer una pausa en el claro de allí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Esperadnos!»

«¡De acuerdo, mamá!» respondieron los dos a la vez.

El corazón de Regina se aceleró. ¿Lo había soñado? ¿Matthew la había llamado “mamá”? Pero en un momento recobró la cordura. Evidentemente, había sido Henry quien la había llamado así _…¿Y si un día Matt también la llamaba “mamá”?_ Sonrió dulcemente ante ese pensamiento, olvidando completamente que Graham estaba a su lado.

Aprovechando su ventaja con respecto a los adultos, los hermanos se concentraron rápidamente en lo que le tenían reservado a Graham. Estaban convencidos de que era ahora o nunca para hacerlo caer de una vez por todas. Así que, al llegar al claro, Matthew dejó a Henry ocupándose de refrescar a los caballos y él se alejó un poco, por el camino rocoso, al abrigo de las miradas de los adultos. Entonces, abrió su mochila y la llenó de grandes piedras. Una vez la mochila llena hasta la mitad, recubrió las rocas con las diferentes bolas del pic-nic y volvió al claro, justo a tiempo para recibir a Regina y a Graham que estaban poniendo el pie en el suelo. Los dos dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo y se sentaron un momento.

La pausa fue bien recibida. Aunque los chicos no lo demostrasen, estaban rendidos, y apreciaban poder estirar las piernas. Algo sediento ante esa deportiva mañana, Matthew sacó la cantimplora de su mochila y bebió algunos refrescantes sorbos. Al escuchar el ruido del agua, Graham, que estaba recostado en el suelo, pidió con voz de ultra tumba

«Hey, pequeño…¿me pasas un poco, por favor? No tengo fuerzas ni para coger la mía de mi mochila…»

«Sí, por supuesto…»

Matthew se disponía a pasarle la cantimplora cuando sintió la mano de Henry detener su brazo.

«¡Espera!» le susurró este

«¿Qué haces?» le preguntó su hermano bajito, al verlo darse la vuelta e inclinarse para coger algo del suelo.

Henry se levantó rápidamente con una extraña cosa verduzca en la mano, que dejó en lo alto de la cantimplora.

«¡Toma, ahora puedes dársela!»

Y acompañó el pedido con un guiño. Ambos sonrieron, cómplices, ante la sorpresa que le tenían reservada al sheriff.

Cuando Graham, aún cansado, se incorporó, no se tomó la molestia de abrir los ojos, y extendió la mano para recibir el agua, que rápidamente se llevó a los labios. Tras algunos sorbos, suspiró de satisfacción y finalmente abrió los ojos. Lo que vio le hizo lanzar un grito de susto: a pocos centímetros de su boca había, bien colocado en la boquilla de la cantimplora, un gran sapo brillante que le miraba con ojos amarillos. Asqueado, el joven soltó la cantimplora y al pobre animal, y comenzó a gritar.

«¡Aaaahhh, pero qué asquerosidad! ¡Joder, es horrible, casi entra en mi boca, ahhh!»

Ya no era Graham quien estaba delante de los otros tres, sorprendidos, sino una versión histérica de él: gesticulaba frénicamente chillando y frotándose la boca como si quisiera borrar toda huella del batracio sobre su cuerpo, que ni siquiera lo había tocado.

Los dos hermanos no escondían su alegría y se reían abiertamente de la «desventura» de Graham. Más sorprendente fue que la misma Regina parecía apreciar la broma y sonreía mirando al pobre sheriff debatirse contra el animal que había desaparecido desde hacía tiempo.

«¡Han sido ellos los que lo han puesto ahí!» rugió él de repente señalando con el dedo a los dos hermanos, sonrientes.

«¿Nosotros? ¡En absoluto! ¿Dónde piensas que íbamos a encontrar semejante sapo?»

«Es asqueroso…Nunca tocaría eso…»

Y se volvieron a echar a reír. Regina, evidentemente, no era tonta. Lo había comprendido todo. Y por nada del mundo los habría alentado en sus travesuras, sin embargo, extrañamente, apreciaba la situación.

«¡Regina! ¿Tú los has visto, no? ¡Han sido ellos!»

«¿Pero qué dices? No los he visto, no…Y además, ya sabes, estamos en un bosque, pequeños animales encontrarás por todos lados…Lo más seguro es que haya saltado a la cantimplora en el momento en que la cogiste en tus manos…»

«Ya, claro»

«Bueno, ¿y si seguimos el paseo?» preguntó ella, para cortar toda discusión «Me gustaría poder llegar al acantilado para el almuerzo. ¡A los caballos todo el mundo!»

Regina y Henry recogieron rápidamente sus mochilas, y Matthew cogió a propósito la de Graham. Después de todo, todas provenían de la casa de Regina y eran exactamente iguales. Una confusión podía ser posible. Así que dejó a Graham que recogiera la que estaba llena de piedras. Aún conmocionado por el encuentro con el sapo, no se dio cuenta del error y se la puso a las espaldas. Después todo el mundo subió a las monturas y retomaron el camino por el bosque.

 

Los cabellos de Emma estaban aún mojados cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. El sitio parecía desierto: ni un ruido, ni una luz traicionaba la presencia de algún visitante. Llamó a su amiga con voz fuerte

«Belle, ¿estás aquí?»

«Sí, estoy al fondo, en la sala de archivos» le gritó con voz lejana

Emma se encaminó hacia la sala en cuestión y le costó distinguir a la joven entre el amasijo de documentos que la rodeaba. Algunos le llegaban incluso hasta la cabeza, y amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Al escuchar a Emma, no alzó la cabeza, absorta por la lectura.

«Ven a ver lo que he encontrado, Emma…»

«Pero espera, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?» se inquietó Emma

«Viene a la hora de la apertura, esta mañana. Pero hace varios días que llevo estudiando estos archivos y, creo que he dado con algo. Toma, mira»

Belle le pasó un gran libro a Emma. Estaba cubierto de polvo y parecía el grimorio de una vieja bruja, o un libro de cuentos de hadas de tiempo antiguos. Cuando le echo un vistazo a la página abierta por Belle, casi se sorprendió al no ver antiguas fórmulas mágicas o bellas ilustraciones, sino solo un artículo de periódico amarillento y carcomido por los años.

«Pero…¿qué es esto?»

«Son los archivos del _Storybrooke Daily Mirro_ r, el periódico local» respondió Belle orgullosamente «Todos sus números están archivados aquí para la posteridad, en caso de que alguien quiera hacer alguna investigación sobre la historia del pueblo o sus habitantes. ¡Y parece que hoy nos va a servir de gran ayuda!»

Emma observó la página con atención. El titular FALLECIMIENTO DEL ESPOSO DE LA SEÑORA ALCALDESA estaba escrito a lo ancho de la página. Bajo ese titular se extendía el artículo, una media página. Ocupaba casi toda la portada del periódico. Una gran foto en  blanco y negro mostraba en primer plano a una joven con expresión altanera sosteniendo la mano de una pequeña de cabellos negro azabache. Si la expresión de la joven era indescifrable, Emma pudo claramente leer en el rostro de la pequeña una gran tristeza. Su hermosa mirada le hacía pensar en alguien, pero no lograba dilucidar quién. A su lado, estrechando de forma posesiva los hombros de la mujer, había un hombre. Cabellos a medio corte, pequeñas gafas redondas en el extremo de la nariz, parecía estar sosteniendo a la mujer y a la niña en su dolor.  Pero Emma sintió un escalofrío al observarlo. Su sonrisa parecía falsa.

La mirada de Emma se desvió finalmente de las tres personas y observó el decorado trasero de la foto. Una gran mansión de un blanco luminoso se encontraba tras ellos. Habría reconocido ese porche entre miles…¡Esa casa era la de Regina!

Sin contenerse más, leyó en voz alta el artículo

_»El esposo de la señora alcaldesa desde hacía más de treinta años, marido fiel y cariñoso, Henry Mills, ha muerto esta noche de…»_

Ella se detuvo y miró  a Belle, con expresión interrogativa

«Espera…Henry Mills, como Regina Mills, como…¿el abuelo de mi hijo?»

La bibliotecaria asintió silenciosamente, alentándola, con un movimiento de cabeza, a que continuara leyendo

«… _Henry Mills ha muerto esta noche del jueves al viernes. Las circunstancias son, por el momento, desconocidas, pero parece ser que habría muerto de un ataque al corazón. Llamados rápidamente por su mujer y alcaldesa de Storybrooke, la señora Cora Mills, la ambulancia llegó rápidamente al 108 de Mifflin Street, residencia de la familia Mills. Desgraciadamente nada pudieron hacer a su llegada, el corazón de Henry Mills había dejado de latir unos minutos antes_

_Durante toda su vida, Henry Mills había elegido apoyar a su mujer, a la que amaba. Había pasado de esa forma su vida a la sombra de su mujer, la poderosa Cora Mills, mucho antes de que los electores de nuestro pequeño pueblo decidieran elegirla como cabeza de la alcaldía. Hijo de una trabajador agrícola  y de una…»_

Emma se detuvo de nuevo, para digerir la información que acababa de descubrir. Entonces, esa pequeña niña de la foto no era otra que Regina. No debía tener más de cinco o seis años. La continuación del artículo presentaba sucintamente la vida del padre de Regina…al descubrir la vida de ese hombre de quien ella ignoraba todo hacía unos minutos, Emma se sintió incómoda, como si acabara de descubrir un secreto que la morena no le había revelado. Así que, en silencio, recorrió lo que seguía rápidamente, no retomando la palabra sino para leer a Belle la última frase, con una emoción en su voz que no logró esconder _«Henry Mills dejó tras él una vida de sacrificios, una mujer inconsolable y una pequeña de seis años, Regina Mills. Toda la redacción del Storybrooke Daily Mirror le damos nuestras más sentidas condolencias. No hay ninguna duda de que el pueblo de Storybrooke pierde uno de sus más ilustres habitantes»_

Tras un breve, pero necesario momento para registrar todos esos nuevos detalles, preguntó a Belle

«Ok, entonces, Regina es hija de la antigua alcaldesa y perdió a su padre a la edad de seis años. Es una desgracia, pero eso no nos ayuda mucho…»

«Lee el pie de la foto, lo comprenderás» le respondió Belle, señalando con el dedo la pequeña línea bajo la foto que había pasado desapercibida para Emma

« _La señora Cora Mills y su hija Regina sostenidas en su terrible dolor por su amigo de muchos años, el señor…Rumple Gold._ ¿Gold? ¿De verdad es él? ¿Conoce a Regina desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Sabes qué, Belle? Estoy segura de que estamos por el buen camino para encontrar lo que le asusta tanto de ese Gold. ¡Continuemos la búsqueda!»

Motivadas como nunca, Emma y Belle se repartieron por igual los archivos del periódico y comenzaron a hojear metódicamente todas las páginas, rúbricas necrológicas, artículos políticos, estado civil…incluso los aburridos artículos que hablaban de los trabajos urbanos. Si supieran al menos lo que estaban buscando…encontrar un punto en común entre Gold y Regina era tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar…

 

«Aahhh, cómo me duele la espalda, no es posible…¿habéis traído un pic-nic para tres días o qué?»

Regina suspiró discretamente. ¿Graham no podía sencillamente apreciar el paseo? ¿O al menos callarse por cinco minutos? No había hecho sino quejarse desde que habían bajado del coche, y ya empezaba a molestarla.

«Ya casi hemos llegado al sitio donde vamos a comer. ¿Puedes aguantar diez minutos o va a hacer falta que llame a una ambulancia?»

El sheriff sonrió, creyendo que era una broma, pero el rostro de Regina estaba impasible. No iba a dejar que estropeara  ese momento con los niños. Así que, dejando a Graham, apresuró el paso de su cabello y llegó a la altura de estos

«¿Todo bien, chicos? ¿Os gusta el paseo?»

«Oh, sí, es realmente genial. Además, mi caballo es muy dócil» respondió Matthew con una alegría no disimulada

«Es el que montaba Henry cuando era pequeño, ya está algo viejo, pero es muy manso con los principiantes. ¡Mirad, hemos llegado!»

Los tres jinetes habían, en efecto, salido del bosque y ante ellos se extendía un magnífico paisaje: acababan de llegar a lo alto de un  acantilado recubierto por una extensión de hierba de un verde profundo. El mar se extendía en el horizonte y abajo, el ruido de las olas chocando contra las rocas resonaba con fuerza. Todo en ese paisaje daba la impresión de grandiosidad y majestuosidad.

Regina inspiró profundamente el aire puro y enseguida se giró hacia Matthew.

«Este es nuestro lugar secreto, el de Henry y mío. Estoy muy orgullosa de que hoy también lo conozcas, Matt…Espero que este lugar te sea un día tan familiar como a nosotros. Y espero un día venir también con tu madre…»

Matthew miró a Regina que ahora tenía la mirada en el vacío, perdida en el horizonte.

«¿La quiere…a mi mamá?» se atrevió tímidamente el muchacho

«Sí» respondió sencillamente ella

Henry no había abierto la boca durante la conversación entre su madre y su hermano, pero su corazón latía muy fuerte en ese momento.

Una vez los caballos fuertemente atados a un tronco, los muchachos se ocuparon de darles algunas zanahorias y otras verduras con las que ellos disfrutaron. Graham se quitó su mochila de la espala, no sin una última queja.

«Bufff, ¿pero que habéis metido aquí? Está super pesado…»

«Son solo los pic-nics, Graham. Y en el futuro, te rogaría que no te quejaras tanto, comienzas a hacerme lamentar haberte propuesto venir»

«Ohhh, ¿es que mi Gina está algo enfadada?» dijo acercándose a ella, yendo a cogerla inmediatamente en sus brazos

Ella se soltó rápidamente, y la mirada interrogadora de Graham hablaba bien alto sobre su incomprensión.

«¿Qué? Solo quiero algo de consuelo tras la dura mañana que acabo de pasar…»

«No es el momento, Graham, eso es todo»

«Ok, ok, me pregunto por qué he venido…»

«Sí, también es lo que yo me pregunto…» respondió ella tan bajo que él no lo escuchó

Tras el almuerzo de los caballos, llegó la hora del almuerzo para los humanos y cada uno abrió su mochila, hambrientos e impacientes de morder su bocadillo. Pero cuando Graham abrió su mochila, y sacó los bocadillos, y vio con horror las piedras en el fondo, no pudo impedir gritar.

«¿Qué ocurre ahora?» preguntó, visiblemente enervada, la madre de Henry

«¡Piedras en mi mochila! ¡Han metido piedras en mi mochila! ¡Pero están locos estos chicos!»

«Graham, cálmate, ¿entendido?» dijo Regina, y después se giró hacia los chicos «¿Habéis sido vosotros quienes habéis metido piedras en la mochila de Graham?»

Aunque se morían de ganas de echarse a reír, los muchachos no se atrevieron a soltar su alegría, al ver la mirada furibunda de Regina

«Sí, fui yo» respondió honestamente Matthew «Pero, es porque…¡las colecciono!»

«¿Coleccionas piedras?» gritó Graham «Pero, ¡qué tontería! ¡Es una barbaridad! Me destrozan la espalda por una colección de piedras…No, ¿en serio…?»

Matthew, con la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a sostener la mirada de Regina. Sin embargo, cuando elevó los ojos, vio en los de la morena un resplandor particular. Aliviado, comprendió que no se lo echaba en cara, pero ella para mantener las apariencias se lo reprochó.

«Tienes derecho a coleccionar lo que quieras, Matt. Pero podrías haber prestado más atención a tu mochila y no dejar que Graham la cargara»

«Sí, perdón Regina. Perdón Graham…»

«Venga, incidente cerrado. ¡Buen provecho a todos!» concluyó Regina

Matt, aliviado, lanzó una mirada cómplice a su hermano. ¡Iban por el buen camino, Graham no tardaría en derrumbarse!

 


	22. Bye, bye, Graham

 

Los cuatro jinetes disfrutaban de su pausa desde hacía una buena media hora. El sheriff estaba recostado, con la cabeza apoyada en una de las mochilas, Regina, sentada con las piernas cruzadas observando la mar y a los niños que se ocupaban de los caballos. Henry se deleitaba mostrándole a Matthew todo lo que sabía sobre esos animales: cómo cuidarlos, alimentarlos, lavarlos…Le enseñaba las diferentes partes de su cuerpo, el nombre de cada pieza de los arreos. Estaba realmente en su elemento…

Por un breve instante, la mirada del muchacho se veló, cosa que a Matthew no le pasó desapercibido.

«¿Estás bien, Henry? ¿Qué te ha dado de golpe?»

«Sí, estoy bien. Solo que…me habría gustado tanto que Emma hubiera venido con nosotros hoy»

«A mí también…» respondió él tristemente. Después con algo más de animación, propuso «¿Y si le enviamos una foto nuestra?»

Henry recibió su idea con alegría y llamó a su madre para que también figurara en la foto. Loca de alegría, ella se colocó instintivamente entre los dos muchachos.

«¿Pero quién va a sacar la foto?» se inquietó uno de los hermanos

«Sé exactamente quién» sonrió la morena «¡Graham! ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?»

Graham se levantó de su siesta con algo de dificultad y se acercó a la pequeña familia. Regina le pidió con amabilidad que les sacara una foto a los tres, lo que él hizo sin gran entusiasmo.

«Super, gracias Graham» dijo Henry cuando el sheriff le devolvió el móvil «¡Emma se pondrá contenta de vernos!»

“Era para Emma esa foto…Pero, ¿por qué Regina tenía necesidad de posar con ellos?”, pensó en su interior, echando peste contra esa cosa que se estaba instalando en esa familia y que él no comprendía.

 

El bip del teléfono de Emma la sacó bruscamente de sus investigaciones. No había levantado la nariz del _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_ desde hacía varias horas, y acogía la pausa fortuita dada por su teléfono con alivio.

Leyó el mensaje con emoción. Era sencillo, pero la hizo sonreír tiernamente

**¡Pensamos mucho en ti, mamá! ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho y esperamos que no te estés aburriendo demasiado sin nosotros! Un gran beso de parte de los tres.**

 

Después, abrió el archivo adjunto y su corazón se aceleró. Delante de los caballos que pastaban apaciblemente en la parte de atrás, estaban sus hijos y Regina entre ellos, rodeándolos con sus protectores brazos. Los tres enarbolaban una sonrisa franca que le recalentó el corazón. No pudo contener un tierno suspiro, que provocó que Belle alzara la cabeza.

«¿Buenas noticias?»

«Sí, es una foto de Regina y los niños» respondió ella sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla

Belle no dijo nada. No había nada que decir. Nada, porque por la  manera en la que la joven miraba su teléfono, ella había comprendido que nada ni nadie podría separarlos por mucho tiempo…Emma colocó rápidamente la foto como fondo de pantalla y volvió a sumirse en su investigación con nuevos ánimos.

 

El paseo de los cuatro jinetes ya había sido retomado desde hacía una hora. Cada cierto tiempo, Henry y Regina dejaban que los caballos tomaran velocidad y cabalgaban, lado a lado, al galope. Sus gritos de alegría demostraban su felicidad. ¡Eran libres! Para decir la verdad,  solo a caballo Regina se sentía realmente libre. Sobre su montura, Gold y su madre estaban lejos y todos los problemas olvidados.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo, ellos iba al trote al lado de Matthew. El muchacho se culpaba un poco. Veía que su baja experiencia les impedía galopar como querían. Pero Regina le dijo varias veces que «la felicidad no es hacer las cosas apartadamente, sino compartirlas con la gente a la que se ama», así que se sintió menos culpable, y más feliz.

Aunque principiante, el muchacho progresaba rápidamente y lograba mantenerse correctamente sobre su caballo que iba a trote sostenido. Por el contrario, otro debutante no sobrepasaba el trote. Graham, realmente, no hacía el mismo esfuerzo por  intentar progresar y se dejaba lamentablemente llevar por el pobre caballo, obligado a hacer todo el paseo al paso.

Ya llegaba la hora del último descanso. Había que dejar que los caballos descansasen una última vez antes de volver a las caballerizas. Regina condujo, entonces, a su pequeño grupo hacia la orilla de un río, donde los animales podrían calmarse. Todos comenzaban a estar realmente cansados. A pesar de las sonrisas presentes en los niños, Regina sabía que no deberían tardar mucho en regresar.

Al llegar al borde del río, todos pusieron pie en tierra. Incluso los jinetes experimentados comenzaban a notar punzadas en la parte baja de la espalda y presentir las agujetas del día siguiente.

Completamente exhausto, Graham se dejó indolentemente deslizar por el costado de su caballo. Pero cuando llegó al suelo, se sorprendió ante una extraña sensación. En lugar de un suelo duro y rocoso, que se esperaba con razón, sintió su pie hundirse en una materia blanda y caliente. Un horrible ruido de succión acompañó su aterrizaje. Temiendo con horror lo que iba a descubrir, el sheriff bajó la mirada y soltó un nuevo grito. Un grito de rabia, esta vez, y que hizo darse la vuelta a los otros tres.

«Aahhhhh, joder, ¿pero que es este día de mierda?»

«¡GRAHAM, ESA LENGUA!» gritó Regina dándose la vuelta hacia él.

 En ese momento  ella se dio cuenta de su pie derecho, hundido hasta el tobillo en un gran montón de excremento. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona. Los dos muchachos, por el contrario, se tomaron menos molestias en no herir la susceptibilidad del sheriff, y se echaron a reír en sonoras carcajadas. Sus risas se hicieron aún más escandalosas cuando vieron a Graham peleando por sacar su pie del amasijo de excrementos y tras un instante de lucha, conseguir hacerlo…pero sin su zapatilla, que se había quedado pegada al montón.

«¿PERO POR QUÉ ESTO SOLO ME PASA A MÍ, DE VERDAD?»

«Retrocede, Graham, hay un río justo detrás de ti. Ve a lavarte el pie» propuso Henry entre risa y risa

«Ya, eso es, reíos, reíos…Estoy harto de este día. Me duele todo, me vi obligado a cargar con piedras, y ahora meto el pie en una mierda fresca…¡Qué bella tarde, de verdad!»

Graham continuaba rezongando mientras hundía su pie en el agua fresca. Matthew se sentía un poco mal por el pobre Graham. Sinceramente le pesó en el corazón ver lo que estaba sufriendo desde el comienzo del paseo. Así que, decidió ayudarlo un poco. Con la ayuda de un palo, consiguió sacar el zapato de los excrementos. Pensando que al hombre le gustaría limpiarlo un poco antes de poner el pie dentro de nuevo, se acercó a él, con el palo en alto.

Desafortunadamente, demasiado ocupado en frotarse la pierna hasta la rodilla con asco, Graham no vio el zapato acercarse a él por la espalda. Cuando Matthew le gritó que se diera la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con su nauseabunda zapatilla. Sorprendido ante la visión, retrocedió bruscamente, y se resbaló sobre una roca mojada…yendo a parar en medio del riachuelo, empapado hasta la cintura, y con la mirada más oscura que nunca.

 

«¡Belle, ven a ver esto!»

Emma y Belle llevaban cerca de ocho horas de infatigable búsqueda, detenidas a veces por falsas esperanzas o momentos descorazonadores. Estaban cansadas, les daban vuelta sus cabezas y sus ojos se asemejan a los de las lechuzas. Pero, cuando se disponían a recoger todo lo que estaba desperdigado alrededor de ellas desde esa mañana, Emma había lanzado un último vistazo a las notas de sociedad. Aunque cansada, su mirada fue atraída por el nombre de los Mills que se extendía en mitad de la página.

Belle llegó rápidamente y leyó el artículo.

**Boda de Cora Mills y Rumpel Gold**

**Con gran alegría nuestra querida alcaldesa de Storybrooke se ha unido esta tarde a su amigo de muchos años, el anticuario Rumpel Gold. Desde la trágica muerte de su bien amado marido, hace cinco años, la señora alcaldesa vivía una vida solitaria, criando con determinación  a su única hija, la pequeña Regina Mills, hoy de once años.**

**Ante la adversidad, los dos amigos han decidido, en este día, intercambiar sus votos. No hay ninguna duda de que el añorado Henry Mills hubiera dado su bendición a esta unión. Decidido a ayudar a su familia, ahora agrandada, y fiel a su acostumbrada bondad, el señor Gold ha declarado su deseo de adoptar a la hija de la señora Mills. Les deseamos gran felicidad a esta nueva familia, que, sin duda alguna, vivirá bellos momentos en unión.**

**La ceremonia, sobria, pero majestuosa, ha tenido lugar….**

Belle dejó de leer, con la voz rota.

«Está casado…Gold está casado…»

La noticia había tenido el mismo efecto que una puñalada. El hombre que amaba, aquel con el que pensaba que lo compartía todo desde hacía varios años estaba de hecho casado y ella no sabía nada. Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, pero se obligó a alzar la cabeza, orgullosa y determinada.

Emma, a su lado, había notado el dolor de su amiga. Ella había querido investigar por ella y por Regina, pero nunca había pensado en las consecuencias que podría acarrear a la pareja de su amiga. Estaba incómoda y se sentía culpable. Una vez más, había actuado sin reflexionar en las consecuencias de sus actos y se lamentaba por ello. Así que, con una pequeña sonrisa que deseaba que fuera reconfortante, se giró hacia Belle y dijo, con voz dulce

«Lo siento, Belle. No quería ponerte en esta situación. Todo es mi culpa y lo lamento…»

«Stop, Emma. Yo me lancé a esta investigación contigo, porque presentía que Rumpel me ocultaba algo. Insistí para que juntas descubriésemos lo que tramaba. He venido aquí sola esta mañana con la esperanza de descubrir lo que ocurría. Si hay alguien que debe excusarse, en ningún caso eres tú…»

«No se lo hagas pagar demasiado caro, Belle…» replicó Emma, que sabía a quién se dirigía la cólera de Belle «Sin duda debe tener buenas razones para no habértelo dicho»

«Sin duda hay buenas razones, y puedo asegurarte que me las va a dar»

La mirada de la joven bibliotecaria estaba oscura y su rostro serio. Una determinación que Emma no le conocía brillaba en su rostro. Retomó, algo más calmada.

«¿Sabes? Estoy contenta de que hayamos encontrado algo sobre Regina. No es gran cosa, pero espero que os ayude…Sabía que aventurándome en esta pesquisa, me arriesgaba a dar con algo no muy diáfano. Sabía que Rumpel no había tenido un pasado muy claro. Y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a ese pasado, para comprenderlo y salvar mi pareja…Pero también para salvar al tuya…»

«Si hubiera sabido, yo…»

«Emma» la interrumpió «merecéis ser felices juntas. No quiero que vuestro futuro se estropee por secretos inconfesados…como es el caso entre  Rumpel y yo…» añadió tristemente

«Gracias»

Emma no podía decir nada más. Tenía la respiración cortada ante la fuerza de su amiga, que había estado dispuesta a poner en peligro su pareja por amistad hacia ella. Nunca nadie le había demostrado su cariño de esa mañera, nunca nadie se había puesto en peligro hasta ese punto por ella. Una inmensa gratitud nació rápidamente en su pecho. Estrechó a su amiga en sus brazos, agradeciéndole tácitamente su sacrificio y su amistad.

 

«¡Estoy seguro de que me ha empujado adrede!» gritó Graham, levantándose como pudo del curso de agua, empapado y encolerizado como nunca.

«No, no, te lo juro, no lo hecho a propósito» se defendió Matthew.

Y para probar su buena fe, el muchacho tendió la mano al sheriff para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero ese último ignoró la mano extendida y salió del agua con paso rabioso, no sin salpicar a los chicos de paso. Una vez en la orilla, se dirigió derecho a Regina. Por un instante, ella creyó que la iba a lanzar, de rabia, al agua, pero él se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella y la miró a los ojos. Una cólera sorda brillaba en su mirada, la ira deformaba sus rasgos, y él chorreaba por todos lados. El amable Graham que Henry conocía no era sino la sombra de él mismo. Ante Regina estaba ahora un hombre lamentable, empapado, con un zapato de menos. Ya no era el orgulloso sheriff. Era un hombre humillado. Humillado por unos niños que lo martirizaban, humillado por su mujer que les dejaba hacerlo. Humillado, en fin, por una joven desconocida que le estaba robando, poco a poco, el corazón de _su_ Regina.

En otro momento, él se habría reído de la caída al agua. Algunos meses antes, habría podido reencontrarse con Henry y Regina. Habrían reído juntos de sus desventuras, y habría pasado un muy buen día. Pero hoy, él lo sabía, algo había cambiado. Su cólera no se debía a la caída, a su pie en la mierda, ni por las piedras en su mochila. No, su cólera se debía solo a esa Emma Swan.

Por fin iba a sacarse un peso del corazón. Con los ojos clavados en los de Regina, desafiándola a sostenerle la mirada, tomó la palabra, decidido.

«Ya estoy harto, Regina. Desde que esos dos se han conocido, ya no existo para ti. Ya no nos vemos, ya no follamos…»

«¡Graham!» gritó ella, asombrada ante el vocabulario empleado por el sheriff, que ahora estaba rojo de ira,  delante de los niños

«¡Cállate, Regina! Me ignoras, ya no me llamas. Cuando consigo pasar algo de tiempo contigo, todo el mundo me hace sentir que estoy de más, sin hablar de todo por lo que me han hecho pasar los chicos. ¡No, no digas nada! ¡Sé que todo ha venido de ellos! Solo que…esos pequeños tesoros han sido, sin duda, hacerlo demasiado bien para que tú puedas verlo. Y esa Swan…»

«¿Pero a qué viene nombrar a Emma en tu pequeña crisis de celos pre-adolescentes?» preguntó ella sarcásticamente, no sin cierta inquietud sobre lo que se disponía a decir Graham sobre Emma

«¿Ah, ahora es «Emma»? ¿Ya no es «miss Swan»? De todas maneras, digas lo que me digas, ¡veo que hay algo que no está claro entre las dos!»

Los dos chicos, que se habían mantenido alejados de la pareja desde el comienzo de la conversación, ahora se habían acercado un poco y tendían discretamente la oreja. La discusión comenzaba a ser realmente interesante…

«Graham…»

«No, nada de ningún «Graham» lastimero que valga…Escúchame bien, Regina, voy a ser muy claro…»

Graham inspiró profundamente, después soltó, mirando aún fijamente a los ojos a Regina

«Soy yo o ellos»

«Ellos» respondió ella con la mayor simplicidad del mundo, sin tomarse tiempo para pensarlo.

Su corazón había hablado antes que la razón. Ante esas palabras, los hermanos se miraron incrédulos, saltando de felicidad interiormente. Habrían querido gritar su felicidad, lanzarse a los brazos de Regina, anunciárselo a Emma…Tantas cosas que de momento no podían permitirse.

«¿Qué?» gritó él

Graham estaba verde de rabia. Si sus ojos tuvieran el poder de lanzar rayos, Regina habría quedado echa cenizas en el sitio.

«Ellos» repitió ella, con un tono más seguro, sosteniendo su mirada «Ellos y siempre han sido ellos, Graham. Henry, Matthew y Emma. Son ellos, mi familia»

El grito que lanzó Graham en ese instante hizo levantar las cabezas a los caballos y Henry habría jurado haber visto algunos pájaros echar a volar asustados unos árboles más a lo lejos. Los chicos, por su parte, exultaban de alegría, saltando y abrazándose. La confirmación de Regina acababa de hacer que sus corazones se salieran de sus pechos. Ellos eran su familia…

Ella es _mi_ familia…Matthew parecía comprender todo lo que una simple frase podía implicar. Regina acababa de dejar a Graham por ellos. Por Emma y por él. Acababa de dejar a su hombre por su madre…Desde su llegada a Storybrooke, Matthew había provocado, alentado, incluso imaginado la relación entre su madre y Regina. Pero en su mente era un simple sueño, una fantasía que tenía, a fin de cuentas, pocas probabilidades de cumplirse. Desde el principio, aunque él quisiera creer en ello, la operación Tórtolas no había sido sino un juego. Un juego sobre el que hablaba con intensidad, pero de todas maneras un sencillo juego. Pero esa tarde, en ese bosque, cerca del río, toda la realidad de ese juego le saltó a la cara. Regina y Emma se amaban, y finalmente iban a vivir los cuatro como una verdadera familia.

Poco emotivo, en general, sintió, con sorpresa, cómo las lágrimas hacían su aparición…Sin desviar la mirada de los adultos, cogió la mano de su hermano, quien enseguida se la estrechó. Henry también lo había comprendido. Tácitamente, sin mirarse, sus manos unidas sellaron ese instante. Nunca más se dejarían.

«Ahora, Graham, vas a subir calmadamente a ese caballo. Volvemos a las caballerizas, te dejo en tu casa y descansas»

Pero parecía que él no había dado por terminada esa conversación, así que continuó, con tono despectivo.

«¿Me dejas por una _mujer_? ¿Desde cuándo eres lesbiana?»

«No te dejo por una mujer, Graham. Te dejo porque no te amo»

«Y a ella, ¿la amas?»

«En pocos días ella ha hecho latir más mi corazón que tú en varios meses…»

Regina no había podido contener esas palabras. Pero era la pura verdad. No eran de ningún modo hirientes para Graham. Regina no estaba haciendo una comparación. Era una sencilla constatación: sencillamente se había enamorado de Emma, mucho más rápido y más intensamente de lo que hubiera podido pensar.

«En todo caso, que sepas que cuando te hartes de tu pequeño capricho, no estaré para reconfortarte…»

«No te pido nada…»

En realidad, Graham se sentía herido en su orgullo masculino. Se sentía menos herido por haber sido dejado que por haber sido dejado a favor de una mujer. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía esa Emma que él mismo no pudiera aportarle? Decepcionado por creer que podría salvar su pareja ese día, subió a su caballo sin una mirada hacia los otros tres jinetes. En cuanto estuvo arriba, golpeó los flancos del animal, lanzándole al galope.

Regina reaccionó inmediatamente, saltando a la vez a su montura.

«¡El imbécil este, no sabe cabalgar, se va a matar!»

Una rápida carrera le permitió alcanzar al sheriff. Agarró las riendas de su caballo y ralentizó a los dos animales en pocos instantes. Cuando, finalmente, ella se giró hacia él, se dio cuenta de que él  la miraba con dulzura. La carrera parecía haberlo devuelto a la realidad, y había recobrado su acostumbrada mirada dulce. Sin embargo, Regina divisó una pequeña sombra de tristeza en sus ojos. Ella habló con amabilidad, y con una cómplice sonrisa.

«No estábamos enamorados, de todas maneras. Nos los decíamos habitualmente, recuérdalo…»

«Lo sé, Regina…Pero que otra mujer me quite a mi mujer, bueno, ¿ya sabes? No es halagador para un hombre»

«Graham, eres un amante estupendo, lo sabes, no pongas tus capacidades en entredicho. Pero Emma, es diferente. Cuando estoy con ella, me siento…¿cómo decirlo?...en mi sitio. Me siento bien, segura, protegida. Siento que nada  puede alcanzarme, ni herirme. La quiero, hace latir mi corazón como nadie antes de ella. Y…¡y es tan bella! Siento que me derrito a su lado. Solo deseo acurrucarme en sus brazos y olvidarme de todo. ¿Comprendes? Contigo, estaba bien, nos hemos divertido, pero nunca sentí eso. Y sé que tú tampoco…»

«¿Estás de verdad enamorada de ella, eh?» le preguntó dulcemente

Regina se conformó con asentir con la cabeza, con una sonrisa tímida, pero sincera.

«Pues entonces, adelante…» respondió sencillamente «Después de todo, no puedo luchar contra una hermosa rubia…Allá tú si quieres arriesgar tu reputación y su puesto de alcaldesa. ¿Y yo? Bah, me recuperaré con mi compañero, el whisky, soñando con tu cuerpo de ensueño en los brazos de esa miss Swan…»

Bromeaba. La tormenta había pasado.

«Graham, no digas tonterías» respondió Regina, riendo ligeramente

«En serio, Regina, ya que finalmente has decidido vivir, venga, amala»

«¿De verdad? ¿Tengo la autorización del sheriff?» bromeó ella

«Hablo en serio, Regina. Sé que tienes tus partes de sombra. Nunca he intentado verlas. Pero si estás lista a enseñárselas, y ella a aceptarlas, entonces, lánzate, no pierdas el tiempo…Vive…»

«Gracias, Graham…» le respondió ella, agradecida.

Si ella pudiera…Si solo pudiera….es mucho más sencillo no amar.

 

Al llegar a las cuadras, cada uno limpió y cepilló a su caballo y, algunos minutos más tarde, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el coche.

En ese momento, Regina vislumbró, aparcado al lado de su gran berlina negra, un pequeño automóvil amarillo canario. Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho y se maldijo interiormente por reaccionar como una adolescente. ¿En qué estado se ponía al ver un simple coche? Pero si su coche estaba ahí, entonces, ¿Emma también?  ¿Dónde estaba? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué había ido a buscarlos a las caballerizas?

Lo que ella ignoraba es que durante su larga charla con Graham, Henry había llamado a su madre, pidiéndole que fuera a reunirse con ellos a las caballerizas.  Él sabía que si no tomaba la delantera una vez más, esas dos testarudas no iban a verse tan fácilmente. Solo había forzado un poco el destino provocando su encuentro.

Al verlos dirigirse hacia ella, Emma salió del coche y les sonrió cálidamente. Regina y los muchachos se dirigieron hacia ella. Graham, por su parte, se quedó a la zaga, consciente de que él ya  no pertenecía a esa familia.

«Entonces, queridos, ¿ha estado bien?» preguntó ella mirándolos a los tres

Una ola de calor invadió a la morena ante esas palabras. Ese «queridos» no le estaba directamente destinado a ella, pero jamás se cansaría de escucharlo.

«Ha estado genial, mamá, ¡muy, muy bien! Regina me ha enseñado a hacer muchas cosas, ahora incluso puedo ir un poco más rápido y algo al galope, y no tengo miedo, y mi caballo era muy manso y…»

«¡Wow! Guarda algo para más tarde, chico» le dijo ella riendo «Deja hablar a tu hermano. ¿Y tú, Henry, te ha gustado?»

«Oh, sí, mucho…Pero habría sido mejor contigo»

Ante esas palabras, estrechó a una Emma muy emocionada en sus brazos. Con el objetivo de ocultar su turbación, fingió removerse mientras reía

«¡Ahh, nooo, me vas a poner perdida de tierra! ¡Mi chaqueta te guardará rencor para siempre!»

Después, ella se giró hacia Regina, que aún no había abierto la boca.

«Y usted Regina, ¿ha pasado un buen día? ¿Mi hijo no ha molestado mucho?»

«Oh, no, ¡es un amor de chico!» _“Como usted”,_ se contuvo para no añadir «Y el día ha sido…instructivo»

«¿Instructivo? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Le ha confiado todos mis secretos? ¿Me ha traicionado? Matthew, ven aquí, traidor…»

Emma sonreía de felicidad corriendo tras su hijo. Su dolor de cabeza debido al ambiente cerrado de los archivos había desaparecido en cuanto se reunió con su familia. Ni siquiera sintió el peso de la fatiga. Solo estaba feliz por reunirse con ellos. Regina observaba a Emma correr tras su hijo, atraparlo y cubrirlo de besos. Una vez calmada, volvió al lado de la morena que la miraba con expresión impenetrable.

«Pero…cuando dice instructivo, ¿qué quiere decir entonces? La tortura con Matt no ha servido de nada, me ha confesado que ha mantenido el silencio sobre mi bulimia con la Nutella y sobre el hecho de que hablo mientras duerno…»

«Digamos que he aprendido muchas cosas…Sobre todo que el sheriff que está viendo allá a los lejos no es el hombre que necesito…o que ese mismo sheriff está celoso…Y que no soporta que lo haya dejado…»

Emma alzó la mirada cuando comprendió, finalmente, lo que estaba intentando decirle Regina. ¿Sería posible?

«¿Usted ha…?»

«Sí. He dejado a Graham»

Emma estaba con la boca abierta. Regina había dado un primer paso. Sin duda, era el más difícil, pero había dado ese primer paso. Estaba preparada.

Regina le agarró las manos y las fue subiendo dulcemente por sus brazos, acariciándoselos a través del cuero.

«¿Le apetecería cenar conmigo esta noche?»


	23. Revelaciones

«¿Le apetecería cenar esta noche conmigo?»

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de Emma había dado un salto y aceptado rápidamente la invitación de Regina. Habían quedado  en regresar a casa para cambiarse y encontrarse una hora más tarde en casa de la alcaldesa. Con el corazón desbocado, llegó corriendo a Granny’s donde le gritó a Ruby, que, por casualidad, acababa de terminar su turno.

«¡Ruby, es una urgencia! ¡Te necesito, ahora!»

«Ehu, sí, hola, Emma…»

«Sí, sí, hola…Te lo suplico, ¡necesito que me ayudes!»

«¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Es grave? Pareces estar en pánico…»

Emma se acercó a su amiga y le susurró al oído

«¡Regina me ha invitado a cenar esta noche! Y no sé qué ponerme…»

Ruby se contuvo para no soltar una carcajada. Todo ese jaleo por eso…¡Mira que se puede ser tonto cuando se está enamorado! Sin embargo, si una parte de ella quería burlarse de su amiga, en su yo más profundo estaba feliz por ella. Y orgullosa de que confiara en ella en ese momento difícil que era su primera verdadera cita.

«¡Te has dirigido a la persona correcta! Vamos, y gracias a mis consejos, ¡vamos a volver a la alcaldesa aún más loca por ti!»

Tras decir esto, la camarera rodeó los hombros de Emma en un gesto protector y las dos se dirigieron hacia su habitación.

 

Tras haber dejado a Graham, Regina y los niños se habían dirigido al 108 de Mifflin Street. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que los dos se quedarían juntos esa noche, y sus madres les habían hecho prometer que se portarían bien. Pensaban mantener fielmente su promesa. No era el momento  de arruinar la operación, cuando de verdad empezaba a resultar.

Regina estaba en plenos pensamientos. ¿Sería ese vestido demasiado serio? ¿Este, por el contrario, sería demasiado atrevido? No quería llevar algo ni demasiado cubierto, ni demasiado abierto. Ni demasiado escotado, ni demasiado cerrado. Ni muy austero, ni muy provocativo…Hacía mucho tiempo que la joven no lo pasaba tan mal al tener que vestirse para alguien. El recuerdo de sus primeras citas con Daniel le vinieron a la mente, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

 _«¿Estarías orgulloso hoy de mí, Daniel?»,_ pensó ella con emoción. Su amor por él aún estaba presente en ella y lo estaría, sin duda, siempre. Pero hoy, ella lo sabía, estaba preparada para amar de nuevo. Esa noche, había decidido ignorar las amenazas aún presentes en su espíritu. Gold no le daría miedo. Por hoy. No al lado de Emma. Ella la hacía más fuerte y su presencia le hacía olvidar la pesada amenaza. Hoy, ella quería disfrutar y, sencillamente, amar.

La ausencia de Emma le había pesado en el corazón durante todo el día. Pero una parte de ella, le daba las gracias a Graham por haberse entrometido. Gracias a él, finalmente había comprendido la importancia de la rubia en su vida. Y, sin ese día, nunca se habría atrevido a terminar con el sheriff.

Por su parte, Emma luchaba con la misma vacilación frente a su guardarropa. No había traído mucha ropa de Boston, y su abanico de elección era muy restringido. No iba a llevar unos vaqueros a una cita amorosa con la señora alcaldesa. Finalmente, las dos amigas se pusieron de acuerdo en una vestimenta sencilla, pero que cambiaba radicalmente el look habitual de la joven: blusa blanca, y un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta negros. Ruby observó atentamente a su amiga. Parecía reflexionar.

«No está mal, pero falta una pequeña cosa que marcará la diferencia con respecto a un normal traje de trabajo…»

«¿Normal traje de trabajo? No, espera, ¿tú crees que voy a trabajar así? Esto ya es genial  para mí…»

«Ya, pero hablamos de Regina…¡es necesario que la impresiones, chica! Y creo saber cómo»

Tras eso, Ruby comenzó a hurgar en su bolso y sacó una sencilla corbata de hombre negra. Ante la expresión interrogadora de Emma, dijo

«Nada de preguntas, no quieras saber…Venga, date la vuelta, que te la anudo»

Ruby había tenido razón. Esa corbata era perfecta, le iba de maravilla a ese atuendo sobrio. Incluso Emma parecía impresionada. Su reflejo en el espejo le devolvía la imagen de una mujer muy seductora, con un aire algo andrógino, pero igual de sexy. Acabó de prepararse con un ligero maquillaje y elevando su cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

«Y bien, amiga, ¡si no triunfas esta noche, no entiendo nada!»

«¡Gracias, Rub! Espero que le guste…»

«Estoy segura. De todas maneras, si ella no te quiere, que sepas que estaré sola esta noche…Puedes pasarte sin problemas…»

Emma acogió la broma con una sonrisa y golpeó a su amiga en el hombre riendo. Después, tras un breve momento de vacilación, retomó la palabra.

«Sé que ya has hecho mucho por mí, Ruby…Pero, ¿puedo pedirte otra cosa, por favor?»

«Con una condición» le respondió con una sonrisa «¡Que mañana me cuentes todo!»

«Hum…es justo…Vale, entonces…»

Y durante largos minutos, Emma le expuso su plan en detalle…Más hablaba Emma, más la sonrisa de Ruby se agrandaba. Cuando hubo acabado, la camarera dijo simplemente

«¡De acuerdo! Venga, ahora vete. No querrás hacer esperar a la reina más tiempo…»

Emma asintió y las dos amigas salieron de la habitación. Al llegar a su coche, se dio la vuelta hacia la camarera que, de pie en el umbral del motel, le daba una señal de aliento. Agradeció a su amiga una última vez y subió al coche.

 

Cuando tocó el timbre en casa de Regina, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a que la puerta se abriera. Regina también estaba tan nerviosa como Emma y en realidad, estaba arreglada desde hacía ya varios minutos y estaba de arriba abajo tras la puerta, angustiándose, preguntándose si su ropa era adecuada, si podía permitirse esa salida, si Emma iba a venir…

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, dejando aparecer a una Regina de una belleza insolente. Alzada sobre sus altos tacones rojo sangre, llevaba un vestido del mismo tono de rojo, ajustado allí donde era necesario, de un escote pronunciado cuya sensualidad se veía enfrentada a  pequeñas mangas que no habrían desentonado en un vestido de niña. El conjunto daba la sensación de una exacerbada sensualidad mezclada con la inocencia más pura. Emma parecía fulminada en el sitio. Su corazón había cambiado de lugar. Ya no latía en su sitio habitual, sino más abajo, mucho más abajo…Regina también estaba tan agradablemente sorprendida como Emma. No podía desviar sus ojos del cuerpo tan bien realzado ante ella. El estilo andrógino le iba a Emma como un guante, y el ligero maquillaje hacía resaltar magníficamente el verde de sus ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaron, así, contemplándose la una a la otra? ¿Un segundo, un minuto, una hora? El tiempo ya no tenía importancia para ellas. Nada más tenía importancia sino admirar a la otra, en ese instante. Fue un carraspeo incómodo el que las sacó de su ensoñación. Los dos hermanos, en pijama, parecían más orgullosos que nunca. Con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, miraron de arriba abajo a sus madres con alegría. Matthew parecía estar descubriendo una nueva Emma.

«Estás muy guapa, mamá» le dijo estrechándola en sus brazos

«Gracias, hijo»

«Chicos, confiamos en vosotros. Un DVD, y a la cama, ¿entendido?» preguntó Regina seriamente

«Sí, sí, no os preocupéis, y sobre todo…tomaos vuestro tiempo» respondió Henry con una sonrisa burlona

«¿Está usted lista, miss Swan?» preguntó Regina con una sonrisa

«Por supuesto, señora alcaldesa…»

Las dos mujeres cerraron la puerta de la mansión ante dos muchachitos completamente sonrientes.

 

Tras reunir el valor, Emma tomó la mano de Regina. Ese simple gesto significaba tantas cosas para ella. Y teniendo en cuenta la tensión que se produjo en ese momento en todo el cuerpo de Regina, también significaba mucho para la morena. Así que, dadas de la mano, Emma condujo a Regina hacia su pequeño coche.

«No quisiera ser desagradable, miss Swan, pero ¿de verdad piensa hacerme subir en ese ataúd de metal?» preguntó ella, medio asustada, medio divertida.

«Ok, entonces cojamos su coche, pero conduzco yo» respondió Emma con un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

«Pero…»

«No es negociable, señora alcaldesa» le susurró al oído

El aliento cálido de Emma en su cuello casi le hizo perder pie. Su ligero perfume llegaba a su nariz y en un instante casi se lanza al cuello de la joven rubia.

Siempre le habían gustado esas pequeñas peleas entre ellas. El “miss Swan” y el “señora alcaldesa”, de fingido desprecio, siempre habían creado una especie de tensión, una lucha de poder. Pero esa noche, el juego de lucha tomaba un cariz diferente. Se transformaba en algo mucho más erótico. Esos apodos tenían el don de excitarlas a las dos, lo sabían y jugaban con ello. Esa noche, no se escondían nada…

«Pero, ¿a dónde me lleva?» preguntó la morena

«Es una sorpresa…Es más, ¡voy a tener que vendarle los ojos!» respondió Emma

«No estoy segura de aceptar ese tipo de juegos, miss Sw…»

«Shutt, confíe en mí»

Sin darle tiempo a Regina para responder, Emma sacó de su bolso un foulard que anudó a consciencia, tapándole los ojos a la morena, después, tomaron asiento en la berlina.

Solo necesitaron unos minutos para llegar a su destino. Emma le dio a Regina orden de no moverse. Rodeó rápidamente el coche y le abrió la puerta. Entonces, ella agarró delicadamente la mano de su compañera e hizo que se levantara. Regina sentía una fina brisa desordenar sus cabellos y el olor a mar se mezclaba de forma agradable con el perfume de la rubia. Se sentía bien. Sin una palabra, sintió cómo Emma le tiraba de la mano y tras algunos pasos, la sensación bajo sus pies cambió. Estaban caminando sobre la arena. ¿Habrían llegado a la playa? Emma se puso a su espalda y le quitó la venda. Lo que vio le maravilló: a unos pocos metros ante ellas, en la playa, una hermosa mesa había sido preparada. No era una mesa de un gran restaurante, pero tampoco un pic-nic. Dos caballetes sostenían una tabla cubierta por un hermoso mantel de cuadros. La mesa estaba iluminada por algunas conchas reutilizadas como soportes para pequeñas velas. Finalmente, un hermoso centro de flores salvajes se erigía en el centro de la mesa.

Emma estaba descubriendo a la vez que Regina el trabajo de Ruby y le agradeció mentalmente por haber hecho eso tan rápidamente. Regina, por su parte, se esperaba todo salvo eso y una fuerte emoción nació en ella. ¿Emma había hecho todo eso por ella? ¿Alguien se preocupaba por ella hasta tal punto?

«Sé bien que no es una mesa de cinco estrellas» dijo la rubia, algo avergonzada «pero…»

«Es perfecto» la cortó Regina, con lágrimas en los ojos «Pero, ¿cómo ha hecho todo esto?»

«Ahhh, no diré nada, pero…¡tengo mis recursos!»

Emma condujo a la morena de la mano hacia la mesa y las dos mujeres tomaron asiento en los tocones de madera que hacían de silla. A continuación alzaron sus copas.

«La última vez brindamos por nuestros hijos» dijo Emma «Esta vez propongo que brindemos por nosotras»

«Por nosotras» le respondió ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

La cena consistía en una sencilla ensalada de Granny’s, preparada a las prisas por Ruby con los restos del día. Pero a ojos de las dos mujeres, esa cena era la mejor que habían degustado desde hacía mucho tiempo. La cena avanzaba y ninguna de las dos se atrevía a abordar temas serios, así que hablaban de esto y de aquello, de los niños, de las vacaciones, de la alcaldía, de Boston…

¿Sería el momento de abordar el tema Gold y los miedos de Regina? ¿O bien habría que dejar que ella diera el primer paso? Emma en absoluto quería ponerla en una situación incómoda, pero sabía que tendrían que tener esa conversación. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la luz que comenzaba a extinguirse.

Se levantó y tomó a Regina de la mano.

«Quítese los zapatos y sígame» susurró

Regina obedeció sin una palabra, curiosa por descubrir qué nueva sorpresa le tenía preparada Emma. En cuanto se hubo quitado los zapatos, se levantó y agarró la mano de Emma. Sus dedos se entrelazaron automáticamente. Caminaron por la arena aún tibia durante unos metros y llegaron a una duna un poco más alta, desde donde había una maravillosa vista del sol poniéndose. Emma le señaló que se sentara sobre una manta dispuesta-una vez más-por la previsora camarera, y ella se sentó tras la morena, rodeándola con sus brazos y sus piernas. En cualquier otro momento, Regina habría rechazado ese contacto, tal proximidad, pero esa noche, apreciaba sencillamente estar entre los brazos de Emma. Y para acentuar ese contacto, ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, dejando reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañera.

Nunca habían estado tan cercanas, ni física ni emocionalmente. Aunque realmente no se lo habían dicho, sabían que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, y no sentían la necesidad de poner etiquetas a sus emociones, de momento. Emma acunaba el cuerpo de la morena en sus brazos. Se dejaban invadir por el sonido de las olas. Y en silencio, admiraban la belleza de los colores del sol que comenzaba a desaparecer entre las aguas oscuras del océano.

«Es magnífico, Emma…» susurró Regina «Me gustaría tanto que esta noche no se acaba nunca…»

El sol acababa de desaparecer por completo tras la línea del horizonte. Solo subsistían algunos resplandores entre rojo y anaranjado. La luz dorada embellecía el rostro de Regina y Emma pensó que muy pocas veces había estado tan serena en los brazos de alguien. Era ahora o nunca. Debía decírselo. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca.

Así que, tomando valor, acarició tiernamente el rostro de la morena, y tomó la palabra, en un susurro apenas audible.

«Te amo, Regina»

Y ahí estaba, lo había dicho. No había sido tan difícil. Pero la espera hasta que Regina tomó la palabra le pareció una eternidad.

«Yo también te amo, Emma»

Mientras decía esas palabras, la morena se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba cara a cara con la rubia. Ambas con sus ojos clavados en los de la otra, las dos mujeres leyeron en sus miradas toda la sinceridad de sus confesiones. Con una infinita dulzura, Emma se acercó al rostro de Regina y le depositó un casto beso en su mejilla, después retrocedió. Quería tomarse su tiempo y sobre todo, no precipitar nada, lo que gustó a su compañera. A su vez, Regina acercó su rostro a Emma y también le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa. Emma comprendió rápidamente, Regina quería jugar. Pero ese juego no tenía nada de sexual. Con esos besos, se estaban confesando su amor y su profundo respeto mutuo.

Entonces, Emma continuó, se acercó de nuevo y besó a Regina en la frente. La morena se lo devolvió. Después, llegó el turno de la punta de la nariz, en el rabillo del ojo, en la sien, el cuello…A cada uno de sus besos, Regina le daba uno idéntico a Emma. Esta cerraba los ojos ante los tiernos besos, apreciando la dulzura de la que hacía gala su compañera. El último beso que comenzó Emma la acercó a los labios rojos tan deseados. Dejó en la comisura de estos un beso, completamente casto. Las dos luchaban por no devorar la boca de la otra. Pero  el juego continuó y Regina besó de igual manera a Emma en la comisura de los labios. Después, sin aguantar más, esta última depositó un último beso directamente en la boca que tenía delante. Fue demasiado para ambas mujeres. La oscuridad de sus pupilas dilatadas traicionaba las ganas de querer más. Así que, abandonaron la lucha y dejaron que sus labios se acariciasen mutuamente. Aunque ese beso no era el primero, les parecía que sus bocas se estaban descubriendo por primera vez. Sus labios se acariciaban tiernamente, seguidos de sus lenguas y de sus cuerpos enteros.

Estrechadas la una contra la otra, la temperatura de sus dos cuerpos había crecido de una forma fulgurante, sin que ninguna de las dos se hubiera dado cuenta. Habían olvidado dónde se encontraban, estaban solas en el mundo. Emma separó por un momento la boca de la de Regina y se hundió en el cálido y dulce cuello. Los efluvios del perfume de manzana la embriagaron. Su lengua jugó con la piel de la morena, que sufrió los estremecimientos que esta le provocaba. Regina echó su cabeza hacia atrás y agarró la cabeza de la rubia para acercar su cuerpo y esas sensaciones. No quería ser separada de ella por nada en el mundo.

Al notar a la morena receptiva, Emma empujó a su compañera para que se recostara y acompañó la caída deslizando un brazo protector por su espalda. ¿Iba de verdad a hacer el amor en esa palaya? Cualquiera podría verlas, pero, extrañamente, a Emma ya no le importaba nada. Había olvidado al mundo entero. Y le parecía que para Regina era lo mismo. Esta última estaba ahora completamente recostada en la manta y estrechaba desesperadamente contra ella el cuerpo de Emma, quien, ahora, se había lanzado a su escote. Los gemidos que estaba provocando la alentaban y la excitaban como nunca.

Detuvo sus asaltos por un breve momento, elevándose algunos centímetros para observar el cuerpo que tenía debajo, como para tomar conciencia de la realidad. Regina abrió los ojos, interrogativa, pero Emma la tranquilizó con una sonrisa

«Eres tan bella…»

«Ven…» susurró atrayendo el rostro de la rubia hacia su boca.

Emma retomó entonces sus asaltos con un ardor renovado. Había tenido amantes…pero esa noche, lo que estaba sintiendo no se parecía a nada. Besando a Regina Mills, supo que nunca volvería a sentir deseos de besar a ninguna otra persona. Su boca estaba dedicada a besar el pecho de la morena a través del fino tejido de su vestido, y su mano izquierda subió despacio hacia su muslo. Lentamente, la hizo deslizar, subiendo al mismo tiempo el vuelto del vestido. Emma casi lo había subido hasta la cintura cuando los recuerdos de lo que había descubierto por la tarde le vinieron a la mente. No podía hacerle eso a Regina. Primero tenían que hablar. Así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad, paró su movimiento y se alzó para mirar a Regina fijamente a los ojos.

La frustración y la incomprensión brillaban en los ojos morenos. Emma no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

«Regina…antes, es necesario que diga una cosa. No quiero que me regales este momento antes de que hayamos hablado…»

«Te escucho» respondió ella, inquiera, mientras se sentaba.

«Te lo ruego, no te tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir. Lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por nosotras y…»

«Ve derecho al grano, por favor, me estás asustando…»

«He descubierto tu lazo con el señor Gold» dijo Emma abruptamente

«¿Y…?»

«Y no quería que hiciéramos el amor sin que supieras que he estado haciendo pesquisas sobre ti» respondió ella, con la mirada baja «No quería que te sintieras traicionada. Sé que te adoptó y que es por eso que tienes miedo de él…»

Ante esas palabras, Regina dejó escapar una pequeña risa discreta. Emma comenzó a inquietarse. ¿Qué la hacía reír así?

«No te lo echo en cara. Casi todo el pueblo sabe que Gold me adoptó cuando yo era pequeña»

Su risa desapareció como había llegado y su mirada se veló antes de que retomara la palabra

«Pero, no es realmente por eso que le tengo miedo…»

«Te lo ruego, dímelo» imploró Emma obligándola a mirarla a los ojos «Confía en mí. Si tienes miedo, yo te protegeré»

«No puedes hacer nada para protegerme. Es demasiado poderoso…»

Ante la expresión abatida de Emma, Regina se sintió miserablemente culpable. Ella solo intentaba ayudar y ella en cambio acababa, una vez más, de apartarla. Emma acababa de demostrarle que la amaba. Incluso había detenido sus caricias para confesarle que había estado investigándola. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, Regina habría explotado si se hubiera entrado que habían estado espiándola. Pero no con Emma. Emma lo había hecho para protegerla y Regina lo sabía. Y eso la conmovió en lo más profundo de su ser. Lo menos que podía hacer era devolvérselo. Si sentía lo más mínimo por Emma, debía confiar en ella, debía confesárselo.  Sus deseos carnales aceleraban aún los latidos de su corazón, pero supo que era más importante para Emma, en ese instante, que confiara en ella ciegamente como lo hacía la rubia con ella.

Así que, sin tener fuerzas para enfrentar la mirada de Emma, se acurrucó en sus brazos, de espaldas y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Emma estrechó a la morena contra su pecho, y posó su cabeza en su hombro. Ya que las palabras no eran suficiente, quería hacerle sentir que estaba ahí. Reconfortada y confiada, la morena tomó la palabra

«En efecto, me adoptó. Para todo el pueblo, era un buen padre adoptivo. Yo adoraba a mi padre y creo que él nunca ha aceptado que no le diera el mismo amor que yo sentía por papá. Y aquí viene…un día empezó con un trapo. Ni siquiera sé por qué. Debía haber tirado un vaso o cualquier cosa parecida. Él estaba secando la loza y vino el golpe con el trapo. Golpeó mi mejilla. Poco después, debió pensar que los golpes con el cinturón y una vara no eran mucho más graves que con el paño…Así que continuó. Ah…pero siempre era porque «quería lo mejor para mí» y porque me amaba, como decía. ..Pero cuando los golpes empezaron a hacerme sangre o a dejarme hematomas, decía que era mi culpa, que no debería haber dejado mis cosas por ahí, o haber sacado esa nota en la escuela…»

Emma, instintivamente, se había tensado ante las confesiones de Regina y había estrechado su agarre. Hervía de rabia. ¿Cómo se le puede hacer eso a un niño? Estaba tan sorprendida que sus lágrimas llegaron por empatía hacia Regina.

«Pero…¿y tu madre…? ¿No lo sabía?»

Regina dejó escapar una pequeña risa burlona, en la cual Emma reconoció una nota de tristeza.

«Por supuesto que sí…Digamos que fingía no ver nada, y él se aseguraba  de hacerlo cuando ella no estaba presente»

«Pero, ¿tú se lo contabas?»

«Sí. Un día, aproveché una salida con ella para contárselo. Y me respondió que no me creía, y que su marido solo quería «lo mejor para mí» Comprendí enseguida que no estaba de mi lado. Y me hizo comprender que si alguien me escuchaba hablar, me arriesgaba a lamentarlo. Así que me callé. Después de ese día,  no dejaron de controlar mi vida, decidiendo por mí, eligiendo mis estudios, mi trabajo, autorizándome o no a ver a mis amigos…Hasta que llegó Daniel. ¿Te acuerdas de Daniel?»

«Por supuesto. Pero, ¿qué quieres decir…?»

«Yo acababa de salir de la universidad. Lo conocí por medio de unos amigos en común. Fue un flechazo. Sabía que mi madre y Gold no lo aceptarían, así que no se lo presenté, ni les hablé de él. Creía que una nueva vida sería posible. Así que cogimos algunas cosas y nos marchamos los dos. Nos casamos en secreto. Durante algunos meses, creí que lo había logrado…»

La voz de Regina se quebró y Emma sintió una lágrima caer en su brazo, el que rodeaba la cintura de la morena con una endiablada ternura. La alentó tácitamente besándole la húmeda mejilla. Regina retomó en un sollozo

«Pero nos encontraron. Yo estaba embarazada de él. Y…ellos me lo arrebataron. Gold me dijo, meses más tarde, que Daniel no era digno de mí y que él y mi madre estarían siempre para vigilar que yo tuviera siempre «lo mejor» Y eso era elegir mis amigos, mis relaciones…y hacerlos desaparecer si yo les desobedecía…»

«Oh, Regina…No comprendo cómo has podido levantarte después de eso…Desde tu más tierna infancia, has sido maltratada por esa escoria. No sé lo que me retiene para no irle a darle su merecido…»

«No, Emma. Tú no eres como él. Ere mucho mejor. No te rebajes a eso…»

«Regina, ¡estoy revuelta! Un tipo como él no merece estar viviendo tan felizmente, después de todo lo que ha hecho. Merece pudrirse en la cárcel»

Regina abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero se contuvo. Y para gran sorpresa de Emma, se levantó rápidamente y le extendió la mano.

«Ven. Quiero enseñarte algo»

 

Al volante de su gran coche, Regina emprendía el camino, con expresión decidida. Emma ya no se atrevía a hacer nada. Desde que la morena le había pedido que la siguiera hasta el coche, no había abierto la boca. No estaba para nada nerviosa, pero esperaba que el trayecto acabara pronto. Aprovechó  la luz de la luna para admirar el perfil de su compañera, resuelto y determinado. Emma sabía, en lo más profundo de ella, que le iba a enseñar algo importante. Tras todas esas revelaciones, ¿qué iba a descubrir ahora? Para hacerle sentir su presencia y su apoyo, apoyó delicadamente su mano izquierda en el muslo de Regina. Esta apreció el contacto y, sin desviar la mirada de la carretera, posó su propia mano sobre la de ella y la apretó tiernamente.

Algunos minutos más tarde, el coche frenó suavemente. No habían salido de Storybrooke, pero se encontraban en un barrio a las afueras, casi saliendo del pueblo. El coche se había detenido delante de un edificio de muros gruesos, rodeados de alambradas. «La prisión de Storybrooke…» pensó Emma. No había estado en ese sitio. Pero no tenía nada de acogedor, sobre todo, alumbrado por la pálida luz de la luna. Regina se giró en silencio hacia Emma, y tras un largo instante, logró decir

«Emma, te presento a mi madre»

Emma no comprendió en un primer momento lo que Regina quería decir, pero tras unos instantes, todo se esclareció. El horror de la situación le saltó a los ojos. ¡La propia madre de Regina había participado en el asesinato de su yerno!

«¿Quieres decir que Daniel…?»

«Sí, Emma. Mi propia madre mató a mi marido. Sé que lo hicieron los dos, pero mi madre tuvo menos suerte…Ninguna prueba se encontró contra Gold, mientras que todo acusaba a mi madre. Se dejó encerrar sin confesar nunca la complicidad de su marido. Así ganaban los dos…»

«¿Cómo?»

«Ella no corría el peligro de que yo me vengara, porque, créeme, estaba dispuesta a vengarme como nunca. Y él, por su parte, podía informar a mi madre de todos mis pasos y mis actos»

«Pero, ¿por qué nunca has intentado huir? ¡Podrías haberte marchado para siempre de Storybrooke!»

«¿Para que me encontraran como habían hecho con Daniel? No, Emma…Tras algunos años, renuncié a luchar, y me abandoné completamente a sus decisiones. Elegí no vivir sino para ellos. Lo único que me permitieron fue que adoptara a Henry. Fue Gold el que incluso se encargó de encontrarlo y de traerlo. Ese niño ha sido mi tabla de salvación. Sin él, me habría hundido…»

«Pero, Regina, ¡no podemos dejar todo como está!» dijo, Emma, alterada.

«Desgraciadamente, no hay nada que hacer. Tienen el control de mi vida y siempre lo han tenido. Por eso te rechazaba…hiero a todos lo que se me acercan, ¿comprendes? Si acepto que la gente intime demasiado conmigo, los pongo en peligro. Y no quiero que te hagan daño, ¿me entiendes?»

La voz de Regina se rompió en llanto. Emma habría querido probarle que nada le daba miedo, y menos aún un viejo anticuario. Pero el dolor de Regina era tan palpable que no añadió nada, y se conformó con estrecharla en sus brazos. Sus resoluciones de la tarde se habían esfumado. Ante la prisión en la que se pudría su madre, Regina volvió a dejarse invadir por sus miedos. Y sintió desaparecer todo su coraje. Jamás encontraría la fuerza para amar ignorando tal amenaza.

Así que, tras un largo instante, añadió, con el alma en un puño

«No tengo el derecho de amar, Emma. Te encontraran un defecto y algo en ti no les convencerá. En el caso de Daniel, era su condición social, alejada de la nuestra. En tu caso, será…no sé, sencillamente que eres una mujer»

¿Qué estaba intentando decirle Regina? Emma comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¡No podía estar poniendo punto y final a su relación! No ahora, no después de todo lo que se habían confesado…

«Regina» preguntó, angustiada «¿Qué estás intentando decirme?»

«Ellos me lo han repetido interminables veces» retomó con un tono de voz monocorde «pero hoy, comprendo finalmente lo que querían decir cuando me martilleaban con «el amor es una debilidad, Regina» Tienen razón. Cuando amamos, somos vulnerables, nos vuelve frágiles»

«No, el amor nos vuelve mejores, nos eleva. ¡Nos sentimos vivos!»

«¡Precisamente, quiero que lo sigas estando! Cuando amamos, ponemos todo nuestro ser, nuestro corazón, nuestra alma…Es lo que habría querido ofrecerte. Pero no puedo. Cada vez que amo, me han abandonado: Daniel, mi bebé, mis amigos…Incluso Henry, un día,…sé que partirá…»

El miedo visceral a sus padres, la habitual sensación de abandono, el amor incondicional por Emma…todo se mezclaba en Regina y ya no conseguía razonar correctamente. De lo que estaba segura en ese momento era que se negaba a poner en peligro la vida de la mujer que amaba. Aunque tuviera que renunciar a su felicidad para ello.

«Quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Nadie te ha abandonado. Esa escoria te los arrebató. Y puedo asegurarte que no lo harán conmigo»

«Estoy rota, Emma…He aceptado el hecho de que ya no tengo derecho a la felicidad. Y no quiero sufrir más, no quiero que aquellos que amo me sean arrebatados. Tengo tanto miedo por ti, Emma…»

«¡Pero yo no les tengo miedo!» gritó Emma «Estaré siempre aquí para protegerte, y no será un miserable viejo quien me asuste…»

«Emma…no soy yo a la que hay que proteger…sino a ti. Eres tú a quien ellos querrán hacer desaparecer…será mejor que me abandones ahora. Aún estamos a tiempo…»

«Escúchame bien, Regina» dijo Emma obligándola a mirarla a los ojos «Nadie te va a abandonar, ¡me entiendes! Y menos yo. ¡Te necesito como tú me necesitas a mí!»

Emma casi había gritado esa última frase, haciendo que la morena se diera la vuelta para clavar sus ojos en los de ella. Comenzaba de verdad a creer en su historia, pero no podía creerse que pudiera estar siendo amenazada por una miserable pareja de asesinos…Ante la mirada cargada de dolor de Regina, Emma se culpó por haber elevado la voz y continuó más dulcemente.

«En cuanto llegué  a Storybrooke, supe que había encontrado a mi familia. No una familia de sustitución, no una familia de reemplazo, no. La verdadera familia que el corazón elige»

«Emma, te amo. Te amo como pocas veces he amado y sé que ellos me lo prohibirán. Me han dejado claro que no soy digna de ser amada»

«Regina, no puedes decir eso. ¡Nadie tiene el derecho de decirte eso! ¡Mereces ser amada! ¡Eres formidable! Sin duda un poco seca al principio, pero cuando tu caparazón cae, eres la mujer más encantadora, la más amable, la más bella que he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo…»

Regina le sonrió tiernamente, apreciando los cumplidos y dijo

«¿Sabes, Emma? Si era agresiva, no era porque te rechazara, era porque me obligaba a no encariñarme contigo. Pues desde que te vi, supe que estaba perdida…»

«Regina, déjame amarte…» suplicó Emma

«Tengo tanto miedo por ti…»

«Pero es normal tener miedo» respondió ella con toda la convicción de la que era capaz «Tener miedo demuestra que se está vivo…»

«Ese es el problema…Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan viva. Sin duda, había olvidado lo que era. Lo que sé, es que contigo me siento segura. Sé que me protegerás. Pero también soy consciente del poder de mi madre. Y con Gold bajo su suela y en libertad, nunca estaré tranquila por ti. No quiero arriesgar tu vida. La mía me importa poco. Pero no quiero ponerte en peligro. Ni a ti…ni a los niños»

«Escúchame bien, Regina. Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. Te amo y te demostraré que nadie podrá meterme miedo si estoy en tus brazos. Prefiero vivir algunos días contigo que estar años lejos de aquí. ¿Me entiendes? Te ayudaré, te protegeré, te amaré. Te salvaré de tus demonios»

«Oh, Emma…»

Eso fue demasiado para Regina, que estalló en llanto refugiándose en el cuello de Emma. Aunque estuvieran un poco incomodas por la palanca de las marchas y el freno de mano que se interponían entre ellas, las dos amantes se estrecharon lo máximo que pudieron.

«No, Emma. Solo yo debo combatir contra mis demonios…Un día, los venceré, te lo prometo»

«Te esperaré…»

Eso no le agradaba a Emma, pero tuvo que reconocer que, en efecto, era Regina, y solo ella, la que tenía que combatir sus miedos.


	24. Fuera de vista, cerca del corazón

Tres días habían pasado desde la velada en la playa. Emma y Regina se evitaban cuidadosamente. No era el deseo lo que les faltaba, pero tenían demasiado miedo de no poder mantener las distancias si se veían cara a cara. Habían puesto a los chicos al corriente de su decisión, sin, sin embargo, darles la razón del necesario alejamiento entre ellas. El desánimo había abatido a los muchachos. No sabían qué hacer para acercar a sus madres de nuevo. Notaban que algo grave pasaba. Así que ellos continuaron viéndose y jugando juntos, pero, para su gran desespero, ya no esperaban realmente un final feliz para la Operación Tórtolas.

Una mañana, mientras estaba corriendo para intentar sacar de su mente a la morena que poblaba sus pensamientos, el teléfono de Emma sonó. Aún jadeante, respondió

«¡Hey, hola Ingrid!»

 _«¿Todo bien, cariño? Pareces sofocada…Espero no haberte cogido en mal momento…»_ bromeó la madre adoptiva de Emma

«No, ningún riesgo por ese lado» respondió ella tristemente antes de retomar, más alegre « Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti?»

_«Bueno…¿estás preparada? ¡Porque tengo una gran noticia que darte!»_

Aunque cientos de kilómetros separaban a las dos mujeres, Emma podía sentir la alegría de Ingrid. Al igual que ella, Ingrid no podía ocultar sus emociones por mucho tiempo, y eso hizo sonreír a la joven. Su felicidad irradiaba y calentaba su propio helado corazón.

«Venga, cuenta» la alentó Emma

_«¿Te acuerdas de que había conocido a un hombre hace algún tiempo? ¿Un francés…?»_

«Euh, sí…»

Emma intentaba acordarse de la última conversación que había mantenido con su madre por teléfono. Pero tantas cosas habían pasado en su propia vida desde entonces que había olvidado completamente la existencia de ese nuevo compañero de Ingrid.

 _«Me ha pedido que me vaya con él….¡a París!»_ retomó Ingrid con voz plena de alegría

Emma hubiera querido tanto compartir su alegría en ese momento, pero asistir a la felicidad amorosa de los demás le recordaba con demasiada amargura su propia desesperación. Se obligó a adoptar un tono entusiasta.

«¡Guay!» respondió sencillamente «¿Cuándo os vais?»

_«¡Pasado mañana! ¿Te das cuenta, Emma? ¡Me voy a mudar a París! ¡Ya he arreglado todo, las maletas están casi hechas e incluso hemos organizado el traslado de mis muebles por barco!»_

«Pero, espera…¿Tan rápido? ¿Y quieres decir que te marchas para siempre?»

Emma estaba empezando a comprender lo que le estaba diciendo Ingrid. Se iba a mudar a la otra punta del mundo en dos días. Lo que significaba que no tenía sino unas pocas horas para verla una última vez antes de mucho tiempo…

« _Bueno, sí. Sé que se ha hecho rápidamente, pero cuando el amor toca a la puerta, no hay que rechazarlo. ¡Así que, he aprovechado la ocasión y estoy preparada para vivir este nuevo capítulo en mi vida!_

«Tienes razón…» respondió Emma con amargura

_«Emma…me gustaría veros una última vez antes de marcharme, a ti y a Matt. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? ¿Podrías regresar a Boston estos días?»_

_“Algunos días. Solo serán algunos días”,_ intentó tranquilizarse Emma “ _Y después, volvemos_ …”

«Por supuesto…Mañana por la tarde estaremos en Boston»

 

Emma echaba en cara a Ingrid haberla prevenido en el último momento. Si quería estar en Boston a tiempo antes de que su madre adoptiva se marchara, ella y Matthew debían marcharse a la mañana siguiente. Lo que significaba que no les quedaba más que una tarde en Storybrooke.

No podía dejar marchar a Ingrid sin un último adiós, de eso no cabía duda. Aunque París solo estuviera a unas horas de avión, no podría pagar con su sueldo de sheriff dos idas y vueltas para visitarla. Pero su corazón se laceró ante la idea de tener que dejar, aunque fuera por unos días, a Henry y a Regina.

Matthew acogió la noticia de la marcha con tristeza. Sentía, desde el comienzo, que ese maravilloso verano no podría durar. Y aunque por un momento lo creyó, se había mentalizado…Sin duda no podrían vivir los cuatro juntos, como una verdadera familia. Emma le prometió que solo era por unos días, pero él no se hacía ilusiones. La vuelta a clase sería muy pronto, y sabía que pronto retomarían sus rutinas, lejos de ese hermoso verano.

Emma aún no había anunciado la noticia ni a Regina ni a Henry. Había previsto pasar el final de la tarde todos juntos, y anunciárselo en ese momento. Por fortuna, Regina no había previsto nada esa tarde y había aceptado la cena con impaciente alegría. Incluso se dio prisa en acabar su trabajo en la alcaldía para estar de vuelta en casa temprano. Habían convenido que simplemente cenarían los cuatro en casa de los Mills.

Cuando Regina abrió la puerta de su casa, escuchó risas provenientes de la cocina. Como si siempre hubieran vivido tras esas paredes, Emma y los chicos estaban ocupados preparando la cena y, tal y como atestiguaba el poyo de la cocina, parecía que había sido laborioso. Ella entró, con la sonrisa en los labios.

«¡Toc, toc! ¿Me puedo unir a vosotros?» preguntó, con dulzura

Los tres Swan giraron sus cabezas en su dirección y sonrieron a la vez. ¡Qué agradable visión! Si esa escena pudiera convertirse en su día a día: Emma y sus hijos, viviendo en su casa para siempre, y recibiéndola todas las noches a su regreso…Lamentaba tanto haber rechazado a Emma una vez más…

«Buenas tardes, Regina, ¿has tenido un buen día de trabajo?» preguntó amablemente Emma

«Nada apasionante, pero ha ido bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Ha sido productivo tu día?»

«Bien…De hecho, el día se me ha hecho eterno sin ti…» añadió dulcemente

«Mira, mamá» dijo Henry «hemos la cena con Emma, solo falta el postre. ¿Puedes hacernos tu super torta, que está de muerte, por favor?»

«Henry, tu vocabulario…Pero, en efecto, ¡podría ser una gran idea! ¿A los Swan qué os parece?»

«¡Fantástico!» exclamaron a la vez Emma y Matthew

«Muy bien, entonces chicos, vayan al jardín y recójanme cinco o seis bellas manzanas bien maduras»

«A sus órdenes, chef» bromearon los chicos haciendo el saludo militar antes de salir corriendo al jardín.

Emma y Regina se encontraron solas en menos de dos segundos, ya que los chicos no se habían quejado, demasiado felices de dejar a sus madres frente a frente. Era la primera vez que se encontraban desde su velada, y estaban incómodas, ocupándose en su tarea culinaria sin atreverse a mirarse. Finalmente, tras un largo momento de silencio, tomaron la palabra a la vez

«Quería…»

«Gracias por…»

Se miraron riendo, después Regina dijo

«Ok, tú primero…»

«No, tú…»

«¡No, Emma, te lo ruego!»

«Solo te quería dar las gracias por recibirnos esta noche y prestarnos tu cocina. ¡Sé cuánto te es querida!»

Regina alzó la cabeza y le sonrió. Emma le devolvió la sonrisa y se aceró a ella.

«¿Tú qué querías decir?» le preguntó Emma

«No, nada…»

«Sí, dime…»

«No, no, no era nada importante» enrojeció Regina

«Reginaaaa…mírame» amenazó Emma, con las manos llenas de harina «¿Sabes qué te espera si no lo sueltas?»

«¡No se atrevería, miss Swan!»

«Jajajaj, volvemos al usted…¿Sabes que es sexy?» dijo con una voz suave manteniéndose pegada a la morena

«Emma…» retomó Regina, poniéndose seria «No bromees con eso, por favor…»

«Perdón. Solo es que te echo mucho de menos» respondió con un suspiro

«Quería decirte…que, algún día, la visión que tuve al entrar en la cocina sería mi día a día. Un día, vosotros estaréis aquí, los tres, todo el tiempo. Un día, seremos una familia…»

Emma se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa declaración. Tomada por sorpresa, sintió su corazón estrecharse. Bajando la mirada que comenzaba a velarse, le dijo tristemente.

«No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir…»

Regina la obligó a mirarla, y respondió con tono seguro

«Te lo prometo, Emma. Un día, lo conseguiré»

Sin darle tiempo a Emma para reaccionar, ella la estrechó por la cintura, haciéndola retroceder hasta la encimera. Y, enseguida, se lanzó con avidez a sus labios. Emma olvidó sus decisiones y la distancia que tenían que mantener. Olvidó incluso que sus manos estaban aún cubiertas de harina. Pero ese contacto le era vital. Su cuerpo reclamaba desde hace días el de la morena. Así que estrechó contra su pecho  el esbelto cuerpo de Regina. La estrechó contra ella con la fuerza de la desesperación, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre.

Su beso no tenía nada de violento. Fue, por el contrario, dulce y tierno. Las manos de Emma se paseaban por la espalda y los hombros de Regina, dejando a su paso largos caminos de polvo blanco.

Sin aliento, las dos retrocedieron un poco, aún la una en los brazos de la otra. Les parecía que los brazos de la otra eran el único sitio donde estaban seguras. Lo que sentían estando en los brazos de la otra era la sencillez, pero aun así terriblemente esencial. Era como si sus cuerpos hubieran probado la droga y ahora fueran dependientes el uno del otro. Ese simple abrazo les devolvía la vida que les había faltado estando alejadas esos días.

Emma no deseaba otra cosa sino quedarse en los brazos de su compañera, segura y cálida, para siempre. Pero pensó en Ingrid y recordó que de ahí a unas horas, estaría lejos de la presencia reconfortante y vital de Regina. Así que, como para darse valor, hundió la cabeza en su cuello y le susurró al oído, con el alma en un puño

«Por cierto, Regina, si he pedido cenar con vosotros hoy es porque tengo algo que deciros, a ti y a Henry»

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nada grave, espero?»

Emma estrechó contra ella a la mujer que amaba. La estrechó tan fuerte como pudo. Eso le daba fuerzas para continuar hablando. Decir que iba a marcharse era más difícil de lo que hubiera podido pensar. Decirlo lo convertía en real, una realidad que no quería aceptar.

«Emma, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Matt y yo…nos vamos a marchar»

 

La última cena de un condenado. Eso era lo que sentía Emma saboreando las últimas cucharadas de la torta de Regina. Se sentía como un prisionero disfrutando de sus últimos instantes de libertad, sabiendo que su vida, o al menos la vida al lado de Regina, iba a detenerse algunas horas más tarde.

En los brazos de Emma, el anuncio de la marcha de los Swan había conmocionado a Regina por entero. Ahí estaba, una vez más, un ser amado iba a abandonarla. No podía culparla, ella misma le había pedido tiempo. Y Emma quería a su madre adoptiva. Pero, una vez más, había sentido ese miedo a ser abandonada. Y sobre todo, Regina sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que solo estaba en sus manos hacer volver a Emma a su lado para siempre.

La joven había tranquilizado a los Mills diciéndoles que era provisional y que volverían…no sabía cómo, ni en cuánto tiempo. Solo sabía que ya no podía plantearse su vida sin ellos. Eso había tranquilizado un poco a Henry.

Los cuatro estaban en silencio, ocupados en degustar el postre, cuando él dijo

«¿No os marcháis para siempre? ¿Volveréis, eh?»

Henry sentía renacer en él una impresión agazapada en su inconsciente desde hacía once años. Sintió de nuevo el abandono por parte de su madre. Tenía los ojos tan brillantes que las lágrimas contenidas se disponían a desbordarse de un momento a otro. Eso partió el corazón de Emma.

«Sí, corazón, te lo prometo. Volveremos muy pronto»

Regina se mantenía silenciosa, con la cabeza baja. Era consciente de que Emma no se iba a permitir volver mientras ella no hubiera afrontado sus miedos.

Aunque esto la hacía temblar de antemano, sabía que iba a tener que enfrentarse a Gold.

 

El despertar, al día siguiente, fue dificultoso para los Swan. Parecía que su interior se negaban a la partida, impidiéndoles despertarse adecuadamente. La razón tomó rápidamente las riendas y al cabo de unos minutos, Emma se levantó y se preparó a toda prisa. Mientras su hijo terminaba de preparase, ella acabó de hacer sus maletas.

Algunos instantes más tarde, la pequeña habitación del motel había vuelto al estado en que se encontraba unas semanas atrás. Un paréntesis se cerraba. Emma sabía que iba a volver, pero ver esa habitación vacía le decía que ese verano maravilloso estaba oficialmente clausurado. 

«Te prometo que volveremos, Matt» dijo ella, al sentir la tristeza de su hijo que casi no había abierto la boca desde que se había levantado.

Con una maleta en la mano cada uno, bajaron al restaurante, donde se encontraron con Ruby tras el mostrador. Sentados en la barra ante una taza de chocolate a la canela que les había costado tomarse, Emma y Matthew le dijeron adiós. La joven camarera no expresaba ninguna tristeza, pues creía en el indefectible lazo que se había creado entre los Swan y los Mills, y en su imposibilidad de mantenerse alejados los unos de los otros por mucho tiempo. Y sabía que volverían a verse muy pronto. Tras haberle hecho prometer que se despediría por ellos de Belle y de Mary, Emma estrechó a su amiga en sus brazos. Después, madre e hijo se encaminaron hacia el pequeño escarabajo amarillo.

 

En el gran salón de los Mills, una ola de tristeza flotaba en el aire. Regina había dormido mal. Había anticipado la ausencia de la rubia toda la noche, y dicha ausencia ya le encogía el corazón. Así que, ¿qué sería cuando estuviera a kilómetros? Quería aparentar y se obligaba a no dejar que el dolor apareciese en su rostro. Sin embargo, nada podía esconderle a Emma, ya que ella estaba en el mismo estado que Regina.

Aquellos momentos que uno quisiera eternos son los que pasan más rápidamente. El tiempo había pasado tan velozmente que finalmente les llegó la hora a los Swan de despedirse. El momento que todos temían que llegara, y fue muy difícil. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Matthew y Henry se abrazaron, imitados rápidamente por sus madres, que se besaron apasionadamente.

«Espérame…» susurró Regina al oído de Emma

«Te lo prometo, mi amor…»

Abriendo el abrazo, invitaron a los niños a unirse a ellas. La pequeña familia se acunó en un abrazo colectivo que les pareció duran una muy pequeña eternidad.

Emma rompió el abrazo y dijo, mientras lágrimas silenciosas perlaban sus mejillas

«Regina, Henry, sois junto con Matt lo que más quiero. Hoy tengo una familia y, pase lo que pase, os encontraré»

Se interrumpió unos momentos y volvió a decir, con voz débil

«Siempre os encontraré…»

 

La última mirada por el retrovisor mostró a Emma dos minúsculas siluetas enlazadas de pie en el porche de la gran mansión. ¡Cómo los echaba de menos ya…! Y viendo el silencio que se instalaba en el coche, Matthew sentía lo mismo.

Con los ojos fijos en el pequeño coche, Regina solo consintió desviar la mirada cuando el vehículo hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión. Murmuró, más para ella misma, que para ser escuchada

«Os encontraré…»

Después, con paso vacilante, los dos Mills se dieron la vuelta y cerraron tras ellos la puerta de la mansión.

El viaje hasta Boston les pareció eterno. Cuanto más se alejaban de Storybrooke, más sentían Emma y Matthew su corazón encogerse, como si un hilo invisible los uniera a los Mills y amenazara con romperse si se alejaban demasiado. Con cada kilómetro que se interponía entre los Swan y los Mills, la tristeza se hacía más fuerte, el dolor más agudo. Sin embargo, imperturbable, Emma continuó su camino. Solo las lágrimas en sus ojos le impedían ir más rápido.

Tras una hora de camino, Matthew abrió finalmente la boca. El silencio entre ellos no les había pesado. A menudo tenían la costumbre de quedarse callados durante horas. Y ya que su hijo no emitía el deseo de charlar, Emma no lo había alentado a hablar y respetaba su silencio. Pero cuando tomó la palabra, ella apreció poder finalmente compartir su pena.

«Decimos adiós a la abuela, y volvemos, ¿verdad?» preguntó él, aunque sabía que no sería tan sencillo

« _Grosso modo_ , sí, así es…Pero de hecho, vamos a esperar a que Regina nos diga que podemos volver»

«Pero, ¿por qué tiene que autorizarnos ella a volver? ¿Te ama, no?»

«Primero tiene que arreglar unos asuntos, y no sabe cuánto tiempo le va a llevar. Así que mientras, vamos a intentar vivir normalmente, ¿comprendes?»

«No, no comprendo. A ver, las dos os amáis y los cuatro nos queremos, ¿qué nos puede impedir que vivamos todos juntos?»

«Problemas de personas adultas, chico…» respondió ella, con la voz cascada

Matthew ya no sabría más, así que se hundió en su asiento, corroído por la impotencia.

 

El aeropuerto internacional de Boston estaba a reventar ese lunes por la mañana. Todos los turistas parecían haber elegido precisamente ese día para volver de sus vacaciones. Emma y su hijo tenían cita con  Ingrid en el mostrador de cancelación de su compañía hacía ya unos diez minutos. El tumulto les había impedido aparcar fácilmente, y los había retenido en los meandros de los pasillos.

Corriendo y visiblemente enervados, Emma divisó finalmente el cartel que señalaba la compañía aérea. Estaba enfadada por haber hecho todo ese largo camino desde el centro de Boston para poder ver a Ingrid solamente unos minutos. Esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde. Matt divisó a su abuela en primer lugar e hizo una seña en su dirección, imitado pronto por Emma.

«¡Hey, hola!» dijo Emma, aliviada por haber encontrado a Ingrid

«¡Hola, queridos! ¿Cómo estáis?»

«¿A parte de toda esta gente que deseo matar? ¿O bien aparte de que debería haber traído mi placa?»

«Bien» respondió su hijo, sin convicción y sin querer eternizarse en el mal humor de Emma

Ingrid no insistió. Estaba claro que su estado estaba lejos de demostrar felicidad. Estaban pálidos, ojeras bajo los ojos. Y sobre todo, leía en sus ojos una inmensa tristeza, que no les conocía. Pero no era ni el sitio ni el momento para intentar consolarlos. De todas maneras, apenas podían escucharse, sus palabras se veían solapadas por la algarabía de la muchedumbre y los anuncios de las compañías.

Se giró hacia el hombre que tenía al lado, que se había mantenido callado, y dijo con alegría

«Emma, Matthew, os presento a Vincent. Cariño, esta es mi hija y mi nieto, Emma y Matthew Swan»

El hombre les tendió la mano que ellos estrecharon educadamente. Después, él se acercó a Ingrid y la abrazó por los hombros. De verdad parecían muy enamorados. Una vez más, el corazón de Emma se encogió, viendo en esa pareja la felicidad que ella no compartía con Regina.

Charlaron los cuatro durante algunos minutos. Ingrid y él iban  mudarse a su casa, en pleno corazón de París, en el hermoso barrio de Marais. Ingrid estaba excitada como una niña pequeña, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma, feliz de ver la felicidad de su madre. Hubo química entre Vincent y los Swan. Se cayeron tan bien que él los invitó a su casa para las próximas vacaciones. Ingrid estaba dichosa de ese buen _feeling._

Finalmente, llegó la hora del embarque. Estrechándola por última vez en sus brazos, Emma le deseó un agradable viaje a su madre. Cuando quiso retroceder, su madre no soltó el agarre y le susurró al oído

«Sea quien sea, ve a buscarla, Emma. Debe ser realmente importante para ti para que te encuentres en ese estado. Lucha por aquella a quien amas…»

Emma no respondió. Solo una lágrima se deslizó, silenciosa, de su ojo. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, agradeciendo silenciosamente a su madre adoptiva, quien había comprendido todo. Volvieron a estrecharse, y Emma se sintió tranquilizada por primera vez desde su partida de Storybrooke.

Cuando el avión despegó, llevándose lejos de ella el último lazo que aún la ataba a Boston, se sintió completamente sola. Estrechó a Matthew contra ella. Iban a tener que apoyarse, ahora solo estaban los dos.

 

Durante algunos días, que se convirtieron en semanas, la vida retomó su curso. Emma había vuelto al trabajo en la policía de Boston, que le parecía que había dejado hacía una eternidad. Matthew había también empezado las clases, pero sin gran entusiasmo.

El único momento de alegría tenía lugar por las tardes, cuando los Swan y los Mills se llamaban por teléfono. Durante sus llamadas, Emma se sentía renacer y todo su ser extraía la fuerza para enfrentarse al día siguiente de esos minutos en lo que escuchaba la voz de la mujer que amaba y la de su hijo. Generalmente, no hablaban de nada en particular. Escuchar la voz de la otra les era suficiente. Y todas las noches, como fin de la conversación, los chicos sabían que tenían que alejarse para dejar a sus madres hablar en privado.

Esa noche, la conversación fue particularmente agitada entre Emma y Regina. Emma le había preguntado una vez más cuándo pensaba ir a hablar con Gold. Esta última le había asegurado que llegaría el momento, pero aún no estaba preparada. Como si toda la tensión acumulada saliera a flote finalmente, la sangre de Emma hirvió, y dejó escapar todo su enfado. Evidentemente no culpaba a Regina, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar esas palabras que pronto lamentó. Le reprochó no hacer esfuerzos, y le preguntó incluso si creía en ellas como pareja. Al otro lado de la línea, nadie respondió, pero Emma escuchó sollozos ahogados. Lamentó inmediatamente sus palabras y su tono volvió a su dulzura habitual. 

«Perdón, Regina, no quería decir eso» se excusó

«No, tienes razón, Emma. Soy débil. Siempre lo he sido y eso no cambiará de la noche a la mañana»

«¡Eso es absolutamente falso! Tienes una fuerza en ti que pocas veces he visto. Has encontrado la fuerza para ponerte en pie a pesar de las cosas que has vivido y créeme, no es algo común»

Hizo una pequeña pausa, con el corazón en un puño por escuchar los sollozos al otro lado de la línea. Habría dado todo por poder transportarse en un instante a Storybrooke y consolar a su compañera. Volvió a tomar la palabra, con todo el amor del que era capaz

«Y esa fuerza, es lo que amo en ti…»

Regina no respondió, así que continuó

«Es solo que estoy tan mal, lejos de ti…Os echo terriblemente de menos. Ya solo vivo unos minutos al día, cuando estoy al teléfono contigo. Merecemos mucho más que eso…»

La morena sabía de qué hablaba Emma, pues ella vivía el mismo infierno cada día. La sensación de sobrevivir el día, después encontrar la sonrisa y respirar durante esos pocos minutos al teléfono era también su cotidianidad.

Tras haberse deseado buenas noches tiernamente, colgaron. Emma se culpó por haber sido tan dura con su compañera, pero ya no podía más, no podía soportar no estar a su lado noche y día como casi lo había estado durante esas semanas.

Por su parte, Regina comenzó a reflexionar. Tenía una confianza absoluta en Emma. Pero era humano que se cansara de esperar. Había notado en esa última llamada que su relación estaba sobre el filo de la navaja. ¿Qué sería de ella si Emma la dejaba? De todas maneras, ninguna de las dos estaba viviendo ya. Ya no tenían apetito, ni ganas, ni curiosidad por nada. Después de todo, ¿no valía más intentar vivir al lado de ser amado que continuar solo? A menudo había pensado en ello, desde la marcha de los Swan.

Su decisión estaba tomada, mañana, hablaría con Gold.

Emma le había dado vueltas a su plan durante toda la noche. No pudiendo dormir en paz por su conversación con Regina, había buscado un modo de reducir a cenizas la amenazante sombra de Gold sobre su pareja.

A las cuatro de la mañana, sin logar quedarse dormida, se levantó y se dirigió al ordenador. Nada más iba a interponerse entre ellas. Si Regina no lograba encontrar las fuerzas para luchar contra ese viejo, entonces ella iba a ayudarla.

 


	25. Vuelta a casa

La falta de sueño, el deseo irrefrenable de volver a ver a Regina o incluso la sed de venganza…Emma no habría sabido decir lo que la inspiraba hasta ese punto. Pero en apenas pocos minutos, había escrito un largo email que releyó una última vez antes de enviárselo a su destinatario.

_Gold,_

_«Los secretos están para ser descubiertos», ¿es eso lo que dicen? ¿Qué diría usted si le dijera que los suyos no solo serán descubiertos, sino que han caído en manos de la policía?  ¿Demasiado estúpido, no?_

_Imagino que no se tomará este email en serio. Sin duda piensa echarlo a la papelera después de apenas haberle echado un vistazo. No se lo aconsejo. Y sería de su interés leer atentamente lo que sigue._

_Sepa que nadie más a excepción de Regina Mills y yo estamos al corriente de sus tejemanejes, como poco, condenables. Si solo estuviera en mi mano, hace tiempo que lo habría denunciado para que se pudriera en la cárcel. Pero una promesa es una promesa y no pienso romperla por un mierda como usted._

_Sin embargo, le puedo asegurar que si me entero algún día que su comportamiento, que sus palabras o incluso sus intenciones van en contra de la señora Mills, de nuestros hijos o de mí misma (pues no dudo en absoluto que sabe quién soy), no solo pasará el resto de su miserable vida en prisión, sino que todo Storybrooke sabrá sus chanchullos pasados…incluida su bien querida Belle, que estará encantada de saber hasta qué punto la ha mantenido engañada desde el comienzo._

_Y evidentemente, si me pasa algo malo por su culpa, sea consciente de que mis colegas sabrán dónde buscar para descubrir la verdad sobre lo que me ocurriera._

_Espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara para su menguado cerebro._

_E.S._

Satisfecha con ella misma, Emma apretó el botón «enviar» y con el corazón más ligero se volvió a acostar y concilió el sueño en pocos minutos.

 

Como todas las mañanas, Rumpel Gold abrió su tienda y encendió su ordenador. No había muchos clientes, mucho menos pedidos, pero a veces recibía algunos emails de potenciales compradores que buscaban tal o cual objeto. Así que había adquirido la costumbre de comenzar su día saboreando su café mientras leía sus correos electrónicos.

Exasperado por la cantidad de publicidad que había aterrizado en su bandeja durante la noche, apenas vio el correo sin asunto enviado por un tal ES. Curioso por descubrir lo que ese cliente desconocido iba a pedirle, abrió el email en cuestión. Su excitación profesional se esfumó rápidamente. En cuanto leyó las primeras líneas, perdió su sonrisa, y sus manos se humedecieron. Al hilo de la lectura, sintió su corazón acelerarse y su boca secarse.

El día que temía desde hacía años acababa de llegar. Regina le había dicho todo a la policía. El odio contra su hijastra le removió las entrañas y solo deseó hacérselo pagar. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, ¿así se lo agradecía? Se tomó unos instantes para sentarse en su silla, tras el mostrador.

Con el corazón en la boca, intentó pensar. Lo extraño del mensaje le saltó a la vista. Ese email no tenía apariencia de un email oficial. Si se hubiera tratado de un email proveniente de un comisario o de cualquier otro miembro de la policía, los autores habrían dado sus nombres y cargos. Todo indicaba que se trataba de un particular. Solo le hicieron falta unos segundos de reflexión para atribuir esas iniciales a esa Emma Swan. Al pensar en la joven, una sonrisa depredadora se dibujó en sus labios. Cuanto más leía el email, más comprendía que ella no tenía nada contra él. Estaba al corriente del pasado de Regina, ¿y? Los hechos se remontaban tan atrás que ya habían prescrito. En cuanto al asesinato de Daniel, nadie había podido probar nunca nada contra él, no iba a ser esa imbécil la que iría a encontrar algo allí donde los mejores investigadores del FBI se habían dado de bruces. Algo más tranquilo, volvió a respirar con normalidad y se puso a pensar.

Durante toda su vida había tenido confianza en sí mismo y en lo que hacía por Regina. ¿No le decía Cora misma que hacía eso por su bien? Nunca había tenido miedo de la cárcel. Para ser sinceros, no la temía, ya que sabía que Regina estaba demasiado asustada para intentar nada contra él. Pero hoy en día, algo había cambiado. Lo supo desde la llegada de ese niño a su casa. Ese Swan era un mal presagio, y la llegada de su madre a Storybrooke no había hecho sino empeorar las cosas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para que Regina perdiera su auto confianza, esa joven imbécil había sabido devolverle suficiente confianza para que le confesara todo. Gold se maldecía por haber sido tan negligente. Tendría que haber actuado desde el principio y no esperar a que esa zorra viniera a meter sus narices en lo que no le incumbía.

El anticuario intentaba aparentar, pero en realidad, estaba asustado. Siempre, en el fondo, había sido un cobarde y esa cobardía hacía salir un miedo visceral en él. Durante años, la presencia de Cora Mills a su lado había jugado un papel protector. Sabía que con la alcaldesa a su lado, no corría peligro. Vivía en una notoria impunidad a pesar de sus ilícitos movimientos. Pero Cora estaba en la cárcel y se encontraba solo para hacer frente a las amenazas de la rubia. Y si, a pesar de su promesa, decidía revelarle todo a la policía? ¿Qué sería de él? Después de todo, ¿estaba realmente seguro de que no tenía nada contra él? ¿Y si Regina le había revelado detalles en su época desconocidos por la policía? Empezaba a entrar en pánico.

Nunca había pensado acabar un día en prisión, demasiado confiado en sí mismo y en la dominación sobre su hijastra para temer lo más mínimo de ella. De hecho, más que la prisión, lo que temía era la mirada que Belle le daría. Después de la encarcelación de su mujer, había encontrado en la ingenua bibliotecaria una preciosa ayuda y una presencia agradable. Era la única persona cercana que ignoraba todo de su pasado criminal y su mirada acogedora y amorosa le era de una ayuda impagable. No podría soportar que lo viera tal como era: un tirano y un asesino. Felizmente, Emma Swan ya no estaba por los alrededores, y mientras no volviera, podría continuar presionando a Regina. Mientras conservara su poder sobre ella, estaría a salvo. Ella no lo denunciaría, Regina no reaccionaría y todo continuaría como antes.

Estaba intentando tranquilizarse cuando la susodicha atravesó la puerta. « _Sobre todo no pierdas la compostura. Continúa creyendo en tu dominación_ » intentaba convencerse. Pero cuando posó los ojos en Regina, supo rápidamente que era su fin. Ella ya no le tenía miedo.

«Señora Alcaldesa…» pronunció, intentando a toda costa no dejar aparentar miedo en su voz.

«Déjate de fingimientos, Gold. He venido a decirte que se acabó»

«Pero, ¿qué se acabó?» dijo, fingiendo que ignoraba de qué estaba hablando su hijastra

«¡Todo! Todo se acabó: ¡las intimidaciones, las amenazas…e incluso el miedo que los dos ejercéis sobre mí!»

Consciente de estar jugando sus últimas cartas, explotó y gritó

«¿Y entonces qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vais a encerrarme, tú y tu caballero de blanca armadura? ¡Toda la vida he intentado darte lo mejor! Te he hecho comprender que todas esas personas que rodaban a tu alrededor no eran demasiado buenas para ti, y ¿así me lo pagas? De hecho, ¿sabes? Eres precisamente tú la que no eres suficiente para nosotros. ¡Me pregunto por qué tu madre se sacrificó por ti! Porque sí, se sacrificó por tu bien, por ti. Y tú nos…»

«Estás loco de atar, pobre…» lo interrumpió calmadamente Regina

Ella, sobre todo, no quería gritar y rebajarse al nivel de su padrastro. Se acercó lentamente a él, con el dedo estirado y amenazante. Entonces, manteniéndole la mirada, le dijo, con tono frío y monocorde, todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón desde hacía unos treinta años.

«Ahora, tú me vas a escuchar tranquilamente. En absoluto os habéis sacrificado por mí. Todo lo que habéis hecho es destruirme antes incluso de comenzar a vivir…»

«Le hicimos por tu…»

«¡Cállate! ¡No, no lo hicisteis «por mi bien» como decís! ¡Lo hicisteis para destruirme! ¿Qué padre se atreve a hacer lo que vosotros me hicisteis? ¡Los dos! ¿Qué padre osa levantarle la mano a una pequeña porque ha traído una mala nota? ¿Qué padre osa encerrar a su hijo en un armario durante noches enteras? ¿Qué padre puede golpear a una niña hasta hacerle sangrar?»

Regina había perdido su calma y estaba escupiendo su odio a la cara de Gold, liberándose de un pesado fardo de varios decenios. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y continuó, más serenamente.

«Yo no era más que una niña…»

El anticuario miraba a su antigua victima con desdén. Quiso responderle algo hiriente, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues Regina prosiguió

«Comencé a vivir cuando desaparecisteis de mi vida, y aunque no duró mucho tiempo, viví con Daniel los más bellos momentos de esa corta vida. Pero vuestra locura me lo arrebató. Tú pensabas que desde ese día yo ya no me atrevería a hacer nada contra vosotros. Y bien, desengáñate. Pues es exactamente a partir de aquel momento que supe que un día sería lo bastante fuerte para deshacerme de ti. Sí, me ha llevado tiempo, quizás, pero has de saber que hoy tu miserable autoridad sobre mí ya no existe»

«¿Y crees que me voy a creer eso? Entre nosotros, Regina…¿qué pensarás cuando nos crucemos por la calle, en la plaza con tu hijo, o incluso en el supermercado? ¿Piensas poder librarte del miedo así como así? ¿Quién te dice que voy a dejarte vivir tranquilamente, bajo mis ojos con esa…menos que nada…?»

No querría dejar ver por nada del mundo el miedo que lo carcomía, así que hizo lo que hacía mejor: enarbolar la expresión más malvada posible. Nunca había visto a Regina tan firme delante de él, así que jugaba sus últimas cartas. Provocarla podría, quizás, hacerla retroceder, hacer que sus garras retrocedieran. Pero, para su gran desesperación, ella nunca había estado tan segura de sí misma, y continuó

«El único problema, Gold, es que hoy vuestras asquerosas amenazas ya no tiene efecto en mí. Toda tu vida has vivido a la sombra de mi madre, aplastado, dominado y obediente. Nunca has conocido el amor, el de verdad, aquel con el que sabes que nada te podrá suceder. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que hoy amo con un amor de verdad y elijo vivir ese amor, dándome igual lo que podría suceder, porque seré feliz por estar con quien amo. Hoy, voy a rehacer mi vida con aquella que mi corazón ha elegido. Así que, digas lo que digas a mi madre, ya no tengo miedo de vosotros. Emma, sin duda, nunca será lo suficiente para vosotros…Pero lo que sé es que sois vosotros los que no sois suficiente para Emma. Ella me ha enseñado a revivir, me ha enseñado  a no tener más miedo. Así que tú, miserable criatura, podrás hacer lo que estás acostumbrado a hacer, amenazarnos, incluso herirnos…Que sepas que prefiero mil veces vivir algunos días a su lado que continuar una vida sin amor y con el miedo arraigado en mi corazón»

«¡Qué desperdicio…! Estabas destinada a tantas cosas…»

«Lo que no pareces comprender es que vuestras aspiraciones de carrera, vuestras fantasías hacia mí, todo eso se acabó. Ya no viviré a través de vosotros. Mi madre arruinó su vida y ya no pienso darle la posibilidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido a través de mí. A partir de ahora, voy a vivir mi vida, os guste o no, y ya no podréis mandarme nada. Os arranco de mi vida, a mi madre y a ti. Os desprecio. Y para mí, ya no existís. En cuanto a ti…»

«No tenéis nada en mi contra, de todas maneras…»

«No, evidentemente, no tengo ninguna prueba. Pero te prometo por mi hijo que si a mi familia le ocurre lo más mínimo, lamentarás haber nacido. ¿Me he explicado bien?»

Gold no podía responder, no podía rebajarse ante ella. Sin embargo, en ese instante, estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo, siempre que saliera de su tienda y bajara esa mirada oscura y aterradora. Pensó en Belle, y en sus sueños de una vida juntos, no podía echarlo todo a perder.

El efecto combinado del email de Emma y la visita de Regina doblegaron su voluntad. El miedo había cambiado de bando. Así que, se conformó con enarbolar una última sonrisa de desprecio, provocando una última vez a su hijastra.

Regina interpretó el rictus de Gold como un asentimiento y, sin nada más, se marchó dando un portazo.

Finalmente era libre…

 

Hacía buen tiempo ese domingo de septiembre en Boston. El verano indiano había enrojecido las hojas de los árboles y la suavidad del aire aún era agradable. Emma y Matthew se habían obligado a salir para dar un paseo por el parque a donde solían ir. Pero el ánimo no estaba presente. Así que, tras unos minutos cogiendo aire, volvieron rápidamente a casa. El muchacho se fue a encerrar en su habitación y Emma se echó en el sofá, intentando, en vano, leer.

¡Cómo de triste era la vida en casa de los Swan! Su buen humor legendario parecía haberse quedado en Storybrooke. Desde su regreso, apenas hablaban, y Emma se lamentaba por no compartir tanto como antes con su hijo. Pero al menos, él, Matthew estaba ahí, a su lado. Podía verlo y tocarlo cada día…al contrario que con los dos Mills…Incluso su corazón parecía no haberse repuesto de esa doble separación. La ausencia de su amante y de su hijo le pesaba como nunca.

No había recibido respuesta a su email mandado a Gold. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo hubiera recibido. Pero después de todo, eso no tenía gran importancia. Ahora todo estaba en las manos de Regina y, aunque soñaba con poder hacerlo, no tenía el derecho de luchar en su lugar.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono sonó. Salió de su ensimismamiento y su corazón se aceleró cuando vio la foto de su interlocutora. ¿Por qué Regina la llamaba hoy tan temprano? Impaciente, descolgó.

«Buenos días, Regina» dijo tiernamente

«Buenos días, Emma» le respondió la voz tan amada

Emma enseguida recuperó la sonrisa y su cuerpo un agradable calor, como si la sangre que se había helado en ausencia de Regina, hubiera vuelto a circular por sus venas y la trajera a la vida. Matthew salió de su habitación y se unió a su madre en el sofá, pegándose a ella para escuchar a través del aparato.

«¿Cómo estás?» dijo ella

Kilómetros separaban a las dos mujeres, pero, extrañamente, Emma nunca se había sentido tan cerca de ella desde su partida. La voz de Regina no era sino una ilusión eléctrica, transmitida por la línea telefónica, pero Emma podía casi sentir su aliento en su oreja. Y enseguida se sintió revivir.

«Ahora, estoy bien…¿Y tú? ¿Y Henry?»

«Estamos muy bien»

Regina se calló, el tono dubitativo. Quería tomarse su tiempo. Quería saborear el momento. Pero ante las pocas palabras, Emma se inquietó y continuó

«¿Estás segura? Pareces inquieta…»

«No, te lo aseguro, todo va bien. De hecho, Emma, quería anunciarte una cosa»

Emma no se creía lo que oía: ¿sería posible que Regina hubiera dado el gran paso? Hirviendo de impaciencia, dijo en un tono que no esperaba tan apremiante

«¡Di, di!»

«He vencido mis demonios, Emma…» respondió ella, con voz dulce

El corazón de Emma explotó en su pecho. ¿Cómo era que aún no estaba muerta? Al contrario, se sentía más viva que nunca. Saltó del sofá y abrazó a su hijo que había soltado un gran grito de alegría. Intentó calmar su ardor, pero su alegría era tan grande…

«¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Regina! ¡Si pudiera transportarme a Storybrooke inmediatamente! Pero, ¿cómo has hecho?»

«Te lo contaré todo en cuanto vuelvas…»

«Pero, ¿cuándo?» preguntó Emma tristemente

Su entusiasmo cayó súbitamente, atrapada por la realidad. Estaba tan lejos de Storybrooke, en ese momento. No la vería, sin duda, antes de varios días. Aunque sabía que pronto se encontrarían, era en ese momento que Emma la necesitaba, era ahora que quería sentirla contra ella, era ahora que necesitaba su olor y sus brazos…

«Algún día. Pronto»

«¿Pronto? Pero, ¿en cuánto tiempo?»

Regina no respondió inmediatamente. Respiró una última vez y soltó

«Bueno…¿ahora?»

«¿Ahora?» preguntó Emma que no estaba comprendiendo.

«Abre la puerta, Emma…»

Con el ceño fruncido, sin querer creerlo por miedo a desilusionarse, pero con el corazón saltando en su pecho, se acercó lentamente a la puerta de entrada. Agarró la manivela y la bajó despacio. Retuvo su respiración, después, de golpe, la abrió de un tirón. No se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: ante ella, en el umbral de su pequeño apartamento estaban, radiantes, Regina y Henry.

Emma no le dio tiempo a añadir nada. Sin una palabra, se lanzó a los brazos de su amante y la estrechó en un abrazo vital y apasionado. Si pudieran fusionarse físicamente, sus dos cuerpos solo serían uno en ese instante. Con sus dos cuerpos pegados, ya no querían separarse, recuperando con ese abrazo las semanas de separación. Con la nariz hundida en los oscuros cabellos, Emma inspiró profundamente, nutriéndose del perfume embriagador, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Saboreando el instante, Regina le acariciaba los cabellos, con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta siquiera de las lágrimas de felicidad que estaba derramando.

Los chicos, por su parte, expresaban su felicidad de manera menos introvertida. En cuanto se vieron, corrieron el uno hacia el otro gritando de alegría, y se habían abrazado saltando en el sitio. Ya más calmados, Henry abrazó a Emma, aún acurrucada en Regina. Separándose a disgusto del acogedor cuerpo de su amante, Emma se giró hacia su hijo y lo estrechó contra ella.

«¡Pequeño granuja! ¡Me podrías haber dicho que veníais a Boston»

«Pero no hubiera sido una sorpresa, Miss Swan» dijo Regina con una sonrisa «¡Y dado tu recibimiento, no lamento no haberte dicho nada!»

Emma no le dio tiempo a continuar, se lanzó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas, degustaban de nuevo los labios amados. ¿Cómo habían hecho para estar tanto tiempo sin ellos? Con su lengua acariciando la de Emma, Regina respondió a ese beso con un placer no disimulado. Los chicos desviaron la mirada, lanzando un «ajjjjj» divertido. Después, los cuatro entraron finalmente en el apartamento de los Swan.

 

«Pero, ¿cómo has hecho para encontrarnos? ¿Cómo has conseguido mi dirección?» preguntó Emma, sentada en el sofá al lado de Regina

Las dos mujeres estaban apelotonadas la una contra la otra, estrechando a sus hijos contra ellas. Nada más podría separarlas ahora.

« _Siempre os encontraré_. Es lo que tú nos dijiste cuando te marchaste. Y es lo que yo también me prometí»

Perdida en las pupilas de la otra, Emma y Regina apenas tenían necesidad de hablar para comprenderse. Se entendían con la mirada. No necesitaban  hablar del viaje a Boston, ni de las explicaciones sobre Gold. Todo vendría con el tiempo. De momento, solo necesitaban sentir la presencia de la otra junto a ellas.

El silencio que comenzaba a sentirse en ese salón era de todo, menos opresivo. Era un silencio apacible, sereno. En fin, se habían encontrado y los cuatro ahora sabían que todo había acabado. O más bien, que todo iba ahora a comenzar.

«Emma, Matt» dijo Regina admirando a los interesados con una ternura infinita «…no haber insistido para que os quedarais en Storybrooke fue un inmenso error. Debería haberos retenido, obligaros a quedaros. Si supierais cómo lo he lamentado…Estas semanas han sido difíciles para todos. Pero, esta prueba me ha demostrado algo. Lejos de vosotros, lo he comprendido. He comprendido que ya no podría vivir sin vosotros. Así que, he luchado por vosotros, he afrontado mis miedos por vosotros. Renazco más fuerte por vosotros…»

Regina bajó la mirada, avergonzada por haber hecho esperar tanto a Emma. Alentada por Emma, que le acariciaba dulcemente la espalda, continuó

«Me ha llevado tiempo aceptaros en mi vida, es verdad…Pero ahora que estamos reunidos, quiero que forméis parte de ella. La cuestión ahora es: ¿aún queréis que yo forme parte de la vuestra?»

«¡Sí, por supuesto!» exclamó Matthew, sin dar tiempo a Emma a reaccionar «¡Los cuatro juntos seremos los más fuertes de Storybrooke!»

En realidad, aunque Emma hubiera querido decir algo, su garganta hecha un nudo se lo habría impedido. Con sus ojos aún clavados en los de Regina, estaba saboreando lo que ella acababa de decir. Finalmente, iba a poder vivir feliz con su compañera y sus dos hijos. En ese instante, era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

«Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?» dijo él de nuevo

Ni Regina ni Emma tuvieron ánimo para responder algo con sentido. Así que fue Henry quien respondió con un tono de obviedad.

«Volvemos a casa»

 

Cansados del largo viaje hacia Storybrooke, y como si siempre hubieran tenido la costumbre, los dos hermanos se habían quedado dormidos rápidamente, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, en la cama de Henry. Y como algunas semanas antes, sus madres los observaban desde el marco de la puerta, con expresión de admiración.

«¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando los encontramos dormidos así?» susurró Regina

«Sí…que sería difícil separarlos»

«Ese día ya no llegará, te lo prometo. Nuestros hijos nunca se separarán…Y nosotras tampoco…» añadió ella alzando la mirada hacia Emma

Esta se hundió  en la mirada de su amante, que encontró oscura de deseo. Cerró despacio la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, y sintió que Regina le cogía la mano.

«Ven, Emma…»

Regina la atrajo suavemente hacia ella y le depositó un casto beso en sus labios. Ante ese simple contacto, Emma sintió cómo el calor de su cuerpo ascendía vertiginosamente y no pudo resistirse a profundizar el beso. Sonrió cuando notó que Regina abría inmediatamente la boca, ofreciéndole voluntariamente el acceso a su lengua. ¡Cómo lo había echado de menos…! Sus piernas temblaban, su corazón tamborileaba…¡Y solo era un sencillo beso!  Pero que anunciaba mucho más…

Sin romper el beso que comenzaba a convertirse cada vez en más osado, Regina atrajo a su compañera hacia su habitación. En cuanto entraron, esta última aprisionó a la morena entre la puerta y su propio cuerpo. Emma quería tomarse su tiempo, saborear ese instante de intimidad con el que había soñado desde hacía tiempo. Pero sus manos parecían actuar por propia voluntad, y sin detenerse un instante, acariciaban los flancos, la espalda, las lumbares…Había esperado mucho para ser paciente. Pero se detuvo un momento, no quería incomodar a Regina.

Regina la miraba como nunca nadie la había mirado. Emma se sintió completamente trastornada. Tan excitada, y tan agradecida a la vez.

«Estoy tan contenta de haberte conocido, Regina…»

La interesada cortó rápido la conversación besando la boca parlanchina. Después, con voz seductora, susurró un «Ámame…» implorante que derribó las últimas barreras que Emma aún mantenía alzadas entre ellas.

Entonces se lanzó con fuerza hacia su boca. Sus alientos cada vez más entrecortados y sus cuerpos reclamándose el uno al otro como nunca. No solo sentían deseo, sobre todo, sentían necesidad. Como comer o dormir, sus cuerpos necesitaban el contacto del otro y más apremiantes se hacían sus abrazos, más se sentían revivir.

Emma soltó la boca de Regina y descendió sus besos a lo largo de su cuello, mientras acariciaba los pechos de Regina por encima de la ropa. Esta última creyó desfallecer. Esa mujer la volvía loca…Pero Emma quería más, quería sentir y saborear la piel de Regina, así que comenzó a desabotonar su blusa a toda prisa. La prenda terminó rápidamente en el suelo, así como su propio top que hizo desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya se habían visto en bañador, pero en ese momento, Emma y Regina estaban muy lejos de aquella inocente tarde en la playa. Tras un momento contemplando el pecho de la otra sin una palabra, Emma hundió su cabeza en el escote de Regina y su rostro en el acogedor seno. Por un instante, creyó que podría terminar su vida acurrucada contra esos pechos, y que sería completamente feliz.

Impaciente, Regina desabrochó su sujetador. La visión de esos dos magníficos pechos desnudos excitó a Emma hasta un grado sumo. Así que se lanzó con avidez a uno de los pezones que atrapó en su boca con glotonería, mientras que su mano se dedicaba a acariciar el otro delicadamente. Estos se endurecieron por la excitación casi de inmediato, lo que hizo sonreír de orgullo a Emma.

Regina nunca había sentido tal explosión de emociones, o por lo menos, hacía mucho tiempo. Ya había perdido la razón y no lograba reflexionar. Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era sentir a Emma contra ella, sobre ella, dentro de ella…Incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento coherente, se dejó echar sobre la cama, con la rubia más bella que había conocido en su vida sobre su cuerpo. Emma aún estaba ocupada mimando sus pechos y sus hábiles manos abrían al mismo tiempo el pantalón de Regina. La morena notaba ya la humedad entre sus muslos. Sin darle tiempo a resistirse, la curiosa mano de Emma ya había encontrado el camino hacia su entrepierna y ella sonrió al notarla tan mojada. Regina desvió la mirada, avergonzada por reaccionar tan rápido y tan intensamente a las caricias de Emma. Esta la tranquilizó con un dulce beso

«No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Regina. Me siento, por el contrario, muy  halagada»

De nuevo, más confiada, la morena respondió al beso jugando con la lengua de su rubia. Después, ella desabrochó rápidamente su sujetador. En contacto por primera vez, sus pechos tocándose las hicieron temblar de excitación. Así que abandonando finalmente todas las últimas resistencias, Regina se rindió completamente a los dedos expertos de Emma.

Contrariamente a sus lenguas que batallaban con fuerza, la mano de Emma acariciaba con dulzura infinita el sexo empapado de Regina. Se conformaba, por el momento, con deslizarse a lo largo de la entrada, sobrevolándola sin llegar a penetrarla. A veces, sus dedos se paraban en el clítoris, provocando espasmos de placer en el cuerpo de la morena. La excitación de Emma estaba colmada y se sentía tan empapada como la mujer a la que acariciaba en ese instante. Pero intentó olvidarse de su propio placer, demasiado ocupada en querer satisfacer a Regina.

Intentado recuperar su aliento, pararon el beso. Regina disfrutaba de las dulces caricias de Emma, pero quería más, así que con un rápido movimiento, se quitó el pantalón y su ropa interior. Después, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amante, dirigió su rostro hacia su entrepierna. Emma no replicó y comenzó a lamer delicadamente el sexo de Regina, recogiendo el preciado néctar entre sus labios.

Los gemidos de Regina la volvían loca. Emma aún no se lo creía. ¡Finalmente estaba haciéndole el amor a Regina Mills! Y ese momento era aún más mágico de lo que hubiera podido esperarse. Se detuvo un instante, y contempló el radiante rostro

«Eres tan bella…»

Regina apreció el cumplido y su corazón saltó en su pecho con alegría. Pero, juguetona, hizo señas a Emma, con una mirada traviesa, para que volviera a su entrepierna. Esta última no se hizo de rogar y retomó los movimientos de su lengua. Esta vez, no la dejaría languidecer. Así que, su lengua acarició su clítoris, y finalmente hundió dos dedos en su cavidad que la esperaban con ansia. Con la facilidad que le proporcionaba la humedad, sus dedos se deslizaron con comodidad en su vagina. Aunque le hubiera gustado llevar a Regina al séptimo cielo inmediatamente, se obligó a tomarse su tiempo, y efectuó un lento movimiento de vaivén.

«Emmaaaaa» gimió Regina «Más rápido, por favor…¡Es…tan…bueno!»

Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, su cuerpo se elevaba al ritmo de las penetraciones, buscando un contacto mucho más profundo con los dedos amados. Entonces, Emma obedeció y entró y salió cada vez más rápido, mientras que acariciaba su clítoris con su pulgar. Regina intentaba hablar, pero sus palabras totalmente entrecortadas la hacían incomprensible. Emma detuvo todo intento de hablar capturando su boca. Cuando sintió, finalmente, las paredes de Regina aprisionar sus dedos, el grito que ella dejó escapar se perdió en su garganta, hundiéndose en sus brazos, con el cuerpo completamente tembloroso.

«Te amo…» logró murmurar, a pesar de los espasmos de su cuerpo.

La mirada que le dedicó derritió a Emma. Leyó en ella tanto: gratitud, deseo, alivio, felicidad y, lo que conmocionó a Emma…amor. Vio un amor tan fuerte que su excitación que había logrado olvidar volvió a aparecer. La estrechó contra ella, y hundió su cabeza en su cálido y dulce cuello.

Al cabo de un minuto, Regina recuperó el aliento y comenzó a desabotonar el vaquero de Emma, que terminó rápidamente también en el suelo. Quería ofrecerle el mismo éxtasis. Pero Regina no tenía la misma experiencia que Emma con las mujeres y sus gestos eran vacilantes. Emma lo notó y le dijo afectuosamente

«No estás obligada, ¿sabes…?»

«Shut, Emma, lo deseo. Quiero darte placer como tú me has dado placer…»

Entonces, tras haber sacado delicadamente el vaquero y las braguitas de Emma,  observó a la mujer que amaba. Era tan bella, su cuerpo era estilizado y musculoso, aun siendo femenino. ¡Qué raro era acariciar un cuerpo femenino! ¡Qué curiosa la sensación de besar sus pechos…! Pero, ¡qué excitante era! Regina se sentó en la cama y, enlazando delicadamente el cuerpo de Emma, hizo que se sentara de rodillas sobre sus piernas. Mientras la besaba amorosamente, acariciaba su suave pecho. Jugaba con un pezón en su mano izquierda, e hizo deslizar su mano derecha por el vientre de Emma hasta alcanzar su encharcado sexo. Se detuvo un momento, turbada por la sensación en sus dedos. Pero Emma ya no razonaba y cogió su mano llevándola directamente contra su entrepierna.

«No te pares, Regina, ahora no…» dijo entre gemidos

Así que, atontada por la sensación desconocida de sentir a una mujer desnuda entregada en sus brazos, Regina siguió sus instintos y penetró el sexo de Emma con su dedo corazón. Esta última, al sentir el dedo de su mujer en su interior, comenzó un ligero movimiento de pelvis. Sus pechos frotándose las excitaban más y Regina sintió con felicidad que su propio sexo volvía a reclamar atención.

«Otro…mete…otro…» susurró Emma entre jadeos

Regina introdujo un segundo dedo en ella y retomó el vaivén. Aun sentada sobre los dedos de Regina, Emma controlaba el ritmo de las penetraciones alzando y bajando su pelvis. Regina seguía el ritmo impuesto por su mujer y, durante largos minutos, se dedicó a seguir y anticipar sus deseos. Se sorprendió de sus propias reacciones. Era tan natural, tal dulce que Regina habría podido creer que había hecho eso toda su vida. Cuando el aliento les faltó, detuvieron sus besos y se hundieron en la mirada enamorada de la otra. Después, el sabor de sus bocas volvió a faltarles y volvieron a comenzar sus besos.

«Oh, Ginaaa…Te suplico, continúa así, es…muy…bueno…»

Cuando notó que el orgasmo la atrapaba, cogió la mano de Regina bruscamente y la controló, otorgándole el ritmo deseado. Finalmente, una potente deflagración se produjo en ella y su cabeza basculó hacia atrás. Su ronco gemido llenó a Regina de orgullo. Con un gesto protector, impidió que cayera hacia atrás sosteniéndola con su mano libre. Con la espalda curvada, los pechos de Emma estaban tan próximos, tan acogedores que Regina los lamió una última vez, mientras sacaba lentamente sus dedos de su intimidad.

Radiante, pero con la respiración entrecortada, Emma se recostó en la cama, atrayendo a Regina a su lado. Porque no había necesidad de decir nada, porque ellas se habían dicho todo en acto amoroso y apasionado, se acurrucaron, la una contra la otra y se quedaron dormidas, tranquilas, finalmente.

 


	26. Epílogo

 

«¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?» preguntó el hombre con fuerte acento escoces ante el timbre con el nombre «Swan Mills»

«¡Sí, mira!» le respondió su hijo extendiéndoles a sus padres la invitación que había recibido unos días antes

 

_Como ocasión de la celebración de sus 12 años_

_Henry y Matthew Swan-Mills te invitan a su merienda de cumpleaños que tendrá lugar_

_en el 108 de Mifflin Street, Maine, USA_

_el sábado 11 de octubre a partir de las 14:00._

_¡Esperamos volver a verte!_

En la parte baja de la elegante tarjeta, encima de los habituales números de teléfono, los dos muchachos habían puesto sus firmas, la de Matthew decorada con un pequeño emoticono sonriente. Leo volvió a coger la tarjeta de las manos de su padre y tocó, impaciente de volver a ver a sus amigos de las vacaciones. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y aparecieron los gemelos enarbolando una gran sonrisa.

«¡Leoooo, qué contento estoy de que hayas venido!» gritó Matthew, pronto seguido por Henry que le estrechó entre sus brazos.

«Buenos días, señor, buenos días señora» dijo Henry a los padres de su compañero, cuyos cabellos de un rojo deslumbrante recordaban claramente a los del hijo «¡Entren, voy a presentarles a nuestras madres! ¡Mamá, ma, Leo ha llegado!»

Regina y Emma, que estaban ocupadas en la decoración del pastel, salieron rápidamente de la cocina, y extendieron la mano a los padres.

«Señora, Señor» dijo Regina «Encantada de conocerlos. Yo soy Regina Mills, y esta es mi compañera, Emma Swan, la madre de nuestros hijos»

Diciendo esas palabras, ella rodeó la cintura de Emma con un brazo posesivo. Los padres de Leo respondieron tan cálidamente, intentando disimular cierta incomodidad ante esa pareja inhabitual. Tras haberlos invitados a pasar al salón junto con los otros invitados que ya habían llegado, volvieron a la cocina donde tenían que terminar el glaseado. En cuanto entraron, Emma le dijo, con una sonrisa pícara

«¿No puedes evitarlo, verdad?»

«¿De qué hablas?» respondió Regina, que apenas había levantado la vista de su glaseado que no quería estropear por nada del mundo

«De poner incómoda a la gente…¿Te gusta, eh?»

Emma se acercó a Regina y la estrechó por la espalda, dejando la cabeza reposar en uno de sus hombros.

«No los pongo incómodos» respondió ella, algo molesta, pero apreciando el contacto con Emma «Solo que no quiero esconderles nada. Estamos juntas, nos amamos, ¡les guste o no!»

Emma rio ante la posesividad y combatividad de su compañera, y depositó un tierno beso en su cuello. Ella, que había luchado durante tanto tiempo contra sí misma para aceptar su pareja, ahora parecía querer gritar al mundo entero que vivían finalmente felices.

«¿Te hace reír cuando digo que te amo?» respondió ella, ligeramente molesta

Emma le dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara y le cogió las manos

«No» respondió ella seriamente «¡Me río porque estoy feliz!»

Depositó afectuosamente rápidos besos en los labios y salió de la cocina diciendo

«¡Venga, ven, no podemos hacer esperar a nuestros invitados!»

Después, añadió, asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta

«Por cierto…¡yo también te amo!»

 

Emma y Matthew no habían vuelto a marcharse de Storybrooke desde su regreso precipitado aquel domingo de septiembre. Sus vidas, los cuatro juntos, habían empezado a rodar de forma tan natural que les parecían que siempre habían vivido así. Por supuesto, habían hecho algunas idas y venidas para traer algunas cosas de los Swan, pero su vida se encontraba ahora y para siempre en ese pequeño pueblo de Maine.

El mes de octubre anunció la llegada del cumpleaños de los chicos, y la pequeña familia no hubiera querido pasar por alto esa fiesta por nada del mundo. Por primera vez en sus vidas, los gemelos iban a celebrar sus cumpleaños juntos. Y el simbolismo era aún mayor, porque también significaba el encuentro de la familia entera.

Fiel a sí misma, Regina quería que la fiesta fuera perfecta. Desde hacía días, estaba estresada y transmitía su ansiedad a toda la familia. Pero la unión hacía la fuerza, organizaron los cuatro juntos la fiesta de cumpleaños más hermosa de toda la región. Guirnaldas colgaban por toda la casa, y en el centro del salón se podía ver una enorme banderola en la que se leía «Feliz Cumpleaños Matthew y Henry» Globos de helio terminaban de decorar la casa.

Algunos amigos de la escuela de Henry y Matthew por supuesto habían sido invitados, y los gemelos habían insistido para invitar a la fiesta a sus compañeros del campamento de verano. Así que ahí estaban Leo, el escoces, los hermanos Harry y William y el pequeño Brian. Regina y Emma también habían querido invitar a todos sus amigos de Storybrooke: Ruby y Belle, evidentemente, pero también a Mary y su compañero David, Granny y muchos otros que Emma apenas conocía.

 

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo desde hacía unas horas. El malestar de los padres se había disipado al ver a esa familia unida y amorosa. Los chicos se divertían y se atiborraban a caramelos. Los adultos se estaban conociendo charlando animadamente. Emma y Regina, como perfectas anfitrionas, pasaban por los invitados, conversando educadamente con cada uno de ellos.

A las cuatro, Emma dio unas palmadas y se hizo el silencio. Regina salió entonces de la cocina con un inmenso pastel de tres pisos, magníficamente decorado. Se había llevado horas preparándolo y era perfecto. Emma sonrió. Estaba tan orgullosa de Regina…y tan enamorada. Discretamente, tocó su bolsillo y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Toda la asamblea comenzó a cantar el «Cumpleaños feliz» ante los dos felices hermanos. Cuando fue el momento de soplar las velas, Ruby gritó desde el fondo de la sala

«¡Hey, chicos, pedid un deseo!»

Henry, entonces, detuvo sus movimientos y agarró la mano de su hermano. Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. Al cabo de unos instantes, él tomó la palabra.

«De hecho, no tengo ningún deseo para pedir. Estos últimos meses he tenido mucho más de lo que podía desear: me he reencontrado con mi hermano, con mi madre y mis dos mamás se han enamorado. Ahora toda mi familia está reunida, y desde ese momento los cuatro somos los más felices del mundo. No puedo, realmente, querer nada más que eso…»

Los invitados soltaron un «ohhhh» emocionado, y Matthew tomó a su vez la palabra

«Bueno, yo pensaba que durante toda mi vida viviría con mi mamá en Boston. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que tenía un hermano y que viviríamos con su madre y con él. Pero hoy, sin embargo, es lo que estamos viviendo. Así que, yo sí he pedido un deseo. He deseado que esta felicidad no sea sino el comienzo de nuestra historia y que seamos felices aún por mucho tiempo»

Se giró entonces hacia sus madres que estaban abrazadas y que parecían, las dos, completamente emocionadas.

«Mamá, bueno, tú ya lo sabes: ¡te quiero!»

Después, miró a Regina y le dijo más bajito

«Regina, creo que nunca te lo he dicho. También te quiero y estoy contento de que seas mi segunda mamá…»

Ya fue demasiado para Regina que corrió a estrechar a sus hijos en sus brazos, bajo los bravos de los invitados y los gritos de alegría de Ruby.

«Yo también os quiero, mis pequeños» le susurró ella a sus oídos «¡Venga, soplad rápido, las velas están a punto de quemar mi hermoso glaseado!»

 

Una vez instalados en Storybrooke, la cuestión del trabajo no había sido un problema para Emma. Teniendo bastante experiencia en la policía de Boston, había, naturalmente, pedido trabajar en la comisaria del pueblo. Ella y Regina no querían ser acusadas de trato de favor, así que Emma pasó una entrevista de trabajo al mismo tiempo que otros candidatos para el puesto. Pero su gran experiencia, su habilidad y su conocimiento del terreno marcaron la diferencia y fue contratada como sheriff de Storybrooke, junto con Graham. Su relación, aunque un poco tensa al comienzo, se volvió rápidamente cordial e incluso amistosa. Graham y ella tenían el mismo sentido del humor y se entendían bien, ya fuera en la calle o en el plano administrativo del puesto. A veces hablaban de Regina, pero Graham ya no sentía ningún rencor o celos. Ella era visiblemente mucho más feliz ahora y, por eso, Graham no podía tener rencor a Emma.

Ruby no se había sorprendido de la vuelta de Emma a Storybrooke. Siempre había estado convencida de que ella y Regina no podían estar separadas por mucho tiempo. Estaba contenta de volver a tener a su amiga para sus noches de chicas, aunque bastante a menudo esas noches se hacían sin Emma, que prefería pasarlas con su compañera. La joven camarera le gustaba a menudo recordarle con humor que era un poco gracias a ella y a su corbata que las dos mujeres estaban juntas en ese momento.

Emma nunca le había hablado a su amiga Belle del pasado de Gold. Estimaba que no era ella quien tenía que revelar los secretos de Regina. De todas maneras, Belle sabía desde lo de la biblioteca que su compañero le escondía bastantes cosas, y estaba constantemente en guardia. La bibliotecaria parecía estar satisfecha con esa situación, demasiado enamorada como para tener el valor de enfrentarse al pasado de Gold. Por su parte, Gold no quería arriesgarse a perder a la única persona aún apegada a él, así que se portaba discretamente, rumiando amargamente su disgusto hacia la nueva vida de Regina.

Algunas veces se cruzaba con los Swan-Mills por la calle, en Granny’s o por ahí. Entonces no podía contener un pequeño gesto despreciativo, que era lo único con lo que podía contentarse. En esos momentos, Emma y Regina no le dirigían ni siquiera una mirada, ignorándolo regiamente. «La ignorancia es el peor de los desprecios», le gustaba recordar a Regina. Y las dos mujeres le daban la espalda y rápidamente lo olvidaban. Sin embargo, a petición del sheriff, había sido puesto en vigilancia discreta por la policía, y Emma estaba lista a intervenir al menor movimiento sospechoso.

Pero, sobre todo, Regina ya no tenía miedo. Se sentía definitivamente liberada de ese peso que la había oprimido durante esos años. Tener a Emma a su lado la tranquilizaba. Sabía que Gold no intentaría nada. Las dos juntas habían logrado convertir en cenizas su ilusión de poder, y ella se sentía finalmente libre y lista a unirse a alguien de nuevo con confianza.

La vida en la mansión jamás había sido tan feliz. Regina intentaba la mayor parte del tiempo volver pronto del trabajo, para disfrutar de su familia. Emma apreciaba ese trabajo mucho más tranquilo que el que tenía en Boston. En cuanto a los chicos, habían sido puestos en la misma clase en la escuela. Como querían recuperar esos once años separados, pasaban todo el día juntos.

Realmente no les faltaba nada a esa familia. Y por eso Emma había tenido una idea para probar una vez más su amor a Regina. Y esa idea se encontraba desde esa mañana en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 

«Pero entonces, si comprendo bien, ¿vuestras madres están enamoradas?»

El pequeño Leo aún no parecía comprender el lazo entre las madres de sus compañeros. Él los había dejado unos meses antes cuando nunca se habían visto en su vida, y ahora se los encontraba viviendo juntos y con sus madres en pareja. Era mucho que asimilar para un pequeño.

A finales de la sobremesa, todos los chicos se habían reunido en la habitación de los gemelos y, por enésima vez en el día, ellos contaban su aventura, desde su intercambio hasta la recomposición de su familia pasando por la operación Tórtolas. Los chicos escuchaban ese cuento de hadas con los ojos brillantes.

«Sí, Leo. ¡Gracias a nosotros, ellas se han enamorado! Porque, francamente, sin nosotros, ni hubieran sabido cómo actuar, ¿no es así, Hen?»

«¡Es verdad!» dijo Henry

«Bueno, me parece una gran historia» dijo el pequeño Brian

«Sí…» respondió Matthew, con expresión soñadora «Bueno, y vosotros…¿cómo ha ido todo?»

Mientras los niños se habían refugiado en la planta de arriba, los adultos, en el salón, conversaban con entusiasmo. Regina hablaba de política con Granny y el padre de Willian y Harry, y Emma charlaba con sus amigas.

«Es extraño» dijo Belle «pareciera que siempre has vivido aquí. No hace sino un mes, pero tengo la sensación que siempre has estado entre estas paredes»

«¡Eso está claro!» recalcó Ruby «Es por eso que siempre he sabido que volverías»

«Tenéis razón, chicas, es raro, pero nunca me he sentido tan en mi lugar como aquí. Estoy con mis hijos y una mujer maravillosa que me ama y a la que amo, ¡es de locos!»

«¿Sabes Emma?» dijo Mary, abrazada amorosamente a David «Me ha llevado tiempo comprender vuestra pareja, pero ahora creo que sois la una para la otra. Nunca había visto a la alcaldesa así. Nos la has transformado»

«Y ella también a mí…» respondió, con expresión soñadora

Y Emma volvió a pensar en el pequeño objeto en su bolsillo. Más que hacía unas horas…Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Ruby

«Bueno, entonces, cuéntanos…¿sexualmente cómo es?»

La indiscreción de Ruby hizo que los cinco amigos estallaran en risas.

 

El final de la fiesta se desarrolló como había comenzado, entre alegrías y buen humor. Desgraciadamente, la hora de dejarse llegó rápidamente y hacia las 20:00, todos los invitados volvieron a sus casas o al hotel. La mansión Mills ya no era sino confeti, globos pinchados y otros adornos ya deshilachados. La pequeña familia comenzó a recoger todo, pero más de una hora después, aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

A los chicos se les permitió subir a acostarse, exhaustos por ese día, mientras que sus madres continuaron barriendo y recogiendo los restos de papel de regalo y las migajas de pastel.

Reclamando su cuerpo un descanso, Emma se echó un momento en el sofá. No había dejado de pensar toda la tarde en la sorpresa que le reservaba a Regina, y pensó que había llegado la hora. Así que, aprovechando que Regina estaba pasando por su lado para recoger el confeti del sofá, la atrajo y la estrechó contra ella. Regina, entonces, se sentó y se dejó rodear por sus brazos, pero protestó algo por las formas

«Emma, cariño, aún tenemos limpieza…»

«Sí, lo sé…pero podemos descansar un poco…» respondió ella hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su compañera y estrechándola algo más contra ella

Regina suspiró, más de felicidad que de exasperación. Y ella se apretó un poco más, intentando no caer del estrecho sofá.

«Déjame algo de sitio, entonces» dijo sonriendo

Las dos mujeres se quedaron así unos minutos, disfrutando de la calma después de la euforia del día. Con los ojos cerrados, hubieran podido quedarse dormidas así, pero Emma comenzó a hablar

«¿Regina?»

«¿Hum?» respondió ella sin abrir los ojos, aún apelotonada contra Emma

«Tengo algo que decirte»

Rápidamente, ella deshizo el agarre y se incorporó mejor en el asiento. Tras un corto instante de vacilación, hundió sus ojos en los de Regina y dijo, con el corazón a mil.

«Gracias por la fiesta, por el pastel, la cocina, por haber recibido a toda esa gente en tu casa…»

«Nuestra casa, Emma…»

«Gracias por estar aquí, por habernos aceptado en tu vida, a Matt y a mí» continuó ella sin replicar el comentario de su compañera que, sin embargo, había hecho que su corazón se acelerara más «Creo que…no…sé que hoy soy la mujer con más suerte»

Regina quiso interrumpirla, pero ella continuó, decidida a ir hasta el final

«Espera. Quería también darte las gracias por haber criado a Henry. Has sido y siempre serás una fabulosa madre para él. Le has ofrecido todo lo que yo jamás hubiera podido darle, y de verdad, lo has salvado…y además, lo has convertido en un muchacho encantador, curioso, inteligente, maravilloso…a tu imagen, al fin y al cabo…»

«Emma, ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar?» preguntó ella con una sonrisa

Sin responder, Emma se arrodilló lentamente en la alfombra, y con los ojos aún clavados en los de Regina, le cogió las manos y dijo

«Hemos hecho todo al revés, hemos tenido a nuestros hijos antes de conocernos…Pero hoy, querría poner un poco de orden en todo esto. Así que…Regina, belleza suprema, felicidad de mis días, alegría de mis noches, tú que iluminas mi vida…»

El tono ampuloso de Emma hizo sonreír a Regina, que comprendía, finalmente, lo que estaba intentado decirle. Así que, incapaz de decir nada, llevó sus manos a su boca y dejó que Emma continuara, con su corazón tamborileando como loco

«Te amo como nunca he amado. Estos últimos meses han sido los más hermosos de mi vida. He reencontrado a mi hijo al que pensaba que nunca más vería, y he conocido a su madre que es la más maravillosa de las mujeres. Hoy, mi vida está colmada. Todo lo que puedo desear ahora es envejecer a tu lado. Quiero ver crecer a nuestros hijos a tu lado, quiero estar contigo cuando se casen, quiero sostener tu mano y dormir en tus brazos toda mi vida…Regina Mills…¿quieres casarte conmigo?»

Y tras esas palabras, abrió ante los ojos humedecidos de Regina la pequeña caja que había pasado la tarde en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Regina era incapaz de hablar, así que se contentó con abrir la caja, donde apareció una hermosa alianza decorada con un diamante. Regina nunca había estado tan segura de ella y de sus sentimientos. Lo sabía, al ver a esa mujer arrodillada ante ella, que también quería acabar su vida a su lado.

«Heu…date prisa en decidir» bromeó Emma «me está empezando a dar un calambre en los gemelos…»

Regina rio y respondió con lágrimas en los ojos

«Mi amor, te lo debo todo. Me has salvado. Me has amado…Tengo la impresión de conocerte desde siempre y de haberte esperado todo este tiempo. Y nunca he sido tan feliz como hoy.  Me has dado un hijo, y ahora una verdadera familia. Te debo tanto…así que…sí, por supuesto que sí: Emma Swan, quiero convertirme en tu esposa…»

Emocionada, ella la abrazó con sus brazos temblorosos. Entonces, sin una palabra, Emma deslizó el anillo en el anular de su mujer, y felices, se dieron un tierno beso.

La limpieza podría esperar un poco más.

 

Sentados en los escalones en lo alto de la escalera, dos niños, salidos de la cama, no se habían perdido nada de la escena que acababa de desarrollarse ante sus ojos. Acababan de pasar el mejor cumpleaños de sus vidas y el día no podía haberse cerrado de mejor manera.

¿Habrían podido imaginarse, ese hermoso día de verano, que un simple intercambio iba a hacerles vivir la más increíble de las aventuras? Aquel día, en el campamento Chippewa, ¿sabían ellos que su encuentro transformaría a sus familias para siempre?

Con la sonrisa en los labios, Matthew y Henry Swan-Mills sabían que ahora, los cuatro juntos, vivirían el más hermoso de los cuentos de hadas.

**FIN**


End file.
